Marriage laws
by MarauderNextGen
Summary: Harry and Hermione are among students who are faced after the war with forced arranged marriages from the ministry. When former death eaters enter the mix, will either of them survive these unions. HP/SS, HG/LM, DT/OC slash, non con, viol.
1. Chapter 1

The war was over. The order had lost a few members including Jones and Diggle, a few students such as Crabbe, Dennis Creevey and Daphne Greengrass, and most death eaters had died. The only living death eaters had taken a vow on their magic and turned to the right side, most like the Malfoys, just before the end. It had been three months and the new school year had begun and Harry and his friends had returned for their sixth year.

Harry sat in the great hall surrounded by a mixture of students from all the houses. "Anyone have any idea why we've all been called her?"

Hermione shook her head. "I can't think of what we have in common save maybe our age."

Dean shook his head. "You haven't noticed that all of us have lost a parent or both to this war?"

The thought hadn't occurred to either but Harry looked around and knew it was true. "What could that have to do with anything?"

Hermione pointed at the door where Dumbledore was standing and talking. "It looks like we're about to find out soon enough."

The students gathered had been called back to Hogwarts a day early and had the train to themselves. The other students didn't arrive until later that day. He had spent the summer with Remus at Grimmauld place. The order had vacated it after the war and since Harry had no longer required the protection of the blood wards, he had been permitted to live with Remus who was made his guardian. He missed Sirius badly who was killed weeks before the final battle, but Remus was helping to heal old wounds for Harry.

Dumbledore finally came forward and called everyone's attention. "I know everyone is wondering why you've been called here and you're about to find out."

McGonagall came to his side. "I know some may have realized what you have in common. A new law passed by the ministry of magic has been announced."

Before Dumbledore could speak Harry's least favourite person, Dolores Umbridge spoke. "These laws have been made to protect young orphans like yourselves."

Harry was starting to panic; anything the ministry did was never good. "What are they up to this time?"

Umbridge smiled. "Any wizard or witch who has lost both parents or in case of half bloods, their magic parent, have been made a ward of the state. Any who are minority will be given magical guardians."

Hermione whispered to Harry. "But we're of age, I mean for some things."

Harry felt his stomach dropping as he wondered what was about to happen. "They can't place us with new guardians. I mean Remus was already made mine."

Hermione sighed. "I have been living with the Weasleys since I sent mum and dad off and cleared their minds. I am basically as much an orphan as you are right now."

Umbridge had begun again. "Those gathered here are considered to old for being wards. Marriages will be arranged for each of you and will be enacted by the end of the year."

Harry, Dean and Hermione gaped. Dean had gone pale. "Marriage? Just because my mother died I am going to be forced into marriage? My father is still alive."

Dumbledore tried to calm them down. "As upset as I understand you all are, unfortunately the laws are set. If you refuse, you will be unable to finish school here."

Umbridge nodded. "You'll have older spouses who are finished their educations but you will continue to go to school here. You'll spend weekends with your spouses."

Harry blanched at the thought of who the minister might choose for a spouse for him. "I'm doomed. He'll marry me off to someone like Bellatrix Lestrange."

Hermione shook her head. "You have to have better faith then that Harry. And anyways I'm sure Dumbledore will inform them of your preferences."

Harry knew he was speaking of being gay. "Fine, then the worst that might happen is Rabastan or Lucius Malfoy. After all Narcissa died like Rodolphus in the battle."

They had not noticed the official announcement was ending. "You will all meet our perspective spouses next weekend when the decisions have been finalized."

Umbridge left and Dumbledore made his way to Harry. "I think we need to have a talk Harry. I'd ask you to join me in my office later this evening."

Harry nodded his head wondering what the headmaster was doing. "Of course sir."

Hermione, Dean and Harry left the great hall feeling like there was a cloud hanging over them and having no idea of what to make of the news. They were speechless when they met their friends at the Great Hall for dinner that night. They had no idea how to tell them but they didn't have to for the announcement was made. Ron gaped at his friends, wondering what kind of farce this was. Neville had been spared because his parents were still alive and his grandmother was taking care of him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been barely able to eat any of the dinner and as soon as he saw Professor Dumbledore leave the head table, Harry escaped from his friends and headed to the office. He found the entrance open for him and the door to the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore motioned for him to take a seat. "I know you're shocked about the announcement. I would have warned you but it was just made."

Harry sat down. "Why is this happening? I mean Remus was granted legal guardianship of me this summer why can't that just continue."

Albus sighed. "Unfortunately the law states anyone old enough to marry who is a ward, must be wed. When you celebrated your birthday, you came under this law."

Harry paled. "So how long before I know who I am to marry? I mean there is a chance I'll be married to one of the former death eaters isn't there?"

Albus nodded. "Unfortunately Harry there is more then a chance of it. I have been informed that Rabastan Lestrange has been granted your hand in marriage."

Harry went blank. "I guess it could have been worse, it could have been a woman or even Lucius. I'm surprised Malfoy SR didn't win out."

Albus shook his head. "You were saved that fate but Lucius' own dislike of male sexual relations. Rabastan on the other hand happens to be gay."

Harry couldn't believe this. "There has to be some way out of this. I mean I can't marry a former death eater. How do you expect me to go through with this?"

Albus stopped him. "Usually the laws would hold tight but there is one thing we might be able to do with the help of your guardian if you both agree to it."

Harry was hoping he wasn't saying what he thought he was saying. "You're not trying to suggest that I would marry my own guardian? He's practically my Uncle."

Albus calmed him. "No. Though I'm not sure you'd think that the option I have for you is much better."

Harry was scared now. "Who could be any worse then marrying Rabastan Lestrange? Tell me."

Albus motioned for someone to come into the room and Harry turned around to see his most hated professor come in. "Mr Potter."

Harry gaped and stood up. "Snape? You want me to marry Professor Snape. Have you lost your marbles or something? I can't marry him."

Snape sneered. "Don't think I like this any more then you but Albus reminded me of a blood debt I owe you and your mother."

Albus nodded. "The laws of blood debts are ancient and you can demand anything for it. The ancient law precedes the new one."

Harry understood. "So if I use the blood debt he owes my mother, I can demand he marry me and I will not have to marry Rabastan."

Snape slunk into a chair. "Believe me I am not happy about this, forced to marry you, but your mother was my best friend and I owe it to her, and to you."

Harry shook his head. "How is being forced into a marriage with you any better then being forced to marry Rabastan? At least Rabastan is not being forced."

Severus smirked. "Do you think that man would think twice or raping and beating you if you didn't please him? If you like that, you're welcome to him."

Albus tried to calm the situation. "It is a bond so it can not be broken but after the marriage is consummated, Severus has agreed to a platonic marriage with you."

Harry looked over at the man. "You'll agree to a platonic marriage for the rest of your life with a student you hate, because of my mother?"

Snape grunted. "I would. It's not as if I have not lived alone for years anyways. Sharing my apartments and bed with another person will be the hardest part."

Harry gaped. "Your bed and apartments?"

Albus nodded. "You two will be married legally and while the others will only live on weekends when in school with their spouses, since Severus lives here you'll be expected to live in the dungeons."

Harry was speechless. "When are we going to have to go through with this farce?"

Albus looked at the watch. "As soon as your guardian can arrive. He'll need to be present. Both you and Severus will choose witnesses as well for the ceremony."

Severus stood to leave. "I should find my godson then I assume. I would invite Lucius but I doubt you wish word to get out until next weekend."

Albus nodded. "We don't need the ministry getting word until you're wed, so if you can trust Draco to keep his mouth shut, you can tell him."

Harry watched as the man left. "I can't believe this. I can't believe that you're making me marry Snape tonight."

Albus stood and came to him. "I know this is hard but he's better then Rabastan is. If there was any other way. Now I suggest you go and pick a witness."

Harry sighed. "Can't Remus be that for me since you said he'd be here?"

Albus shook his head. "He already has an official role in the ceremony. You need someone to stand and attest to your vows. You have an hour to choose."

Harry left the room and his mind ran through all of the possible people he could choose to be his witness. He knew everyone would know soon enough but he couldn't seem to tell Ron who he was being forced to wed. His choice of witness would surprise everyone he knew, it had surprised him when he made it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry walked into the headmaster's office right on time and his eyes went past the man he was to marry and Draco, and went to his godfather. He threw himself into Remus' arms, grateful that he was there for this.

He hugged him. "Thank you Remus for being here for me. I don't think I could have done this without you."

Remus held him. "I know this is hard but you'll get through it Harry. And perhaps this will make it easier. I have accepted a position teaching her at the school."

Harry was shocked. "You've come back to teach DADA again?"

Draco broke in. "He couldn't have. Dad has accepted the job as the new DADA teacher, he told me this summer. I have an idea now, why."

Harry looked at Draco who he had called a truce with last year. "Your father is coming to teach here?"

Remus nodded. "I have been asked to take over as the new care of magical creatures teacher. Grubby-Plank retired and I have always had a special interest."

Harry noted Remus didn't mention his status or the death of Hagrid. "I'm glad to have you back here Remus. I wish now I hadn't decided not to continue in that class."

Remus laughed. "I understand and I promise we'll spend time together anyways. I won't let this marriage change the relationship we built this past summer."

Albus was the first person to acknowledge Harry's choice in witness. "Miss Bell, I'm surprised to see you here. I'd have thought Miss Granger or Mr Weasley."

Katie was as surprised as anyone. "I was a bit taken back by his request as well but I think of Harry as a little brother of sorts and couldn't refuse."

Harry smiled. "Katie is the last of my old quidditch team still here. She stood by me when I faced my first big challenge in the wizard world, now for this one."

Snape seemed to be the only one to who that made any sense. "Well Miss Bell I am happy to welcome you to the ceremony as a witness."

Katie took her place next to Harry and Remus as Albus motioned for the ceremony to start. "We are here to legally bond Harry Potter and Severus Snape. I ask on what grounds this marriage is called."

Remus stepped forward. "As guardian of Harry I call Severus Snape forward to answer to the blood debt he owes the Potters, and to take my ward as his bond."

Severus stepped forward. "I Severus Tobias Salazar Snape will honour the blood debt I owe my late friend Lily Evans Potter and will take her son as my bond."

Albus turned to Harry. "Is it your wish as the inheritor of this blood debt that it should be fulfilled through your marriage?"

Harry took a deep breath. "It is my wish that Severus Snape would fulfill his debt to my mother through becoming my bond."

Severus and Harry's hands were both pricked and put together so their blood would mingle, their hands tied in place for the rest of the ceremony. This had two meanings for this wedding.

"By the blood of my veins I fulfill my debt to your mother and take you Harry as my husband and bond mate." Severus said.

Harry nodded. "By the blood of my mother in my veins I accept and say that your debt to my family has been repaid in full service."

A form appeared that Harry and Severus were made to sign, the first of two contracts for the marriage, this one to ensure the ministry could not contest the union. Now it was time to make it official.

"Do you Severus Tobias Salazar Snape take Harold James Potter as your legal husband and bond mate, united in body and soul until death may part you?"

Severus sighed. "I do."

"And do you Harold James Potter take Severus Snape as your legal husband and bond mate, united in body and soul until death may part you?"

Harry couldn't look at Severus as he managed the words. "I do."

Albus called for Katie and Draco to stand forward. "You have been called to stand witness to their vows and to ensure they keep to them. Will you do this?"

Both Draco and Katie echoed. "We will."

Albus touched their hands. "By the powers that be I pronounce you bonded a union not to be broken until one has passed into the next life."

Harry was blinded as a light appeared and on his and Severus' fingers platinum bands appeared with each other's names on them. Before he could react he was pulled into a short kiss by his husband.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Harry could react his husband had pulled him into a short kiss. The kiss only lasted a moment but he felt the color in his cheeks. He tried to back away but he was quickly reminded that they were still bound by one hand.

Severus seemed to understand his unease. He turned to the headmaster. "Perhaps now the ceremony is done, you could untie my husband and I."

Albus stepped forward and with a wave of his wand removed the binds. "Harry's things have been taken to your rooms and been unpacked for him."

Harry had sunk into a chair. Severus sighed. "I assume I should take Potter down there then. He has classes tomorrow morning."

Albus smiled at then. "It might be time you consider calling your husband by his first name. He is after all a Snape now."

Severus hid a slight groan at the thought. He turned to address his husband. "I assume that could be handled. You will continue calling me Professor in class."

Harry looked up from his hands for the first time. "Okay sir."

Severus grunted in response but Remus pulled Harry to his feet and into a bear hug. "Hey cub, it's going to be okay. I promise. I'm here if you need me."

Harry returned the hug gratefully. Katie came to hug him too. "You know I'm happy to talk if you need me. I'm not just your best chaser; I'm also your friend."

The big surprise for Harry was Draco. "Since you married my godfather we're practically family. I think maybe we go past truce and at least try to be friends."

Harry accepted the hand of friendship he turned down in first year. This wedding seemed to have changed his mind on a lot. "I think that's a good idea."

Severus came back to him. "It's late and I assume you'd like to get to bed. We both have an early morning tomorrow as classes start."

Harry hugged Remus one last time and then reluctantly turned back to his husband. "Okay sir."

Severus sighed. "You can call me Severus outside of classes. You'll work on that I assume."

Harry had no time to respond as his husband was making his way out and Harry was made to nearly jog to keep up with him as they headed to the dungeons. Where Severus led him to a painting of Salazar where the password 'Draconis' opened the painting. Inside was a large cozy sitting room with three of four walls done in bookcases but the coloring was in soft earth tones, not the green and silver he expected. There were two armchairs near the fire and a couch, a table and chairs over along one wall and a desk. He counted two doors off the room besides were they came in.

Harry was amazed the room was not done all in Slytherin colors. "It's not green and silver."

Severus smirked. "Observant are you? Not everything I own is black or Slytherin colors."

Harry shrugged uncertain of what was expected of him. "I guess."

Severus pointed at the doors. "The one on the left is my private potions lab; you will not enter unless asked. The other is our bedroom."

Harry gaped at the door and then at the large bed when he entered. "There's only one bed."

Severus shook his head. "Observant again Harry. We are married after all."But when he noticed Harry blanch he added. "Platonic, I assure you."

He motioned at the door to one side. "The bathroom is through there. I think you'll find your pyjamas in the wardrobe. I'll leave you to prepare for bed."

With that Severus disappeared and Harry went into the wardrobe where his clothes looked odd against all the black. He realized his husband had as limited of a wardrobe as he seemed to have. He got his pyjamas and headed into the black and green bathroom where he slipped into the shower before he put on pyjamas.

When he came back into the bedroom his husband was sitting up reading in bed. "I assume you found everything." Severus said simply.

Harry put his clothes into the hamper he had spotted before and moved slowly towards the bed. "I did."

Severus put his book away. "I have had your books set up on the desk in the sitting room for you to study at. Perhaps it will help your grades."

Harry bit his lip and reminded himself not to pick a fight on their first night. "Thank you."

Severus motioned for Harry to climb into bed. "Stop acting like I am going to bite. I said this was platonic."

Harry slipped under the blankets but even with his husband's assurances he stayed as close to the edge of the bed as he could, as far from the man without sleeping on the floor. Severus sighed and turned off the light. Harry didn't think he could sleep his mind racing from the ceremony but he was more tired then he had expected.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke up in the morning and it took a few moments for him to make sense of where he was. He was in a canopy bed but the bed hangings were done in a dark wine color and not his customary crimson and he could hear someone breathing a lot closer then his roommates. The night before came flooding back to him. He slipped from bed trying not to wake his husband and went into the bathroom to get cleaned up and prepared for breakfast.

He walked back into the bedroom and found his husband up and dressed. "Good. I see I won't need to wake you up in mornings for classes."

Harry shifted from foot to foot. "No sir, I have always had to be up early for quidditch practices in the mornings."

Severus winced at the mention of that. "I assume you can avoid waking me on weekends when your team starts to practice again."

Harry just wanted to get out of here. "I'll do my best to be quiet. Maybe we should get going for breakfast. I'd like to eat before my first class."

Severus could see how uncomfortable Harry was with the situation. "Indeed. I would not want people thinking I starved you on your first day as my husband."

Harry took that as a sign he could leave and darted into the sitting room where he indeed found his book bag at the desk. He grabbed what he might need, not knowing yet what his schedule would be like, and headed for the Great hall. As he sat down between Ron and Hermione he watched his husband pass and go to the head table.

Ron turned to Harry. "Where were you last night? We were worried when you didn't return to the dorms after your talk with Dumbledore."

Hermione agreed. "Did Dumbledore speak to you about these marriages? I bet he was able to find out who you were being married off to."

Harry nodded. "I was chosen to marry Rabastan Lestrange by the ministry."

Ron choked on his juice. "You can't be serious. I mean not even Fudge could be as cruel as to pare you up with that man."

Harry was about to respond when Hermione noticed something. "Harry you have a ring on your finger. You're already married. But how?"

Harry explained about the blood debt that Snape owed his mother. "Dumbledore said it was the only way to prevent my marriage to Rabastan. I married Snape."

Ron looked like he might pass out. "You have to be joking. I mean how was marrying you off to the dungeon bat any better then Rabastan."

Harry sighed. "Snape was at least truly a spy, not someone who turned coat at the end to save his skin. And he won't rape or beat me as Rabastan would have."

Hermione agreed with Harry. "He is a teacher and he is a decent enough man. You're much safer then with a Lestrange. And here at school all the time."

Ron still looked more pale then Harry. "He didn't make you, I mean you haven't had to sleep with him have you?"

Harry shook his head adamantly. "No. I mean we slept in the same bed but totally platonic. I've been assured that it can remain that way."

Hermione shifted subjects slightly when she nodded her head at the head table. "Have you seen who joined the head table this morning?"

Harry saw Remus wasn't there yet but Lucius was. "I know. Draco was our witness last night and he told me his dad was the new DADA teacher."

Ron's color returned as he flashed with anger. "Things just keep getting worse and worse. Now we have a former death eater teaching Defence. What a farce."

Harry tried to give his friend some good news. "At least Remus is back." And when the other stared. "He has agreed to teach care of magical creatures this year."

Hermione kept looking at Malfoy. "I heard he has already chosen a new wife. He probably got himself a job here so he'll get to have her every night."

Ron smirked at the thought. "I wouldn't want to be the poor female student who gets him as a husband. That has to be worse then Snape."

Their talk was cut off by the schedules. They had to inform McGonagall of their choices. Harry had received the necessary marks to carry on with Potions, DADA, transfiguration, charms and herbology, potions though by some miracle. Hermione was doing all but herbology, and adding runes and arithmancy. Ron had not done so well and would be in DADA, transfiguration, charms and care of magical creatures.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry dealt with the odd looks for the day and the talking as he knew word had gone around, well enough all day. He had no DADA that first day but he had double potions in the afternoon. His first class ever with Snape as his husband.

When they came into the room Severus started pairing the students. "Snape and Malfoy." He called.

Harry went pale at the sound of his new last name and stumbled into the seat next to Draco. There were not a lot of sixth years who had the marks to continue with potions so they were all in one class and many of the pairs were inter houses. Hermione had been paired with a Ravenclaw, Terry Boot.

Draco turned to Harry. "Are you okay? You look a bit pale. It must have been a bit of a shock to hear him call you that."

Harry nodded his head a bit and changed subjects as quick as he could. "Well I guess now that we've decided to try and be friends, we should be able to work together."

Draco smirked. "I'll give you some of the easier tasks. Even if you're married to the potions master, I remember your limitations in this class."

Harry was about to point out he got this far in the class but he knew Draco was right so he held his tongue. "It might be nice to finally get some proper marks."

Severus set them to work on brewing a burn salve and harry had to admit he and Draco managed to work well and he noted that he and Draco were able to carry a conversation. When his husband came to check their potion it was perfect and they received a top mark for it.

He could hear someone muttering behind him. "Of course they did, the professor's husband and godson, what else would they get?"

Harry didn't have to respond for his husband did. "Well let's see your potion Mr Fletchery. Ah, green and not silver. I think you should concentrate more on your studies and less on the gossip."

Harry felt a slight smile on his face as he left class even when he saw Justin's death like glare he was shooting Harry as he left the room. If nothing else, perhaps his potions mark would improve this year thanks to Draco. He just hated that their top score on the potion which was earned rightfully, may have been put in doubt.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione stood waiting for Harry. He had promised to go with her to the Great Hall that afternoon to meet her future husband. The last week had moved so fast that it had left her head spinning. She reminded herself Harry was handling this well and so she should but she wasn't sure she'd be so lucky. Harry had said he and Severus were living like roommates and barely spoke. Other then Snape's comments about his home work habits, it wasn't that bad.

Harry appeared behind her. "Are you ready Hermione?"

Hermione turned to him. "Ready to meet the man I'm being forced to marry? I guess I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be."

Harry wrapped an arm around her. "I hate this Mione. I wish I could do something for you. I hate my marriage but at least it's platonic."

Hermione squeezed him. "Thank you. Ron's been trying to comfort me but he can't really understand and honestly I just want to slug him if he tries one more time."

Harry led her from the tower. "I would offer to help you run away but we both know you'd never leave your studies, and we'd never get too far."

That brought a small smile to her face. "Are you sure you're going to be able to come? I thought only those students who were involved still, were allowed to."

Harry nodded. "I guess being married to the potions master has to have some perks at least. He got me permission to be there for you and Dean this afternoon."

Hermione was grateful. "When I'm forced to go through with this farce of a marriage I hope you'll be my wittiness."

"I would be honoured Hermione. I hope you're not hurt I asked Katie to be mine."

"No. I understood your reasoning. I know that quidditch was your first big step into the wizard world and she was there. It made sense."

"It was that and a part of me was a bit worried about choosing between you and Ron. I had thought of Neville but then quidditch came to mind and Katie."

They had got to the door of the great hall and Hermione stopped and looked at the huge doors. She had entered how many times a day for the past five years but she suddenly felt like she was facing Azkaban and the dementors kiss. Harry tightened his hold on her hand, a reassurance to her that he was still there by her side.

Dean looked up as they entered. "Hey Harry. How come you get to be here with us? I thought since you tied the knot already, you were not allowed."

Harry plunked down beside him and Hermione. He didn't mention his husband this time. "Since I was involved from the start Dumbledore said I could be here."

Hermione reached out over Harry to squeeze Dean's hand. "Have you spoken to your dad about all of this?"

Dean nodded. "He told me he'd understand if I wanted to go back to being a muggle and muggle school to avoid this. I can't though, not after everything."

Hermione understood all to well. "Part of me wished I still had the option, my parents are in Australia and don't even know I exist. But I'd have done the same."

The door opened and Dumbledore walked in with Dolores Umbridge and every person in the room fell silent and he could see every face looked stark white as they clutched each other's hands, waiting to learn their fait. Hermione held on to Dean's hand but she took Harry's as well.

Dumbledore spoke. "One by one your name will be called and you will be presented to your intended husband or wife. You will wed before New Years this year."

It was alphabetical and Hermione watched as the few people before her were called. "Hermione Granger." Umbridge called.

Hermione let go of both Harry and Dean and walked up front and stood in front of them. Dumbledore's eyes lost his twinkle as he spoke. "You will marry Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione almost fainted. How could this be any worse? She was going to marry the Dark lord's right hand man. "Professor?" she squeaked.

He didn't respond as Lucius Malfoy walked up. "Well Miss Granger I am pleased to see you are speechless for once. I prefer a woman who knows to hold her tongue."

Hermione stared up at the man. "You have asked for my hand in marriage?"

Lucius nodded. "I have. I need a new wife since mine was killed and a heroine like you is the perfect choice. We will be married tomorrow afternoon."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She had thought she'd have months to prepare but tomorrow? "I thought we didn't have to wed until the winter holidays."

Lucius took her by the arm and led her towards the door. "We have the option but since I am here teaching I'd like to have my wife by my side and in my bed."

Hermione blanched at the last words. She should have known she would not have Harry's luck. "But tomorrow?"

Lucius nodded. "I would have tonight but Albus convinced me to give you time to prepare. I'll leave you now. We shall be married tomorrow afternoon."

Hermione stood there watching as he walked away from her and she felt her legs give out under her. If it wasn't for the sudden presence of Harry behind her as he followed them out, she would have been on the ground. He led her over to the stairs to sit. She was grateful that he didn't say anything for there was little anyone could say right now to make this better for her. She was just grateful he was there.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry sat there holding Hermione. He had been so happy that he had missed the bullet on Rabastan, he had never thought of Hermione. He had never believed a death eater would want a muggle born as a wife. Lucius was always cruel about what he called mudbloods. Harry realized it was Hermione's friendship with Harry and her part in the final battle that would have made her a prize.

Dean came out a few moments later looking slightly less dazed. "I have been paired with Audrey Flint. She's the older sister of Marcus, the old quidditch star."

Harry remembered Marcus had been a death eater but his parents had never been linked. "How old is she? I thought most of the pairs were older people."

Dean shrugged. "Twenty three only but she is the heir to the Flint estate as their only living child and works for the ministry as well. She had the money to bid."

It made sense. "I guess all of the old blood families were seeking to make new connections with these laws. Both senior Flints are alive so it passed to Audrey."

Dean nodded. "She seems friendly enough, not like her troll brother. We'll marry at Christmas. She has a home on her parent's estate and works for the minister."

Hermione looked paler by the moment. "It seems my luck that I found the only death eater who over looks my muggle born status. It just had to be a Malfoy."

Dean shook his head. "I can't believe you have to marry right away. I mean at least my wife I'll see only on weekends after we wed. You'll be Draco's mother."

"Stepmother." Harry quickly corrected him. "But Hermione I know you can dot his. I'll do anything to help you through this."

"I do believe congratulations are in order Miss Granger. I have been informed my presence is required at a wedding tomorrow." A cool voice cut in.

Harry looked up to see his husband had appeared. "You're attending their wedding?"

Severus nodded. "We have both been invited to attend the small ceremony since you're my husband. I have been asked to stand witness for Lucius. He is after all one of my closest friends since school."

Hermione stepped in for Harry. "Then I guess you'll both be doing the honours as I have requested your husband to serve as my witness as well."

Severus looked over at his husband. "Indeed."

As he watched his husband walk off Harry sighed. "I'm starting to think it is his favourite word. It seems his response to everything."

"I just hope mine can keep the term mudblood out of his vocabulary." Hermione added.

Harry tried to reassure her. "Draco is nice enough. I assume there must be something decent about him. Severus insinuated Malfoy was a spy from the very start."

Dean broke in. "I really feel for you two. I mean I'm not excited about my marriage but at least she is close to me in age and with no questionable past to speak of."

Hermione looked ready to clock him so Harry grabbed her and steered her out towards the grounds. "We'll see you later Dean. The two of us need some fresh air."

Hermione and Harry stayed out in the grounds until dinner time. During the meal Hermione barely spoke and she rushed off to the library when it was done. Ron had heard the news but he seemed to have learned enough to keep his tongue finally. He knew neither Harry nor Hermione were in any mood to hear what he thought about Harry's husband and Hermione's pending husband.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione stared down in shock at the box that lay on the bed in front of her. She was in her dorm room for the last time, her things taken to her fiancé's chambers, reminded she would be expected to live as husband and wife after the ceremony. She didn't have to ask what that entailed.

Harry stood near her. "Draco gave that to me this morning and asked I bring it to you. He said that his father had it sent for from Paris for you to wear."

Hermione was fingering the fine fabric of the dress robes in the box. "Just like a Malfoy to think they can buy anything. Even a wife."

Harry put a hand on her arm. "Hermione I'm here for you and I'll do anything to try and help make this easier for you."

Hermione sighed. "I don't think there is anything you can do but I appreciate you being here for me. Just be with me."

"I am not leaving your side. Even after the ceremony I will support you as best as I can."

Hermione disappeared into the bathroom and came back in the beautiful floaty dress robes she had been given. Her hair was done in a knot, and he realized she looked quite lovely as she had for the Yule Ball, but more as she had matured. The robes of a soft pink with gold detail looked like they had been made for her.

Harry kissed her on the cheek and took her arm to lead her to the headmaster's office. "You look beautiful. Not that Lucius deserves any of it."

Hermione felt a slight blush in her cheeks and squeezed his arm. "Thank you Harry."

They walked through the school and to the headmaster's office where the only other guests were waiting. Lucius, Severus and Draco stood there and Dolores Umbridge who was the ministry official over seeing the wedding.

Lucius stepped towards her. "Well Miss Granger you look better in that then your old robes. Are you ready to become the new Mrs Malfoy?"


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius stepped towards her. "Miss Granger you look better in that then your old robes. Are you ready to become the new Mrs Malfoy?"

Hermione had been prepared to do this with the courage Harry had shown but she couldn't. "I can't do this. I can't."

She turned and fled the room leaving Harry staring after her. Umbridge turned to Albus. "She will be expelled for this and her wand snapped, of course."

Albus shook his head. "That really isn't necessary is it? The students were told they'd be given a few months to get used to this. A day was quite the shock."

Lucius shook his head. "I have made arrangements for myself and my wife tonight. If she does not assent to be my wife tonight, there will be no wedding."

Harry was white as a ghost. "No. Please you guys can't do this. She has worked to hard. You can't expel Hermione over this."

Severus turned to Harry. "You will calm down Harry. I will not have my husband making a spectacle of himself. This is the law."

Harry needed him to listen. "Severus please do something. I'll do anything you want. Just help me here. Hermione can't get expelled. She is just scared."

"Anything?" and when Harry nodded Severus turned to the others. "Allow my husband to go and speak with her and convince her to go through with this."

Umbridge and Lucius shared a look. Lucius nodded. "You have an hour to bring her here. I will not marry her after that."

Harry cast a grateful glance at his husband. "Thank you. I'll get her to come back. Please just wait the hour and I'll have her back here."

Albus sighed. "You better go and find Miss Granger, Harry, if you have a chance of convincing her before the deadline comes."

Harry headed towards the door. "She is just spooked. She has faced scarier. I know she can do this."

When Harry had left Lucius sunk down into a chair across the desk from Albus and Severus motioned for Draco to sit down in the couch. Umbrudge did not move from her place next to Albus.

Draco turned to his godfather. "What are you going to do to Harry for helping him?"

Severus was intrigued by the question. "Is this concern I see for my husband? Do to him indeed. He promised me anything if I helped him."

Draco gulped. "I've just tried to be friends with him Uncle. Don't push him into something you'll regret. We both know you'd have helped without his asking."

Severus smirked. "Would I?"

Draco nodded. "You know you would have. You would never have allowed Granger to be expelled over fears. Harry just stepped in first."

Severus turned away from his godson. "Indeed."

Draco sat there looking at his father. He had been shocked when his father had told him that he would be seeking a new bride. He had known his parents had an arranged marriage but his mother had only died. The news of who his new stepmother would be had shocked him. He and Hermione had never got along. He had called her mudblood because of his family's perilous role as spies for years. Really he respected her as his only real competition in grades in that school.

Lucius stood. "It seems that the girl has chosen not to come. I expect to hear she has been expelled. I will ask for compensation for this as well."

Draco shot his godfather a look and Severus stood. "Lucius you're running early. There is another ten minutes before your deadline comes up."

Lucius looked down at his watch. "Thank you Severus, you're right as always. I doubt though that it will make a difference. She does not seem to be coming."

Albus knew to stall and offered a freshly poured glass of bourbon. "Have a drink Lucius. Ten minutes more won't hurt you."

Lucius looked at his son and best friend before accepting the drink and sitting down. "I assume you're correct. Ten minutes will not harm me any."

Draco watched as his father took the bourbon and found himself actually hoping Hermione would return. Unlike Harry he had no desire to be friends, or family with Hermione but she kept him on his toes in classes and he would miss that drive.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had not really known where Hermione would go. Surely not the dorms and the library was to obvious to him. He was not sure what led him to the grounds and out to the edge of the woods in the garden near Hagrid's hut. It was there that they had saved Buckbeak in their third year, he remembered as he walked in.

Sure enough Hermione was sitting on a bench there stroking the head of Fang. "Hermione."

Hermione looked up with tears running down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry. You must think I'm such a coward. You married Snape and I ran away."

Harry shook his head as he sat down. "How could I have gone through all we have since we met and think you a coward? You're the strongest girl I know."

Hermione shook her head. "Strong? I just ran away in tears from a wedding."

Harry pulled her in a hug. "Marriage to a man who until recently we thought would kill us on sight. I would have been petrified. You're to hard on yourself."

Hermione sagged against his chest. "I've done it. I have thrown away everything. I'm going to be expelled and have to try and go back to being a muggle."

Harry tried to comfort her. "No Hermione. You can't give up on this right now. You're too good of a witch to give up on this."

Hermione pulled away. "I have no choice. And I don't even know where to go. Mum and dad are off in Australia. I'm alone and I have no idea what to do."

Harry reached to wipe her tears. "Go back up there with me and marry Lucius. I know the thought sickens you but being a witch is to important for you."

Hermione shook her head. "Lucius won't marry me now. He will be too embarrassed that I ran out on him. I have no choice."

Harry stopped her. "No. I convinced them to give me a chance to bring you back. They gave me an hour. If you come back Lucius will still marry you."

Hermione dried her own tears. "What would you do Harry if you were me?"

Harry sighed. "You know what I did in your situation, I married Severus. But this is different. Hermione you need to choose but I think you need to do this."

Hermione knew it. "I have worked to hard, you're right but how do I face marriage to him? He hates muggle borns. How can I let him touch me, be with him?"

Harry wished he could say she didn't but he knew he was lucky. Snape and Lucius could both demand their matrimonial rights. "I wish I could tell you."

Hermione sat silent for a few moments and Harry just held her. "I have to do this don't I?"

"Yes."

She stood and extended her hand. "Then come and let me do this. And if you have to, hex me if I try to run again."

Harry took her by the hand and led her to the castle. "I won't need to hex you. I know you're strong enough. And I am here with you all the way."

Harry and Hermione headed back to the headmaster's office and arrived at the office with what Harry realized was barely five minutes to spare. As they walked inside the office Harry was relieved to see that Lucius was still there.

"Are you ready to marry me Miss Granger or are there going to be any more of these hysterics?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm prepared to do what I must. Lets get this ceremony over and done with."

Harry turned to look at his husband as the ceremony begun and they took their places as the witnesses. He watched his husband's eyes on him and shook with fear wondering what his husband had in mind for the help he had given. What ever it was, Harry reminded himself, was worth a chance to help Hermione.

"We will" Harry echoed with his husband, having not really listened to the vows.

He watched as Hermione was pulled into a kiss by Lucius as they were pronounced. "Husband and wife."

Harry placed his signature on the wedding contract. Lucius turned to Hermione. "Come on Mrs Malfoy, it's time for our wedding night."

Hermione had no time to day goodbye to Harry as Harry had been given with Katie and Remus. Hermione shot him a tearful desperate look as she was led from the room by her husband.

Severus turned to Harry. "I think we should retire to our rooms as well. It seems we have a certain promise to discus."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was led by her husband who kept a tight grip on her arm through the halls of the school and to a painting of a dragon. Lucius muttered the password which Hermione barely caught as Draconi. As she stepped inside she found the rooms to be identical to what Harry described the Snape ones but all in silver and green. No painting though hung above the fire place, instead there was the Malfoy crest.

Lucius pointed at a door. "You will go in and change for bed. I have had some proper clothes for your new station made. You will find your bed clothes waiting."

Hermione was speechless as she walked into the bedroom. She found none of her old things save her book bag in the room and one photo. She found the sheerest of night gowns that barely would cover anything, and a robe waiting. She fought the tears she changed into the gown and quickly put the robe on.

Back out in the sitting room Lucius turned to see her. "Open your robe. I would like to admire my new prize."

Hermione fought back the tears and color of humiliation and opened the robe as ordered. "There. Do you approve?"

Lucius came over to her and ran a hand up and down her back. "I like my women spirited. Makes you more fun to break in the end. This shall be fun."

Hermione tried to draw away from him but he pulled her into a kiss. She fought but he was much stronger and held her pinned against him. He finally released her but motioned her to sit. He handed her a goblet of wine.

"To toast our marriage before we head to the bedroom and make it all official." Lucius informed her.

Hermione downed the goblet and a second. She never drank before now but she hoped it might give her the courage to face what was about to happen or to numb her to it at the very least.

Lucius put down the goblet after their third. "Time to do your wifely duty my spirited little filly."


	5. Chapter 5

Severus turned to Harry. "I think we should retire to our rooms as well. It seems we have a certain promise to discus."

Harry felt his heart pounding in his chest but he knew he had to keep his promise. "Okay."

Draco shot his godfather a look as he watched Severus lead Harry from the room. 'Remember what I said please.' He mouthed.

Harry was too distracted to notice his new friend's behaviour but Severus smirked slightly. "Draco." Severus responded simply with a curt nod.

Harry followed his husband through the castle with his head down, feeling like he was going to his execution. His husband had technically agreed in the marriage contract to forgo his husband rights but Harry knew he had just thrown that all away. His husband could demand anything and he had promised to do it.

When they walked into their apartment Harry stood staring at the door of the bedroom, back rigid. "Sit down Harry."

Harry turned from the door and looked at his husband for a moment. He chose one of the armchairs by the fire. "Okay sir."

Severus grunted. "Can you not even the most simple of instructions?"

Harry looked up. "Sir?"

"I told you except when you were in the classroom that you were to call me my name. Is that too hard for you to comprehend?" Severus snapped.

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Severus turned to a cabinet Harry had not spotted before and when he turned back he held some fire whiskey and two tumblers. He knew Lucius would liquor up his bride, he assumed he could do the same for his husband.

Pouring a glass Severus handed it to Harry. "Bottoms up."

Harry watched his husband drinking down a tumbler of it. "What is this?"

Severus sneered as he poured another tumbler for himself. "Whiskey. I thought you could use some."

Harry looked down at the glass in his hand and downed it. It burned all the way down and tears came to his eyes. "It was the first time I had alcohol."

Severus poured him another tumbler. "Indeed."

Harry already felt a bit fuzzy but he assumed it might make it easier, why perhaps his husband was doing it. He saw his husband watching him as he slowly sipped the second one. He was unable to down it like his husband was able to.

Severus sighed as he watched Harry finish the last glass. "If you're done with that you'll come with me."

Harry put the glass down and slowly stood up. "Where?"

Severus smirked as he led them towards the door to their bedroom. "It is time for you to do your husbandly duties Harry."

Harry suddenly wished he had drunk more. He bit his lips and fought his tears. "You want me to..."

Severus opened the door and led him inside. "You promised me anything for helping Miss Granger. Are you going back on that promise Harry?"

Harry shook his head with tears streaming down his cheeks. "No. I'll keep my promise."

Severus ushered him into the bedroom. "Then tonight you will do your duty to me for the first of many times. I plan on enjoying this marriage."

Harry stepped into the bedroom and stood there shaking. His husband directed him to take off his robes. Harry closed his eyes and fighting back the tears as he bit his lip, he took off his school robes. He stood there waiting for what came next. He didn't have long to wait.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius put down his goblet after their third. "Time to do your wifely duty my spirited filly."

Hermione was to upset to move but her husband wasn't a patient man and came to pull her from her chair. She pulled back. "I'll come."

He led her into the bedroom where he directed her to remove the robe while he undressed. "You know I have never had a little muggle born. This should be fun."

Hermione kept her eyes down not to have to look at his naked form. "I would have thought you'd have raped many of them as a death eater."

Lucius smirked and raised her head to look at him. "I was forced to yes. But this definitely will be more fun. To have a willing little beast in my bed."

Hermione was loosing the fight with the tears. "Then you're not because I am not willing."

Lucius just laughed. "Not yet but you will be soon enough. I always break in my little fun. You'll be begging for it soon enough."

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as she felt his left hand tighten against the back of her neck and the other hand forcing her gown from her body, leaving her naked to his eyes and to the rest of his body. He pressed his mouth firm against hers muffling the protests as his hands began roughly groping her breasts. She could feel his hard erection as he pressed against her, one hairy leg forcing its way between her legs.

He pulled away from her long enough to spin her around and force her to her hand and knees on the bed. "Good little filly, I'm going to enjoy this."

Hermione let loose any restraint of tears she felt her husband over top of her. There was no preparation or tenderness as her husband slammed into her from behind, taking her virginity with one swift and excruciating thrust. Her sobs were for real as she thought her body was going to be torn apart. Unaware of his wife's pain Lucius continued to pump into her faster and faster, burying himself to the hilt every time until he finally filled her with his seed.

She breathed a deep sigh of relief a she pulled out and she felt his weight move off of her. She sobbed under her breath. "Thank Merlin, he's done."

She had not intended him to hear but he did. "Oh no my dear wife, we're not where near done. I plan on making good and long use of you tonight."

Hermione saw him move around to the front of her and knew what he wanted. "Please no. Please."

He made her move her head up. "Open up and if you even think of biting me, you will not be able to sit down for a month I promise you."

Hermione was forced to open her mouth and take her husband into her mouth where he pumped into her again as he came to a release, forcing her to swallow and ordering her to clean him off. He flopped her onto her back.

"See my little filly; good little animals know their place. Now I plan on using every bit of you for the rest of the night." And he meant it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus watched his husband disrobe and as he removed his own he felt his body hardening in response. He might want to strangle him but he also wanted to fuck that young hard body. It had taken all his restraint the past week not to take the boy. The contract stopped him but now he was able to do as he liked. Draco's words though echoed in his head as he moved towards Harry.

He had expected some resistance from the boy but Harry though rigid, did not move when he grabbed him by the neck or when he kissed him. He felt the heat and the need in his lower regions was growing but Harry did not move or react.

He sighed and pulled away. "Harry."

Harry remained standing there unmoving and his eyes closed, a tear escaping though. "Open your eyes Harry."

Harry slowly opened his eyes. "Should I take off the rest of my clothes?"

Severus nodded his head. "Yes."

As he watched his husband peel his clothes off revealing the taught muscular form from years of quidditch. His own breathing was quickening and he wanted to take the boy right now but Draco's words kept echoing in the back of his head.

He shook his head to clear it of Draco's words. Harry had promised him anything and this is what he wanted. "Lay down."


	6. Chapter 6

He shook his head to clear it of Draco's words. Harry had promised him anything and this is what he wanted. "Lay down."

Harry lay down on the bed and Severus lowered himself next to him. Even though his body ached to take the boy he could not get Draco's thoughts from his mind. He wanted this and it was his right he reminded himself but after pressing his mouth to his husband's unresponsive lips he pulled away.

As he stood up from the bed Harry's eyes flew open. "Severus?"

Severus threw a dressing robe at his husband. "Put that on and get out."

Harry looked absolutely terrified. "What?"

Severus snarled, he needed the boy out of here before he did something he'd regret. "Go. Go into the sitting room now. Before I change my mind."

Harry fled out of the room and Severus groaned. He wanted the boy, every inch of his body was begging to fuck him but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to take Harry. He had been forced to rape people but Harry's absolute surrender to him was different. He went to the bathroom and relieved the pressure, knowing if he went to Harry still hard and erect, he may not be able to keep his hands off Harry.

He sighed as he released and cleaning himself he slipped into his own dressing gown and headed to the sitting room. "Harry."

Harry sat staring blankly at the fire and barely registered his presence. "Why?"

Severus was startled by the question. "Are you asking me why I did not fuck you? I would have thought you'd be grateful."

Harry turned away. "It is your right. I promised you anything."

Severus smirked. "You did, and you're right I could take you but I won't rape you."

Harry looked up. "It wouldn't be rape, I came of my own will to your bed."

Severus sighed. "No, you were keeping a promise. I will not have you like that. This marriage will not remain platonic though."

Harry was confused. "I don't understand."

Severus came to face him. "You will be my husband. You will speak and behave as my husband is expected to. We are not roommates.."

Harry's panic was only slightly abated. "I will do as you ask. I promised."

Severus pulled him to his feet. "I will kiss you. I will touch you. I will do it when or where I choose. And when the time comes you're more at ease, we will have sex."

Harry tried to pull back from him but Severus kept a hard grip on him. "Okay."

Severus moved his hand to the back of his husband's neck. He was going to enjoy this, he realized. What he realized even more was he was going to make Harry like it. He was going to have a truly willing Harry in his bed and would take his pleasure on the boy over and over again.

For now he lowered his mouth to his husbands and took Harry's bottom lip with his teeth forcing Harry to open his mouth enough to let his tongue in. He savoured the taste of his husband.

He pulled back and looked into his husband's eyes. "Just a taste of what to expect Harry. I promise there will be so much more."

Harry had not lost the look of a scared rabbit as he stood there not speaking.Severus sighed and went to the liquor and poured more. "Thanks." Harry managed.

Severus drank down his own and noticed Harry knocked his own back. "You can go to bed . I will not take advantage of you when you're asleep."

Harry took no further coaxing as he got up and slipped into the bedroom. Severus finished another glass of his whiskey before he headed into the bedroom. He could feel Harry silently sobbing as he drifted off to sleep. Severus didn't understand. He had been a lot kinder then Lucius would be to his wife. He was giving Harry time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione slowly came around the next morning, her head throbbing. She couldn't make sense of where she was but the soft snoring of the naked man sprawled out across the bed, one of his hands cupping her breast. Hermione's body ached from her husband's use. She pulled away from him and rushed to the bathroom where she collapsed next to the toilet and vomited until there was nothing left.

She heard footsteps come into the bathroom behind her. "Here." Lucius said and thrust a bottle into her hands.

"What is this?" Hermione asked as she looked at the bottle as if it was poison.

Lucius laughed and pulled her to her feet. "Hang over potion, I thought you might need some after last night."

Hermione gulped it down and felt the tingling in her body. "Why did you bring this for me? Someone might actually think that you care."

He laughed. "I care because I don't want you too sick for another round before we head to class. I plan on one more good shag before you have to go to class."

Hermione felt the tears in her eyes again and moved to head to the bedroom but he seized her and forced her over the sink, her hands on either side. She was horrified as she stood staring in the mirror at her husband's face as he prepared.

" I promised last night I was going to make use of every part of you and it seems I have ignored one very crucial part." Lucius whispered in her ear.

She felt his fingers at the opening of her anus as his leg forced her feet wide apart. "No. Please no. Any where but there."

Lucius kissed the base of her neck. "Sorry but I have already enjoyed every other part and I want to know every part of your luscious body. But don't worry I'll enjoy the rest of you tonight again."

Hermione screamed as he pushed inside of her. Every inch he moved inside of her felt like hot medal brands being pushed up inside of her. By the time he had pushed all the way in and began pistoning in and out of her, she was nearly unconscious from the pain and slumped over the sink, praying for it to end.

He finally withdrew and pulled her up and in for a kiss. "Now my beautiful wife, go and get cleaned up. You need to look perfect as the new Mrs Malfoy."

Hermione watched as he left the bathroom and she managed to get to the bath. It was early so she could take a bath. She had hoped the hot water might soothe her but while it eased her aching muscles, she felt no cleaner when she slipped from the tub.

She found clothes laid out for her. School robes of course but in the finest materials and designer skirt and blouse under. "He fucks me as a beast and then dresses me like a doll."

Lucius was standing in the doorway having watched her dress. "And what a pretty doll you are. You now know your role, my doll in public, my dog in the bedroom."

Hermione fought the tears as she did her hair. He came to pull her into a kiss but she pushed back. "We need to get to breakfast, Professor Malfoy."

Lucius smirked. "Good little wife. You remember to behave or I might have to bring my ruler home and we can play professor and bad student this evening."

Hermione cringed at the thought of the wood on her tender flesh. "Of course Malfoy."

Lucius bit her on the ear as he led her from the room. "Professor, dear remember in class but Luc is good here in the bed. My pet needs to remember her manners."

Hermione's only comfort was that he stopped fondling her as they left the apartment but he kept his grip on her as they walked through the castle and they entered into the Great Hall.

He pulled her into one last kiss and then said loudly enough for everyone to hear. "Have a good day in class Mrs Malfoy."

Hermione sunk in tears down next to Ron who wrapped an arm around her. "Oh Hermione. I'm so sorry."

She wished she could accept his comfort but she saw her husband's eyes on her and drew away. "It's nothing Ron. Have you seen Harry this morning?"

Ron shook his head and looked around. "No. I haven't seen him since he accompanied you to your wedding."

Hermione was worried about Harry and hoped that he was in class. After what Lucius had done to her, she felt dread for Harry. Harry had sworn it was a platonic marriage but his absence from breakfast worried her. Had Severus been encouraged by his old friend to pursue his rights? She hoped he was in class.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco had shared in his new stepmother's concern when he had not seen Harry. He had hoped his Uncle would prove a better man then his dad. He loved his father but hated what he did too women including Draco's own mother. The promise Harry had made last night was ringing through his head. The absence of either at breakfast didn't help it. He may have just become friends with Harry but he didn't want to see Harry hurt. He knew his Uncle would regret it in the end.

He went to potions and was relieved to find his partner. He sat down next to Harry. "I was worried when you didn't come to breakfast. Are you okay?"

Harry looked up from his hands with surprise etched in his face. "Why are you so concerned about me?"

Draco sighed. "You're my friend. I told my Uncle not to force you last night. Please tell me he listened to me."

Harry was amazed at his new found friend's words. "You told your Uncle not to force me last night?"

Draco nodded. "I told him he'd regret forcing you. I told him he had to wait or he would hate himself. Please, tell me he waited."

Harry looked at his hands. "He didn't, not yet at least. He expects me though to be a proper husband to him. No more just being platonic roommates."

Draco hoped for his friend's sake he could come to accept his husband's touch. "You know you can talk to me if you need. We're practically family now."

Harry thanked him. "Right now how about helping me with this potion so we don't piss of my husband."

Draco turned to the potion on the board and helped Harry with the harder tasks. He could see Harry's eyes dart to his husband from time to time, a spooked animal. He also noticed his Uncle's eyes on Harry in a way that made him cringe.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry slowly came around in the morning and searching for his glasses he put them on. He noticed the time on the clock and sat up in a panic, it was nearly breakfast time. He had never slept in like this.

Before he could climb out of bed his husband came into the room and handed him a potion. "Hang over potion. I don't want you to blow up my potions room."

Harry took the bottle and downed it, feeling an almost immediate tingle as it started to take effect. "Thank you."

Severus took the empty bottle. "I thought you could use the extra sleep after last night. I assume though you'd like to be clothed for my potions class."

"Thanks." Harry made a move to get out of bed but remembered he was naked and felt the color rise.

"It is nothing I did not see last night or will not see much more of." Severus coolly reminded him but still he turned and left the room.

Harry slipped out of bed and into the dressing gown he found. He found some clothes and went for a quick shower and dressed. His stomach was rumbling but he knew by the time he got all the way up to the Great Hall, breakfast would be over. He was surprised when he came into the sitting room.

He looked down at the table where he found some juice and cereal, and fruit. "Breakfast?"

Severus came in and took his seat. "Indeed."

Harry sunk into the chair across from him. As potions was first and just down the hall, he had time to enjoy it. He ate a bowl of cereal and some fruit. When he finished he went to collect his books and bag from the desk.

He turned back to his husband. "Thanks."

Severus put down his paper and Harry thought he meant to head to class but he pulled Harry into a kiss. Harry tried to push away but could not. "You'll work on that."

Harry remembered his promise to be a proper husband, no more platonic roommates. He nodded. "Yes."

Severus opened the doorway and ushered him out. "It wouldn't look good for the professor to be late or his husband."

Harry did not mention it was still early for class but instead just stepped out and walked down to the potions classroom where sure enough they were the first people to arrive. He took his seat.

Severus went and started writing the potion for the day on the board. "You may as well get your ingredients out. Draco may appreciate that small bit of help."

Harry stood and moved over to the cabinet. "Of course professor."

Severus let that go as he was reminded they were technically in class. "I'm pleased you have at least made an effort in class. I would hate to fail my husband."

Harry was finding it harder to keep his cool. "I assume you'd give all the credit to your godson for that."

Severus looked up and smirked. "Indeed."

Totally frustrated with his husband's annoying favourite phrase Harry got the ingredients and sat back down. Looking at the directions it was easy to guess which jobs Draco would deem easy enough for him not to screw up, and divided the ingredients between their two spots, as the others came pouring in.

He saw the tears in Hermione's eyes as she passed and he desperately wanted to go comfort her but a look from his husband stopped him. "Later" he reminded himself.

Draco came in and plopped down in the stool next to him looking concerned. Harry and Draco spoke about the night before for a few moments and he was surprised to find Draco had spoken to Harry's husband on his behalf. He changed subjects and directed their attention towards the potion.

After class Severus stopped him. "I remind you how I expect my husband to behave. Like it or not Lucius is her husband. He'll do as he sees fit, as I will to you."

Harry knew the warning was directed at the double DADA class he had after lunch. "I will remember."

Severus pulled him in for a short kiss. "See that you do. Be sure that Lucius will inform me of your behaviour in his classroom."

Harry slipped from the room and found Hermione already gone up for lunch. Harry knew Hermione had no choice with her husband. Harry had been freed of this but to protect Hermione he had promised to behave as Severus expected his husband and be his husband. He didn't regret his choice. He hated it but for his best friend he'd live with the consequences. He knew even with the platonic clause gone he was definitely better off then Hermione and would remind himself of that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was quiet through lunch and while she and Harry shared some looks, they were both aware of their husbands' looks from the head table and Hermione kept her attention and most of the time her eyes on the food.

They had DADA that afternoon and Harry came to her side and picked up her bag. "I hope you're okay Hermione."

Hermione looked up at the head table and slowly nodded. "Yes. I mean I just had my wedding night, why wouldn't I? You're lucky yours is platonic."

Hermione missed the look that passed across his face. "Of course. I wish Lucius was open to the same for you. I hate the thought of him having his hands on you."

Again she hid her cringe and kept a slight smile but he could see the glimmer of tears in her eyes. "I hate this but I can't go back to muggle life, I just couldn't."

Harry gently gave her hand a squeeze. "I know. With your parents gone I couldn't imagine. You know I'd do anything to make this better for you."

Hermione gently returned the squeeze. "I know. Perhaps we shouldn't be so close when we get to his class. He did not appreciate Ron's attention at breakfast."

Harry shrugged. "He knows I am a married man and gay at that. I doubt he'd be jealous of my attention. He knows my husband would never permit it."

Hermione knew it should have made sense but as she walked into her husband's classroom and saw the look in his eyes as he saw her with Harry, she knew reasonable thoughts were not something her husband had. When Harry lost 30 points for a series of stupid reasons, she knew Harry had been wrong.

As class was letting out for dinner Lucius turned to her. "Mrs Malfoy you will stay behind after class. We have a few things to discus."

Harry sent her a worried look as he got up to leave, panicked that he had got her into trouble. She shook her head. "It's okay."

When they were alone Lucius warded the door. "We have only been married for a day and you are already acting as a little whore."

Hermione shook and backed away from him. "I'm not. We're just friends. You know Harry is gay and married to your friend. It is nothing."

Lucius sneered at her. "And you're allowing Mr Weasley to fondle you in the open this morning?"

Hermione paled. "He was hugging me as he thought that I was upset. He is my friend, nothing more."

Lucius seized her. "You will not allow any male to be fondling you in public do you hear me? I am the only man who will have his hands on you."

Hermione was fighting the fear and tears. "I promise."

He didn't let her go. "I will speak to Severus about his husbands behaviour, be sure of that. And you and I will make sure tonight, you learn your lesson."

Hermione saw the ruler in his hand, the ruler he had promised before. "Please, I promise I won't let them touch me, not even a hug. I promise."

Lucius pulled her to his chest. "Oh I know you won't but after tonight you will cringe at the thought of allowing them near you. I'll ensure that."

Hermione fled from the room when he released her and tried to calm as she sat down at dinner. Harry looked so worried but she brushed him off. She remembered what her husband had said about speaking to Severus. She hated she was doing this to Harry but reminded herself his marriage was platonic. He would have nothing to worry about from his husband.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was so concerned about the look on Hermione when he left dinner that he didn't notice at first that his husband was in their rooms when he returned or the look in his eyes.

When he saw his husband and the anger he shrunk back. "What is going on?"

Severus came forward. "I had a little talk with Lucius about your behaviour in his class. I hear you were fondling her, and looking at her inappropriately in class."

Harry shook his head. "I didn't. I squeezed her hand to reassure her as she was upset. You know I'm not interested. She's my friend and a girl."

Severus sneered. "I will not have my husband holding hands or making eyes at another person, especially not a married woman. You will watch your behaviour."

Harry sunk back against the wall fearing his husband's growing anger. "I promise. I swear I will keep my distance from all women."

Severus grabbed him by the neck. "Oh don't think you're getting off so easy. I remember your preferences well. Boys either. You will remember your promise to act and be my husband."

Harry was shaking as he managed to nod. "I will. I promise. No physical contact with either sex. I'll act like your husband."

Severus released him but not before pulling Harry into a kiss. It lacked any gentleness and his husband's teeth sunk into his bottom lip forcing his mouth open and his tongue aggressively invaded Harry's mouth. Crushed up against the stone wall, there was nothing Harry could do but pray it ended soon and went no further.

Severus finally drew away. "Remember that. Now get to your homework. I will not live with the embarrassment of my husband nearly flunking out."

Harry sunk down at the desk and held it together as Severus was there but he let loose the tears when his husband disappeared into the potions lab. He prayed Hermione was okay. He was just grateful she had no idea of the promise he made his husband though he knew when Severus decided to take it outside their rooms, she'd know soon enough. For now she didn't need to be worried about the promise he had made in order to help her. She had enough on her.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione was in the library trying to get some of her homework done. She had been spared her husband the previous night and perhaps a few to come she hoped for he had been called away on some urgent matter for his family business.

She looked up as Draco slid into a chair next to her. He looked worried. "What's up Draco?"

Draco frowned at the question. "I should be asking you that. I'm worried about the way my father looked at you after class yesterday. Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Your dad was called away on business. He has a sub for the rest of the week."

Draco shook his head. "That wasn't what I was asking Hermione and you know it. How are you? I know how my father has been with women before."

Hermione bit back the tears. "I'm fine. I can handle this. I can't go back, there's nothing to go back too."

Draco moved to hug her but as she pulled back he gently reminded her. "I'm your stepson remember, and anyways dad isn't around right now."

Hermione accepted the comfort. "I'm just glad Harry's happier then I am. I mean at least he has a platonic marriage with his husband."

Draco frowned. "Hermione, hasn't Harry told you?"

Hermione pulled back from him. "Hasn't Harry told me what?"

Draco sighed. "What he had to do to convince my father to give you time to come back for the wedding? He was about to have you expelled when you ran out."

Hermione shook her head. "He told me that Severus convinced your father to allow him a chance to bring me back."

Draco shook his head. "Do you have any idea why Severus agreed to help both of you? Certainly there is no love lost between you and my godfather."

Hermione had not thought about that. "What does this have to do with Harry?"

"My godfather only helped after Harry offered to do anything for his husband in return for his help. My godfather wasn't about to turn that down."

Hermione was shocked. "Anything? What has he asked for?"

"The marriage contract stipulated Severus had to agree to a platonic marriage. When Harry made the promise Severus had the right to demand the clause removed."

"No. He wouldn't have done that. Harry would never agree to allow Snape to touch him. He wouldn't."

"You think Harry would not have done anything to protect his best friend and give you the chance to finish school? You know him better then that."

Hermione went pale. "He agreed to a sexual relationship with Snape to protect me? Why didn't he tell me this? I can't believe he's been going through that."

"He wanted to protect you. He knew you were going through enough already. But he hasn't had to have sex yet. My godfather seems to have taken my advice."

"Your advice?"

"I told him not to force Harry or he would regret it. Harry's told me he is expected to act and be a husband though. No sex yet, but touching and kissing."

"I can't believe this. I know how much Harry cares about me but He should never have done this. I would have gone back to the muggle world to protect him."

"That is exactly why he didn't tell you Hermione. He knows how much being a witch means to you. You're his sister; he'd do anything for you. I thought you should know though."

Hermione looked up at him. "Thank you for telling me. I can't believe he has been going through this silently. I'm glad he has you to confide in."

"You have me to confide in too. My father won't protest us becoming close. I'm friends to both you and Harry. I'm here if you want or need it."

"We need to find some way of helping Harry. I mean there has to be some kind of spell or potion or something to make this easier on him."

Draco took out a book. "I thought of a way to help you both. I found a potion, an empathy potion that might aid the two of you."

Hermione looked at the potion in the book. "It will make our husbands feel what we have felt, for 24 hours?"

Draco nodded. "I have got my hands on most of the ingredients. If we can convince Dobby to get the rest, we can use the room of requirements."

Hermione smiled. "Dobby would be happy to help if he knew he was doing something for his favourite human. You know he'd do anything for Harry."

They set off for the room of requirements and sure enough Dobby was more then happy to help them when he found it was to help Harry. Draco knew they just had to slip the potion into the food or drink of the husband in question and within 20 minutes it should take effect. He warned Hermione to try at lunch or some time before his father might try something or it might not take effect in time. He promised to deal with Harry himself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry winced as he was changing into his practice robes for quidditch. He could see the bruises on the side of his neck and feel the ones running down his back from where his husband had crushed him up against a wall the night before. His only comfort had been in knowing Lucius was gone on business for another few days and had been spared his anger. He hoped it had calmed by the time he returned.

Katie had come into the dressing room thinking they finished changing and caught sight. "Harry! What the hell has happened to you?"

Harry quieted her and pulled her away into a corner. "You didn't see anything Katie. I don't need the rest of the team to be worried about me."

Katie shook her head. "You're my friend Harry and I was a witness to that marriage. Severus agreed to a platonic marriage. He has no right to even touch you."

Harry sighed. "I threw that away when I asked him to help Hermione when she was nearly expelled. I swore to him that I'd do anything, in this case be a proper husband."

Katie ran her hands down his neck. "This is not proper Harry. Even if you agreed to have relations, he can't beat you."

Harry shook his head. "He didn't. He was just a bit aggressive when he kissed me last night. It's nothing Katie. I don't want you to worry about it please."

Katie hated this. "I will leave off now but if I see any more bruises Harry, I will go to the headmaster. Husband or no husband, he can't do this to you."

Harry smiled slightly. "Katie I don't need you to worry or protect me but I'm grateful for your concern. I knew I made a good choice in my witness."

Katie agreed. "You know a wizarding witness is supposed to stand as a champion of the union and protect who they stood for. I plan on doing my job."

Harry took a chance and hugged her. "I don't think there is anything you can do for me Katie but I appreciate you wanting too. Please just don't tell anyone."

She agreed reluctantly but as they headed out to the quidditch pitch for practice, Harry had his doubts she could do just that. After practice he was heading back up to the castle when he had his second run in of the day with a concerned friend. Draco this time.

Draco motioned him to follow him to a bench. "Harry we need to talk. I think I have come up with a way to help make things better for you with my Uncle."

Harry sighed. "If you're considering giving me a love potion so I don't mind his attention, don't bother. I know if they work, they don't usually work for long."

Draco shook his head and handed him a bottle. "This is an empathy potion. Give it to him and he'll feel everything you feel, for the next 24 hours."

Harry looked at the bottle in his fingers. "This will really work?"

Draco nodded. "All of your fear, pain, anything you feel he will feel as well. If I know my godfather he will back off. He hates emotions, even his own."

Harry pocketed the potion. "Thank you Draco. I hope this works. I guess it can't make things any worse then they already have been. I wish we could help Mione."

Draco just smiled."You leave that up to me to worry about. Don't think I have forgotten about my stepmother. But dad's gone, for now you're the one in need."

Harry noticed the time and remembered he was supposed to be meeting his husband in their rooms before lunch and after last night he had no desire to set his husband off. Even if it was his godson, he wasn't sure Severus would be happy to hear he was spending time with another man.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katie had left the quidditch pitch before Harry as she took a quick shower and she had headed for the castle. She knew Harry was not aware of her role and its significance when he chose her but she was and she had every intention of doing her job.

She knew the potions master would be in his classroom. She knocked. "Come in."

She pressed open the door and saw him making a potion. "Professor Snape I think we need to have a talk."

He looked up and motioned at a stool. "Miss Bell? What kind of talk would that be?"

"About the bruises that I saw on your husband's neck and running down his back."

"And might I ask what my husband was doing half naked around you? I think I will have to have another talk with him."

"He was dressing in the guys change rooms and I came in early for a pep talk. He had no intention of showing anyone. He tried to hide them from me."

"So you have come to confront his big bad husband who you think is beating him, because you were his witness?"

"I am. He swears you were just a bit aggressive when you were kissing last night but I know Harry and I know he is protecting you. Someone needs to protect him."

"And you have decided that person is going to be you is that it?"

"I am the only one who even knows. For some reason he feels like he needs to protect you. I'm here to make sure you're aware someone else knows and will protect him."

Snape looked her up and down. "Indeed. Though I don't usually take threats from students well, I will take your words under advisement Miss Bell."

Katie stood up. "See that you do. Harry might be scared to tell someone, but I assure you I will. I don't want to see him hurt by you."

"If that is all Miss Bell, I am to meet my husband before lunch and am now late. He will be wondering where I am."

Katie nodded. "Just remember what I said."

Katie turned on heel and left. She hoped for Harry's sake that she had done some good. For a moment she was worried she might have made it worse but she knew someone had to help Harry and after their talk earlier, she knew he had not told anyone else about what was happening.

Author's note: I have revised the warnings but I assure you the romance part will make more sense to you guys as this goes along. I am the biggest Snarry fan ever and I love Hermione to much to keep torturing her. I promise you that she won't have you guys thinking she should be suicidal, forever. Keep with me here, I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was barely on time after his talk with Draco but was surprised and extremely relieved to find his husband was not there yet. He knew if he was even moments late he was likely in for it. He hid the bottle wondering when he might be able to use it. They ate their meals usually in the great hall.

He was considering the alcohol bottles and going to the cabinet when his husband came in. "Good. I'm happy to see that you can be on time for things."

Harry did not mention his husband was over five minutes late himself. "Of course sir."

Severus grunted. "My name Harry, I will not have this conversation with you again. Now take off your robes please."

Harry went pale and backed up. "No. You said that you'd wait."

Severus advanced on him. "I also recall you saying you'd do as I ask. Now take off your robes and your shirt Harry."

Harry's hands were shaking as he removed his robe, his tie and shirt. "There. Are you happy?"

Severus's eyes remained on him and he felt like a piece of meat being eyed up. "Sit down Harry." And when he got no response. "Please." Some what gentler.

Harry was shocked by the friendliest tone he had ever heard from his husband and took a seat. "Happy?"

Severus said nothing but disappeared for a moment and came back with some bottles."I seem to have left some bruises that have raised some concerns."

Harry looked up and paled. "I didn't tell her, honestly. She saw them. I told her you didn't hurt me. I swear."

Severus silenced him. "Miss Bell did inform me of that. She also told me that she would not keep silent if she continued to fear for your health."

Harry shook his head. "I told her not to worry. I promise if she says anything to anyone I will deny it."

Severus sighed. "Your friend was right. I had no right to do that to you. I had no right to lay my hands on you as I did."

"No. I agreed to let you touch me and kiss me when you chose."

"Do you really not know the difference between that and what I nearly did to you last night? I'm sorry for you if you don't."

"I understand. You made a mistake. I angered you with my actions. I know you won't do it again."

"I was angry more at Lucius. I know you well enough to know you'd not do anything to risk Hermione. You have enough bad habits without me creating more."

Harry finally looked at the bottles. "What are those for?"

Severus picked up one. "To right a wrong I should never have done last night. These will help with the pain and take the colouring away as well."

Harry pulled away when Severus tried to take his arm. "Sorry." He quickly said.

Severus sighed. "I know it will take practice Harry. Now let me do this and I assure you that it will ease your muscles for you."

Harry bit his lip and forced himself to sit still. He had to admit when his husband's fingers began massaging the creams into his skin, first for the stiffness and the next for the colour, that it actually felt good. He was relaxing under the surprisingly gentle touch of his husband's long slender fingers.

Severus handed him another bottle. "This one will help you with a bit of the pain."

Harry hated taking potions but at this point he wasn't about to argue. His husband was being nicer then he had ever seen. He downed it. "Thanks."

Severus looked at him. "Now I have ordered up some food for lunch and the two of us are going to have a proper talk about this."

Harry saw the food appear on the table and when he had his shirt back on he sat down at the table. "About what?"

Severus sighed. "I'll not change my mind about this not being platonic. You are my husband. But I admit I have perhaps gone about this the wrong way."

Harry looked up from his sandwich. "Okay."

'I will kiss you and I will touch you as is my right but you don't need to fear I will do as I did last night. I will never leave such bruises on you again."

Harry knew it was not a promise of anything more then to not beat Harry in his anger but Harry at least found comfort in that. He knew he had to still endure his husband's kisses and touches when he chose but he assumed this would be at least easier. He reminded himself he still had a bottle of Draco's potion in his pocket.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry wasn't able to find a way to slip it into his husband's food into the next week. He eventually gave up and slipped some into the whiskey bottle. He knew there was a chance he might ingest some as well but he had to do it. His husband had kept his promise to not use force on him but he was becoming more likely to pull him into a kiss or make Harry sit in his lap to read. For now it had remained inside their apartments.

Friday afternoon found Draco worried about them both. "Dad is back. I have seen him. You and Hermione need to figure out a way to use those potions."

Harry sighed. "I put mine into his bottle of fire whiskey. We never eat alone in our rooms and it seemed the only way for me to get him to down it."

Draco stopped him. "You do realize that there is a huge chance you'll get a dose of it and will be feeling his emotions as well for the next 24 hours."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "He doesn't have many emotions if any. I don't think that it will be that hard for me to handle what ever he can throw at me."

Draco wasn't so sure. "My dad I might agree with you on the no emotions part. Uncle Severus though I think you'll find that you're wrong about that."

Harry knew Draco knew his Uncle better then most people. "Then I hope that I can handle it because there is no going back unless I throw out his whiskey."

Draco smirked at that. "I wouldn't suggest trying that unless you don't want to sit for another week or more. You can face Voldemort, you can face his emotions."

Harry looked up as his husband was entering the classroom. "I hope you're right. I don't think though that it can be any worse then what Hermione is going through."

Draco looked back towards his stepmother. "I hope for her sake she can find some way to slip it to him before tonight. After a week away, he's going to be rough."

Harry paled at the thought and wished there was something more that they could do. "Mione is smart and she'll figure a way to get the potion to him."

Draco hoped seriously he was right. "Well if push comes to shove she can always do what you did. Merlin knows she wouldn't be bothered by my father's."

His husband had finished writing the instructions for the potion on the board and Harry and Draco had to turn their attention to their potion. They would have continued to speak about it but every time they looked up it seemed that his husband was watching intently. When class needed they had a perfect potion but the smile on his husband's face when he took down their mark left shivers up his back.

"Class dismissed, but Mr Snape you will remain behind for a talk please. "

Draco gave him a small smile of reassurance as he was the last to leave. "Yes Professor."

Severus walked over to him and pulled him into a kiss. Harry gasped as he felt his husband's hand on the front of his trousers, and even with them and his robes between them, he could feel the pressure. His husband took the opportunity to slide his tongue into his husband's mouth.

Harry could see his husband was enjoying his shock and discomfort when they pulled apart. "I should get going for lunch."

Severus held him an extra moment longer. "We will be having dinner in our rooms tonight as it is the weekend. I expect you to come down right after DADA class."

Harry's only comfort was knowing his husband was sure to have some whiskey if eating away from students. "I will be sir. But I need to get going for lunch."

Severus pulled him in for one last kiss and grope. "Yes. I definitely do not want to hear you were late for DADA class this afternoon."

Harry was grateful for the time it took him to get up the stairs to the great hall because it took that time to get the colour to leave his cheeks and for his breathing to finally even out as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DADA class was a similar experience it turned out for Hermione and Draco to his anger, as both were asked to stay after class by Lucius. It turns of Lucius and his long time friend had come up with a plan.

"We are having dinner with Severus and his husband tonight, as a family. You will both go and change into some proper attire." Lucius barked.

Draco was a bit surprised by the news. "Father, certainly I don't have to go. You know the snakes are having quidditch practice tonight."

Lucius sneered at his son. "I have taught you better then to turn down an invitation. Your godfather will expect you."

Draco shook his head. "Uncle Severus will understand about quidditch. He would like our team to win the cup."

Lucius grabbed his son. "You will come or you won't play for the rest of the year. And my little wife there can enjoy my frustrations with you, tonight."

Draco turned to look at Hermione who had gone stark white. "No father. Of course I will attend dinner tonight."

Lucius pulled his wife into a kiss. "I have put out a proper outfit for you to wear. You will dress in it and make sure your hair is under control."

Hermione nodded and escaped when she could. Draco turned to her. "If there is fire whiskey on hand tonight, make sure you get my father to drink some."

She went pale. "Your father is already angry enough with me and you'd like me to get him drunk?"

Draco shook his head. "Harry was having trouble with a way to get his husband to drink the potion and he added it to the fire whiskey. There will be enough."

Hermione stopped. "How do we ensure that my husband and his feel the right emotions? I mean what happens if they see each other first or something."

Draco shook his head. "The incantation we added works on the bond. Your husbands will feel the emotions of those who they are bonded with."

Hermione showed him her bottle. "I hope it works but I guess I still have this if it doesn't."

Draco walked her to the entrance of his father's and hers apartments and then headed for the dungeons. He desperately hoped for Harry and Hermione's sake that the potion was not too diluted and could help with all this.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry was surprised when he got back from DADA and found his husband already there and that there were chairs added to the table. Severus looked up when he heard Harry come in.

"There are some proper robes laid out for you. I would assume you could manage a shower before our guests arrived." Severus said in place of agreeing.

"Guests?" Harry asked, ignoring the fact his husband had decided to dress him.

"Lucius will be bringing his new wife and son for dinner with us tonight." Severus explained as he turned back to the table.

Harry remembered Lucius asking Hermione and Draco to stay after class. He guessed this explained it. He slipped into the shower and when he got out he found a nice set of robes that he knew must be new, laid out for him. He dressed and managed to actually get his hair under control.

When he entered the sitting room again his husband turned and began appraising him. "Good. You look acceptable enough for dinner. They should arrive soon."

Harry moved towards the table reluctantly and noticed his husband had taken out the fire whiskey. "You're serving that at dinner?"

Severus looked up at him. "After dinner of course. It would be considered bad manners to not offer our guests a drink, Draco being the exception."

Harry was reminded that by their marriage he and Hermione were considered adults. "I am surprised you did not inform me of the dinner party tonight."

Severus smirked. "I don't believe I have to inform you of everything. You will welcome our guests anyways."

Severus pulled him close for a kiss but Harry stopped him. "They'll be here soon and I assume you'd like my hair and clothes in place for your guests."

Severus released him. "Indeed. Though I promise after dinner when our guests leave for the evening, you will have no such excuses."

Harry was saved from having to respond when there was a knock and Severus let them in. He was startled to see how finely dressed Hermione was and they both shared a look. They had both been dressed by their husbands for dinner. Appearances even here in their apartments, were everything to both men.

Lucius eyed up Harry. "I assume you will have learned to keep your hands and eyes off of my wife. I would not like an incident while I'm your husband's guest."

Harry turned to him. "Of course Professor Malfoy. You and your wife are both our guests and I would not wish to ruin the meal." He emphasized the word our.

Severus shot him a look but took over. "Lucius, bring you wife and son to sit down. Dinner will arrive momentarily and I have poured us some fine."

Lucius moved Hermione towards the table and when seated sipped the wine. "A fine year though I assume there will be something stronger after dinner."

Severus laughed a moment. "Of course Luc. You know I always keep a bottle of the best fire whiskey in my cupboards. We will toast our marriages with it after."

Lucius leaned over and stroked Hermione's cheek. "My wife doesn't seem to share my like for wine but perhaps she'll take to whiskey. Have to work on her tastes."

The food appeared and Harry was grateful for the distraction. He turned to Draco. "I thought that Slytherin had a practice tonight. Your first game is coming up."

Draco noticed the look from his father. "Father reminded me that family is more important. I of course would not turn down such a generous offer of dinner tonight."

Severus smiled at his godson. "I'm certain that we could let you go after dinner. You should at least make the end of practice."

Draco looked at his dad who nodded curtly. "If our host is offering for you to leave after desert, it is permitted. You may join your team after we have eaten."

Harry could tell Draco felt slightly guilty. Draco tried a smile though. "Thank you Father and Uncle Severus of course."

Lucius looked at Harry a moment. "We should hope the Snakes might win this year. I believe your first game though is against the badgers. No real trouble there."

Severus nodded. "There is really no competition save for one team here at the school and that game is not till spring. I assume you'll be here for the game."

Lucius nodded and turned to his wife. "You will of course accompany me and cheer your stepson on to victory."

Hermione barely looked up. "As you wish."

Harry watched as Lucius selected the food Hermione would eat and even how much she would drink. Dinner was tense and when Draco was able to leave Harry could see both the guilt and relief on his face. Harry wished he was able to go as well.

Severus walked to his liquor cabinet and got out the whiskey and some glasses. He handed them each a glass. "To toast the longevity of our marriages."

Lucius raised his glass and then drank it down, asking for another. "Now this is more like it Severus. I can always count on you having the best to offer."

Harry and Hermione shared a glance over their own. If they had to drink this and experience their husband's emotions for a night, they would. How bad could that be considering the men that they had married.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione finished the one tumbler of fire whiskey as her husband finished the second. She prayed that the potion was not diluted and that it would take effect before anything else happened that night.

Lucius turned to their host. "I expect you will excuse Hermione and I early. I have been away from my new wife for over a week and would like to be alone with her."

Severus nodded. "My husband and I are newlyweds as well so of course we understand. Thank you for accepting out invitation tonight."

Lucius shook his hand. "We will have you to ours soon."

Hermione and Harry managed one last glance before her husband pulled her through the portrait hole. She was grateful that their rooms were not in the dungeons to give them some time to hopefully have the potion work but her husband seemed to be in a rush to get them home.

They were barely in the doors when he pulled her towards the bedroom. "Don't think little wife that I forgot what I promised you before I went off on business."

Hermione trembled as she knew she had to try and buy some time. "It was a mistake. I swear it was nothing more then friendship. I'll never let anyone touch me."

Lucius yanked her against his chest. "No you won't but no promises are going to keep you from this. Now strip. I don't want to ruin those fine clothes of yours."

Hermione felt the tears in her eyes as her hands went to her robes and slowly started to remove them. The only saving grace was her husband would not want them torn or messed so she was able to take her time as she undressed. She counted down the minutes, praying the potion would take effect first, and would work.

He came forward when she was just in her bra and panties. "Very good. I think I'm going to have some fun with you tonight."

He was down to his trousers by that point and removed a ruler from the back pocket of them. "No. Please not that."

Lucius was stopped in his tracks and she noticed his hand was starting to shake. "What have you done to me you little bitch?"

Hermione realized that the potion was starting to take effect but to her shock her body also began to shake badly. "Nothing. I don't know what's going on."

Lucius dropped the ruler and grabbed his robe. "Dam it. Stop this you little whore. You can't make me feel guilty. You're my wife."

Hermione couldn't say anything to defend herself as her own body was being racked with an onslaught of memories and emotions flooding through her from her husband. It was supposed to be an empathy potion, why this? She could see his memories flashing through her mind.

He fled from the room and she sunk to the floor, her head in her hands. "No. Please stop."

She saw Lucius as a child being molested by a woman he assumed was a grandmother from the age. The pain and fear as he was forced to take the dark mark. She could feel his initial sickness from being forced to rape people, as a spy. Slowly it became cool; he shut off that side of him.

She gasped as she found relief as her husband was far enough away. "Oh my God. No wonder."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had watched his husband as he went back to their room and changed. When Harry came back in jeans and a shirt he moved to grab his husband and pull him into a kiss but he suddenly felt like his hands were on fire.

Harry looked extremely pale as well, paler then he usually was. "What did you do Harry? What did you do?"

Harry was trembling. "Draco gave me an empathy potion. I added it to the whiskey tonight."

Severus was trembling at the sound of this. "To alcohol? You added it to alcohol? Do you have any idea what you just did to us?"

Harry shook his head. "Your godson wanted to make it so you knew how I felt. He thought you might stop this."

Severus was shaking. "I feel how you feel but its going to get worse as it sinks in. Are you prepared to see everything I have done in my life?"

Harry sunk into a chair, and Severus could tell he was already feeling the effects. "Everything?"

Severus nodded. "My childhood, my death eater days, everything. Not just my emotions but everything else that there is."

Harry's response was cut off when he heard Harry cry out. He knew what Harry would see. He knew Harry would see his father beat him, he knew he'd see Severus as a death eater spy having to perform atrocities that haunted him to this day. See Severus vomiting after every one. It had never got easier. He also knew Harry would see the betrayal and then death of the one person Severus had ever loved. They had betrayed him and before Severus could confront them, had been killed.

Severus was in no position to offer comfort as he was hit with his own flood. He had always thought his husband spoiled. He watched his husband beaten, starved, locked in a cupboard by his own family. He saw the betrayal of his friends and classmates when he needed their help the most. He saw his husband's pain over the death of his godfather and others and his fear in the past few weeks.

Severus clambered to his feet. "I have to get out of here. If we stay this close neither of us will survive."

He saw his husband look up momentarily before he fled the room. "Sev."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was in a foetal position on the couch. His husband leaving had eased some of the pain but the memories still flooded through his mind like a muggle movie and the emotions he had already felt.

He didn't hear the door open or even hear the footsteps until he felt hands gently on his arms. "No. Get off of me."

"Harry, please it's just me." The soothing voice of his honorary godfather met his ears.

Harry's sobbing began a fresh but he threw himself into the man's arms. "Remy."

Remus rubbed his back and tried to soothe him as best as he could. "Come on cub. Please calm down."

Harry would not stop shaking. "I can't. The images. I can't. You don't know."

Remus pulled Harry to look at him. "I know. Your husband told me. He found me and asked me to come check on you."

Harry was shocked. "He asked you? No. No he wouldn't. He hates me. He hated me before this and now after what I did."

Remus stopped him. "No. He doesn't hate you. He explained what you did. He was worried. He wanted to check on you but being closer would cause you pain."

Harry buried his head against Remus. "Please make this stop Remus. Please. I'm sorry I made this mistake. I'm sorry. Please Remy."

Remus' heart was breaking for Harry. "I can't but I have something your husband sent you. It is a dreamless sleep potion. It is stronger then normal."

Harry looked at the bottle. "It will keep me out?"

Remus nodded. "About twenty four hours. It should out last the potion you drank."

Harry refused to take it though. "No. I deserve this. I deserve what is happening to me. I put this in our drinks. I hurt Hermione and my husband."

Remus stopped him. "You were trying to help. You didn't know what adding it to alcohol would do."

"That doesn't excuse this. I deserve to suffer. After all Severus has been through and what I did to him, why would he help me?"

Remus wasn't sure Harry was ready for this. "Because in his own misguided backwards, sometimes seemingly cruel way, that man seems to care about you."

Harry looked at the potion in his hands. "If I take this will you find Hermione and please give her some. She drank some whiskey with us. Please help her."

Remus nodded and motioned to his pocket. "I have bottles for all four of you. I promise. When I have you in bed and know you're safe, I will go help her next."

Harry sighed. "Can you help me up? I don't think I can make it to my bed on my own."

Remus stood and helped Harry to his feet. "Harry we will talk about this when you're better tomorrow. I will not lecture you tonight."

Harry leaned on the man as his entire body was shaking, as Remus led him to the bedroom. "Please just help Mione, Remy. I'll listen to anything after that."

Remus helped him into bed and took off his glasses. "I will hold you to that cub. Now please drink this potion and when you're asleep I will go and find her."

Harry removed the stopper and drank it down. "Remus. Can I ask you to do one more thing?'

Remus bent down and kissed his brow. "You know I'd do anything for you cub."

"Find my husband again and make sure he takes the potion. Make sure he is okay."

Remus watched as Harry drifted off. As misguided as the attempt had been, was it possible some good might come out of it? He had seen compassion from his godson for his husband and though he knew Severus cared for Harry before if only for Lily's sake, he saw it in him too.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus was sitting next to Hermione to whom he had administered the second dose of potion to. As with Harry her only concern had been for her friend and even a slight mention of her husband to an even more shocked Remus. He was about to leave when Lucius stumbled in.

"What are you doing in here with my wife? I should kill you for this, wolf." Lucius screamed but he looked like he was ready to collapse.

Remus came around and supported him. "Doing what I am about to do for you Lucius. Try and help both of you survive the pain of this potion in you."

Lucius sunk down onto the bed. "Dam her. She made me feel it all. The pain, the humiliation. I haven't felt like this since my first five years as a death eater."

Remus handed him the bottle. "Perhaps if you remember what it's like to actually understand their pain, you might stop inflicting it on everyone around you."

Lucius looked over at his wife. "So that was why Narcissa hated me so much is it? I thought she was just a whore who couldn't get enough from me."

Remus sighed. "I don't know about your late wife but your current is a scared sixteen year old married to a man who treats her worse then his house elves."

"She is a child isn't she? I never thought of her like that. I never realized she was so scared. I thought her a stupid whore like the rest." Lucius admitted.

"Not all women are whores or monsters Lucius. Some if you give them half a chance are warm and could care about you. That one in particular."

Lucius downed the bottle. "Perhaps you're right. She did seem so sweet tonight. And the fear that I put her through. It was like when I was a child."

Remus watched the man drifting off, hoping he'd remember when he woke. "Remember this feeling Lucius. For both your sake's, remember this feeling."

Remus left and had one last stop to make before he rested for the night. He knew Severus would not return to his rooms. He searched and found the man in his office, bent over in pain and anguish at his desk.

Severus looked up. "Have you done it? Have you helped the others?"

Remus nodded. "I have just come back from Lucius and Hermione. Now I have come for you." He transfigured the chair into a bed.

Severus shook his head. "No. I can deal with this. I need to feel this pain. After how I have tortured Harry. How come you never told me what he has suffered?"

Remus looked up surprised. "I thought everyone knew he had lived in the cupboard at his Aunt and Uncle's. He was always skinny when he came to school."

"I meant the rest. The beatings. Being forced to touch his Uncle when he was drunk. I knew the cupboard and about his friends, but why did you hide the rest?"

Remus was shaken to the core. "What do you mean touched? He never told me or Sirius any of that. Do you think I'd have left him there if I had known half that?"

Severus looked at him. "No. Oh God. I thought him a spoiled little brat. I'm no better then his Uncle. He was right to do this to me. I deserve this torture."

Remus pressed the last bottle into his hands. "No. And Harry agrees with me. Before he passed out he begged me to make sure you were okay. To give you yours."

Severus searched his face for the truth and seeing it he took off the lid and drank. "I swear I never knew. I never knew."

Remus led him to the bed. "Don't beat yourself up Severus. None of us knew. We both need to talk with that boy tomorrow when you wake up."

Remus watched as the fourth one fell asleep and he left the office. He would never have known a simple empathy potion would cause that much commotion. He just hoped when the four sleepers finally woke up, they might be able to actually use some of this to heal.

He walked into his own rooms and looked at a picture of he and Sirius and the Potter wedding. "How did I not know? I should have seen Harry's pain."

Remus would be the only one that night who was haunted by images, whose sleep went with little rest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had been watching Hermione for a half hour since he woke. He looked at her. He had never really done that before. He had seen her, seen her as a child, seen her fear of heights, and seen her facing kids like Draco taunting her at school. He had seen her bravery in the final battle and her fear.

Hermione started to wake and as her eyes focussed on him she tried to jerk away. "I'm sorry."

He lay a hand on her as gently as he could manage. "No. I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione gaped at him as if he had just offered to give her his entire fortune. "Did you just call me by my name?'

Lucius nodded. "I realized from your memories many things last night. You're not my possession and you have a name of your own. Quite a lovely one."

Hermione was still on guard. "The woman I saw in your visions last night, was she your grandmother?"

Lucius nodded. "Arabella Malfoy. My grandfather Abaraxas' wife. She started when I was about five. She threatened to castrate me if I ever tried to tell anyone."

Hermione shocked herself by putting a hand on his arm. "How long? I mean how long after you became a death eater did you stop throwing up?"

"Five years. Five years of constant torment. I wanted out but I had to be a spy or face prison. I'd have done prison but my wife and son would have been killed."

"So you agreed to be a spy and continue raping women? And you closed yourself off to even your wife and son, in order to keep them safe."

Lucius nodded. "I would have gone to prison or died to keep them safe. Believe it or not there was a time when Narcissa and I were in love. Real love."

Hermione didn't need to be told. "I know. I saw it. I also saw the joy in your eyes when she laid your son in your arms for the first time."

"I know the war is over and I don't have to do those things anymore but I don't know if the wall can come down. I built it up for so long."

Hermione actually managed a tiny smile. "It already seems to be. You know your son would appreciate having the dad I saw you as when he was a baby."

Lucius smiled a bit at the mention of his son. "I try. I know it doesn't always seem that way but I do love him. I should have been a better dad and husband."

"You can still make up for that now. You have your son and he hasn't given up on you. He still wants a dad, and deserves the father you were meant to be."

"And wife? I can't make it up to Narcissa, she is dead, but can I try with you. We are bonded for life. Can I at least try and correct the wrongs I have done?"

Hermione had no idea why but she knew what she had to do. She followed her heart. "I'll try. I don't know if I can forgive what you did to me. I was a virgin."

The words sunk into her husband. "I will not lie and say you're the first I stole that from. But you were the first I was not forced into. And I will never forgive myself. Not only because you're my wife but because you're a human, you deserved better of me."

"I did. But seeing what you have done I can understand a part. I don't know if I can forgive you but I'm willing to try."

Lucius took her hand and gently kissed the ring. "I promise you I'll do everything I can to bring down that wall. Even if I can't, I will never lay a hand on you again."

"I need more. I want respect. I want my clothes and possessions back. I want to be a partner in this marriage. I want my name, and I want respect as your wife."

"You will have it. The elves will bring your things. You are the lady of the suites and my manor. I promise I will respect you, no longer treat you as a doll or my dog."

"And you will try with your son. You will try and open up and be a proper father to him. You will show him the love I know you have in there for him."

"Yes. All of that. I promise." Lucius said.

Hermione surprised both of them by gently kissing him. "Then I'm willing to give this a try. I swear I will hex you though if you ever try and force me again."

Lucius knew she was not joking and he wasn't when he answered. "I will give you my wand to do it with, if I ever break the promises I made here to you tonight."

Hermione let out a sigh of slight relief. "I just hope Harry is doing as well as we are. I'm scared for him."

Lucius shook his head. "Severus is a better man then I. He never would have done as I have. You can be sure that Severus is making some amends."

Hermione wasn't sure why she was so scared but she hoped her husband's words were right. If she had gone through this with Lucius, she had no idea what Harry had went through last night or his husband's reactions when they woke. She prayed he'd find peace as she had.


	12. Chapter 12

When Harry finally came around he wasn't sure who he was more startled to see when he put his glasses on, his husband or his godfather. Perhaps it was the combination of having them both here.

Harry winced remembering last night. "I know I deserve a lecture from both of you, but did you need to double team me before I am even dressed."

Remus came to sit down. "No lectures Harry. Not after what Severus has told me he saw. Just a talk. The three of us first and then you and your husband."

Harry looked over at his husband. "I'm sorry for last night. I never knew what the whiskey would do. I swear I never meant to put either of us through that."

Severus quieted him. "You're godfather is right. No lectures. You and I will talk about our marriage later. For now we need to talk about what I saw."

Harry shook his head. "It was nothing. My Uncle would just get angry and spank me. It was nothing."

Remus stopped him. "Hitting you with a frying pan, burning your arm on a stove, chaining you up like a dog in the sun all day, that isn't normal."

"Why didn't you ever tell Remus or your godfather? Or Professor Dumbledore? Someone."

"Dumbledore knew but the blood wards were too important. Sirius was the only one who cared but I couldn't risk him doing something reckless and get caught."

Remus reached out. "I might not be your godfather but your father and I were best friends as well and I love you cub. I would have done anything for you."

"You told me yourself you couldn't get custody of me. You would have been upset and unable to help. You'd have blamed yourself."

"You let the adults worry about that Harry. Guess what cub, you're my surrogate son and I get to worry about you. It's my right."

Remus knew there was more. Severus told him but he'd let Severus handle it himself later. "You need to make me a promise right here and now cub."

Harry looked into his amber eyes. "What ever you want Remy."

"You will tell me or your husband when something is wrong. Even if a nightmare from the past. You will not bottle this up."

Harry wasn't sure. "I don't want to bother you with it. You're both busy and have your own lives and problems. You don't need mine."

"Again cub you don't get to tell me to stop caring. You're my son in so many ways. I can't just turn that off when you ask, and I won't."

Severus nodded. "You're my husband and I have not made it clear enough I know, but you're physical as well as mental well being is for me to worry after."

Harry wasn't ready to accept the words or comfort of his husband but his godfather yes. "I will Remy. I promise."

Remy hugged him tight. "I should have been a dad to you long ago. Sirius was always better met as a brother. I started this summer and I'd like to continue."

Harry smiled. "Good because I might be a married man but I need a father. I wanted a father my entire life. I don't remember my dad."

Remus squeezed him tight. "I was afraid of taking his place and betraying him but I know now he'd have wanted me to be a father to you, one you deserve."

Harry wasn't sure what reaction he'd get but he tried. "Can I call you dad? I mean in private. I mean I'd still call you professor at school."

Remus tugged him back into a hug. "You're no longer my student so you can call me dad whenever. If you want to. I'd be honoured to have you call me dad."

Harry relaxed in his arms. "I love James and Siri but James is a picture and Sir was like a brother. Thanks dad."

Remy turned to look at Severus. "I think it's time that I leave the two of you to speak. You have more to discus and should be alone."

Harry shook his head. "Please don't go. Please stay. I don't want to be left here."

Remus kissed the top of his head as he did when Harry was little. "You can come find me if you need me after. For now you two need to talk."

Harry watched as his father slipped out the door and he stayed looking that way. He couldn't bring himself to look at his husband and he braced himself for the lecture which was bound to come.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus and Remus had spoken before Harry woke. Severus had insisted he speak to Harry about being molested, on his own. It was a breach that needed to be healed between husbands for Harry ever to feel comfortable with him.

"Harry, you know from my memories that my father beat me. You know I understand. I need you to be honest with me." Severus started gently.

Harry turned to look at him. "I told you and Remus the truth. I admitted it was worse."

Severus shook his head. "I meant about what your Uncle did to you when he was drunk. The way he touched you, and made you touch him."

Harry went pale and looked like he'd be sick. "No. No. Nothing like that happened"

"I saw the memories Harry. I saw him. I know what he did to you. Please Harry. Talk to me. You need too."

Harry was sobbing. "When he was drunk. Since I was four. He'd come into my room and he'd make me, he'd take off our boxers and make me feel him as he did me."

"Did he do anything more Harry?" Severus knew the answer but Harry needed to say it.

"When I started school, yes. He performed oral on me and forced me to do the same. He never fucked me but he came close."

Severus hated the memory of what he had done himself to Harry. "I'm so sorry for touching you here and in class. I'm no better then your Uncle."

Harry shook his head. "You had the right. You're my husband. I said you could touch me."

Severus made Harry look at him. "I said when I tended your bruises that if you didn't know the difference, I felt sorry for you. Now I understand why."

"It was the only time he ever said he cared about me. I was some good little fun and he loved me. It was the only time he never called me a freak."

Severus sighed. "I have raped women, never by choice. You saw last night my pain over being a spy. But I have never felt as bad as what I did to you."

Harry was surprised. "Really?"

"I did it by choice, not to save lives or spy. I wanted you so badly I didn't care how you felt. I hurt you and will never forgive myself for that."

"Is it because of him? Is it because of your lover who betrayed you?"

Severus nodded. "He was a year older. I trusted him to protect me from my family and taking the dark mark. He betrayed me and helped get me branded. I was tortured for days for not being willing and I learned after, he had died in a raid. I turned spy as soon as I could but I never forgave him."

"So you loved once and be betrayed you to torture and a life of torturing and raping people, and I can't bear to have you touch me as it reminds me of my uncle."

Severus nodded. "I promise you I will never kiss or touch you again unless by your choice. That platonic clause is back. I promise."

Harry felt his breathing even out a bit as he calmed. "I will try. We're married. But you have to take it easy please. And no alcohol. The smell, the smell..."

Severus had not even thought of it. "I promise I will never come to even kiss you with it on my breath. I will go sober if I have to, to keep my word to you."

"Can you be patient with me? I saw your attraction and Remy says you care. I want to care to but I'm just so scared. I can't get past those memories."

Severus took a chance and gently kissed him. Closed mouth and no pressure, just a gentle kiss. "As patient as necessary. I will wait."

Harry shocked even himself by returning the gentle kiss. "Perhaps you could also stop referring to me as my husband all the time. I have a name I like."

Severus smirked. "I guess I have been possessive. Harry, I promise. But I want you to make the same promise you made Remus. To talk to me about anything."

Harry nodded his head slowly. "I will try. It's hard for me to trust but I will try."

Severus called for some dinner to be brought up for them but also sent word via their elf to ask Lucius and Hermione to join them on Sunday for dinner. He knew Harry was concerned for his friend and he'd try to put his husband at ease.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The moment Hermione and her husband came in on Sunday Harry noticed with a smile she was back in her own robes and smiling, and even launched herself into his arms. He pulled back worried but she just smiled

"My husband and I have come to an understanding. He knows we're friends and he promises not to try and hex you."Hermione said.

Lucius nodded. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you and Hermione earlier. And thank you for nearly poisoning us. I realize what I was throwing away."

Harry looked over at his husband. "Then I assume the potion did well as Severus and I have managed an understanding as well."

Severus motioned them to sit. "Then how about we try this again and Harry and I welcome our guests for dinner. I think we need to start this fresh again."

Lucius smiled as he watched his wife select her own food. "I think as we are best friends and Harry and Hermione, this could become a regular custom for us."

Dinner that night went admittedly better then last and though Harry didn't see himself ever being friends with Lucius, he was relieved to see Hermione at least at peace with her husband. For now when both couples went to bed, it was purely platonic. But all four knew things would slowly change.


	13. Chapter 13

Her husband had made an effort on Sunday and even returned her clothes but on Monday when she came home she realized just how much her husband had meant his words to her. The apartments were no longer just his. Her books were set up nicely on the desk; some of her photos were on the mantle including one of her parents and some on the wall. Even one of the armchairs was transfigured to red and the couch was now crimson and green instead of silver and green.

"I thought it wasn't simply enough to bring your things back to you. I want you to feel at home here." Lucius' voice came from behind.

Hermione turned to see him standing in their bedroom door. "Thank you. This means a lot tome."

He motioned for her to come into the bedroom where she saw even the colors there had changed a bit. "Go and look in your wardrobe."

Hermione opened and found all her clothes. There were new ones as well but her own style and taste. "What is all of this?"

Lucius smiled. "I know most women like clothes. I tried before and for the wrong reasons. I saw the kind you usually wear and thought you'd like this."

Hermione was amazed he went to all of the trouble. "There's a lot of pale blues." Hermione noticed out loud.

Lucius came over. "I noticed you liked the color and I noticed it brings out little flecks of blue in your eyes."

Hermione's smile widened. "It's my favourite colour. Mum says it's because dad always wanted a boy. I can't believe you did this for me."

"I want to make up for the horrible way I started this marriage. I know clothes can't fix things but I thought making you feel at home here might be a start."

Hermione saw her bedside table and on it her favourite book of sonnets and a beautiful glass bird her mother gave her years ago. And to her further amazement, a familiar ball of ginger fur sleeping on the bed.

She went and collected Crookshanks into her arms. "I thought you said you hated cats. You made me keep him in Gryffindor tower."

Lucius sat down on the bed next to her. "I admit I have always been more fond of owls as they are more useful but he's your familiar and he belongs here too."

Hermione was surprised when the cat jumped off her lap and into his where he began to purr. "I see you have charmed my cat at least."

She expected Lucius to push Crookshanks off but instead he pet the cat. "I could get used to this. At least it isn't a slobbering dog. He doesn't scratch things?"

Hermione shook her head. "People if you step on his tail or something but furniture or clothes, or unprovoked, no. He mostly just sleeps. Except out doors."

Lucius seemed relieved. "Perhaps when we go home at Christmas he can see to our gnome problem out in the gardens."

Hermione laughed. "It is one of his favourite past times to be certain. He always loved chasing them when we stayed at the Burrow during the summers."

"Then he will enjoy the manor for there are gnomes and countless other things for him to go completely wild chasing after to his heart's content."

Hermione looked at the small clock. "Perhaps we should head to dinner. It's nearly time."

Lucius stopped her. "I had thought maybe we'd eat down here tonight. I thought we could actually talk and maybe get to know each other."

Hermione was surprised but she thought it couldn't hurt. "I'd like that. I wouldn't mind a bit of a shower anyways before dinner, after herbology."

Lucius moved the cat so he could stand. "Go and take a shower and I'll call the house elves to bring us some dinner up."

Hermione slid into the bathroom and under the hot water. It seemed still so odd that Lucius was being this sweet and friendly. She reminded herself why he had been the way he was and that he really wanted to change. She put some fresh clothes on and found dinner had just arrived.

She noticed the catelloni on the table. "Harry might have let it slip what your favourite food was. So now I know you're favourite food and color. A start."

Hermione laughed as she took a seat. It meant a lot that he was making such an effort to get to know her." So what are yours? Green and lobster."

Lucius laughed. "No, actually my favourite color has always been yellow oddly enough. And my favourite food is pizza."

Hermione almost fell out of her seat. "Pizza? A very muggle dish? Did I just hear you right?"

"You did. My father would roll in his grave if he heard. I tried it on business and have loved it since. Though I do like lobster on it from time to time."

Hermione and Lucius were able to have an easy conversation over dinner and after talking about their likes and dislikes. It was something you might ask a person on a first date not usually after marriage but Lucius and Hermione had realized they had really known little to nothing about each other. Luc knew she was a muggle born, hated flying and was smart, and she about his death eater past and son but the real person inside them both was a mystery time would help them uncover.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Monday was also a day of firsts for Harry and Severus though theirs may have gone a bit rougher. Their marriage had not started with a bang as Lucius' and Hermione's but their longer history and Harry's old memories, would be as much or more to over come for them.

No make over to their room as Harry's things had already been out, had been made but there was a note. 'Join me in my lab when you come back.'

Harry was a bit surprised but he went to the door and remembering his tour, he knocked. He eventually heard "Come in."

Harry pushed into the lab and saw his husband working on two potions. "You wanted to see me?"

Severus nodded. "Your godfather suggested at lunch we needed to spend time together. So I thought perhaps you'd give a hand here with my potions."

Harry wished he had homework to use as an excuse but since he didn't he shrugged. "Sure." And put on an apron. This was definitely far from his top choice.

Severus watched him put on an apron. "I thought perhaps if we worked together you might improve your skills and Draco might trust you with more."

Harry gave that to him. There was at least an up side to this. "I must say it isn't exactly what I would have chosen but I'm willing to work with you."

Severus motioned him to cut up slugs. "Perhaps we can pursue one of your interests next time though the only one I know of is quidditch."

"Is the potions master scared of flying?"

"I'm not scared of flying. I just prefer like Miss Granger, to keep my feet on the ground. And I definitely prefer watching quidditch to playing it."

"You do know that our practices start this week. I'll keep my promise though and make sure not to wake you when I have early morning ones."

Severus smirked. "I'm grateful for small blessings. I saw your schedule. Why so many early ones? You're the captain you know."

Harry laughed. "I had forgotten that. But seriously Oliver always said morning was best, no one else awake to be spying on our new moves."

"I do remember the success of your team under Mr Wood. I'd assume he is a good captain to take after."

"As long as I don't take after his pep talks. I do believe I might find myself with my head down a toilet or locked in the broom closet."

Severus chuckled slightly at the image. "As amusing as that might be so see, I agree you perhaps should keep your droning to a minimum if possible."

"And perhaps you could keep your berating of students down in class. You know Neville wouldn't have done half so bad if you had eased up on him."

"Indeed." Was all Severus said as he added the slugs and motioned Harry to do some figs.

"Indeed? You know how aggravating that phrase is Severus? I honestly sometimes think it's the only word you have in your vocabulary."

"Indeed." And then after a pause. "I would venture to say I could comment on the remarkable extent of your wonderful vocabulary, some time as well."

"It never stopped you before. I do believe I have been threatened detentions over it."

Severus smirked. "Perhaps I can lie off the indeed and you can try a few sentences with out mumbling. It seems we both have things to sort out."

They managed not to blow each other up or get into an argument though their slightly less then civil conversation slowed and by the time they actually decided to eat and called the house elves for food, they ate in silence in their room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was sitting talking to Hermione during their free period on Tuesday. Ron was with them though he felt slightly left out being the only single one and his attention got drawn away by a flying lesson on the grounds which had him laughing.

Hermione had just got over telling him about the room make over. "I mean it wasn't much but it definitely feels more like mine as well."

Harry sighed. "My things for school and that are out but our rooms definitely have no crimson or gold. I think Severus would die rather then adding it."

"You know my husband actually likes pizza? It's his favourite but with lobster on it of course. He's even allowed Crookshanks to come live with us."

"I'm really happy you guys are getting along. It's definitely not love but it must be nice to have come to an understanding with him at last."

"It is. I mean we talked and we found out more about each other. You and Snape made peace, I saw it on Sunday. Things must be better for you."

Harry shook his head. "You'd think. We after all had the platonic from the start but we made a potion last night, his idea, and were barely managing civil."

Hermione winced. "I know you hate potions but it would help you in his class. Maybe offer tonight to help, not be asked, and make another attempt at it."

"I guess it couldn't hurt. It's not like he's ever going to play quidditch with me. Though I think he should have to try my hobby if I have to live through his."

Ron heard that. "Problem is he might not live through yours. Second thought, take him flying. Maybe he'll break his neck and we'll not have to deal with him."

Hermione lobbed snow at him. "You're not even in potions any more, what are you complaining about? Besides Harry needs to make friends, not kill him."

Harry sighed. "Fine, I'll try this again. I'll offer to help when I finish my homework. Hopefully was can manage a more then slightly civil conversation tonight."

Hermione noticed the time and they hurried for lunch. Hermione hoped that Harry would take her advice and more that it would work. She saw her husband smile at her and returned it as she sat. She noticed the look Severus and Harry shared and knew that Harry was right. There was a long way to go there.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry had no idea why he was doing this other then having assured Hermione he would give it another chance. If he was going to be stuck being married to his husband for the rest of his life or his husband's at the very least, he hoped they could be at least more then just civil.

Harry knocked on the potions lab door and when Severus called to him he walked in. "I thought perhaps I could offer to help you with your potion."

Severus looked up surprised. "Indeed." But after a moment. "I assume you could handle helping cut up some of the slugs I need for this potion."

Harry hid a groan at the task but put on an apron and went to the cutting board. "I assume I could. I didn't screw it up last night."

Severus looked up for a moment with a small sneer. "No. You did an adequate job. Perhaps if you continue, I might find a slightly harder task for you."

Harry began slicing up the slugs in silence. He had no idea why he had thought Hermione might have a point. How working on a potion together would ever make him and his husband be friendly to each other, was beyond Harry.

Harry had finished the slugs and moved on to some roots when Severus looked at him. "Can't you cut those any finer? You're going to ruin my potion."

Harry's head snapped up to look at him. "You know I'm just trying to help you." And after a second. "Ouch!"

Severus looked and seen that when he had distracted his husband by criticizing him Harry had taken his eyes off and sliced into his finger, and from the way he was bleeding it looked like he had hit an artery. Harry was going pale quickly and he could tell his husband was already in shock.

"Dam it. Come on Harry I need to get you sitting down so I can tend to this." Severus said grabbing his husband around the waist.

Harry allowed himself to be steered into the sitting room and gently pushed down into his armchair. "Sorry."

Severus sighed and acciod the potions and bandages. "Dam Gryffindor thinking everything is his fault. I shouldn't have been distracting you like that."

Severus began using his medic training to staunch the bleeding and with the potions in his supply, was able to close up the wound. He gently began to bandage the finger. Harry still looked way too pale though and he was frightened his husband had gone into serious shock.

He managed to get Harry to swallow a blood replenishing potion but when he tried a calming draught Harry refused to take one. "No." He muttered.

Severus gently as he could forced his husband's mouth open as he knew Harry needed it. He got Harry to take it in but Harry wasn't swallowing. Severus had no idea what possessed him but he pressed his lips gently at first but with growing pressure against his husband's mouth. Harry swallowed the potion more out of surprise and need to stop from choking then anything.

Severus withdrew as Harry sat blinking at him. "Harry?"

Harry just stared at him for a few moments as he let the potions take affect on him and his mind started to clear. "You kissed me?"

Severus winced. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break our promise. I just wanted to get you to swallow and some how I found myself kissing you."

Harry still seemed a bit out of the loop. "You kissed me? You made me drink a potion and then you kissed me?"

Severus reached out and took his hand. "Harry, I meant nothing by it. I mean I needed to snap you out of shock. I was worried about you."

Harry shocked them both when he suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips against his husband's. He didn't open his mouth but he put a hand behind Severus' neck to crush their lips together and the warm hard pressure was causing Severus to respond in more ways then one.

When Harry let go and pulled away Severus couldn't help but gape at him. "Harry." He managed to choke out.

Harry looked even more shocked then when he had kissed him. "No. I. This was wrong. I..." Harry stammered.

Before Severus could reach out and try to calm Harry or even respond to Harry's stammering the boy bolted up from the seat and dashed from their apartments, confused and having absolutely no idea what he had just done or why. He left an equally confused husband sitting alone beside the fire.

"Dam you win the prize for best husband Severus. First you're kissing and then you're husband runs away." Severus groaned.

He walked over to the liquor cabinet and was about to pour himself a glass of whiskey but even though he had thrown out the tainted bottle, he couldn't bring himself to drink any. He remembered the memories he had seen of his husband's and the fear of alcohol on the breath. Severus did something that he had never imagined he could and took all the bottles to the bathroom and poured them down the sink. It was definitely time for it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was confused and totally unsure of what just happened or what he wanted, or where he was going for that matter. He ran blindly through the castle, for one moment thinking about his godfather but he wasn't sure Remus would not send him back to speak to his husband. Instead he found himself out on the grounds. He was slumped on the bench outside of Hagrid's old hut crying when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He wasn't sure who he expected but it was definitely not the person who he saw. He practically jumped. "Professor Malfoy."

Lucius sat down next to him. "When you're not in the classroom you can call me Lucius. We are after all married to each other's best friends, practically family."

Harry loved his wife and his son was one of Harry's best friends but Lucius? "What are you doing out here then Lucius?"

Lucius sighed. "I saw you come out here looking pretty upset. I would have found my wife but I know she's busy studying. I thought I could help."

Harry looked at him as if he had two heads. "We have one civil dinner together and you think I'd come to you for advice about anything?"

"I think you came out here because you were confused and you didn't know who to speak with. And you're still here though you could have left."

Harry had to admit he had a point there. "My godfather would just send me back to my husband and tell me we need to talk this out."

"And what might I ask do you need to talk out?" and noticing Harry's bandaged hand. "He didn't hurt you did he? I've made my mistakes but Severus..."

Harry cut him off. "No. I took your wife's advice to try and get to know my husband over a potion and he distracted me and I cut open my finger."

"My wife advised you to make a potion with your husband? I had thought she cared about you and didn't want you dead."

Harry actually smiled a bit at that. "I said the same thing. She seemed to think we needed common ground. I guess her success with you inspired her."

"We have managed to become friends and start working on things together but I don't think making you do potions together was the brightest idea."

"Well it's not like my husband is about to go flying with me is it?" Harry snapped.

"You actually might be surprised. Severus never played quidditch in school but he did like to fly."

Harry shook his head. "My husband quite clearly told me that he preferred his feet on solid ground though he denied a fear of heights."

"Your husband was always a bit over shadowed by James but he was a decent flyer. We used to fly together. You'd be surprised if you asked him."

"Great another thing my husband has decided to lie to me about. I guess he just doesn't want to fly with me."

"I think he's a bit embarrassed and scared to make a fool of himself around you. It's probably been a while and you're better then your father even was."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Can you tell me Harry why you are out here so upset? If you won't, I will track down my wife if you'd be more comfortable."

Harry shook his head and quickly so he wouldn't loose the nerve, told Lucius what had happened including the kisses. He had no idea what possessed him to open up to him but he spilled it all out.

"Indeed." Lucius muttered.

Harry groaned. "No. Don't go turning into my husband. I have enough of that with him."

Lucius smiled. "Your husband is very much attracted to you but he cares too much about you to act on if after the potion. How do you feel about your husband?"

Harry had no idea how he felt. He was confused and scared, and his heart was pounding out of his chest. "I don't know. I guess I kind of liked the kiss."

"Then go to your husband and find out. Talk to him or kiss him or slap him. Do something. Be in the same room as him. It is the only way you'll find out."

Harry climbed to his feet. "Thanks Lucius." And before he left. "You're a good man, and I think you can make Mione a good husband. I'm happy for her."

Lucius smiled as he watched Harry go off. He hoped he had helped. Even if Harry took his last suggestion and slapped Severus, they would be in the same room as one another and it would be a start. He would have thought Severus and Harry would have had an easier time mending bridges then he and Mione. He was wrong.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was still there staring at the hearth and wondering what had just happened and when or if his husband would return when the portrait hole swung open and his husband came back inside.

Severus stood up to greet him. "Harry, I'm sorry."

Harry came across the room and shocked him twice. Once by slapping him and then suddenly by pulling him into a kiss. "No." As all he muttered.

Severus looked at him, more shocked by the kiss then the slap. "What?"

"I don't know. I don't know. On one side you drive me mad. You antagonize me in potions, you keep repeating Indeed and you keep goading me. But then you do something as completely foolish and mind boggling as kissing me to bring me out of shock. One minute I hate you and next I want to kiss you."

Severus hid a smile at the exclamation. "And which one do you want to do right now?"

"Both. Lucius informs me you actually like to fly."

Severus smirked at that. "I should remind my dear friend how many debts he owes me. And yes I do like flying. I just couldn't keep up with you."

"I would go slowly so the old man could keep up you know. We wouldn't have to race around the pitch at break neck speeds."

"Old man am I?" Severus laughed. "I'll show you old man."

Harry was taken completely by surprise when his husband scooped him up and throwing him over his shoulder carried Harry into the bedroom where he gently tossed him onto the bed.

"I'll show you just how young I can be." Severus said as he looked down on his husband.

Harry wasn't sure what possessed him at that moment but he pulled his husband down on top of him. "Yes."


	15. Chapter 15

Harry was taken completely by surprise when his husband scooped him up and throwing him over his shoulder carried Harry into the bedroom where he gently tossed him onto the bed.

"I'll show you how young I can be."Severus said as he looked down on his husband.

Harry wasn't sure what possessed him at the moment but he pulled his husband down on top of him. "Yes."

Severus didn't need any further encouragement and tugging on his husband's lower lip to make Harry open his mouth and plunged his tongue into his husband's mouth where he teased his husband's tongue and encouraged it to explore his mouth. He felt Harry slowly but surely let his tongue slide into Severus' mouth.

Having been working on potions they were only in trousers and shirts at this point and his hands gently went to work on the buttons of Harry's shirt until he bared the chest, his lips leaving his husband's mouth and slowly starting to move down his husband's neck, licking at the nape of it which made his husband moan. His tongue ran along the nipples gently teasing them to make them nice and hard. He was encouraged by his husband's soft moans.

Severus had lost himself in it when he had come to his husband's belly button but as he was dipping his tongue in and out of it; his hands went to his husband's buckle but his husband suddenly jerked away. Severus snapped out of his haze and moved back up to his husband's head.

Harry's eyes were wide and Severus got the sense of a spooked horse as he looked into his eyes. "Harry." He said gently.

Harry was trembling. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I'm sorry."

Severus gently kissed him. "Don't apologize. I went faster then I should have. I promise I won't rush you Harry."

Harry lost a bit of the spooked horse look in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I was fine with the kissing but when you got to my pants, it just reminded me of..."

Severus stopped him. "I know Harry. You don't need to explain. I promise you that there is no pressure, no rush here Harry."

Harry relaxed fully as he saw the truth in his husband's eyes. "I don't want you to think I was leading you on. I'm the one who pulled you into bed."

Severus lay down next to him and pulled his husband into his arms. "No. Harry, no. I promise I understand. We'll slow it down until you're ready Harry."

Harry lay there against him for a few moments in silence before he finally heard a small. "Thank you."

"Harry can I ask you something? Did you mean to kiss me earlier? I mean are you okay with me kissing you?"

Harry looked up at him. "Yes I wanted to kiss you and I want you to kiss me. I'm attracted to you. I'm just not ready for any more."

Severus thought about something. "What would you say about maybe getting away next weekend and having a few days away from everything?"

Harry looked a bit surprised by that. "You want to take me away?"

Severus nodded. "I guess some would call it a honeymoon but I was thinking it more a chance for the two of us to get to know each other better."

Harry chuckled slightly. "What? I thought that I doing potions with you was working so well?"

Severus laughed. "I thought some more neutral ground would help us both relax and we might not have to worry about loosing a limb."

"Is this you way of trying to get out of flying with me?"

"Maybe a postponement but if you'd like me to fly with you I'd take to the air. I just thought if we were away from school we might both feel more at ease."

"I think that would be a good idea. I think maybe some time to talk might help us at least become friends." Harry admitted.

"I will make the arrangements and we will leave after my last class on Friday afternoon and we can be back Sunday night." Severus suggested.

"I will have to cancel my quidditch practice with my team. Perhaps I can find out a way to get a practice earlier in the week."

"Good thing you're married to a teacher then. I can help get you some pitch time this week for you."

Harry slipped from his husband's arms eventually so he could go take a bath and change for bed. For the first time since they were married they slept in each other's arms and though they would not go any further then a kiss, Harry initiated the goodnight kiss.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was working on a potion the next morning when the door to his lab opened and Lucius walked in. He had not needed to know who it was for the only person with a death wish enough to walk in without knocking was his best friend.

"How did your talk go with your husband last night?" Lucius asked as a form of greeting.

Severus looked up from his cauldron. "What do you know of it? I assume it is too early for my husband to have told Hermione and her you."

Lucius took a seat. "Actually your husband and I had quite the talk last night out on the grounds. I told him to kiss, slap or yell at you but to deal with his feelings."

Severus sneered at his old friend. "I was already ready to hex you for telling him I liked to fly but you're the one I have to thank for the slaps."

Lucius smiled a bit. "I didn't think he'd take me that literally when I told him. I thought it would get him into the room and you'd smooth talk him."

"Luc, this is me you're talking too. I never fit into Slytherin because I was never the smooth talker. I was more likely to add to the number of slaps."

"Well your face doesn't seem to have a bruise of any kind and your husband is quite strong, so I assume it didn't go that bad." Lucius offered.

Severus smirked. "I remind you that I'm a potions master and I have a number of bruise removers but you're right. It didn't go that bad."

"So did you guys manage to work out things? I mean he seemed pretty mixed up about the kiss."

"We kissed a few more times and we have decided to take off this weekend and spend a few days away from it all to try and get to know each other."

"That sounds like it might work. Please tell me you're not just taking him home. You need to take him some place new and a change for both of you."

"My husband hasn't been to Spinner's End but you might have a point there. I'm just a bit new at this. I'm not planning a romantic honeymoon or anything."

Lucius laughed. "How about I help you plan something? Not too romantic but enough of a change the two of you might be able to relax and actually talk."

"You'd be willing to help me plan a get away with my husband? I thought Narcissa usually handled that kind of thing." Severus reminded him.

"I was actually thinking that I might take Hermione away. We have become friendly but I hope perhaps I can bridge that gap a bit more."

"I guess great minds think a like Luc. Well if you can give me some advice on where to go, I'd definitely not turn down the help." Severus admitted.

The two men spoke for some time that morning as Severus went to work on the potion. It was early morning and both their spouses were still asleep but they'd be waking soon for classes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione woke up in the morning to find a flower on the pillow next to her and a note from her husband saying he had an early meeting before class, and he'd see her at breakfast in the hall. She smelled the flower and it put a smile on her face as she went for a shower and changed.

When she sat down at the table in the great hall she had the flower behind her ear. Harry even seemed to be smiling. "How is it going Harry?'

Harry actually smiled. "I guess better. Severus is taking me away this weekend so we can get to know each other better on some what more neutral terms."

Hermione thought it sounded like a good idea. "It sounds like it might work better then potions. What happened to your hand?"

Harry winced. "Potions. I diced open my finger. I guess some good came out of it, I spoke to your husband and he convinced me to actually talk to Severus."

Hermione was surprised to hear Harry had spoken to her husband. "Glad to hear it Harry."

Severus came by on his way to the head table. "Your team has practice this evening to make up for the one you'll miss on Saturday morning Harry."

Harry smiled and thanked his husband and Hermione relaxed to see that things were definitely more at ease between her best friend and his husband. Her own husband came to her as she was leaving for class.

He kissed her gently on the cheek. "Sorry I left early this morning but I needed to speak to Severus before class."

Hermione fingered the flower over her ear. "Thank you for the flower and note."

"I was thinking maybe the two of us could get away this weekend. Severus made the suggestion and I thought it could do us some good as well."

Hermione knew it was a good idea for her marriage as well. "I'd like that. A few days for the two of us to really talk and have a bit of fun."

"Then I will make some arrangements and after our last classes on Friday we can take off for two nights." Lucius said.

Hermione walked off to her first class and she had to admit she was looking forward to a weekend away with her husband. He had kept to his word to not lay a hand on her other then the odd kiss on the cheek. She thought the weekends away would be good for her and her husband as much as for Severus and Harry.


	16. Chapter 16

Severus wasn't at all sure about Lucius' choice for his getaway with Harry for two days but since he found out the location only Friday morning and had promised his husband a weekend away, he had no real choice. He'd have to wait and see when they got there, how Harry would react Harry seemed a bit reluctant when Severus handed him the portkey off the school grounds and refused to tell him where they were going but he took it.

When Harry opened his eyes and looked around Severus could see a smile on his face. "This is beautiful Severus. Where are we?"

"Ireland, a small fishing village on the southern coast." Severus explained.

Severus had to admit Lucius had picked a perfect untraditional place for them. The little cottage was on a jetty away from town and had a small secluded beach around it. The town was quite quaint and there were by the looks some lovely walking trails and Lucius had mentioned some beautiful caves as well.

They walked into the cottage which was made of one main big room as kitchen and sitting room with a bedroom and bathroom along back. "It's cozy." Harry smiled.

Severus agreed. "It isn't exactly what I expected from a holiday spot picked by Lucius for me but it definitely has some charm to it."

Harry looked at the fireplace and the big rug in front of it. "It'll be nice to curl up in front of that in the evenings when it grows cool outside."

They settled their things into the bedroom which was simple but lovely in rustic charm with an old pine bed with homemade quilt on it. The best part of the cottage was the huge windows that over looked the sea on three sides and the green hills and fishing village from the fourth side.

Severus found a picnic basket had appeared when they got back to the kitchen with a note attached. 'For a romantic walk, Luc.'

Harry came over and smiled at the note. "I guess he had more planned for us then just the location"

Severus nodded. "If you'd like to forego the picnic I'd understand and we could put the food away in the fridge."

Harry shook his head. "No. I think we shouldn't let your friend's good intentions go to waist and make use of that picnic basket. I'd like to take a walk."

He had hoped his husband would say that and happily grabbed their cloaks which he transformed into muggle jackets, for them. Lucius had warned Severus this was a muggle community and he didn't want him and Harry to be dealing with questions and suspicions all weekend if they were going about in robes.

As they left the cottage they found there were about three trails they could take. Severus turned to his husband. "You can choose."

Harry looked at them and pointed at one that looked as if it headed towards the hills. "We'll probably have a beautiful view of the sunset from up there."

Severus handed him a stick which could be used for a walking stick. "Then we should get at it. It looks a distance. It would be nice to eat as we watch the sunset."

Harry thought of something. "If this is a muggle area we might want to think about finding a torch for our way back. Wands might scare anyone who sees us."

Severus laughed and picked up a rock from the ground. "You forget you're married to an of age wizard with a talent for transfiguration." He turned it into a torch.

Harry smiled as they started to move on. "I guess having an older husband comes in handy for some things after all."

Severus smirked. "Hopefully I'm not too old of a husband that I have a heart attack on the way up those hills ahead of us."

Harry looked around the forest. "If you die you'd save me the work of burying you. Could leave you out here for the predators to eat soon enough."

Severus chuckled and snaked his free arm around his husband's waist and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. "I'll show you predators."

He had done it more out of instinct and suddenly worried how his husband would react but Harry kissed back. "Some how I like the sounds of that."

They made it through the woods and to the top of the hill as the sun was just starting to dip along the horizon. Severus rolled out the blanket and as Harry sat down he began unpacking the dinner Lucius had sent along of s simple greens salad, warm chicken and apple sandwiches, a bottle of cider and chocolate dipped strawberries.

Harry smiled at the food. "It does seem Lucius knows what he is doing. He definitely knows how to make a getaway romantic.

Severus handed him some cider. "I thought his location choice was odd for a romantic getaway but I think he knew us better then I thought."

Harry was surprised by the cider but he remembered his husband's promise to never drink alcohol and kiss him. They sat and watched the sun paint the sky shades of pink, yellow and purple and stayed even as the stars came out. As Severus felt his husband's lips part willingly for his and his body responding he knew this trip was going to help and it was only time before Harry felt at ease with him enough to make love.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was herself opening her eyes after a portkey trip Friday afternoon but her location was much different. Where Harry and Severus would enjoy the rugged terrain, hikes and caves, the energy of it all, Hermione was different. He had chosen some place far more traditionally romantic.

She was standing looking at a villa and had no idea where she was. "Where have you brought me?"

Lucius smiled and turned her around to face the right way as they were standing on a balcony. "Recognize where we are now?"

Hermione gasped. "Rome." She had studied the city in her muggle school days and had always been fascinated by the history and art of the city.

Lucius led her into what turned out to be the master bedroom but he walked her brought the beautiful 17th century villa which though with an impressive view of St. Peters and the Castle San Angelo, was surrounded by lush green gardens of the city.

"This home belonged to Draco's mother. It was in the Black family for generations but one of the few not passed to the heir. It was given to her on our wedding."

Hermione's eyes lit up as she took in the beautiful massive library, the private gardens where she found the same beautiful roses like the one he left on her pillow, magically altered to grow with no thorns, and the beautiful paintings that lined the walls.

"I had thought of a beach some where but I thought you'd enjoy more the history and the art, the music of the city." Lucius explained.

Hermione had to agree. "You were right. This means a lot more to me then some beach some where"

"Well I have tickets for us to attend the opera tonight as I remember you saying you like the music but a special dinner planned first." Lucius told her.

Hermione found a beautiful muggle gown waiting for her when she finished bathing. She didn't mind when her husband dressed her that night as she knew it was out of a wish to make her happy and was touched by it. She had to admit she looked quite lovely with her hair done up, in it.

Lucius came to her as she was just finishing and handed her a small velvet box. "A gift, something to go with the gown and to remind you later of the trip."

Hermione opened the lid and found a beautiful double row of pearls that would go about her neck like a chocker and a third row that would hang down. It was simple but very beautiful.

"Thank you" She smiled as she allowed him to add the pearls and even felt a slight tingle as he kissed the back of her neck.

She wasn't sure what she was expecting for dinner but she laughed when they came to this beautiful restaurant near St Peter's which she realized for all its lovely decor and candle lit veranda, was a pizza place.

"I should have known. I mean we're in Rome, home of the pizza." Hermione smiled as he helped her into a chair.

"I thought we could share on of my favourites before one of your interests." Lucius took his own seat.

They dined on a dinner of lobster pizza and wine before they took a taxi to the opera house. Hermione had always loved the music but had only been to one opera, at a local opera house, nothing like this before. It was incredible and she found even her husband enjoyed it.

After the opera they took a walk along the river, her hand in his. They felt like young lovers, not a married couple. Hermione was so at ease. It was Hermione when they stopped for a bit before they called for a taxi, who drew him in for a kiss. She had given him slight fleeting kisses or permitted him to kiss her once or twice but this was still gentle but with more pressure and lasted long enough to leave them both blushing.

As they pulled apart he looked down in her eyes. "You didn't have too."

Hermione just smiled. "I know."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Harry woke up in the morning it took him a while to make sense of why the sun was so bright, having lived in the dungeons now, until he realized it was right above him. He remembered the picnic and realized he lay on his side spooned by his husband, on top of the grassy hill. He was just grateful they were both still fully clothed for they were out in the open.

Severus started to stir next to him. "Morning Harry."

Harry turned around and kissed him gently. "Morning."

Severus sat up with him and smiled. "I think we should send this back down to the cabin and walk into town to get some groceries and breakfast."

Harry liked the sound of that. "I'd like that. I have never been to Ireland and the town looks quaint."

Severus vanished the basket. "I doubt the Irish are very different from us but I have never been to a remote fishing village either."

They walked into town and it seemed as well as muggles, the people there rarely got strange visitors in town. They go a lot of stares but the people were friendly enough when they learned the men were renting the old Briarlane cottage for the weekend. They enjoyed exploring the shops, Severus not used to the muggle oddities, and after a small English breakfast at the local pub, they bought groceries and started the trek back to the cottage.


	17. Chapter 17

The day had gone better then Severus had hoped. They had found a fisherman who had been willing to take them out for a small boat ride after lunch and when there was still sun they had explored along the beach. It wasn't warm enough to swim but they had taken off their shoes and walked along in the water. By the time they made it home they were both chilled and the fireplace came in handy as Severus lit a blazing fire and they sat before it for dinner and after.

Severus noticed his husband shivering slightly. "Should I fetch another blanket?"

Harry pulled him back down. "I have been told in muggle first aid that human body heat is the best way to warm a person up."

"Indeed." Severus said with a smile. "Though I do believe there aren't supposed to be any clothes between the people."

"You're not one for catching subtle hints are you Severus?"

"I am but I wanted to make sure you were ready for this. You weren't last time."

Harry drew him down. "Last time I barely knew you and was scared. This time I want my husband to make love to me."

Severus smiled and began to gently tug Harry's top over his head and his own as well. "Never let it be said that I didn't please my husband."

Harry didn't respond but gently pulled his husband down on top of him and parted his lips in hungry response to his husband's mouth. Severus slid his tongue in and while it worked away, his hands were busy as well, running down the delicate flesh of his husband's body. His mouth left Harry's and gently began suckling his earlobes and down his neck, licking the nape and his teeth sinking into areas like just above his collar bone.

As his mouth moved further down and came to Harry's nipples he suckled them till they grew nice and hard. His tongue dipped in and out of his husband's belly button but when his hands went to his husband's trousers he expected Harry to stop him as last time but Harry didn't. Even as he unbuckled them Harry's only response was to shift enough so Severus could remove the trousers and the boxers from his body. He soon discarded his own as well.

For the first time since Lucius and Hermione's wedding night he was looking at his husband's naked body. He went back to Harry's head though and drew him into a long passionate kiss.

When he pulled away he looked back at Harry. "Are you sure about this?"

Harry nodded, his body already panting in anticipation and need. "Yes."

He desperately wanted to take his husband but he'd take it slow. He ran his tongue instead along Harry's penis while a hand gently cupped his balls. He felt Harry's penis growing in response and tasted the salty taste of pre-cum. He slipped his mouth down on the penis and began to take its length deeper and deeper. He felt it hardening in his mouth and as he moved faster and faster Harry's breathing became more and more erratic until he finally climaxed. Severus cleaned him off.

He looked at Harry one last time and gave him another chance to back out. "Are you sure Harry?"

Harry was lost already as he was coming down from his high. "Yes."

Severus reached for his wand and gently sent a lubricating spell over his penis and into Harry's anus. "This is going to hurt a bit at first Harry. It'll get better though."

Harry braced himself by grabbing the fur rug under him. "I'm ready."

Severus gently lifted his husband and positioned his penis at his husband's entrance. He was throbbing now needing to sink into his husband but he reminded himself this was his husband's first time and of the memories he had seen. If he wasn't careful his husband wouldn't want him to ever touch him again. He slowly began to inch inside of his husband. He could see Harry's eyes close and his body tense but Severus as gently as he could continued inching forward.

He could hear his husband's light sobs of discomfort. "Shhh, my love it'll get better."

Severus inched a bit more until he was buried to his hilt and after making sure Harry was adjusted; he slowly began to pump inside of his husband. Harry's muscles began to relax as he grew used to it and Severus knew as tight as his husband was it wouldn't take long. Sure enough as Harry's body relaxed and he began moving with Severus, Severus climaxed and Harry's tightness milked him.

He gently withdrew and casting a cleaning spell on both laid down next to his husband and kissed him."I love you Harry."

Harry pulled him down into a long kiss before he pulled back. "I love you too Sev."

Severus could have happily taken him again that night but he knew Harry wasn't ready for it. He reminded himself he had their lives to make love to his husband over and over. He collected Harry into his arms and they slept that night laying wrapped in each other on the fur rug, the fire blazing. He'd have to thank Luc for this trip.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It seemed romantic vacations planned by Luc worked well that weekend. Saturday found Lucius showing Hermione a city he loved. Hermione had never thought she'd have much in common with the man she thought a snobby aristocrat but she realized they did. As they spent a morning exploring the private Borghese collection and later that afternoon through the Vatican museum and St Peters they found they shared a real love for art and history.

After a day at the museums Lucius had ordered in a fine dinner for them. He raised a glass of wine to toast his wife. "To my beautiful amazing wife."

Hermione raised her own glass. "And to my husband for planning such an amazing surprise."

They both drank down their wine and after finishing their dessert they headed up for bed. Knowing how well the day had been going Lucius took a chance when she returned from the bathroom in her night gown. He gently pulled her in for a warm kiss. He was surprised when Hermione's lips parted to allow him to slide his tongue inside her mouth.

Luc's hands had gone to the straps of her nightgown but he pulled back, remembering how he had robbed her of her first time with one cruel thrust and his promise to never force her again. If they did this it would be to make love and Hermione would want it as well.

Hermione surprised him by returning his hand back to her straps. "Hermione?"

She smiled. "I want this Luc. I want you to make love to me tonight."

Luc searched her face to make sure she meant it and then gently slid the material from her body. As he pulled her back in for a kiss his hands moved to her breasts but not in the brutal groping he had the first time. He gently cupped and massaged them, making her nipples harden and eliciting a slight moan from her throat. He gently lowered her onto the bed and laying on his side next to her he gently explored her body with his mouth. The gasp followed by a moan as he clamped down and tugged on her earlobe made him take a mental note of that spot for next time.

He felt his wife's back arch slightly and body respond as he moved down her body and gently took each of her breasts into his mouth and ran his tongue playfully along her nipples. As his mouth made his way down to her pussy he stopped.

He pulled back wanting to make sure this was her choice to continue. "Hermione?"

Hermione just nodded. "Please Luc make love to me."

Luc didn't move to remove his own boxers but gently lowered his mouth to her pussy and from the shocked moan of surprise he knew his wife hadn't expected this. He gently ran his tongue along the entrance and began dipping in and out. He could feel her body shaking as his tongue continued dipping in and out, her fingers wrapping into his long locks. She climaxed and he gently lapped up the warm juices.

She was panting heavily and he went back up to her head and pulled her into a warm kiss. He was surprised when he felt her hands along his boxers gently pushing down the fabric. He took it as an invitation and slipping free of his boxers he gently eased open her legs more and positioned himself. He took her slow and gentle as he should have on her first time. As he gently began pumping side of her he was surprised when her legs wrapped about his hips and she began to move with him. He started to slow down as he reached his climax and filled her with his seed.

Pulling out he moved up beside her and noticed a slight flinch, reminded what he had made her do to him after their first time. He reached for his wand instead and gently cleaned them both off. He lay down next to her recovering himself when she came into his arms and he gasped as she latched onto his earlobe. He had been surprised when she allowed him to make love to her once but as she started to entice him again he felt nearly giddy.

Later that night after a few more sessions they lay completely entwined in each other's arms and legs, Hermione's head lying against his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart.

Hermione pulled back enough to look at him and said the words he had been hoping to hear. "I forgive you for what you did to me."

Lucius was amazed at this amazing young woman could forgive him when he hadn't forgiven himself. "I love you Hermione. And I'm sorry I didn't do this the first time."

Hermione silenced his apology. "I told you I forgive you so stop beating yourself up. And I love you too."

Lucius wasn't sure why those words meant so much to hear but knowing she forgave him and hearing her say she loved him made his heart pound and made him feel like he hadn't since he was in school and had his first crush.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had woken up alone on the fur rug in the living room and wondered where his husband was. His body felt stiff and sore from the night before but in a good way. Severus had been right, it had got better and he hoped they'd soon put their marriage bed bad at school to proper use.

He was lost in his thoughts when his husband came back. "Good morning Harry."

Harry looked up. "Morning Sev." And noticing the tray in his hands. "What is that?"

Severus sat down with him and showed the breakfast. "Breakfast in bed or on the rug I should say. Nothing to grand as I'm sorry to say I'm not much of a cook."

Harry just smiled and moved so he and his husband were both sitting with their backs against the couch to eat. "I'm sure I'll enjoy it. But why did you do this for me?"

Severus reached to gently kiss him. "Because you're my husband and I love you."

Harry was taken a bit back by the words. He had been lost in the passion the night before when Severus had said them. "You love me?"

Severus had been worried Harry had not really meant it when he said it back."I told you last night and I meant it. It's okay though if you don't love me back."

Harry quieted him. "I do. I love you Sev. I love you."

Severus drank in those words and his heart pounded. He knew this time Harry wasn't just responding from the high of his climax or trying to please him. He could see the truth in his husband's eyes. He pulled Harry in for a long gentle kiss.

As they ate Harry smiled. "When we get back to school I'll really have to thank Lucius for sending us on this trip."

Severus laughed a bit. "I was thinking the very same thing."


	18. Chapter 18

It had been two weeks since Harry and Hermione had returned from their romantic getaways with their husbands. Harry and Severus had definitely christened their marriage bed finally and Lucius and Hermione had a re-do. They were both happy and in love and their friends definitely could see that.

Dean looked at the two of them. "I hope I am as happy as you two are with my wife. Maybe I should have insisted on someone older."

Ron chuckled. "Oh don't go joining the ranks of the love sick puppies over there. I might find myself asking mum and dad to arrange a marriage for me, if you do."

Hermione laughed at Ron. "I'm sure Ron if you got up the nerve to finally ask out a girl you might not do so bad yourself without your parent's aid in it."

Harry agreed. "Besides you'd have to marry McGonagall or Pomfrey if you want to be like me and Hermione. Dean only gets to have his wife on the weekends."

Dean smirked. "That might be a good thing. I had another so called date with her. She doesn't seem to have her mind on anything but business and more business."

Harry shrugged. "Could be worse, you could be married to a potions master. I still remember all the blood I lost when the two of us tried to bond together."

Hermione smirked. "You're never going to let me live that down. Well your honeymoon to Ireland was a much better event wasn't it?"

"You're not going to start taking credit for your husband are you? It was Lucius who planned my honeymoon I remind you." Harry pointed out.

"Well what is his is mine and mine is his, and that includes ideas and planning. So yes, I get to take credit for your honeymoon as well." Hermione smiled.

"I'll let our classmates know so when your husband gives them detentions and they can't hex a teacher, they can hex you instead." Harry joked.

"Hey that goes both ways Mr Snape, if anyone gives detention and is hex worthy in most eyes; it's your dear husband."Hermione reminded him.

"Yes but I'm not the one trying to claim my husband's ideas as my own am I? My husband's moods in potions class are all his." Harry shot back.

Ron snickered. "Cut it out you two or someone might think you're the old married couple and that your husbands aren't sitting at the head table watching."

Hermione sent a smile up her husband's way. "Oh don't worry Ron our husbands and those who matter are quite aware of who we are married too."

Dean shook his head. "You two are like this Muggle television show my cousins watch, Will and Grace. The gay guy and his best friend."

Harry had never watched any American television so he didn't no the reference at all. "Well I hope they at least were as good looking as us or I might be insulted."

Dean laughed. "She's pretty hot but I don't know, I don't look at guys that way. Though if you think your husband is good looking, he might not be your taste."

"What's he's not tall, dark and greasy, and reminds you of a dungeon bat?" Ron asked.

Harry shot a look at his friend. "I might watch what you say about my husband or I might tell him and he'll find a way to give you detention this week."

"It's not anything you didn't say about your husband before you married him and decided that you were in love with the bat?" Ron pointed out.

Hermione jumped in. "Ron they're married now and in love so lay off the cracks about his husband. At the very least when Harry is in hearing distance of you."

Ron turned to Dean for help but Dean agreed. "You wouldn't want us making fun of your interest in a certain sixth year girl we know. So lay off already."

Ron decided he was beat and turned to talk to Neville instead. "You're at least one of the sane ones around here. I can always count on you."

Neville smirked. "Sorry Ron but you might say I'm a bit moony myself over a certain blond Ravenclaw. Who by the way I'm suppose to meet right away."

Harry smiled as he watched Neville trot off to join Luna as she was leaving for the library. Luna was a year younger but they had become friends over the last school year and with a bit of encouragement from Harry, he had finally got up the nerve to ask her out on a real date. They seemed really happy and Harry was thrilled.

Ron groaned. "Has the entire world gone mad and fallen in love?"

Hermione shrugged. "Not the entire world but perhaps if you tell us who the girl you're interested in is, we could give you a hand there."

Ron shot up from the table and disappeared but Dean whispered. "I saw him kissing a Slytherin girl, and you'll never guess which one."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was in the library later working on a project with Draco when she got up to put one of her books away and suddenly became a bit dizzy. If Draco had not reached out and grabbed her, she would have surely collapsed.

"Are you okay Mione?" Draco asked worried.

Hermione nodded. "I have just been sitting and looking down too long and got up to quick. I'll be fine in a moment."

Draco reluctantly let go. "Maybe we should call it a day. We have been in the library since lunch and it is nearly dinner time."

Hermione agreed but as soon as she let go of the chair she again lost her balance. Draco luckily had remained close. "Okay maybe it's more."

Draco quickly scooped up their bags. "I'm taking you to the infirmary Mione. My father will kill me if something is wrong with you and I don't get you checked out."

Hermione reluctantly agreed. She was never one for getting sick and probably was one of the few students who had not had to go to the hospital wing for illness since she started school. A few freak accidents like turning into a half cat from polyjuice potion, but not illness.

Draco got her seated in a bed in the infirmary and called for Madam Pomfrey who came out. "Oh my Miss Granger, I never see you in here. What happened?"

Draco explained for her. "We were working in the library and she got dizzy. She thought it was because she stood up too quick but she almost fainted again."

Madam Pomfrey motioned for Hermione to lay back. "Draco why don't you go and find your father and bring him. He might want to be here."

Hermione grabbed his hand. "Please stay here with me Draco. We can tell your dad if anything is wrong later on."

Draco took a seat next to Hermione. "I guess there is no point of worrying dad if there is nothing to worry him about."

Madam Pomfrey waived her wand to do a diagnostic spell. From the look on her face Hermione knew something was wrong. "What? What did you find?"

Draco looked between them. "I should go and get dad. If Hermione is sick or something he should be hear with her."

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Nothing is technically wrong Hermione. You're pregnant."

Hermione and Draco were both shocked. "Pregnant?"

She nodded. "Were you and Lucius trying to have a baby?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not intentionally. I mean we have never talked children. I don't know if he ever used a protection spell though."

"How far along is she?" Draco asked.

"I'd say just about two weeks along. There isn't much of a glow there yet. IF you hadn't faints we'd probably not see signs for a while longer."

Hermione sighed in relief. She had been worried she was further along. The thought she had conceived when her husband had raped her during the first days of marriage, would have been too much. At least she knew the little one was made with love.

Madam Pomfrey promised not to tell Lucius and let Hermione. Hermione turned to Draco as they left. "How am I going to tell your dad?"

Draco turned to her. "You know dad always wanted more but mom refused. He'll be as excited about this baby as I am."

Hermione was shocked. "You want to have a baby sister or brother? And from me? And you think you're dad will be happy to be a dad again at his age?"

"Yes, yes and yes. You make my dad happy. I have always wanted a sister but a brother would be cool. And dad will be ecstatic. But are you happy?"

Hermione surprised herself when she realized she was. "I always wanted kids. I thought I'd wait until after school but I thought I'd wait to marry as well."

Draco smiled. "You need to find some special way to tell dad. You know he's going to be so happy about this."

Hermione was reassured slightly but she wouldn't be definite until she told her husband. She was comforted to know her stepson would be happy with a sister or brother. She knew she was happy about the baby if not the timing. She was just worried about her husband's reaction.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been studying that day as well but surprisingly he had been working with Lucius. Harry had mentioned an interest in learning to duel and while Flitwick had a talent for it, Lucius had agreed to train Harry. He had to say Lucius was much better at it then Lockheart.

They were at it for hours and Harry went to stand up after a cool down and had to sit back down. "I think I over did it a bit."

Lucius handed him a bottle of water and looked him up and down. "Have you and Severus decided to have kids?"

Harry looked up surprised. "I want them eventually but I haven't even asked my husband if he wants them. Why, are you and Hermione trying?"

"I'd like to if Hermione is willing, we haven't spoken. I always wanted more. And I know your husband would like kids as well. He has always wanted them. But my question was more about you and your dizzy spell."

Harry drank down the water. "It's nothing to worry about. I was just tired from all the practice."

Lucius helped him up. "No nautiousness or other dizzy spells?"

Harry shook his head. "No. And you know even if we had been trying it takes longer for men. Two weeks? "

"Did your husband use a protection spell at all Harry?"

Harry felt a bit uncomfortable with this. "I don't know but I'm sure he did. It's nothing. I'm fine."

Lucius sighed. "Please just get checked out if you have another dizzy spell."

Harry agreed and they left the room of requirements. Harry was shocked even by the thought. He had wanted to be a dad one day but now? He had no idea how he'd feel if he was pregnant. The fact his husband would be happy to have kids was only a slight comfort.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione insisted on talking to him Saturday morning and he knew it had to be pretty important when she was willing to meet him at the crack of dawn. He had offered after practice as he just had quidditch till lunch but Hermione was quite adamant. He came out of his dressing rooms where his team had only begun to arrive and was surprised to find both Draco and Hermione.

"I know its dawn and I'm exhausted but am I hallucinating? Draco what are you doing out here so early? Spying?"

Draco smirked. "You're as bad as Oliver insisting your team practice from dawn. Hermione asked me to come."

Harry looked at her. "She's the reason I was up before the sun. My team has just arrived. Besides first practice of the day means you get all morning, more time."

Hermione shook her head. "Can we stop bickering about a pointless game?" and when they both shot her dirty looks. "I need your help."

Harry sighed and plopped down. "I don't know why you insisted on now. You both could be in bed. Could it not have waited till after lunch?"

Hermione shook her head. "I want to make this for dinner and I need both your help. Lunch will not give us enough time."

Harry winced. "You do realize I have practice for the next several hours Mione. I'm the captain and woke them all up. They'd hex me if I left."

Hermione stopped him. "Just need to give you the big news and my idea so you can help when you're done."

Draco was having a hard time staying awake. "Still not sure why I'm here. I know the big news."

"You are my stepson and here for moral support. Plus I am going to put you to work right away."Hermione said.

"Spit it out Mione. What is this all about?"

"I'm pregnant. I found out the other day. And before you ask, just since our honeymoon get away to Rome." Hermione explained.

Harry was surprised. "Are you happy Mione?"

She beamed. "I always wanted kids and Draco assures me his dad will be happy. And I'm just glad the little one was conceived out of love."

Harry hugged her. "Your husband and I spoke about babies the other day. Draco is right. He'll be so happy for you."

Hermione laughed. "And particular reason my husband and you were speaking about babies?"

Harry shrugged. "I had a dizzy spell after duelling. He thought I might be pregnant. I assured him I was just tired."

Draco smiled. "Hermione thought she was tired and I insisted on taking her to Pomfrey and she is now pregnant."

"I had enough from your father Draco. If I have another dizzy spell, I promise I'll go check. Now we need to focus on Mione."

Hermione explained her plans for a romantic dinner with her husband. She remembered seeing on muggle TV how a woman had told her husband they were having a baby by having a baby themed dinner. She was going to take it a step further. Draco was going to have a house elf collect a few things from the manor which were his when he was a baby. She was ordering baby roses from the greenhouse and a dinner of baby corn and baby potatoes, and lamb chops.

Harry thought she had it all worked out. "And you need me for?"

"I need you to distract my husband for the afternoon so I can have my apartments readied. Draco's going to be busy with the London stuff."

"Can't you just ask my husband to? You can't possibly be asking me to do duelling practice after over five hours of quidditch practice? You're crazy Mione."

"Your husband can't know yet. And not all your practice is air, most is strategy. I just need you to keep him busy for a few hours."

Harry sighed. "If I die from exhaustion you know my husband will likely flunk you this year. But I'll do it."

Hermione and Draco stumbled back to the castle talking about more sleep which made Harry groan as he headed into the change rooms to start his lesson. He really must love Hermione as a sister he thought, to go through this.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To say Lucius was surprised when Harry asked for a duelling lesson after lunch was an understatement. He knew from Severus that Harry had been up before dawn to practice quidditch and came back just before lunch. Lucius agreed though. He knew though when an hour in Harry collapsed, he had been right.

"Harry, what's wrong?" He asked.

Harry shook his head to clear it. "Just too much practice this morning and here. I think I just need a breather."

Lucius shook his head. "I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey to make sure Harry. Your husband will have my head if I don't."

Harry reluctantly agreed and allowed himself to be led to the infirmary. He shouldn't say he agreed. Lucius threatened to pick him up and carry him there if he didn't go willingly. Lucius was too much like his husband to doubt he was honest.

Madam Pomfrey sighed when she saw him come in. "Mr Snape, what have you done this time? You know we should just give you a room in here."

Harry shook his head. "I played quidditch all morning and have duelled this afternoon. I'm just tired but Lucius insisted I come up here and be checked out."

Lucius wasn't letting him get away with that. "He had a dizzy spell the other day too and he had not been training nearly this hard. I told him then to come."

Poppy started running a diagnostic. "Mr Snape here has never been one for following medical advice well. Ah, I see what the problem is."

Harry paled. "There is a problem? I'm not just tired from five hours on a broom and an hour of duelling?"

"Oh you're tired and looks like you haven't eaten all day but you're also just over two weeks pregnant." Poppy announced.

Harry fainted dead away at the news and when he slowly came around he was surprised to see not Lucius but his anxious husband next to him. He wondered how long he had been out.

"Sev? How long have I been out?" Harry asked.

Severus kissed him. "Only a minute. I was coming to see you when a student said they saw Lucius bring you up here so I followed. I arrived just as you fainted."

Harry relaxed back in his arms. "Did Pomfrey tell you what was wrong with me?"

Severus shook his head. "I guessed it was from all the quidditch and duelling and having not seen you at lunch."

Harry looked at him. "Sev do you want children? I mean did we even use contraception once in Ireland? Do you want to be a dad?"

Severus was surprised. "I don't think I really thought about contraception but yes I want to have kids more then anything. When you're ready."

Harry moved and placed his hand on his stomach. "Well the romance of Ireland seemed to work its magic. I seem to be just over two weeks pregnant."

Severus went stock white and looked like he might faint. "Really?" and when Harry nodded. "Are you happy Harry? I want it but do you?"

Harry pulled him into a kiss. "I have always wanted to be a dad. I thought we'd wait longer but I am happy. I want this little on."

Severus tugged him into his arms. "Luc knows and I assume he'll tell his wife and son but I think he'll keep his tongue so we can decide when to tell others."

Harry laughed. "I don't think Lucius will have our baby on his mind tonight. I think our secret is ours to tell."

Severus didn't ask what that meant as he was just bowled over with the news. They decided they'd wait a few weeks to tell everyone. They'd have some time to enjoy the news on their own and not feel pressure to tell everyone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione and Draco were still finishing up the surprise when Lucius returned home. Harry was supposed to keep him for another hour and they both were worried when he arrived.

Lucius looked around. "What is all of this?"

Hermione kissed him. "A surprise. You were supposed to be with Harry for another hour."

Lucius laughed. "That's why the boy though ready to drop in exhaustion already wanted to duel. Is there a special reason for this surprise?"

Hermione took him to the table where she showed him the roses and the menu. "Do you see any theme to our dinner or the decor?"

Lucius looked at the menu and noticed a few things like the roses on the table were not in a vase but what he swore was a baby bottle and he could see his son's baby shoes on the mantle now and a small stuffed bear on the chair.

"Mione, are you pregnant?" Lucius asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I wanted to surprise you."

He was thinking the same dread she had. "How far?" He hoped desperately he had not raped her to conceive it.

She shook her head in reassurance. "He or she was conceived when we were in Italy or right after we got back."

Lucius pulled his wife into a long passionate kiss. He was so happy that all thoughts of Harry fainting and his own baby slipped from Lucius' mind. He had always wanted more, a daughter especially, and now Hermione was to make him a daddy again. He didn't care if her romantic surprise was a bit ruined. The baby was amazing news and when they broke apart they did enjoy. They decided except Sev, they wouldn't tell anyone for a while and enjoy.


	20. Chapter 20

For two weeks everything seemed so perfect. Hermione and Harry were both revelling in the news of their babies. Draco and their husbands were the only ones who knew though for now. The fact that they were due at the same time seemed so perfect. They could see raising the babies together.

Draco, Harry and Hermione were sitting out near what had been Hagrid's hut. "You know I miss coming out here for tea and rock cakes." Harry admitted.

Hermione nodded. "I never thought I'd say it but I do to. It sucks Hagrid isn't here. He should be hear to tell our little ones stories and have them for tea as well."

Draco smirked. "The only time I was down here other then for class was the night I caught you with the dragon in first year. Norbert was it?"

Harry laughed. "Only Hagrid would have thought that a dragon was a safe pet to have at school and to have students around. Then again he also had Fluffy."

They were talking when Remus and Ron rounded the corner. "Hey guys, you want to join us? We need to go and check on the new baby Hippogriff."

Hermione smiled. "I'd love too. I haven't seen one since Buckbeak and never a baby. Do we have to go into the woods though?"

Remus shook his head. "The mother and the baby are in the paddock Hagrid used when he taught you about them. Ron has been helping me with the baby."

The three of them joined Remus and Ron and headed just into the start of the woods and they came to the paddock where they all stood in amazement at three Hipogriffs including Buckbeak and a baby.

"You never told us that Buckbeak was the father." Harry exclaimed.

Remus smiled. "I thought it would be a nice surprise for you. I'll get the food and you guys can go in but remember to be quiet and remember your manners."

Harry shot a look at Draco who shrugged. "Hey I have learned since third year. You get clawed by one of those things and you too would be more polite."

Ron shot a look at Draco as they entered. "So when did the three of you become so tight? I know you called a truce and all but hanging out with him?"

"He's my husband's godson and my potions partner and friend." Harry reminded Ron.

"And my stepson as well." Hermione pointed out.

Ron smirked. "I can't believe you two would want to be any more associated with those marriages then you have too."

Harry shook his head. "Ron you're just jealous because you finally got up the nerve to ask Daphne out and she laughed right in your face."

Ron turned red. "Not all of us are so lucky to get forced into marriages with death eaters. Some of us actually have to try and find ourselves a mate."

Hermione was livid. "Neither of our husbands are death eaters, they were both spies. And you have to lay off of this or neither of us will speak to you again."

"What can't Harry speak for himself any more? First he marries Snape and now you're speaking for him. Does he have any balls left? Ron laughed.

They had moved too close to the Hippogriffs at hat point and Harry noticed. He knew all too well how dangerous they could be and the way Ron was ranting, he knew what risk they'd all be in.

"Ron shut up and move away from Buckbeak or you're going to get us all attacked." Harry whispered.

"I'm the one still taking this class and working with these animals. You can't tell me what to do." Ron said to loudly.

Suddenly Buckbeak who noticed how close Ron had got to his baby reared up but unfortunately it was Hermione who was in the closest direction. Harry acted on pure instinct and crashed hard into her to pull her out of the way of the driving front legs of the beast.

Draco screamed as he watched Buckbeak come down front legs on the two bodies in black on the ground. "Remus help."

Remus came racing back into the paddock and managed to chase off the Hipogriffs. "What happened?"

Draco explained and Remus shouted at Ron to help him as they picked up the two unconscious forms. Draco watched in a panic as he saw the blood everywhere. Remus shouted for him to find his dad and godfather right away and bring them to the infirmary.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius and Severus were together in the potions lab. They were both happy, in love and expecting babies with their spouses, and both slightly concerned about the prospect of an infant at their age no matter how excited they were.

Lucius looked at his old friend. "Son or daughter?"

Severus looked up. "You know as well as I that it will be two months before we can find out."

Lucius laughed. "I meant do you want a son or a daughter?"

Severus shrugged. "I'd be ecstatic with both. But I guess deep down all dads are excited to have their first son."

Lucius nodded. "I was the same with Draco. I'm kind of hoping for a little girl this time but I'd be happy enough with a little brother for Draco."

"Draco seems quite excited at the prospect of a cousin and a sister or brother. I was worried since our spouses are his age he might be bothered." Severus admitted.

"I was too but Draco seems to be taking it in stride. I think his close friendship with them both is helping." Lucius explained.

Before Severus could say anything the door opened and Draco popped in but before thy said anything they noticed he was out of breath and in complete panic and they both jumped up knowing something was seriously wrong.

"You guys have to come to the infirmary now." Draco said.

Lucius looked at his son. "Which one? Who's in the hospital wing?"

Draco looked between them both. "Both Hermione and Harry. Remus and Ron took them up. Remus sent me for you."

Lucius and Severus both ran for the door. Severus asked as they headed up the stairs. "What happened Draco?"

Draco explained. "We went out to the paddock with Remus to see a new baby hippogriff. Ron lost his temper as always. Buckbeak attacked Hermione but Harry tried to get her out of the way."

Lucius went pale. "I knew there was a reason I tried to have that beast killed. Please tell me that they're okay?"

Draco was white and shaking. "I don't know dad. They were both unconscious and there was a lot of blood every where. I don't know."

Severus was livid. "Ronald is going to get expelled if I have anything to say about this. He risked all of your lives and the babies. Dam it if we loose any of them..."

Lucius wanted to say something to calm him but the same words rushed through his mind. "We just need to get up there Severus and find out what happened.

They burst into the infirmary and at the end of the ward they saw two people in beds. Both their spouses lay unconscious and as white as the sheets they were on and from the look on Remus' face when he saw them, the news wasn't good.

"Lupin, what happened? How are they?" Severus demanded.


	21. Chapter 21

"Lupin, what happened? How are they?" Severus demanded.

Poppy came over. "Miss Granger and her baby were shielded from the brunt of the attack by your husband Severus."

Lucius looked down on his unconscious wife. "Hermione and the baby?"

"Thanks to Harry's quick and selfless actions she has a slight bump to the head and a sprained wrist. I gave her a pain potion which is why she's out."

Lucius dropped down onto the bed next to her. "The baby? Is the baby okay?"

Poppy nodded. "It seems both babies were protected not only physically but magically by Harry. He saved your wife and child twice over."

Severus was shaking. "My husband? What about my husband and our baby? What aren't you telling me?"

"Severus have you ever heard of a mother's instinct magic?"

Severus nodded. "It times of dire need a mother or a pregnant father can emit a magic to protect their unborn child in a moment of sheer danger."

"Some how your husband not only managed to erect one about your child but because of his close proximity to Hermione, also around hers."

"So as he dove to save Hermione physically, you're telling me my husband some how used his maternal instinct to shield both babies?"

Poppy nodded. "I have never heard of it happening before but your husband does have an unusual amount of power. Both babies probably owe their lives to him."

"So my baby is okay but what about my husband? What aren't you telling me?" Severus demanded.

"For the most part his injuries are minor. A broken collar bone and a concussion, some bruising. But he's put himself into a coma."

Severus collapsed into the chair. "Coma? My husband is in a coma? I thought you said his injuries were minor."

"I did. Unfortunately when he used his magic to protect both babies he exhausted his magical core. His mind shut down to protect what was left."

"Is he, I mean will he get better? I mean what happens now?" Severus stumbled.

"Your baby is safe in him and can grow to full term even if he is in a coma." Poppy reassured him.

"I don't care about the baby right now. I want to know about my husband. Are you telling me he is going to die?" Severus demanded.

"No. There is hope that when his body has time to rest his magical core will replenish and he will wake up." Poppy told him.

"How long? I mean how long can he be out before he won't wake?" Severus finally asked.

"The longer he is out the less chance he'll wake without any long term damage. There has been known people who woke after years."

"So you're telling me if my husband doesn't wake in the next few days he may never wake? He'll spend the rest of his days in St Mungo's?"

Poppy sighed. "I wish I could tell you there wasn't that possibility but yes. There is. But don't give up on him. His powers are amazing. Talk to him."

Remus came to his side as Poppy went to her office. "Harry has too much to live for. He'll fight for you and his little baby. He won't give up that easy."

Severus looked across at Hermione. "The dam brash Gryffindor. He had to be the hero. So desperate to protect everyone else, never thinks about himself."

"You heard Poppy it was instinct. He didn't do it consciously, at least not the magic part. He loves Hermione and both their babies."

"And what about him? He doesn't realize how much he is needed. How am I going to raise our baby if he dies? I can't do this alone."

Remus watched Severus and felt such an ache for the man. They had been friends in school at one point due to Lily who they had both adored. They had grown apart even before school ended but this was his son's husband. Lucius was his best friend but Lucius was consumed right now with worry over his own.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione had no idea where she was when she came around. She could see the morning light coming through the windows and she knew suddenly she was in the infirmary and memories of the day before flashed through her mind. Her hands went in panic to her stomach, wincing in pain from the one she noticed in a cast.

Lucius who like his son had been asleep in chairs shot awake. "Hermione, thank heavens you're awake. How are you?"

Hermione let him kiss her. "My arm hurts a bit but what happened? I remember the hippogriff attacking and then nothing. How is my baby?"

Lucius made her drink a calming draught and pain reliever first. "The baby is fine. Harry saved you both. He pushed you out of harms way and shielded the baby."

"Harry where is he?" Hermione looked around and noticed Harry across and Severus asleep. "How is he?"

"Hermione he was able to summon a magic called maternal instinct that a parent in danger can sometimes use to protect an unborn baby."

Hermione nodded. "I have heard of that. It is pure instinct and doesn't always happen but it can."

"Harry found a way to shield not only his baby but yours as well. He exhausted his magical core though and he is in a coma."

Hermione started shaking. "He pushed me out of the way. He shielded me and our baby physically and now with his magic too, and he is in a coma? No."

Lucius sighed. "Poppy says the longer he is out the less likely he'll wake. The baby can go to term when he is in a coma but he could end up..."

"A vegetable in St Mungo's? He could end up in a hospital for the rest of his life because of me and our baby?" Hermione broke down crying.

Severus who woke came over. "My husband loves you and your baby too Hermione. It was instinct for the spell but love that made him tackle you."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry he risked his life and seeing his baby, to protect me. I'm sorry you may lose your husband." Hermione sobbed.

Severus looked back. "Remus and Poppy have told me to have faith in him. His magic core just needs to recover. That he'll come back to us."

Lucius nodded. "He's far too stubborn to give up and far to in love with his husband and the baby not to fight for them. He'll come back to us."

Severus nodded. "We just need to talk to him and remind him how much we love him and need him back. We just need to remind him what he is missing."

Hermione was calming. "We will all help. All of his family and friends will help Severus. We'll get your husband back to you and to your baby as well."

Severus squeezed her hand. "I am glad he was able to protect you and your baby. Don't think for one moment I begrudge your baby's life."

Severus was walking away when Lucius went to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there last night. You needed me and I wasn't."

Severus stopped him. "You're wife and baby were also unconscious. No one can blame you for them being your main concern."

"I am so grateful for what your husband did for my wife and baby. Hermione is right, we're here and we'll do everything we can for Harry."

Lucius and Hermione watched as Severus sunk down into a chair again. Hermione looked at her husband. "Contact the Weasleys. Harry will need them."

Lucius nodded. "You're right. If he is going to come back he needs every one who cares about him around him. I'll go and send word right now."

Draco sat anxiously with her as she drifted off to sleep from the draught she had been given. Draco had a certain Gryffindor he wanted to confront. Ron might not have known they were pregnant but babies or no babies; he could have killed them both.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It took about an hour before Draco located Ron. He was down on the bench near Hagrid's old hut where Draco, Harry and Hermione had been the day before when Remus and Ron found them.

Ron looked up when he heard him. "Draco. You know I didn't mean it."

Draco laughed. "Didn't mean what? To insult and scream at Harry? To enrage a hippogriff so it attacked your two best friends? We both know you know better."

Ron gulped. "I was angry and I had no idea it would get so out of control. And Harry and Hermione weren't in any real danger."

"Hermione and Harry are both pregnant you fool. And in shielding my sister or brother and his own baby, Harry wore out his magic and is in a coma."

Ron paled. "Coma? How are he and the baby, and Hermione?'

"Hermione and her baby are safe because of Harry and his baby is fine but if he doesn't wake in the next few days he may never."

Ron sunk onto the bench. "I didn't mean this. I love him and Mione. I never meant either of them to get hurt."

"Never meant? You never meant? I should pummel you for what you did to them." Draco screamed.

"But you won't Draco. Mr Weasley deserves to be punished for his reckless behaviour but that isn't the solution." Remus' voice came from behind.

"He almost killed my stepmother and sibling not to mention Harry's baby and now he's in a coma. He deserves to suffer."

"He will. Rest assured the headmaster will be making him quite sure never to act like this again." Remus said. "Mr Weasley you are to come with me to his office."

Draco watched as Ron followed Remus up to the school. Part of him thought prison was what he deserved but he knew no matter how reckless and foolish Ron was he never had intended harm to either of his friends. Draco still wished he could have socked him though.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione could have been discharged but she insisted on staying. She needed her rest and she knew her husband would want to keep her in bed if she went down to their apartments so she stayed a patient in the infirmary to be close to Harry.

The day she woke up she was alone as Severus and Lucius had both gone to call on Harry's godfather and the Weasleys. "Harry." She said

She took a seat on the bed next to him and put his hand on her belly. "This little one owed their life to you and just like your baby, needs you to wake up."

"We all need him." A voice sounded from the door.

Hermione looked up to see Ron coming in. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here when our husbands return."

"Your husbands already saw me when Remus took me to the headmaster. Hermione you have to know this was an accident." Ron pleaded.

"You knew since third year the danger of those creatures and you still did that. Even if we weren't pregnant you risked our lives."Hermione reminded him.

"Mione I know. I'm so sorry. You two are my best friends. You know I'd do anything for you." Ron said.

"You said you were in the headmaster's office?"

Ron nodded. "I will be serving detention with Remus every weekend for the rest of the year to learn proper care of animals. And a quidditch ban till graduation."

"And my husband and Harry's heard your sentencing and don't want to kill you still?" Hermione asked.

"They threatened to before but have calmed down. They know I'm here." Ron explained.

"Then come sit down and start talking with me to Harry. He's going to need his two best friends to help him come back from this." Hermione motioned.

Ron knew it was far from an acceptance of his apology but he knew that would take time. He knew that almost costing her baby and putting Harry in a coma, he'd have a lot to make up for though it was an accident. He was just grateful she'd let him stay and keep Harry company.

"So what do we walk to him about? I mean what do you talk to someone in a coma about?" Ron asked.

"The same things we would have talked to him if he was awake. We just have to think about the times we visited him her before."

Ron smirked. "Remember Harry in our second year and Hermione was in here because she put the hair of a cat into her polyjuice potion and grew fur."

Hermione smirked. "Best not mention that around my husband. Draco still doesn't know that we used the potion to spy on him back then."

"But you mate hold the record. I mean when the bludger attacked you and Gilderoy made all the bones in your arm disappear." Ron remembered.

"Or the night that we used my time turner to save Sirius and had to leave Ron here because of his broken leg." Hermione thought.

"Give it some time and you'll room will be filled with candies again. You know Honeydukes should make you a partner."Ron laughed.

"They never made such good money as when you were in the hospital wing after saving the school from one thing or another." Hermione agreed.

"You know you might not get to play quidditch this season pregnant but the team will want you to coach them." Ron tried.

"I can still remember with Neville's remememberall, how you got on the team in the first place. Thought you'd get expelled for sure."

Hermione and Ron had no idea if any of this would make Harry want to return but they hoped stories of all of the fun that they had in the past would remind Harry of one of the many reasons he had to fight and come back to them. No one knew for sure what would bring him back so they'd try everything.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus sat with his husband and with Remus. Remus had offered to let them be alone but Severus stopped him. He felt odd talking to Harry alone and though he and the wolf had not been close since school, he knew Remus was the closest thing to a dad he had.

"Tell him about James." Severus said.

Remus looked up surprised. "You want me to tell your husband about his real father. Why?"

"Because I know how much he loved the stories of the marauders and their glory days. Of James and Sirius and you." Severus prompted.

"I was never much of a marauder. I was the prefect of the bunch. I was never like Sirius or James." Remus said.

"You were the brains of the operation. Those two were never half as smart as you were. James did well in school but you were the clever one." Sev pointed out.

"I did come up with the marauders map which too this day I think was the best. Mine and Sirius' answer to the invisibility cloak."Remus admitted.

"Your answer? I thought the three of you used to sneak around under it? I mean its how they used to transform." Severus said.

Remus looked at Harry. "James would prank us as well from time to time. The map helped keep an eye on him. James added his name to it as did Peter."

"Just like James to take credit for something."

Remus smiled. "You know perhaps you should talk to him about his mother. Sirius and I never really spoke of Lily except as his mother."

"Why not? You and Lily were best friends, heck the three of us were more inseparable then the marauders until you headed off with them fourth year."

"Lily was never part of the marauders life until seventh year and soon after Harry. I guess it's always been easier to tell stories of James."

Severus kissed his husband. 'She'd be so proud of her son. Harry has more then her eyes, he has her heart and her laugh. He may look like James but..."

"He's definitely Lily's son." Remus finished for him. "He proved that with the hippogriff. She died protecting Harry and Harry would have died for his own."

"But he won't." Severus said directed at his husband. "He'll take a few days to get some much needed sleep and he'll come back to us."

Remus ran his hand through Harry's curls. "You know cub I just got the sense to be your dad finally. We lost so much time. I need my son."

"And our little one is going to need their daddy. I can't do this alone Harry. That baby is going to need you. I need you. You're my life, my bond."

"Your mother would have sung to you right now. You know she loved to sing? She sang in choir before Hogwarts." Remus told him.

"I remember I'd catch her singing in the library or even in the greenhouses. Not humming like some people. She had an amazing voice."

Remus laid a hand on Harry's belly. "When you were born she'd rock you to sleep singing you are my sunshine, my only sunshine."

"You're going to have to wake so you can sing it to ours. You know I'd make the baby cry if I try. You have a much better voice then I do."

For the first time since fourth year when Remus started hanging out with the marauders more and more, he and Severus talked into the night sharing stories of Lily when she was a student and what they knew of her childhood. Stories of James or Sirius mingled from time to time. Severus could remember why Remus had ranked with Lucius and Lily as his best friends in school.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Weasleys came and went as well over the next day or two, Molly and Arthur who considered Harry as another son, were given apartments in the school for a few days while their kids who graduated came to visit when they could.

Molly and Arthur were with the twins when Katie came in. "I'm sorry I didn't know you guys were here. I'll go."

Fred caught her though. "You know Harry cares about you and he'd want you here. Besides after how many years playing quidditch together, you're like a sister."

Molly nodded. "Come sit with us. We're just telling him the family news and reminding him he has a place with us and in our family."

Katie sat. "You know you asked me to be your witness for your wedding. You said I was like your sister and you're my brother. I need you back Harry."

George nodded. "You're the last of the dream team with Katie and even if only as a coach while pregnant, the team needs you."

Molly shook her head. "And Bill and Fleur's little baby is going to need their Uncle Harry in her life just like your baby will need you."

"You never did tell me the purpose of a rubber duck back before your second year Harry. Don't let me die not knowing the answer." Arthur gently reminded him.

As the Weasleys and Katie shared odd stories about and with Harry unnoticed Severus stood at the door listening and watching. He marvelled at how loved his husband truly seemed to be.

Lucius came up behind him. "You should join them.'

Severus shook his head. "They're here to spend time with Harry. I'll let him have time with them."

Lucius shook his head. "They're your family too believe it or not and they're not here just for Harry."


	23. Chapter 23

Three days Harry had been unconscious. Three days his friends, his family, his housemates, his husband, sat by his side. The morning of the fourth day Hermione sat with Bill and Fleur who was three months pregnant, and Severus.

"You know we've been talking and you really would make the best godfather." Bill said warmly.

"You'll have to wake though and help us name your goddaughter. Bill says Harriet if you don't. You wouldn't do that to an innocent baby." Fleur said.

Hermione smiled. "They beat me to the news I had for you. Luc decided after what you did for our baby you'd be its godfather and name the baby."

Severus kissed his husband. "Come on Harry you know we can't have a Harriet Weasley and a Newton or Gemini Malfoy. They need your help here."

Hermione smiled. "Newton Malfoy? Does have a ring to it though I'm hoping for a girl. Gemini is sweet."

"I like Harriet." A small barely audible response came.

Severus stared down at his husband whose eyes were starting to open. "Harry. Harry are you awake?"

Bill ran to get Poppy who raced to the bed and ran a diagnostic spell. "He's coming back. Keep talking to him."

"Come on Harry. You know you hate Harriet. You have to wake; you have three babies including our own to name. I was thinking Archibald for a son."

"Over my dead body." Came Harry again as his eyes finally opened though Severus gently had to place his glasses on.

Severus kissed him. "I have never been so happy to see those amazing green eyes."

Harry looked at Hermione. "I heard your words. I heard everyone's. I just felt like I was locked in a dark room and couldn't get out."

As Bill went to find the others and tell them the good news, Severus gently told his husband what had happened. Harry was shocked to know he had been out three days, nearing four, but was relieved his baby was safe.

Hermione sat down. "You saved me and my baby Harry. I owe you the baby's life. I can never thank you enough but I hope being its godfather and choosing a name might be a start."

"Her." Harry whispered. "But no goddaughter of mine will be Gemini Malfoy or Harriet Weasley over there."

Hermione looked shocked. "Her? Harry we can't find out the sex for sure for two more months. How?"

"When I protected the babies I had a link with them both. Some how I know yours is a little girl like I know mine is a boy. And no definitely on Archibald."

Severus kissed him. "I just picked a name that would get a reaction out of you. I'd never torture our baby with such a name."

Fleur smiled. "Does that mean you'll be godfather to our daughter?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "I'd be honoured. But only if you promise to let me pick a name better then Harriet. What a horrid suggestion for a little girl."

The Weasleys, Remus and Lucius poured into the room all relieved to see him. Severus gently had to remind them Harry was still pretty delicate from his collar bone, to keep them from crushing him.

Hermione looked at her husband. "You have your wish according to Harry for pink. He says he was linked and know ours is a girl. His is a boy."

Lucius came and hugged Harry. "Thank you for my wife and daughter. I can never thank you enough. I assume she told you what we have decided."

Harry laughed. "These three got me to wake by torturing me with horrid name selections. I had to wake to save my son and two goddaughters from them."

Remus bent down and kissed his head. "If I had known that was all it would take to wake you, I'd have made horrid suggestions from the start."

Harry was happy to see them all after their voices for days but his energy was dying fast and Poppy sent them all except Severus off so Harry could get some proper sleep. Hermione allowed her husband to take her home finally.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was allowed to be discharged from the hospital wing though he'd be on bed rest for at least another two weeks so his magic could recover. He was just happy to be in his own bed. Severus had thought about taking him home to Spinner's End to recover but Poppy said she wanted to be close in case.

His second day home Hermione showed up with to Harry's surprise, Ron. "Hey mate. I'm so sorry."

Harry motioned for him to come in. "I heard your apologies to Mione and to me. And I know you came when I was out several times."

Ron nodded. "I wasn't sure you'd want to see me after what happened. I could have cost you and Hermione your babies, and your lives."

Harry sighed. "It was an accident. A horrible and preventable if you could keep your temper in check, accident. I can forgive you but it'll take time to forget.'

Ron handed him a stuffed bear. "Mione said you were having a little boy. Bill helped me get this. I thought maybe mine would be the first."

Harry was touched by the gift. "It is. Me and Mione only found out two weeks before this happened. If not for my magic, we'd not even know the sexes."

Hermione sat down. "You know my husband wanted me to tell you though we're letting you name her, not to go wild. Maybe consider family names."

Harry laughed. "I don't know I was thinking something like one of those muggle celebrity kids like Apple Malfoy or maybe Banjo."

Hermione tossed a pillow at him. "You do that and I'll change your son's birth certificate to say Archibald Tom Snape."

Harry smirked. "I still think I should be able to slip a Harriet in here some where. Maybe Bill had the right idea and I'll name his daughter Harriet."

Ron laughed. "My brother said you were going to be godfather and baby namer to his as well. You're going to be busy trying to pick out names."

Harry turned to Ron. "You know if you're going to be around out babies when they're born, there will be some ground rules."

Ron went pale and serious. "Okay."

"No taking them near hippogriffs or other creatures." Hermione told him.

"And no trying to convert them into cannon fans at least until they're old enough to debate with you."

Ron let out a sight of relief. "Had me worried there. Though you ruined my baby shower gift. I was going to get onesies with the cannon logos on them."

This time Hermione and Harry chucked pillow at him. Hermione shook her head. "How I ended up with two friends and a stepson who are quidditch obsessed, I'll never understand."

"It just happens to be the coolest past time out there Mione so get used to it." Harry said

"Well no daughter of mine is going to be a quidditch player. I'll hex my husband it he even buys her a broom before she's ten."

Harry snorted. "You know it will be her big brother or her godfather that does anyways. She can like books and quidditch as well."

"You try and give my daughter her first broom and I'll give your son his first thousand page book."

Harry laughed. "See the problem is your daughter will think mine is school and my son will think yours is a doorstop. Won't work."

Harry and Ron and Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon talking and when Severus returned for dinner he left them in peace. He knew his husband needed time with his friends and family. He needed to have a bit of what he came back for.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was woken by thrashing in the bed next to him later that night and saw his husband was having a nightmare. He pulled his husband into his arms and gently soothed him, trying to wake him without startling him.

"Come on Harry, you're awake. You're safe. Come on." Severus gently coaxed.

Harry slowly woke. "Sorry I woke you."

Severus kissed him. "Don't apologize. It's your first night since you woke I didn't give you dreamless sleep. Can you tell me what it was about?"

"The hippogriff and the attack. I dreamed I lost the baby and Hermione and hers died." Harry whispered.

"No. Harry you protected all four of you. Our son and Hermione and her daughter are all alive because of you." Severus assured him.

"Because of my damned Gryffindor brashness that makes me always want to be a hero?" Harry asked.

"You heard that? I love you and how brave you are. I was just in a panic. The thought of you not waking and having to raise our son alone, scared me to death."

"I know. I was scared when I couldn't wake. I thought I'd never see you again. I thought I'd never hold our son or see his beautiful face."

Severus kissed him. "You will. You may be brash but also stubborn and you came back to us. Me and our son are so lucky to have you as are Hermione and her baby."

Harry let his husband hold him while he slowly drifted back to sleep. Harry wasn't sure he'd ever feel truly at ease until his little son was in his arms. When he held his son and he knew he was safe and healthy, Harry would feel at peace again. But not before. That fear would always be some where in the back of his mind.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry was off bed rest finally as his magic was replenished and his collar bone healed. He had kept up in the paper side of his studies, no practical of course and was anxious to get back to class. Unfortunately for Harry his body decided that he was having it far too easy with just that.

Harry woke the morning he was to return to classes and felt like he had spun in circles. He scrambled out of bed and barely made it to the bathroom before he had thrown up. He spent five minutes before he was dry heaving.

He felt a cold cloth pressed against the back of his neck. "I see our son has decided to make his presence known,"

Harry sagged back against his husband "How about telling your son that we already know he's there and to stop giving his daddy such a hard time."

Severus kissed him. "I would if I could. But how come when he's causing you discomfort he's my son."

Harry smirked. "Discomfort? Let's have you throw up your stomach and talk discomfort. You put him in there so get used to it. Baby pain is your fault."

Severus gently wiped his head with a cloth. "I guess I can live with that since you're the pregnant one here."

Severus helped his husband to his feet and Harry went to take a shower. Knowing his husband's belly wasn't likely to handle the smells of breakfast up stairs, he ordered breakfast of dry toast and chamomile tea for Harry.

Harry looked relieved as he sunk into his chair. "Thanks. But how come you get coffee and I get tea?"

"Because you're pregnant and caffeine is a no no. But if I don't have my morning coffee none of my first class is likely to survive." Severus pointed out.

Harry laughed. "Ginny is in it and my team can't loose their second seeker so I guess you can drink your coffee."

Harry had missed the first game of the season when he was in the hospital. He'd not be able to play this year as by the next game he'd by five months along. Ginny had stepped up as seeker and a fourth year had replaced her as chaser. His team insisted he remain captain even if he couldn't play, and coach them. Severus had agreed as long as Harry remained safe in the stands during all practices. The stands were charmed so the balls couldn't go near them.

"Your team won the game without you but barely. I think they were smart to keep you as captain and ask you to coach. Ginny needs the help." Severus said.

"I'm grateful for your compliment but I have never coached before. I hope I can. But even if I suck, no teams have ever had a coach."

Severus squeezed his hand. "You coached as their captain, you just played as well. You worked drills and game plans. Nothing but air time has changed.

Harry looked at his belly. "I love being pregnant, I really do but I'll be happy to return to quidditch next fall. I'm just glad he's due in the summer, after finals."

Severus nodded. "We can train Dobby or a house elf other as a nanny or I believe Molly has offered to take him days. Maybe both."

"If any house elf is taking care of my baby it will be Dobby and no other. I'd prefer a human. But you're right, maybe a mix." Harry thought.

"I know it's going to be odd for you and Hermione being parents your senior year but me and Luc will do everything we can to make it normal as possible."

Harry reached across and kissed his husband. He remembered how angry he had been when he learned they had to wed but now he knew how lucky he was to have such an incredible husband. He only could shudder at the thought of having been Harry Lestrange. He may never have survived this long.

"Well we won't be alone too long. Dean and the others will be married by Christmas." Harry reminded him.

"Though their spouses will not be at school with them and I doubt any will have kids before they graduate." Severus reminded him.

"You have a point but I'm still glad about this little guy here. Even if I'm a bit younger then usual."

"Well it's not like most teens. You are married and I can take care of us and the baby financially and we have help." Severus reminded him.

Harry looked at the time. "If you want to keep your job to do so we might want to get going."

Severus walked him out and watched him head to his first class. He had no idea how he had got so lucky. Harry could blame him for all of the horrid symptoms if he chose. Severus was just honoured Harry was carrying his son and grateful he wasn't the one looking at morning sickness, cravings, swollen ankles, heart burn and all the other wonders of it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By lunch Harry was wondering why morning sickness was called morning sickness because the smell of the food in the Great Hall was turning him green all over again. He munched on the crust of bread as he watched his friends eat.

"Mione how is it that I can't keep anything but dry bread down and you're fine?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Not all people get morning sickness. Just because I have it easy now doesn't mean the other dozen or so symptoms we get, I won't get worse."

Harry groaned. "I have no idea how pregnant people put on weight and have cravings. I barely kept toast and tea down."

Hermione put a hand on his arm. "Morning sickness only lasts the first trimester. After that you'll get the cravings and as the baby grows, so will you."

Harry groaned. "Only the first trimester? You're telling me I should be happy I'll only throw up for another six weeks? How is it I'm green and you're glowing?"

Ron looked over. "You're glowing too but just in a sickly, sweating like it's the middle of a July heat wave, kind of way. Not the golden boy, the green boy now."

Harry chucked a roll at him. "You need to work on your sympathy skills or I'll assign you diaper changing duty for the first month my son is alive."

Katie smiled. "I can't believe I graduate and won't get to see our new little mascot. You'll have to bring him to practice and make him a player."

Harry laughed. "My husband is already reluctant to let me coach while pregnant. I doubt my son will be any where near a pitch till he is at least two."

Ginny smiled. "Well at least the two of you are going to be coaching us. The baby might bring us luck. Rub your belly before the next two games."

Harry laughed. "I'll be five months gone before you're next game and looking like a blimp likely. I'll have a belly for you to rub then."

Dean had plopped down. "I have to go with my fiancé and check out some hall for our wedding. I can't believe we're going to be married at Christmas."

Neville clapped him on the back. "You at least don't have to look forward to being pregnant. And I assume your wife won't till you graduate."

Dean smirked. "She has it all planned out. Three children, all two years apart. A son first of course and at least one daughter. First tone conceived within a month after I graduate. She even found a job for me with her dad's company."

Ron laughed. "She really does have you whipped and you're not even married yet."

Harry shot him a look. "Do I need to remind you how the conversation ended the last time you said something almost identical?"

Ron blanched at the memory of the attack but Hermione nudged him. "Your best friend threatened to hex your balls off if you didn't apologize."

Harry broke into a grin. "Now you know I love you too much to have done it, but Dean isn't as big of a fan of you as I am. He might."

Ron put his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. You're not whipped and leave my balls alone. Now I have a date, I might like them in the future."

"Finally given up on the Slytherin fifth year Daphne Reynolds and gone for someone else? Who is it?" Neville asked.

"Decided not to go snake like my two friends and took a page from Neville. Padma." Ron admitted.

"Padma as in Pavarti's twin and the one you took to the Yule Ball? I never would have thought but if she makes you happy, go for it." Hermione said.

Ron was blushing a bit but admitted he had been seeing Padma for about a week now. She was less giggly and less of a gossip then her twin. A mix really of Hermione and Luna in a way. He decided everyone else was insane and in love, he should try and join the party.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the end of his first day back to classes Harry was happy to be back in class and the great hall but his son had not given up on his attack on his stomach and he left dinner early having not managed much. By the time he got to his rooms he was throwing up.

He came out from the bathroom and heard someone in the sitting room but was surprised not to find his husband. "Lucius?"

Lucius turned and smiled. "Hermione told me you were sick but she had work to do. I knew Sev had to help Poppy tonight so I brought you this."

Harry looked down at the vial in his hand. "What?"

Lucius laughed. "A small nutrient potion with a tiny bit of stomach calmer in. I know you can't take much because of the male pregnancy, but it is minimal."

Harry drank down the bottle. "Thanks. At least the nutrients will be good for the baby. The toast hasn't had much in the way of vitamins."

Lucius smiled. "I had some saltines brought for you as well. Narcissa was sick a lot with Draco. I thought you could use some help."

Harry picked up the crackers. "A lot more useful then your wife or my husband's comforting words on symptoms."

Lucius picked up the vial. "My wife is trying to make you smile and your husband has never been pregnant or had a pregnant spouse. Give them time."

As Lucius left Harry could see the chance he had not believed possible even when they called a truce, before. He had never imagined even for Hermione, he and Luc would be friends but he wasn't so sure any more.


	25. Chapter 25

The Malfoys and Snapes had a quiet Christmas morning with Remus at Malfoy manor. The theme of the gifts had all been baby related except for Draco and Remus of course. Hermione and Harry had received all the furniture a baby could need for two nurseries (one at school and one at home for each). They'd start getting clothes and such at the baby shower Molly promised to throw. After lunch they headed to the Burrow.

Lucius looked a bit sceptical. "You swear they're not going to hex me or my son?"

Hermione kissed him. "They wouldn't dare. They know that I would castrate them if they dared to touch my daughter's daddy."

Severus looked at Harry. "I know they're you're family but I'm with Luc on this. I know Remus is reasonable, but dinner at the Burrow?"

Harry shook his head. "You boys are acting like a bunch of scared kids. How is it that you were spies all of these years and can't face the Burrow?"

"The death eaters didn't have the Weasley twins among them." Severus laughed gently.

"Besides when Harry was unconscious, you two managed to get along with them fine." Hermione reminded them.

"I guess I need to be in a coma more often if it will make my family come together." Harry joked.

Severus pulled him into his arms and grabbed some floo powder." Don't even joke about that." And then throwing floo powder in called. "The Burrow."

The Burrow was as festive as usual though Harry noticed the walls between the kitchen and sitting room had been removed to allow for enough dinning space for the extended family to eat in doors. From the look of things Molly had out done herself but the smell hit home as soon as Harry stumbled out.

"Oh Merlin, I'm going to vomit." Harry said and raced through the house to the nearest bathroom, almost running Bill over on the way.

As he was heaving he heard Bill outside the door. "Morning sickness or the floo?"

"I think a bit of both. Your mother's cooking and the floo travel." Severus said as he came into the bathroom.

He helped Harry to his feet when he was done and led his husband back downstairs where Molly looking quite concerned came to hug him. She had been pregnant enough to not need to ask

"My Christmas cooking a bit to much for your delicate stomach after the floo network? I'll get you some saltines." Molly assured him.

She turned to Severus. "I already greeted Hermione and her husband and stepson. Welcome to our home for Christmas. Harry is family so you are as well."

Harry was helped into a chair and Fleur came over. "Here is a little trick that helped me out. You won't have to worry about the smell of the food."

Harry realized what ever she had done he couldn't smell anything. He knew smell affected taste but considering the state of his stomach he guessed he'd be doing little eating anyways but was grateful for her help as well as the saltines Molly brought.

Penny smiled as they sat down for dinner. "I guess Hermione you're counting your blessings not having morning sickness."

Fleur looked at Harry. "A month more and you'll be eating a storm and having the oddest cravings I always liked fried onions on chocolate ice cream."

Harry groaned. "Can we not speak about your odd cravings? I'm having a hard enough time watching you guys eating all of this food."

Severus kissed him. "Just think this time next year you'll have a beautiful baby boy in your arms and be unable to eat for different reasons."

Harry smiled. "Because I'll be feeding him a bottle. You definitely know how to remind me of what is important Sev."

Besides Harry only eating saltines and a bit of mashed potatoes, dinner was a wonderful family event. Even Lucius and Severus settled in well enough. Draco of course had an easier time for he not only had Harry and Hermione but he got along well with the Weasley twins and older siblings, even Ron and Ginny.

Before they left Molly gave Harry and Hermione each a gift. "A blanket and booties." Harry and Hermione both smiled.

Molly nodded. "I knitted for my babies and my grandbabies. I think of both your two as my grandchildren even if not by blood."

That earned hugs even from the fathers to be who were touched and after dinner were genuinely feeling welcome here in the home. It seemed odd Molly could accept them into her family after everything but they could both see what their spouses meant to the woman and the babies as well.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Harry and Severus arrived at Flint Manor two days later Harry was relieved to find while his morning sickness had not abated and he'd be using the spell Fleur taught him, during the reception, he didn't have to beg someone to show him to the bathroom. He just wished Hermione looked less radiant in glowing in hers.

Severus smiled and shook hands with Thomas Flint. "Thank you for inviting us Tom. This is my husband Harry."

Tom smiled. "I believe you're one of my son in laws housemates are you not? He has spoken of you as well of course as what we all know."

Harry kept smiling. "Thank you for your welcome. I was hoping I might see Dean before the wedding. Because of my condition I wasn't able to attend his bachelor."

Tom smiled and his wife Nora came over. "Of course young man. I hear you and Hermione Malfoy are both expecting. Dean will be pleased to see you."

Harry was led through the grandiose manor who's guest house Dean and Audrey would live in on weekends and when he finished school, and to a main floor bedroom where he not only found Dean but also Seamus and Neville, Ron soon joining. Seamus was his witness as they were best friends, but the entire Gryffindor sixth year boys wanted to be together for one last go.

"You missed a great party last night but I guess you wouldn't have had much fun." Seamus laughed.

Harry hugged Dean. "Feeling okay with going through with this?"

Dean smiled. "Audrey isn't bad really. And besides I have had a chance to get to know her first. It'll be weird though being married and still living in dorms."

Harry laid his hand on his flat belly. "I for one am happy my husband teaches at school and I get him all the time. Though I wasn't so happy to begin with."

Neville shared a glance with Seamus. "Maybe we should jump on this marriage band wagon and Ron too. Looks like we're missing out on the fun."

The five boys had fun laughing like old times and eventually Harry joined his husband and the other guests in the gardens which were tented for the winter and watched the beautiful ceremony. Audrey was quite beautiful, nothing like her late troll like brother and if there was no love between them he could tell there was friendship between Dean and his bride as they exchanged vows.

"Now I present to you Mr and Mrs Dean and Audrey Flint."The minister finally announced. Harry remembered as Audrey was the last Flint heir, Dean had agreed to her last name.

The reception was held in another tent and to get his husband's mind off of the food as Severus could see even with the spell, Harry was going green; Severus led him out onto the dance floor.

"I was thinking in September on our anniversary, we renew our wedding vows." Severus whispered.

Harry looked up in surprised delight. "You mean it?"

"I want to give you the proper family wedding you deserved, not one in the headmaster's office. And our son can be our ring bearer." Severus explained.

Harry smiled. "I think I'd agree to that but on one condition. We get a second honeymoon and one a bit longer then two nights."

Severus kissed him. "That can be arranged though the honeymoon might have to wait till next Christmas when we can be away that long. And our son is older."

As they danced Harry was touched his husband had suggested it. He had to admit looking at the beautiful wedding he was a bit jealous. It would be far more special for them to renew their vows when they were really in love and a happy family.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was sitting with her husband on one of the benches outside for some fresh air when he pulled a small box from his pocket and handed it to her. She was surprised considering Christmas was only days before.

"What is this Luc? You have already spoiled me rotten for Christmas." Hermione admonished him.

"Just open it. Most of your gifts were for the baby. I wanted this one for you." He explained.

Hermione opened the lid on the box and found two muggle airline tickets but there was something wrong. "These are one way airline tickets from Sydney."

Lucius nodded. "I have had a PI tracking down your parents and by February they should have their memories back and be on their way back home. Those are open ended tickets."

Hermione through her arms around her husband. "You really did that for me? You found my parents."

Lucius kissed her. "I know how much you missed them. I'll help them re-open their practice and what ever. Our daughter should have her grandparents."

Hermione started crying. "You are the most amazing husband Luc. This means the world to me. Thank you."

Lucius had been working on it for some time and had planned on waiting until he found them and brought them home to tell her but after seeing her with the Weasleys, he knew he had to tell her. Molly and Arthur would love her baby as their own grandchild, but he knew how much her own parents would mean.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry and Hermione were whisked off by their husbands to London for the weekend for their first ultrasound even though they knew the gender of the baby. Draco had come along with then as well.

Harry groaned from his position on the table. "I wish that Madam Pomfrey could have just done this."

Hermione laughed. "You're just upset because of the apparation. You know we would have had to wait for another three weeks."

Harry smirked. "If you were the one who even in their second trimester couldn't keep down solid food, you might not say that.

Hermione smiled. "I do wish for your sake that your morning sickness would have ended by now, Harry."

Harry looked at Draco. "Would you mind going and finding my husband for me? I for one would like some genuine sympathy from someone."

Just on cue their husbands both made their entrance with the healer in tow. Madam Pomfrey had agreed to be their healer and deliver the babies, a nurse to come if they went into labour the same day together but they would have had to wait three weeks for her to get an ultrasound machine. Muggle ultrasound machines were actually more reliable.

Hermione was to go first. "Luc, I was starting to worry that you were going to miss this."

Lucius bent to kiss her. "Miss seeing our daughter for the first time? Never."

The healer looked up surprised. "I was under the impression that this was your first ultrasound."

Lucius looked over at Harry for a moment. "Call it a sort of mother's intuition."

The healer brought up the picture of the baby. "There is your baby, there is the head and the little heart beat. And you were right, a healthy little baby girl."

Hermione beamed at the picture. "It seems so real. She hasn't made me sick or grow yet. She's really in there isn't she?"

The healer printed them a photo and they sat looking at it when the healer went over to Harry for his ultrasound. Harry let the healer know that he suspected the baby was a little boy and the healer wasn't all that surprised.

"Well you two seem two for two on guessing genders. Mr Snape you have a very healthy baby boy here." The healer said with a smile.

Severus shared his husband's awe. Unlike Luc this was his first baby as well. "This is amazing. He is right there. I can't believe you're making me a daddy."

Harry kissed his husband. "You're going to make an amazing dad Sev."

Draco had moved around from where he had been standing with his father and stepmother to go and see the screen of his little pseudo cousin. He reached over and hugged his godfather at that comment.

"Uncle Sev you will make an amazing dad. You're already an amazing Uncle." Draco assured him.

When Harry and Hermione were both back in clothes and they had been given copies of their photos, the healer left so they could get themselves together before they left the hospital.

Lucius turned to his son. "Hermione and I have some where to go. You can join us, or head back to the townhouse."

Draco smiled. "I think I'll go to the townhouse and then into Diagon Alley for a while."

Severus and Harry had plans themselves to go and see Remus that afternoon so they all took off. Lucius had not informed his wife of his little surprise so she was a little sceptical but she knew her husband usually had good ones.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius refused to tell her where they were going and she was surprised when her husband ushered her into muggle London and into a cab. He refused to tell her where they were going and just told her to wait and see. She eventually started to recognize the neighbourhoods.

She turned to him when they entered her old street. "Luc, where are we going?"

Lucius kissed her. "Just wait and see."

When they pulled into a drive she looked up shocked. "Lucius, this is the house that I grew up in."

He helped her out of the cab. "Your parents returned from Australia a week ago Hermione. I helped them open their practice again and convince the new owner to sell."

Hermione stared in him and her childhood home in shock but before she could respond the door opened and Michael and Jane Granger poured out of the house and Hermione found herself sobbing in their arms. They remembered the last few months in Australia but they had all of their old memories as well.

Jane looked over at Lucius. "You have a fine husband there Hermione. We were a bit surprised to learn you were married but he seems to be a good man."

Michael nodded. "We understand that you had to marry because we were gone and this was arranged. But we are happy you have such a fine man as your husband."

Inside Hermione smiled. "And as my stepson as well. Next time we'll have to make sure we bring Draco along with us."

Jane smiled. "Draco Malfoy, that young blond Slytherin who used to give you such trouble? He is your stepson is he?"

Hermione nodded. "He is a month younger then me if that makes it any less odd. But yes Lucius is Draco's father."

Jane disappeared off into the kitchen to get them some tea and Michael started to give his son in law the third degree. He thought the man was nice, thankful he brought them back but fathers had the right to be concerned about their daughter's husbands. Especially when those husbands were their age and had a son their daughter's age.

Jane came to Lucius' defence. "Lay off our son in law Michael. You know you have already approved. Hermione you're glowing. Something to tell us?"

Hermione showed them the picture. "Your first grandchild, well granddaughter. I hope even with the age difference that you'll consider Draco family."

Michael had tears in his eyes as he looked at the photo. "This is amazing Hermione. I am surprise, you're so young but you have a good husband there."

Jane nodded. "And Lucius your son is more then welcome in our home next time you come. He is a member of this family as well,"

Lucius was grateful. "My son does not have much family and I know it would mean as much to him as it does to I that he is welcome in your family."

Hermione and Lucius spent the afternoon going through baby pictures of Hermione and hearing stories of when she was growing up. Hermione marvelled at how her husband sat through it all and was so good about it. They left a copy of the photo with her parents and promised to bring Draco next time with them. Hermione knew the Weasleys would be grandparents to her daughter but she was so grateful to have her own parents back for the baby as well.

As they were leaving she turned to him. "Thank you."

He stopped her. "You don't need to thank me for bringing them home Hermione. You already did that at Christmas time."

Hermione shook her head. "No I meant for sitting there and answering all their questions, and for hearing all the stories and photos. "

Lucius pulled her into a hug. "I meant what I said, for both our daughter and Draco I'm glad. I don't have any family to offer Draco or the baby. I want your parents and the Weasleys to be there for both of them."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus looked in pride at his framed copy of the ultrasound d, which he placed on the mantle of the fireplace in the library. His grandson. He felt a pang in his heart as it should have been Lily and James here to hear about their first grandchild. He knew though James would be happy Remus was here for his son.

Remus turned back to them. "Thank you for the picture. I'm so proud of my little great godson."

Harry came to him. "We were hoping that you'd consider letting our son call you Grandpa. I mean you already let me call you dad."

Severus nodded. "You have been a father to my husband and it seems right."

Remus hugged Harry. "I'd be honoured to let your son call me grandpa. I know the Weasleys will be like grandparents, but I'd be so happy."

The photo of Lily and James' wedding day with him and Sirius in the picture sat next to that of the baby. James would be so proud of his son. He knew James and Sirius would have had their doubts about Severus but seeing how happy Harry was, they would have set them aside. It seems fate had been kind to his cub. He had never seen Harry so happy.


	27. Chapter 27

What Harry had said about his team being able to rub his belly for luck for their next game had come true. Harry had found though it had lasted a bit longer then his first trimester, by mind fourth month Harry was staring to eat again and his sickly green had turned to a nice healthy glow. Severus decided for once he was the one who had it easy as though Harry had an unnatural desire for hot sauce and raw cookie dough, it was Hermione who was into onions and dill pickles which made her husband cringe at the thought of kissing her though he did.

The day before Harry's team's second game of the season he had his team up for morning practice. Severus woke as he did and groaned. "Harry, I love you, but you're mad."

Harry leaned over to kiss his husband. "Oliver always says the early bird gets the worm and the most quidditch practice."

Severus smirked. "Oliver wasn't also five months pregnant or married."

Harry shrugged. "I want my team to win even without me and I know they need the practice. Now enough. I will get enough complaints from my team."

Severus lifted the blanket. "Sure I can't tempt you to come back to the beckoning warmth of our bed?"

Harry leaned in for one last kiss. "As tempting as that is, if I'm late for practice your son and I might find ourselves hexed into next week."

Severus put his hand on Harry's belly. "Soon enough our little prince in there will really make himself known. I always seem to miss his flutters."

Harry laughed. "Not really much to miss Sev, it feels like I'm nervous and have butterflies in my stomach. But if he is anything like my goddaughter, it will be soon."

Harry could have been referring to either his goddaughters as Fleur who was now seven months gone could attest, her daughter was definitely a future quidditch player in training though she was hoping for a bookworm like herself. Harry's baby had yet to make himself so actively known but was still healthy and strong.

"Go back to sleep you moaner. I'm the one who has to go out in this weather. I'll see you for lunch." Harry reminded his husband.

Severus flopped back on the pillows. "Wrap up to keep warm. I don't want you or my son getting sick. And remember stay in the stands when balls are in play."

Harry chucked his pillow at his husband's head. "Yes mother. I promise to be good and play it safe."

Harry was happy he didn't have to change for practice for after his husband's distraction he'd have been late for his own practice and though he was now their coach as well as captain, his team would surely have hexed him. Well in fear for his husband's reaction they might have waited till the baby was born and then hexed him.

Katie smiled when they came out of the change room. "So you did show up. We were coming up with ways of getting back at you if you didn't."

Harry put his hands up in defence. "You wouldn't hex a pregnant man would you?"

Ron snickered. "Not a hex but you know one of the twin's pranks could go a long way Harry."

Harry laughed and headed up into the stands where he could safely watch his team practice and coach where needed. They had made much progress though Ginny's replacement Allison was still yet to really play with the team and Ginny was definitely no Harry.

Harry was watching them scrimmage some time later when after a missed catch by Ginny, Harry gasped for breath. "Hey little one, not like that move either did you?"

Katie who had been close enough to hear flew over. "The baby finally making himself known has he?"

Harry motioned for her to land and feel the baby. "I think we have the next generation of Gryffindor seeker or chaser in there."

The rest of the team had landed as it was nearly lunch and Ron laughed. "Not if your husband had anything to say about it. He'll have your son a snake of course."

Harry struggled to his feet with the help of Katie. "Good practice you guys. I think you guys have an awesome shot tomorrow."

Katie hugged him. "We miss you on the team Harry but we promise to make you and our little mascot in there proud."

Harry went to find his husband before lunch and found his husband in his usual place in his private potions lab. His husband's face lit up in sheer delight as Harry put his hand on his belly and Severus got to feel his son kick for the first time. Harry had wished he had a camera for the face was priceless.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While Harry was having quidditch practice and feeling his son kicking up a storm, Hermione was having a late breakfast with her husband and son. She had them both quite grossed out by her oatmeal which she had added onion powder and diced dill pickles too. Draco didn't often join them for breakfast but he had wanted to talk.

They were talking about a plan for a family dinner and Draco surprised them both. "Would you mind maybe if I brought a guest?"

Lucius looked up. "Have you been dating someone Draco and not told us?"

Hermione looked across the table. "Draco, just tell your dad. It could be worse."

Lucius looked at him. "Please tell me you're not dating a Weasley."

Draco laughed. "No but I am dating a badger."

Lucius smiled. "You know the Hufflepuffs are a loyal and friendly group. Many come from very old families. Who is the lucky one?"

Draco's eyes twinkled. "Susan Bones. And she does come from an old family as you say. Her Aunt is Amelia Bones, head of the ministry law enforcement section."

Lucius thought for a moment. "The lovely young woman in my class with strawberry blond braids? Very pretty Draco. And very intelligent as well."

It seemed that since becoming friends with Harry Draco had found himself amongst people from all of the houses and though Susan and Harry had only become close the previous year as members of the DA, they talked a lot and Harry had introduced him to Susan. After dating Pansy and Daphne before she died and Millie and Blaise were dating, he had few options except in younger students, among his own house.

"You know Harry and his little DA group still meet from time to time and Susan started to teach me to do a patronus charm." Draco explained.

Lucius knew about the group. "Severus told me it was still going. An extra curricular study group of sorts not a days. Many of its members are acing my class now."

"I got convinced after Christmas to come with Harry and Mione. They paired new members with old and me and Susan were paired." Draco sent a smile to Hermione.

"I don't think Harry and I were expecting you to fall in love. We thought she'd simply help you work on your charms like your patronus."Hermione admitted.

"She did. I have improved my marks further in charms and DADA and can produce a corporal patronus, a fox, as well. It just led to more."

Lucius had to admit he liked the sound of the young woman the more he heard of her. "She is definitely invited then to have dinner with our family next weekend."

Draco was relieved. "I was a bit concerned you might be worried your grandchildren might be badgers."

"I think or at least I hope talk of grandchildren is years in the future but your mother was a Ravenclaw and you still ended up a snake." Lucius pointed out.

Hermione looked down at her belly. "I have a feeling I'll have to get used to my daughter being a snake. I don't see any Malfoy being anything else."

Lucius kissed his wife. "I don't know. I wouldn't be too disappointed if my daughter turned out like her mother and was a proud lioness when she started school."

The talk went back to Susan and while she was invited to dinner the next weekend Draco was also to invite her to sit with him and his family as they watched the quidditch game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw the next day.

After Draco left Hermione kissed her husband."I'm proud how you handled that. Susan is amazing and I can see how our son looks at her."

Lucius just chuckled. "I meant what I said to Draco and you. I want him to be happy, even with a badger. And I'd be happy if our daughter was a lioness one day."

Hermione knew her husband regretted all of the lost time with his own son trying to protect him when he was a spy, and she knew Lucius had every intention of trying to make that time up with his son, and not make any of the same mistakes with their daughter. She knew he was on the right track.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry sat with his husband as well as Hermione and Lucius, Draco and to his delight Susan as the quidditch game started. Susan had looked a bit nervous but Lucius has been more then polite in welcoming her and they even managed to get into a talk about DADA.

Susan looked over at Harry. "You're team is doing really well out there but the game would have probably been over if you were playing."

Harry laughed. "I have seen the snitch a few times already which is hard to do as a spectator, but on a broom and the pitch, that is even harder."

Severus kissed him. "You'll be back out there with them next season and besides you're doing an amazing job with their plays. I should be angry."

Draco laughed. "Your husband seems bent on his team beating us every year. Ginny may be no Harry but she can likely hold her own against me on a broom."

Harry watched as Katie scored another goal. "I just wished they worked together like my first team did. But I guess with changes every year, that's impossible."

Harry had played with the same six for his first three years and while they only won the cup his third year with that team, it had been due to circumstances like the cup being cancelled due to basilisk second year and Harry stuck in the hospital wing after the philosopher stone incident first year. They had been of one mind in a way but his new team was getting there.

Harry smiled and clapped when a few minutes later the whistle was blown. "Gryffindor wins 230-60."

Severus kissed his husband. "You're not allowed to let your team rub your belly before the next fame or my snakes get to do as well."

Harry smirked. "I don't think my belly brings luck just to anyone. You know my team has already made our son their mascot."

Severus sneered at the sound of that but the laughter and smiles from everyone else softened it into a smile and Severus had to admit his son probably had a pretty good chance of being a lion. He'd never admit he agreed to that, to anyone but himself though.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry had no idea how anyone had convinced him to do this. He hated to shop under the best of circumstances and when he was seven months pregnant and his back ached, he was definitely far from pleased with the prospect when he stepped out of the floo network. From the sudden attack on his kidneys from his son, he had a feeling his son didn't approve either.

Molly reached out for him to steady him. "Harry, you look a bit green. Sit and I'll get Tom to fetch you something to calm your stomach."

Harry shook his head. "Bathroom." Was all he uttered and sped towards the nearest bathroom.

Hermione laughed. "I think Severus is going to have quite the time convincing his husband to give him another child for some time to come."

Molly hugged her. "Well pregnancy definitely seems to agree with you at least, as does marriage."

Hermione's hand went to her own watermelon bump. "I think me and my little lioness here have come to an understanding."

Penny who had joined them smiled. "Fleur said the same thing about her baby. I can't believe she is due in a week's time now."

"Though I don't think your husband would like you trying to convert your daughter into a Gryffindor in the womb." Harry said coming from the bathroom.

Hermione laughed. "His lioness is Luc's nickname for our daughter, not mine. He said he'd be proud to have a beautiful little lioness like me, in our daughter."

Harry smirked. "Maybe we could convince him to speak to my husband then. Severus won't even consider the chance his son will be anything but a snake."

Molly shook her head. "Don't worry Harry when you put that little prince into his arms he won't care if the baby is a lion, snake or badger. Just that he is happy."

Harry was just grateful what ever his son ended up being, he had decided to give his father's bladder some relief for now and Harry allowed himself to be led into Diagon Alley to do some shopping. He and Severus had not done much shopping for their babies. Harry and Severus had got some basic shopping done but his husband kept telling him they'd have a nursery ready for their little boy when he came home from the hospital wing. Today a lot of thought was on Fleur.

They were in one of the baby stores looking at gifts for the newest Weasley. "People might think you weren't excited about your first grandchild." Harry kidded Molly.

"My first three grandchildren. You know you and Hermione 's babies are as much mine and Arthur's grandchildren in our hearts." Molly reminded him.

Hermione beamed. "I wish that mom had been able to come shopping with us today. I know she was a bit disappointed she could not get away from the office."

As soon as Jane Granger and Molly Weasley had started talking grandchildren the two women had hit it off. Michael and Jane were more then happy to share their role as grandparents with the Weasleys as they knew how amazing the couple had been to their daughter. With no grandparents on the Malfoy side, it seemed fitting.

Harry picked up a beautiful pink blanket for Fleur and her daughter. "Well I am looking forward to being Uncle Harry near as much as daddy."

Hermione smiled and took his hand and placed it on her belly. "Have any names chosen yet? You know Bill and Fleur and I and Luc were not kidding about naming."

Harry shook his head. "Picking a fitting name for one baby is hard enough. Picking a name for three, two of whom aren't mind, is going to take some time Mione."

Ginny laughed. "Well you know the families are more then happy to help you with suggestions on the names."

Harry had been given lists of names from everyone including the parents. Lucius' only request was that Harry choose something formal and not too out there. For some reason Harry was having a harder time trying to decide on a name for his own son then he was for his two future little goddaughters.

Molly saw him eying some of the blue. "Thinking of your own little prince in there. You know you should pick up a few pieces if you like them."

Harry fingered the baby blanket. "I don't know. Severus said I shouldn't go to crazy just yet."

Molly laughed. "Your husband is just being practical Harry but you're the mommy in this case and you get to enjoy your nesting stage. Have some fun Harry."

Harry smirked at the sound of the word mommy but he did enjoy picking a few pieces out including some little outfits for his son and the blanket. He could picture holding his newborn son in the blanket and rocking him to sleep wrapped in it. Symptoms aside, he loved being pregnant and couldn't wait for his beautiful son.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Hermione had been invited back to the Burrow for lunch after shopping and when they stepped into the house they found that shopping had only been a distraction for the two of them. The house was decorated in pink and blue balloons, and their friends and family were gathered for both of them. Hermione beamed when she saw her mother was there. Even their husbands and Draco, and Susan had come.

Severus leaned down and kissed his husband. "I know you've been worried about the nursery but I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

Harry looked at the stack of gifts and at the bags in his hands. "I think maybe you have it covered."

Severus led him to a chair. "I have a surprise for you back at school after the party Harry. I promise you that you'll not be worried when the afternoon is over."

From the look on Hermione's face as her husband led her into the other chair of honour she was being told something similar and from the looks their husbands shot each other, they both knew that their husbands had something up their sleeve.

Fleur was among the guests. "I'm sorry I missed the shopping this afternoon but I am exhausted with this little goddaughter of yours Harry."

Harry hugged her. "I wouldn't have expected you to come this far along Fleur. I didn't exactly want to be out shopping either and I'm only seven months."

Soon the two guests of honours were being showered with good and gifts. From their friends at school and the Weasleys they got tons of clothes and blankets, and diapers and other essentials. Harry received a diaper bag from Hermione's parents and Mrs Weasley had done beautiful quilts for both babies.

Remus had a special gift for Harry. He had given Hermione a bassinette and Harry one as well but what was inside touched him. "Dad?"

Remus smiled. "There were a few things I was able to track down of yours from when you were a baby Harry. It turned out Sirius had some up in the attic at Grimmauld."

Harry found a baby book for his son but also his own baby book his mother had kept for him, a beautiful book of magic fairy tales that had been in the Potter family for generations, and a beautiful platinum rattle with the Potter crest and his name on it.

Harry managed to get up and hug Remus. "Thanks dad, this means the world to me. I never knew there was anything left over."

Remus handed him two more objects. "I wish the stag had made it but it had been in your parent's house. These two you had left with Siri last time he had sat you."

Harry saw a stuffed werewolf and dog. They had both been fixed up to look new but his name was on the tags. "These will always be in his crib for our son."

Lucius came over and hugged Harry. "Draco and my gift to your son you will see when your husband takes you home tonight. I hope you will like it."

Severus was telling the same thing to Hermione as well. "We thought it made more sense then bringing it all the way here. The rest can easily be sent back there."

They were playing some baby shower games and eating all of the amazing food that Molly and Jane had worked to put together when Fleur suddenly called out, her water having broken in the middle of a game.

Bill was at his wife's side instantly. "We need to get you to the hospital right away."

Fleur looked at Harry and Hermione. "I'm sorry for disturbing your baby shower."

Harry laughed and followed then towards the floo. "I think the birth of the first of my godchildren is the perfect end to the baby shower."

Bill pulled Harry into a hug. "Then you better start thinking of a final name for my daughter."

Harry and his husband as well as the Weasleys decided to accompany Fleur and Bill. The Grangers and the Malfoys agreed to clean up though Harry knew Luc would be calling for some house elves, and have the gifts sent back up to the castle before joining them at the hospital.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later Harry was curled up in a hospital chair next to his husband when the door opened and a nurse came out to inform the family that the proud parents were asking them to come into the hospital room.

When they entered the room Bill and Fleur were in bed together with their daughter in Fleur's arms. "Everyone come in here and see her."

Bill motioned Harry to come over. "Would you like to hold your little goddaughter?"

Harry nodded and marvelled at the small baby in his arms. "She is so beautiful, just like her mother"

Harry reluctantly handed her over to her proud grandparents and Harry could see the look of absolute love in Molly's eyes and Arthur's eyes and Harry felt a pang knowing his own parents would never be able to. His smile returned though when he reminded himself the Weasleys and Remus would be there for his son.

A nurse came in. "Well we need the godfathers to sign the forms and we need a name for this new little one."

Bill motioned for Harry and Severus to sign but as Harry followed up after his husband Bill asked him. "So what name have you chosen for our little girl here?"

Harry smiled. "I considered Harriet but I thought I'd not be so cruel. I took a few suggestions. I thought Lynette Molly Weasley."

Molly was touched. "You chose me for the middle name?"

Harry nodded. "When I told Fleur I felt wrong naming her daughter she said what she wanted was your name included. Lynette means little beautiful one."

Bill hugged him. "Thank you Harry. You really did choose a perfect name for our daughter. And I couldn't think of a better godfather for our daughter."

Severus led his husband out eventually so they could head home but though as exhausted as Harry was he was still on a high from seeing his goddaughter and he had his husband's surprise on hid mind.

Severus blindfolded them before they got to the dungeons and directed his husband. Harry clung to his arm till they stopped. "What is all of this?"

Severus removed the blindfold. "Surprise."

Author's note: I went with Rowling's tradition of Arthurian names for Weasley kids (Arthur, Percy, Ginny, Ron) Lynette (French) little beauty- Lynette was wife of Gaheris, nephew of King Arthur by his half sister Morgause.

Molly (Irish) sea of bitterness- Harry had trouble picking a name for someone else's baby and honoured Fleur's one wish to honour her mother in law


	29. Chapter 29

Severus removed the blindfold. "Surprise."

Harry looked around the extra bedroom of their apartment in amazement. "Sev?'

Severus kissed him. "I wanted to make sure our son's nursery was perfect for him and for you as well. The nursery at Spinner's End is ready for him too."

Harry couldn't believe all the work his husband had done for him. There was a beautiful antique crib as well as the bassinette from his dad, a fully stocked change table and a beautiful armoir. Bookcases full of the books and stuffed animals and other gifts they received from the baby shower, ran along one wall. There was a high backed armchair like they sat by the fire in, but this was put on rockers so he could rock his son to sleep, with a rocking footstool as well. The most special part though were the walls which newly plastered were covered with beautiful murals of dragons and a castle, and other magical animals. Though Harry had seen many of them since he was eleven, he knew the scenes came from one of the fairy tale books.

Harry went over to the table next to the rocking chair and picked up a frame. "Our baby's first ultrasound. Sev, this is so amazing. You didn't have to do all of this."

Severus pulled him into a kiss. "I didn't have to but I wanted to. For my amazing husband and our beautiful son. You both deserve the world Harry."

Harry put his husband's hand to his belly where their son had woken up. "I think someone is trying to tell their daddy he approves of the room."

Severus leaned down and kissed his husband's stomach. "I can't wait until this little prince is in our rooms and we can put him to sleep in this room."

Harry laughed. "I know Dobby has agreed to help us with the baby but you know our son will be sleeping in our room the first few weeks. It is traditional."

Severus smiled and led his husband who was slightly reluctant to leave the beautiful nursery and led him into their bedroom where the last of Harry's surprises was already positioned at the foot of their bed. Well this time it wasn't his surprise though.

"You remember Lucius said he had a surprise for you when you got home." Severus reminded him.

Harry's hands run along a beautiful ornate baby cradle with blue and white bedding and a little animated dragon on the top. "He did this for our son?"

Severus smiled. "After all you did for his daughter, you're lucky he didn't buy our son a house or something. Hermione is being presented with her own nursery as we speak and a cradle from us. Lucius and I seemed to think alike."

Harry's fingers traced the dragon on the cradle. "Hermione and I are both so lucky to have you two. Thank you for all of this."

Severus gently pulled him down onto their bed. "Thank you for the most amazing little gift I could ever have Harry. I have always wanted to be a dad. Always."

Harry rested his head back against his husband. "You will make an amazing daddy to this little one and any others who follow. They will all be so blessed in you."

"And in you Harry. Our son is already the center of your world. He will be as lucky as me to have you." Severus reminded him.

Harry relaxed in his husband's arms exhausted from the long day of shopping and in the hospital waiting for the birth of his first godchild and niece. He knew his husband would be the best daddy he could be. This little one would be so loved and protected by his daddies as well as his grandfather and extended family.

Severus looked down at him. "You seem a million miles away Harry. What were you thinking about?"

Harry looked at his husband. "If this baby had been a Lestrange."

Severus was a bit surprised. "I know you were about to be wed to Rabastan before I stepped in, but I hadn't thought you'd think about that any more."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Once in a while. I am reminded how much I owe you. I don't even know if I'd be alive today if I married Rabastan. I'd be miserable even if I was."

Severus lifted Harry's hand to show off their rings. "You never have to think or worry about that. You're my husband and nothing will change that. I promise you."

Harry kissed his husband's ring. "Well I guess if you fall and break your neck I am a widower and no longer a minor, and can't be forced into any other marriages."

Severus smirked. "Should I be worried about taking an accidental spill down a flight of stairs Harry?"

Harry laughed and instead of responding he pulled his husband into a warm and passionate kiss. Because of the delicacy of a male pregnancy they could not be intimate until after their son was born but that didn't mean they had a hands off policy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione found herself being led home, though more securely as she was being led by both arms as her stepson was helping and when her blindfold had been removed she too was gazing in amazement at a beautiful nursery. Hers was nearly identical save for pink bedding and the murals on the walls.

Lucius led her over to the beautiful pink rocking chair and helped her sit as she was exhausted. "I hope you like. I thought you'd approve."

Hermione looked around. "Luc, this is more incredible then I could have ever asked for. Our daughter is going to feel like a little princess in here."

Lucius sat on the footstool and put his hand on her belly. "Our little lioness here is a princess to her daddy in every day. I wanted it to be special."

Hermione held his hand to her belly. "Then you have definitely succeeded Lucius. This is the most amazing gift you could have given to me."

She looked at the murals on the walls which looked like a beautiful field of wild flowers and there were butterflies and fairies and a unicorn and to her utter amazement she spotted a ball of ginger fur.

She pointed at the cat. "Crookshanks, you included my cat in the murals?

Lucius turned to look at their son. "Draco is the one to thank for the beautiful murals on the walls though I did ask him to include Crookshanks in it for you."

Draco smiled. "I had some help from Luna and Greg who are pretty good artists themselves. I could never have got all of this and Harry's nursery done alone."

Hermione hugged her stepson. "Thank you Draco. This means the world to me and I know it will mean the world to your little sister as well. But you said Harry's?'

Draco nodded. "Seems dad and Uncle Severus had the same idea in mind. You both had nurseries waiting. Luna, Greg and I have been kept busy painting lately."

Hermione remembered the look that had passed between their husbands at the party. "So that was the big secret the two of you were hiding even at our surprise party."

Lucius nodded. "It was. We both knew you two were going into the nesting stage and if we didn't show you soon, you'd be buying out Diagon Alley soon enough."

Hermione laughed. "I did go a bit crazy in Diagon Alley today but I don't think I bought out any shops."

Lucius smiled. "I saw your purchases and they are in the room here and some back at the manor in the nursery I have had set up there too. You can buy all you want."

Hermione stood up from the chair and walked over to the crib where she picked up a small pink rabbit she had bought. Being a mom this young still seemed so odd to her but she couldn't deny how happy she was to be pregnant or how much she wanted that little baby in her arms.

Lucius wrapped an arm around her. "You know Sev reminded me that the baby won't sleep in here the first few weeks. Or I'd think you feel like Harry does."

Hermione was reminded Draco had likely been in a nursery since birth. "I would like our daughter in our room at first. Even with house elves to help."

Lucius smiled. "Well then it is time to see the last surprise though this one comes from Severus and Harry."

He walked her through the door that led straight into their master bedroom and she saw a cradle at the foot of the bed. It was identical to the one that Lucius and Draco gave Harry and Sev but it had faeries and butterflies carved into it instead of a dragon. The nurseries were planned together but the cradles had been a shock to each other that they had come up with the exact same idea.

Hermione threw her arms around her husband and pulled him into a gentle kiss. "You and your best friend and son are far to amazing to me. I'm so lucky."

Draco slipped out to leave them alone for a bit. "You know I'm just trying to make sure I don't make the same mistakes I did with Draco and make up to you what I..."

Hermione stopped him. "You will stop blaming yourself for that. I forgave you a long time ago for the start of our marriage and Draco understands about his childhood."

Lucius sighed as they sat down on the bed. "I just wish you had nothing to forgive me for. And Draco should never have had to understand. My daughter will be different."

Hermione knew he was so worried about making any of the mistakes he made with Draco but she knew he wouldn't. He was no longer a spy and she knew he'd be the doting father he always wanted to be with Draco and only recently was able to be. Their little girl was going to be one lucky little baby to have him as a dad.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the baby shower the pregnancies seemed to move quicker for both couples and as Harry and Hermione were busy with a mixture of their preparation for finals and for the birth of their babies. Harry coached his team into victory for the quidditch cup at the end of May.

It was early June and Harry and Hermione were a month away from their due date when they took a break from studying for a walk. "Fresh air." Harry muttered.

Hermione laughed. "I never thought I'd say I was happy to be out of the library but I think your goddaughter agrees with you. She seems to have calmed a bit."

Draco came up beside them. "Finally decided to come out from the stacks have you?"

Hermione laughed. "You know the teachers are letting us take our finals early because of the babies. We only have three left to go a piece."

Harry groaned as he looked at the time on his watch. "Speaking of exams, we should get inside for some lunch. We both have our potions exam after lunch."

Draco smirked. "You know I'm not sure it's fair that your husband is the potions professor Harry. I don't think he'd flunk the father of his son."

Harry slugged him. "You know your Uncle probably would be more likely to flunk me. As his husband and your partner, he holds me to higher standards Draco."

Draco was about to say something when suddenly he was cut off by a pained scream from next to him. Draco's eyes darted back and forth between his two companions, scared of what had happened.

"Contractions. I'm having contractions."


	30. Chapter 30

"Contractions. I'm having contractions." Sobbed Hermione as she clung to Draco's arm.

Draco paled a bit for the baby wasn't due for near a month. "We need to get you up to Pomfrey right away."

Harry took her other arm. "It's okay Mione. You know Poppy said you're baby was developing nicely. In a female pregnancy you should be fine."

Hermione was doing her best to try and keep calm and kept reminding herself that her water had not broken yet and Harry was right, even in a muggle hospital this wasn't all that early.

They were up the first flight of stairs when Harry saw Collin coming their way. He stopped him. "Get Professor Malfoy and tell him he is needed in the infirmary."

Collin looked at Hermione. "You're in labour?" and when she nodded. "I'll get him right away."

Hermione didn't make it all the way to the hospital wing though as she felt her robes soak through as her water broke. The contractions and stairs were too much and she collapsed sobbing.

Draco scooped her up into his arms. "Come on Mione, I'll get you there. Can't have my new little sister born in a corridor."

Harry took her hand as Draco carried her. "You're doing great. Breathe with me Mione. We'll have you in a hospital bed soon and Lucius by your side."

They got to the hospital wing and as Draco got Hermione settled onto a bed as gently as he could Harry ran for Madam Pomfrey who came bustling in after Harry and smiled as she got Hermione into a gown and prepped.

"No worries Hermione. Your can last week showed the baby doing well." Madam Pomfrey reassured an anxious looking Hermione.

Hermione looked over at Harry. "You should be going Harry. You have your potions exam in twenty minutes. Even if I miss it, you shouldn't.

Harry laughed and kissed her on the brow. "Mione, I think my husband will forgive me when he finds out you're giving birth to my goddaughter right now."

Poppy shook her head. "Hermione is barely dilated and it might be well after dinner before your goddaughter comes. Go take your test."

Before he could answer the door flew open and Lucius came sprinting into the room, looking more anxious and on edge then Harry had ever imagined seeing the man and from the look on his son and wife's faces, Harry wasn't the only one.

Lucius bent down to kiss his wife. "Collin said you were in labour. How are you?"

Hermione gripped her husband's hand through another contraction. "Feeling like my body is being torn apart and wanting to hex your balls off."

Lucius chuckled a bit. "You know it will be worth it when our daughter is in your arms. I'd take the pain for you if I could. You know I would Hermione."

Draco turned to Harry. "You heard my stepmom, go finish your finals. She will be taking the rest on time with us, see if you can finish before my cousin pops out."

Harry reluctantly left Hermione's side after being reassured again that the baby would likely not make an appearance until at least dinner time and that if for some reason the baby came sooner, that they would send for him. He made it to the potions lab for his exam with a few moments to spare.

Severus smiled. "No worries, Lucius informed me what was going on. I won't deduct any points from your exam."

Harry pointed at the clock. "I'm early. And to think Draco actually thought it wasn't fair I was married to you because you might play favourites."

Severus chuckled/ "In our rooms maybe but in this classroom you are any student and I won't be giving you an extension on your time limit so I suggest you begin."

Harry had a slight problem concentrating at first but he new Hermione would want him to focus on his test and do well so he threw himself into the exam and he found that though his husband might not play favourites, living with the potions master had benefits and he walked away from the test knowing he had aced it.

Severus kissed him when he was done. "Now how about I take you up for dinner and before you argue, I remind you and our son needs something to eat."

Harry remembered he missed lunch and as if to second his Papa's thoughts, their son delivered a severe to kick to Harry's kidneys. "Okay. No fair ganging up."

Severus laughed and placed his hand on his husband's belly to feel their son. "Our son just inherited my common sense it seems."

Harry found himself having a hard time trying to concentrate on the food on his plate and his husband finally took pity on him a half hour later and collected him from his table and led him up to the hospital wing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Madam Pomfrey had been right and the baby was not quick in coming. The Weasleys arrived with Hermione's parents in tow and they all took turns in at her side though her husband and Draco never left it. Draco might never see Hermione as his stepmother but the baby was definitely his little sister and he was excited.

Jane and Michael came in when they first arrived and Jane kissed her daughter's head. "Seems our granddaughter takes after you. You were a few weeks early too."

Michael nodded. "You weren't supposed to come until October and I was away on a fishing trip and almost missed your birth all together."

Hermione shot a pained look at her husband. "He better be glad he's here. I already think he should be sleeping on a couch for the next year."

Lucius stroked his wife's hair. "I think maybe a compromise like I change the diapers for the first month. You don't want this old man to hurt his back do you?"

Hermione's response was cut off at first by another contraction and she gripped his hand through the pain, her father having temporarily relieved Draco of his duties with the other hand for Draco looked like he had decided he never wanted to be a dad.

Poppy came into the room and noticed Draco. "Your sister might be a while longer, why don't you go get some dinner? You look ready to drop."

Lucius looked at his son. "I promise we'll send someone out in the waiting room to find you if your sister comes. We won't let you miss her entrance."

Draco reluctantly left and Hermione looked quite relieved as she had hated the look of worry she had put on Draco's face. They had been slower to become friends then Harry and Draco had been, but they were close friends now and she knew this was putting him in a panic.

Molly was by her side a half hour later when Poppy smiled. "You know you're starting to crown Hermione. A few good pushes and this will be done with."

Hermione looked at Molly. "Can you send one of your sons to find Draco and Harry for me? I don't want them to miss the birth if they can."

Draco had already made it back into the room by then. "George had gone to find Harry but he wasn't even in the dinning hall yet when I left the room."

Lucius kissed Hermione "Come on, he'll be here soon and we can present him with his newest little goddaughter."

Hermione looked at her husband tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm not sure I'm ready for this. I don't know if I can be a mommy to her. I'm not ready."

Lucius shook his head. "You will be an amazing mommy to our little lioness in there, I promise you Hermione. She is going to be one lucky little girl."

Draco smiled and Molly and Jane both nodded from their place and supported by her husband and stepson Hermione began to push. The easiness of her pregnancy seemed to continue into delivery for though it had taken a few hours to get to this stage, the baby did not take long to come once she began pushing.

Poppy smiled. "And there is your beautiful little baby girl."

Hermione fell back against the pillows sobbing as she heard her daughter's cries fill the air. "How is she Poppy? How is my daughter?"

Poppy was examining and cleaning the baby up. "Healthy and a real little fighter like her mommy and her godfather."

Hermione had never seen something as beautiful as the little baby placed in her arms. Her daughter was definitely a Malfoy. She had the aristocratic features and even the platinum hair of her father and her big brother. The only sign of Hermione in the baby was the eyes.

She kissed her daughter's head. "I never thought you could be in love with something so much but I can't take my eyes off of her."

Lucius joined her in bed and looked down at his daughter for the first time. "I feel the same way as you with her, as I did with Draco. It's so incredible."

Though the grandparents were happy to have a chance to see their granddaughter they stepped out for a bit to allow Hermione, her husband and her stepson some time alone with the sweet new member of their family.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time George had found Harry and Severus they were just coming out of the Great Hall and the proud grandparents were coming out of the infirmary when they made it to the sitting room.

Molly hugged Harry. "Hermione has given birth to a very healthy little baby girl."

Jane hugged him to. "Thank you. Our daughter has told us how you saved her and the baby and we're so grateful for our little granddaughter."

Harry was so happy to hear that the baby was healthy and strong he wasn't too disappointed he had to wait a time before Draco came to the door of the infirmary and insisted Harry and Severus come into the room with the grandparents and others.

When Harry came to their side Hermione beamed and handed him her daughter. "Here is the little life we owe you Harry. We would never have had her if not for you."

Lucius nodded. "Poppy wants us to fill out the birth certificate and while we have named you and Severus as godfathers already, we'd like to know the name."

Harry looked at the baby. "I have come up with one name for her but I have to admit I was having a problem with a middle name for her."

Hermione smiled. "We kind of hoped you'd say that. We know we said you could pick her name but you took Fleur's request. We had an honour we'd like to make."

"We'd be honoured if you'd allow us to give our daughter Lily as one of her names, since yours is a son." Lucius told Harry.

Harry beamed. "I know my mother would be as honoured as I for your little girl to have her name. So I hope you guys like this, her name is Ariel Lily Malfoy."

Hermione beamed. "It is such a beautiful name but after all your jokes about naming her Gemini or something like that, I'm surprised."

Harry smiled. "I actually considered Gemini but I decided Ariel was more fitting. It is a moon of Uranus so it continues the celestial theme like Draco but Ariel also means lion. And I remember you telling me Lucius' nickname for your daughter was his little lioness."

Lucius clapped him on the back. "Her godfather trying to make her a Gryffindor from birth, should have known. But you made a beautiful choice Harry. Thank you."

Severus had already signed the forms and he took his goddaughter from Harry's arms so Harry could sign them. Severus was only too happy to serve as godfather for both of Lucius' children and any other ones he and Hermione might have down the road. They already intended to ask the couple to be godparents to their son.

Author note: Ariel Lily Malfoy: Arial (Hebrew): means lion of God and is also a moon of Uranus, I thought though Draco being named for a constellation was in honour of Narcissa's family, it fit the traditional request made by Lucius and links the siblings together

Lily- of course means the flower of that name, I thought since Harry had almost died for their baby and Harriet had been vetoed, the name of Harry's mother who died for him, would have been seen as a fitting honour to Harry


	31. Chapter 31

Harry looked over at Hermione and Arial and groaned. Ariel was over a month old and her little cousin had yet to make his appearance. It was the second week in July and Harry was four days past his due date. Both families had chosen to remain at school for the summer so Hermione and Draco could be there when the baby came.

Hermione looked up from where she was nursing her daughter, at the sound. "He'll come Harry. You just need to be patient."

Harry smirked at her. "That coming from the woman who never had a single pregnancy symptom save cravings and whose daughter came early."

Hermione smiled down at her daughter. "I admit I had it easier but at least you got through finals before he came. You know how hard it is to right them when you have a nursing baby?"

Harry laughed. "I don't think that'll ever be a problem I can face. Not the right parts for it. My son will just have to do with a bottle."

Hermione nodded. "I wish for your sake it was possible. You know she'll get bottles when I have classes in the fall, during the day, but there is nothing like this bond."

Hermione had been a bit reluctant to take up breast feeding because she was still a student but she found that there was a simple spell instead of a muggle breast pump which would allow her to fill bottles for her daughter for the elves to use or Molly in the fall. She was glad she chose, the moment her daughter nursed the first time.

Harry had to admit it was a beautiful site. "Well unfortunately the male body has adapted for male pregnancies but not for mammary glands."

Hermione shrugged. "You never know they could come up with a new potion or spell to make your body do that, by the time your second one comes."

Harry smirked. "Who said after the hell this little man has put me through for over nine months, I want a second one?"

Hermione adjusted her daughter who had finished. "When you hold him the pain will be a memory. I know you Harry; you'll want more down the road."

Harry accepted his goddaughter from her so Hermione could adjust her blouse again as she knew their husbands would be returning soon and while her husband often watcher her nurse, Severus was a whole other issue.

Harry managed to burp his goddaughter with some creative positioning. "I guess you're right. I'd really like a little girl of my own one day. I think Sev would too."

Hermione smiled at the image. "I think like all men your husband was anxious for a son, but I can see a daughter of his having him wrapped around her little finger."

"Something like your husband and his lioness here?" Harry smiled at the image.

"What about my lioness?" Lucius voice came from the doorway as he and Severus entered and he leaned to kiss his wife.

"I was just telling Harry that in a few years I'm sure he and Sev will be trying for a little girl who sill surely have her Papa around her baby finger." Hermione admitted.

"And I was saying that it would seem likely as this little one already has done it to you." Harry finished for her.

Lucius smiled and scooped his daughter up. "That she does indeed. There is something about a daughter. Daddy's little princess, I guess."

Severus slid down next to his husband and put his hand on Harry's belly. "Now if we could convince this little prince that he wants to make his big debut."

Harry put his head against his husband's shoulder. "I am starting to think your son just wants to share a birthday with me."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at the comment. "His son?"

Severus laughed. "We made an agreement when he got pregnant that when this little one caused him pain, it was my son. I think it only fair."

Lucius had to agree. "It does amaze me what these two have gone through. Maybe your little surprise for your husband will get you back in the good books."

Severus refused to tell his husband what Lucius was hinting about. He had a special surprise for Harry that summer but right now he needed their son to make his grand entrance soon or he might have to postpone it. It hadn't been business but a trip for his surprise, that had taken the men away that morning. Harry looked to Hermione for answers but she shrugged. Her husband hadn't told her either.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day his husband seemed to have vanished again and it fell to Draco to distract Harry as Lucius had taken Hermione and the baby to London to visit her parents and Remus was away in London as well.

As they got to the great hall Harry turned to Draco. "I know my husband confides in you and your dad. What is he up to?"

Draco shrugged and tried to fain ignorance. "I have no idea what you're talking about Harry. Uncle Sev hasn't told me anything."

Harry shook his head. "Drake, no fair teasing a pregnant man. Is it something about the baby? I mean he's already done the nursery, but I can't think of anything else."

Draco was laughing. It was like Harry to forget something. Severus had suggested renewing their vows when they had attended Dean's wedding. Severus had known his husband had forgotten totally and with the help of Lucius and Remus, and the Weasleys, he was planning a romantic second wedding for his husband. Severus regretted the quick exchange of rings Harry had been forced to have to protect him from having to marry Rabastan.

Harry sighed as they entered the great hall. "I don't think I'll ever get used to summers here with this place so empty. I mean most of the teachers are gone as well."

Draco smiled. "Not happy to have the place to ourselves? Well you know Uncle Sev usually spends the summers at our manor or at Spinner's End."

Harry smiled at the memory of his husband's house which he had seen at Christmas. Severus made good money and had inherited a sizable share of the Prince estate but he chose to keep the home his aunt had given him, as his residence. Between the Black estate and Potter money Harry inherited and the Prince estate, Harry and his husband were probably richer then the Malfoys but neither cared much for the money. It would be a legacy for their son and any to come.

Draco looked at the time. "It is nearly lunch and I promised my Uncle I'd make sure you eat. Would you like to eat here or go back down?"

Harry had stopped and gone pale. "Hospital wing."

Draco was a bit oblivious at the moment. "Harry I know you spend a lot of time there but could we pick some where better to eat."

Harry shook his head. "I'm in labour. I've been having pains all morning but I wasn't sure until now. It seems you're a labour inducer Draco."

Draco smiled as he remembered Hermione and his sister but if Harry had been in labour for hours already he knew he needed to get Harry up to the hospital wing and soon or his joke about his sister being born in the corridor, might prove true for his cousin.

As he was leading Harry he asked. "Why didn't you tell anyone you were in pain earlier? My dad and your husband would never have left if they knew."

Harry stopped to catch his breath at the top of the stairs. "I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure until now but my son is coming."

Draco managed thankfully without having to carry Harry to get him to the hospital wing though his water broke moments later and when Poppy got him into a gown she noted the canal had already opened.

Harry turned to Draco. "You need to find Sev and your dad. I need them here. Please."

Draco nodded though not anxious to leave his friend alone. "I'll be back soon I promise"

Draco ran from the room but Harry didn't have long to wait for a familiar face as Luna had been after encouraged by Severus because of her skills in potions, working with Madam Pomfrey and she was coming a few days a week to help in the summer and today was one.

She ran to his side and took his hand. "Hey, thanks for choosing one of my days. I didn't want to miss it."

Harry smiled as she kissed his head. "Thanks Luna for being here for me. Means a lot. I hope Draco contacts the Weasleys and my dad while he is at it."

Poppy came about twenty minutes later and told him his labour was moving fast and he would be pushing soon. She had opened the floo in her office to allow his dad and the Weasleys and husband to come through. He was going through another intense contraction when his dad and the Weasleys appeared.

Remus leaned down and kissed him. "Cub, you sure know how to give your old man a heart attack."

Harry squeezed his hand through the pain. "I'm glad you're here but where is my husband? Poppy says the baby is coming."

Lucius and Hermione who had just appeared answered. "We're not sure Harry. Draco is trying to find him."

Harry was sobbing. "I can't do this without my husband. I need him here. He can't miss this. I'll never forgive him if he misses our son's arrival."

Remus held tight to his son's hand and prayed for Harry and honestly Severus' sake that Draco would find him in time. He knew Severus would be heart broken if he missed his son's arrival and Harry might never forgive him. As the others piled into the sitting room he knew they were all thinking the same.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco was growing desperate trying to find his godfather, knowing last time he checked in back at school that Harry was almost ready to push and desperately begging for his husband to be with him.

He had learned he had left the ministry and he headed to Diagon Alley. He entered the apothecary and saw a familiar head. "Uncle Sev."

He turned around. "Draco. I thought you were at school. Is something wrong?"

Draco shook his head. "Not wrong exactly except if you don't hurry you're going to miss the birth of your son."

Severus dropped what he had been looking at and came over. "Harry is in labour?"

Draco explained about Harry having some pains all morning. "I took him to Poppy and have been looking all over for you."

Severus shook his head. "Just like my husband to be in labour when I left this morning and too stubborn to admit it."

Draco grabbed him. "You can have this argument with him in person. If we don't hurry, you'll miss your son's big entrance."

Severus nodded and when they apparated to school he wished they could apparate on the grounds. He raced as fast as he could into the castle and towards the hospital wing, desperately praying he didn't miss it.


	32. Chapter 32

Severus saw the faces of everyone in the waiting room as he rushed through and knew before he heard another scream from inside that his husband was definitely still in labour and he had not missed his son's birth.

He raced into the room and he heard Remus. "Your husband has finally made it."

Severus slipped around past Lucius and took Hermione's place holding Harry's other hand. He leaned in to kiss him. 'I'm here."

Harry was between pushes and glared at him. "You put this little watermelon in me, you better have been here or you'd never touch me again."

Severus was about to point out that if Harry had told him he was having back pains that morning he'd have never left the castle and there would not have been the slightest chance he'd have missed it. He saw his husband's agony though and thought better of it.

Poppy looked up. "I think we should have everyone but Luna and the proud Papa leave so that this little one can make his entrance."

Harry kept a hold on his dad's hand though. "Dad stay please."

Remus looked at him so Severus nodded. Remus smiled. "I'm not going any where. I wouldn't miss the birth of my first grandson for anything."

Poppy told them the baby was already crowning and all Harry needed was a few more good pushes and he'd have the baby. Harry held tight to both men's hands as through contractions he pushed as hard as he could.

Harry sagged back against the pillows in exhausted tears. "I can't do this. It's too much. He can't come now."

Severus kissed him. "Our son isn't going to wait and you know you want him in your arms. Use mine and your dad's strength and push Harry."

Harry took a few deep breaths and with his husband and his dad supporting him he pushed as hard as he could and Severus watched as their son came into the world. Poppy smacked the baby on the bum a few times and the room filled with his amazing little cries.

Severus turned to his husband to comment on their son and noticed Harry was unconscious." Harry?"

Poppy was trying to clean and close the canal as Luna saw to the baby. She smiled. "Just fainted from exhaustion. He'll be awake when the baby is brought."

Sure enough as Luna finished checking over the baby and had him cleaned and bundled, Harry was starting to come around. Poppy had his canal closed, a fresh gown and blankets on him and him back in a normal sitting position.

Luna handed the baby to Harry. "Here is your precious little boy Harry. He wants to meet his daddy pretty bad here."

Harry looked at the fragile little bundle in his arms. "I can't believe he is mine. He is so tiny and beautiful. I have never been so in love in all my life."

Severus kissed his husband and baby. "I have never been either but with both you and the baby. Thank you Harry. He is the most precious gift you could give me."

Remus looked down at his grandson. "I'd say a beautiful mix of the two of you."

The baby was true enough a mix of his daddies in his features. He had Severus' chin and cheekbones, his silky hair and his amazing long fingers Harry loved so much. The baby had a Potter nose and his father and grandmother's green eyes. It was the one thing both daddies had wanted, the eyes to be Lily's.

Poppy looked at the door. "I will go and tell everyone your son has made his entrance and let you have some time alone."

Remus and Luna went with her after Remus kissed his son and grandson. "I have never been so happy Harry. Being his grandpa means as much to me as your dad."

When they were alone Severus climbed into bed next to his husband and Harry reluctantly handed the baby to his husband but his heart beat faster as he watched Sev cradle their son in his arms. He knew how much his husband had wanted to be a dad but he had never imagined the look on his husband's face as he held their son.

Severus looked down at the baby. "You know I can understand now how a parent can love their baby so much they'd die for them. I'd do anything for this little one."

For Harry who had felt that bond with his son since he was in a coma, it had only been strengthened. "I know. I finally understand how my parents could die for me."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally Remus led everyone including the entire Weasley family in to see the baby and Harry was happy to see that Katie had been called and had come as well. Her friendship meant the world to him.

Molly was one of the first to get to hold the baby. "He is such a beauty. I was right and the pain of pregnancy was worth it, wasn't I?"

Harry nodded. "Looking at my little prince there is no doubt I'd do it all over again. And I hope too, but a few years down the road."

Severus agreed. "When the little man is older maybe a little sister for him."

Poppy came over with the paper work and asked for the name of the godparents. Harry and Severus had initially decided on Lucius and Hermione but they had decided to break with tradition and checking it was possible decided to name two sets. It actually turned out to be traditional in the wizarding world, one set chosen by each of the parents.

Hermione and Lucius were happy to sign the forms but when they were done Harry explained their decision. "So we'd like Draco to be the second godfather."

Draco beamed at the news and was only too happy to accept and signed the forms under his father. "Thank you."

Severus turned to Katie. "You were Harry's witness and you stood up to me to protect him. I'd hope you'd be out son's godmother and help to protect him as well."

Katie was in tears as she signed the form and hugged Harry and shot Severus a smile. "I will do anything I can to protect my little godson there. I promise."

Bill was the one to finally get down to it. "Okay everyone, so what is the name for this little one?"

Severus did the honours. "This little prince is Brendon Ash Snape."

Remus smiled. "Ash, as in the tree. In honour of the Evans tradition of floral names I assume."

Harry nodded. "We decided to honour both our mothers. Brendon means Prince, in honour of both Sev's mother and his spinster aunt who helped raise him."

Charlie looked at his nephew. "So are you going to breast feed your son or bottle feed? I know men who have done both."

Harry was shocked. "Breast feed? I didn't think it was possible for men." He looked at Hermione who was as surprised as he was.

Molly smiled "You have the right glands and I think you just need a slight potion that will start the glands working properly if you wanted to."

Poppy nodded and admitted that she had one on hand if needed. He would only need to take it once and he could nurse his son without more, as long as he wished to continue breast feeding. She said she'd teach him the same spell to fill bottles as she did Hermione, for when class and quidditch started again.

"It is healthier for the baby to breast feed the first few months at least, for his immune system but many men choose not to." Poppy ended with.

Severus looked at Harry. "It's your choice Harry. Our son will be fine on a bottle but you have said how you envy Hermione's bond with her daughter."

Harry looked at his son. "If you have the potion I'd like to Poppy. I'll do anything to make my son as strong as he can be."

Poppy disappeared for the potion and the talk stayed on babies. Charlie and his fiancé Rodger planned on trying as soon as they married in August. Rodger intended to carry and he too wished to breast feed their children. It had been a discussion between them which had inspired Charlie's question.

Poppy finally started shooing everyone out as they needed time alone but Remus got a picture of them three. "For the other half of my frame."

Harry smiled. "Promise you'll give us a copy of that too. I think it would go good in a frame next to our ultrasound photo too."

Remus readily agreed and reluctantly left with the others so Harry and Severus who had only been given a half hour before the family came pouring in, could have some genuine alone time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Poppy told them Harry could start nursing when ever the baby was hungry and the time had come. Severus saw the look of a mix of confusion and worry in his husband's face.

"You know we can do the spell now and just give him bottles. I mean we'll do it at night so you don't have to be up for every feeding." Severus offered.

Harry shook his head. "No. I agree with bottles for night feeds or when I have class but I want this. I'm just not sure how."

Poppy smiled and came to his side and directed him, Harry noticing his breasts had grown slightly. "It might take a bit but he'll take to you."

Harry gently did as instructed and after a few moments he felt the tiny mouth on his nipple and as his son began to nurse for the first time he understood what Hermione meant about this instant new bond he felt with his son. It was the most amazing feeling having his son nursing.

Severus kissed him. "You look like you're in heaven Harry."

Harry returned the kiss. "I feel like I am. This is so amazing having this little life in my arms and knowing he totally depends on me."

Severus watched his husband nursing their son and had to admit he had never seen such a heart warming sight in his life. He hadn't been sure if Harry would choose to breast feed but as he saw Harry with their son, he knew it had been the right choice for both.

Author note: Brendan Ash Snape: Brendon (Irish) means Prince, maiden name of Eileen and last name of Aunt who took him in and left him Spinner's End

Ash (English) means from the ash tree, not a lot of flower names for boys except Florian so went with tree name for Evans tradition

For those reviewers that pointed out about males having the glands, I knew. I actually just thought it would be a good shock for Harry to learn. I hadn't decided till now though if he'd breast feed or not.


	33. Chapter 33

A few weeks after Brendon made his entrance into the world Severus woke on his husband's birthday and found his husband's side of the bed empty and wasn't surprised after that, to see the cradle next to the bed was empty as well. He walked through the door into the nursery and sure enough found his husband in the rocking chair with their son at his breast.

Severus walked over and leaned down to kiss his husband on the forehead. "Happy birthday Harry."

Harry looked up from their son. "It definitely is, especially with my early birthday gift in my arms."

Severus sat down on the footstool. "I didn't even hear the little man wake. You took the last feeding. It was my turn to give him a bottle."

Harry laughed. "Your son and I decided that his Papa was up late making potions yesterday and he deserved a bit more sleep."

Harry and Severus had been given as a baby shower gift a new creation which was earplugs only for baby cries. They had agreed to take turns with feedings and after a feeding they were supposed to switch. Harry had obviously chosen not to put the plugs back in. Severus didn't notice until Harry pointed it out, as his son was contently nursing and not making a sound.

"Well the little man should have remembered today is his daddy's seventeenth birthday and he needs his rest too." Severus gently reminded his husband.

Harry smiled. "You know it will be a big day for him too and we both know he does better when he has a breast over a bottle when he first wakes up for the day,"

Severus conceded the point and took his son who was ready to burp. "I sometimes am a bit jealous that I can't breast feed him."

Harry smirked at that. "Some how I can't imagine that Sev, or you pregnant. I think you just want out of changing diapers and burping duty."

Severus chuckled a bit and though he too couldn't imagine himself being pregnant or breast feeding, he saw the bond his husband had with the baby and part of him was slightly jealous. He did though feel connected to his son when he fed him a bottle or rocked him to sleep. Being a dad was more amazing then he imagined.

Harry stood up and moved to the changing table. "I have to pack a diaper bag. This seems so odd. I mean this is our son's first outing outside of the castle."

Severus smiled. "It is another month before he'll be old enough to floo any where. I don't mind for your birthday taking the knight bus but more often, no."

Harry groaned at the memory of previous rides on it. "I agree. That bus definitely leaves something to be desired but Molly has gone to a lot of effort."

Severus had considered asking her to have the party at school but he knew Harry could use a change of scenery and they were planning on taking the baby home to Spinner's End for the rest of the summer, after the party. Remus was even planning on coming with them. He spent summers at Grimmauld Place most of the time and some weekends during the school year. The house technically was Harry's but it really was Remus' home.

Severus lay his son down on the changing table. "Should I be worried that you decided to put a bottomless bag spell on our diaper bag Harry?"

Harry looked up from the wardrobe. "You never know what might happen today and what we might need. I want to be prepared for anything at all."

Severus shook his head. "It is only the party. You know we have a fully stocked nursery for this little guy back at Spinner's End. No need to pack for that."

Harry had finished what ever he was pacing from the wardrobe and came over towards his husband where he started throwing diapers and other supplies into the bag and gave his husband an odd look.

"I just want to make sure Brendon is as happy and comfortable at the Burrow as here." Harry reminded his husband.

Severus accepted fresh clothes from his husband. "I know Harry and it is one of the things that makes you such a good daddy. I was just teasing you a bit."

Harry kissed him on the lips. "You're an amazing daddy to and husband, though sometime I think I want to hex you."

Severus smiled. "You know I remind you when you threatened to hex me at his birth, that if you told me you were having labour pains in the morning, I'd never have gone."

Harry chose to ignore that comment and scooping his son up with the bag over one arm he headed into the sitting room, leaving his husband to go into their rooms and change for the day before Severus repaid him the service. Harry knew all too well that he had almost robbed his husband and himself of the chance to be together when their son was born but he wasn't about to admit it out loud.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The back gardens were decorated and full of people at the Burrow when Harry and Sev stepped off the knight bus. Hermione and Lucius had left for their manor after their godson was born and since Ariel was over a month older, they had been able to floo. Harry officially became an adult when he married but in the wizarding world when he turned seventeen was traditionally when he came of age and this birthday was still special for it.

All of the Weasleys and their extended family, his friends from school, his old quidditch buddies and Remus were all there as well as a few members of the order including Tonks who he had been close to. Poppy had even come.

Harry couldn't accept all their love at first for he was busy trying to comfort a screaming Brendon who he had out from his travel seat. "Come on Prince, its okay."

Molly came over to hug him and took the baby from him. "Didn't like the bus I see? Here let me calm my grandson and you go and greet your guests for a bit."

Harry was happy to see Rodger and Charlie who were going to be married in a week's time and he had wondered if they'd be too busy with plans to come but they had come. Harry was touched to see his old quidditch buddies and the members of the order like Tonks.

Tonks came over to him after seeing his son. "Sirius would have loved to see that little one. He'd have turned him into the next marauder for sure."

Harry hugged her. "Between his Grandpa Remus and his Uncles Fred and George, I'm not sure that my son might not turn into a mini marauder anyways."

Tonks presented him with a special gift but she told him that it was actually from her cousin. She knew Sirius would have wanted Harry to have it when he had come of age and he was shocked when he opened the box and found a small signet ring. It was like the one Lucius often wore.

"Is this the Black ring?" Harry asked.

She nodded. "It belongs to the head of the Black family and that is you. Mum and Draco agreed you should have it. You inherited the estate and the title."

Harry slid the ring from the box and onto his finger next to his wedding band. "I'm honoured you and your family would let me have this."

Draco came up. "Sirius properly adopted you into the Black line and it should have been yours all along Harry. I agree with my cousin here, it should be yours."

There were tons of other gifts to open and Harry found himself with his head spinning trying to remember who got him what to thank them properly but there were a few which he never would forget who they came from. Molly and Arthur had made him a beautiful scrapbook photo album of pictures from his marriage and of his son so far. It went perfectly with the muggle style camera from Hermione and Lucius as they knew he wanted to take more pictures of his son himself. The last two gifts came from his husband and from Remus.

Remus went first and handed him a package. "This is the traditional gift for a wizard who turns seventeen. Your dad's was destroyed but this was Sirius'."

Harry opened and found a beautiful pocket watch which had to be centuries old and had the Black crest on it. "Thank you Dad. This means the world to me."

Severus's gift was also a piece of jewellery though it was only part of the gift and when Harry looked down at the beautiful ring, a family ring he realized as it had his and Severus and Brendon's birth stones on it, he was shocked when his husband took it.

"I will place it on your hand when we renew our wedding vows on August 31st." Severus told him.

Harry stared at his husband in utter amazement. "You remembered? You remembered that we talked about perhaps doing it, when we were at Dean's wedding?"

Severus kissed him. "I did. It was where I was when you went into labour. Lucius has been helping me plan it. We'll renew our vows on our anniversary."

Severus explained little other then the fact that this time Harry would have his family and friends, and a proper wedding ceremony to celebrate, and that he had also planned a honeymoon for them though it would be at Christmas time when they'd have time off and their son was a bit older. He refused to tell Harry any of the other details as he wanted it to be a surprise and he slipped the ring back into his pocket to give him then.

Harry kissed his husband. "This is so amazing Sev. You know how much renewing our vows means to me. I want to do it when we are in love and happy for once."

Severus took their son from Charlie who had him. "Our little boy here can be our ring bearer and I am sure Lynette or Ariel could be our flower girl as well."

The rest of the party went by in a happy blur as there was food and a huge cake that looked like a Golden Snitch and even some fire works set off by the twins for Harry, but his mind kept going back to the ring and to the proper wedding his husband promised him. He may have already been an adult for almost a year legally but the gifts from his husband and dad, and even from Molly and Arthur, and having everyone here, meant the world to him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was glad when they made a return trip to the Burrow a week later that Brendon took to the bus a bit better and other then being in dire need of a feed, was not screaming at the top of his lungs. Harry was ushered up to the bedroom where Charlie was preparing. Though Bill was his official witness, Charlie had asked all his brothers including Harry, to stand by his side. Rodger had some brothers and friends as his.

Harry sent an apologetic look at his brother as he moved to nurse his son. "Sorry but this little guy refuses to take a bottle."

Charlie laughed. "You don't need to apologize to me. I think it is a beautiful sight and can't wait to see Rodger nursing one of our own not to far in the future."

Fred agreed. "You do look like a pretty mommy nursing your baby." George nudged his twins for the comment but the brothers all just smiled at him.

Harry handed his content son off to his husband before the ceremony and was honoured to stand between Percy and Fred with Charlie as they waited for Rodger to come down with his parents and friends. It was a very simple wedding with almost no decor and just some chairs in the garden but it was special. Just their immediate family and closest friends had been invited and one of the cousins was acting as photographer.

As Harry watched Charlie and Rodger taking their vows he shared a smile with his husband. 'I love you' he mouthed to his husband.

Severus looked down at their sleeping son and back up at him and returned the sentiment. 'We love you too.'

Soon enough the minister performing the ceremony announced. "I now pronounce you husbands. Charles, you may kiss your husband."

Fred nudged him in the ribs as they watched the men kiss. "Making you anxious for your own second wedding in a few weeks time."

Harry laughed and nodded his head and he didn't really care what his husband had planned as long as like Charlie and Rodger, they were surrounded by their family and friends. As much as he loved Katie and now Draco, he wanted everyone who meant the world to him, to be there this time.

After the signing of the contracts the couple were announced as. "May I present to you Charles and Rodger Weasley." And the reception began.

Not even a tent had been erected as it was such a beautiful and warm summer day and they sat out at picnic tables covered in table clothes in a mix of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw colors, and with just bouquets of wild flowers as the center pieces. A summer theme of barbeque food was served and while there was some music and dancing, other then the first dance for the husbands, there was no formality of the event. Harry and Severus stayed until after the cake, before taking their son home for bed as he was asleep and they wanted him in his crib.

Severus saw his husband's smile when they left and he leaned in for a kiss. "I assure you our wedding will be just as special and romantic."


	34. Chapter 34

On August 31st Harry had no idea where his husband was taking him when he was blindfolded at the edge of their wards at Spinner's End. His father had taken Brendon earlier as he was too young to apparate. Harry had no idea where they were going and was shocked when they didn't apparate but something was instead placed in his hand and he realized it was a portkey.

Severus reached out to steady him when they landed and Harry could smell the sea. "We're on the coast some here?"

Severus smiled and removed the blindfold from over his eyes. "Remember this place?"

Harry smiled and turned to his husband. "Could I forget the cottage we had our two day honeymoon in? It is after all where our son was conceived."

Severus kissed him. "I couldn't think of any more romantic a place for us to renew our wedding vows then where we professed our love and consummated it."

Harry had to agree with his husband who soon sent him off towards the cottage telling him his brothers were in there waiting to help him get ready for the wedding and when they were done, they'd lead him up to the ceremony. He watched his husband disappear and then headed into the cottage where he found the Weasleys including Rodger, Draco and his dad, and Remus, as well as Brendon of course.

Lucius smiled. "I'm glad you liked your unconventional honeymoon we planned for you. It made me smile when Severus suggested having the wedding here."

Draco looked around. "So this is the place where my little godson was conceived? I guess it was pretty romantic."

Harry laughed and pointed at the rug where Draco was standing. "I think you're standing on the spot where my prince was conceived."

Draco shot him a look. "You really didn't need to give me that much detail thank you."

Harry laughed as Draco and a few others stepped off the rug though Draco was the only one who was very obvious about it. Harry shrugged his shoulders and just accepted the hugs everyone and bent down to kiss the sleeping head of his beautiful son. This cottage would always have special memories for him.

Remus took him into the bedroom where a nice pair of new dress robes in a green almost identical to his eyes was waiting. "Thought it was time for a new pair."

Harry smiled thinking of the old pair from the tournament, which he had worn for his first wedding. "I have outgrown definitely my only set of dress robes."

As Harry was dressing in the robes they told Harry that the muggle bride tradition of something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue was actually a very old wizard tradition as well, and for grooms and not just brides. It was meant to bring luck and the blessings of the Gods on them.

"Something borrowed" Draco told him. "These cufflinks have been in my family for generations and dad gave them to me when I turned sixteen."

Harry had never been much for jewellery other then his pocket watch he was wearing. "Thank you Draco. I'd be honoured to wear them during the ceremony."

Arthur handed him something that made him laugh. "Something blue." It was a pacifier with a clip. They knew Harry insisted on Brendon being in his arms.

Remus provided the something old for him. "I went to Gringotts to see if there was something from the Potters in your vaults. I found this."

Harry didn't come into his full inheritance until he turned twenty one years old by the terms of the will but the goblins had allowed Remus as his guardian, even now that he was of age, to access it and he had found the Potter signet ting. Remus had never known James to wear it and didn't even know if it was still around.

Harry slid the ring onto his opposite hand from his wedding band and the Black ring. "Does this mean I am Lord Potter as well?" Remus nodded.

Lucius was the last and when he handed Harry an envelope he told Harry that it was both a good luck for the wedding and a wedding gift to both Harry and Severus from him and Hermione. Harry was shocked to find a deed inside of it.

"Sev joked you'd buy my son a house when he was born but I never thought you'd buy us one. You know we have a number of homes." Harry reminded him.

Lucius nodded. "But other then Spinner's end none of them you care for. The deed is for this cottage and the two acres of land it is on. A new holiday home for you."

Harry was extremely touched that the man would go to the trouble of buying the house that he and Severus had spent their honeymoon at, for them. It was definitely a special gift and he knew his husband would be as touched as he was about it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was led by his family, Lucius and Draco having gone to join his husband some time before, to the hill where they had watched the sun set on their first night there. Harry saw a beautiful arch of flowers, and all of his friends and their family there. Dean and Audrey were even there, as well as all of his school friends.

Professor Dumbledore stood at the front and Katie and Draco were there as well to do their part but his eyes were on his husband and his husband alone who looked quite handsome and surprising not in black, but dress robes in a dark blue instead.

Harry kissed his husband's cheek when they came to his side. "Blue? Am I marrying the right man?"

Severus smiled and returned the kiss to him and their son. "A gift from Lucius who said I needed my something blue. I think he just thought you'd like a change."

Dumbledore had listened to their byplay but turned to them. "We are gathered here on the one year anniversary of their marriage, to witness the renewal of the vows of Severus Snape and Harry Snape. Forced into an arranged marriage, they have asked us to witness their vows made in love this time."

Severus spoke first. "I married you I said because of a blood debt I owed your mother but even then I was attracted to you. It was definitely a rocky road to get us here and there were times I feared this day would never come. Here in the cottage below and even on this spot we professed our love for the first time, and in doing so were blessed with that beautiful little boy in your arms. You have completed me Harry. You have made me a husband and a father. I never knew I'd be so blessed, I never hoped I'd be so happy in my life. You and Brendon are my world and my life."

"Do you Severus Tobias Salazar Snape take Harry as your husband and bond mate in body and soul, until death part you?"

"I do."

Harry smiled. "Looking at you and our beautiful angel I know juts how lucky I was one year ago today. I was facing marriage to a man who would have likely beaten me. I thought back when we took our vows that you were the lesser of two evils. I realize now you were the greatest blessing in my life. You were a man who would not only protect me but love me, not only teach me but guide me, who would not only be my husband but my partner. You taught me here what it was to be in love and to open my heart and my soul to someone. Our beautiful son is a symbol of that love. I am so honoured to be your husband and to carry your name. "

"Do you Harry James Potter-Snape take Severus to be your husband and bond mate in body and soul, until death part you?"

"I do."

He felt his husband slide the family ring into place and kiss his fingers as Dumbledore turned to Katie and Draco. "You have been called to stand witness again to their vows and ensure they keep to them. Will you do this?"

Katie and Draco both smiled. "We will."

"By the powers that be I pronounce you bonded as husbands and soul mates for eternity. You may kiss your husband again Severus."

Severus smiled and careful about his son he pulled Harry in for a warm kiss as everyone around them clapped and cheered. Harry and his husband were showered with petals from the flowers of the arch above them and with a wave of a wand from Albus; doves were released into the sky over head as well.

Severus scooped his son from Harry's arms and kissing him, put an arm around Harry's waist. "I hope this was as special as you wanted Harry."

Harry snuggled against his husband. "I couldn't have asked for anything more special then this Severus. This was perfect."

Of course it wasn't over though as there was a reception to follow. Taking inspiration from their first time on this hill, Harry smiled when he realized they were all sitting down for a huge picnic dinner which soon appeared with the house elves. It was even the same food they had eaten, the warm chicken sandwiches and simple salad, and the cider as well though there was a cake for them as was tradition.

Lucius handed them a goblet each to make the toasts. "I would have supplied some of my best wine but your husband insisted that it be cider for the wedding."

Harry kissed his husband. "Thank you for that Sev."

Most people assumed as the toasts poured through that they were drinking cider in respect for the nursing parents but Harry was touched to know his husband kept to his promise never to come to Harry with the smell of booze on his breath. It meant a lot.

Under a show of fireworks put on when the sun went down, from the twins, Harry and Severus got their first dance finally. 'Because you loved me' was supplied.

As Harry danced with his head against his husband's chest he felt so happy and so in love. The words of the song were so true for them. "I love you so much Sev."

Severus pulled away just a bit so he could lower his mouth to Harry's as they danced. "I love you too Harry, more then my own life."

The romance of their first dance was cut short by the hungry cries of their son. Molly apologized as she had tried to give Brendon a bottle but he refused it. Harry laughed and took his son into his arms to nurse him. He would have it no other way. His son was as much a part of this marriage and wedding as he and Sev. Severus didn't begrudge his son a meal even if they did miss the last 50 seconds of their first dance.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though they had to be back at school the next day the other students wouldn't arrive until nearly dinner so when the rest of their guests left, Harry and Severus stayed behind at their new home. Severus was as touched as Harry knew he would be, when he learned that Lucius had gifted the cottage to them for their wedding.

Remus had offered to take Brendon back with him as he had bottles but Harry and Severus had both said no. "We want him with us tonight."

There was a crib set up for Brendon in the bedroom now and as Harry put him down he kissed his head. "You and I are so lucky little prince, to have your daddy."

He didn't know Sev was behind him until an arm wrapped around him. "I'm the lucky one, to have been blessed with you and our beautiful little boy."

Harry smiled and looked through the door. "I was thinking perhaps since he is asleep we could have a replay of the night this little man was conceived."

Severus pulled him towards the fireplace. "I was thinking the same thing. One of the reasons I wanted to marry here."

Harry saw there was chocolate dipped fruit and more cider, like that picnic that they had and while they had a private toast and fed each other a few pieces of fruit, the food soon went forgotten as they fell together on the carpet making love. Their son seemed to understand how special the night was for his daddies and let them have the night without waking them up once.

It was Severus who woke the next morning alone on the carpet and smiled as he saw his husband sitting by the window with their son. "Morning Harry."

Harry turned to look at him. "You were gone when I woke last time. Sorry but this little man demanded his breakfast before I could make yours."

Severus came and kissed them both. "You just keep feeding our little prince there and I will see to breakfast for the two of us."

Sure enough by the time Brendon was done his breakfast and had slowly drifted off again in his carry seat they had with them, Severus had a simple breakfast made for the both of them and they had breakfast and took a walk along the water with their son before they headed back home to Hogwarts in the floo.


	35. Chapter 35

It was the night of the opening feast and Hermione was standing in the nursery with Ariel trying to pick out an outfit. Though most evenings Ariel would stay at the Burrow or with a house elf for dinner, Hermione and Harry had both decided to take the babies to make their debut.

Lucius came in and smiled. "How about this?"

Hermione looked up and saw her husband was holding a beautiful new little pink dress. "Luc, our daughter already has more clothes then me. You didn't have to."

Lucius kissed her. "You have a few new outfits in the wardrobe waiting as well. I couldn't help but spoil my two beautiful ladies when I was in London."

Hermione looked at Ariel. "Your daddy is far too good to us my little lioness, isn't he?"

Lucius reached and took his daughter into his arms. "You go take a shower and change for dinner and I'll tend to our lioness."

She turned when she got to the door and smiled as she watched her husband at the changing table. She had never imagined in all the years she had known Lucius or those first weeks of marriage, her husband would ever be such a doting daddy. He amazed her more and more every day with Ariel, and he had become an amazing father for his son as well.

Hermione slipped into the bathroom and after a long hot shower she headed back into the bedroom and looked in the wardrobe. "Luc."

Lucius had been behind her to hear her exclamation. "I told you that I picked you up a few things when I was out in London today."

Hermione turned to her husband. "A few things? Luc there has to be half dozen new outfits in here."

Lucius came over and kissed her. "It's your seventh year and you're the new Head Girl. Think of it as a celebration gift."

Hermione shook her head and knew her husband was only looking for an excuse but she was used to his amazing gifts for her and she chose one of them even though she would of course have her school robes on over it. When she finished braiding her hair, she turned to him.

He smiled in approval. "You look absolutely beautiful and there is something else for you but I think that will have to wait until after the opening feast."

Hermione was used to grand gifts of jewellery from her husband but she knew he was talking about something different. "I think I like the sounds of that."

Lucius pulled her into a kiss as best as he could without squishing their nearly two month old daughter. "Good. Because I'm looking forward to it."

Hermione allowed her husband to lead her from the room, with a bottle of milk in her robes, hoping Ariel would stay in the good mood she had been in all day and would allow her to give her a bottle.

Lucius looked down on her. "Are you sure about not sending her to Molly tomorrow? I'm used to house elves as nannies but I know you were concerned."

Hermione shook her head. "I know Winky will do a good job for us and besides I want to wait another month or so before I send Ariel to the Burrow all day."

Lucius nodded. "I can have Winky bring her to my office during office hours when I'm not teaching and you and I can both visit her between classes."

Hermione had been a bit reluctant at the idea of a house elf as a nanny but she had not wanted to send Ariel to the Burrow right away. Dobby had promised to help train Winky to care for the baby properly. There were a number of house elves at the manor but Dobby was the one who had cared for Draco. Of course due to his undying loyalty to Harry as well as his still distrust of the Malfoys, Dobby was in charge of caring for Brendon. Harry and Severus had decided the same that they'd wait a few more months before sending Brendon off to Molly all day.

When Hermione got to the Great Hall a lot of eyes were on them. Except for friends few had seen Ariel. Most kept a respectful distance but her friends came starting with Ron and Padma who he was still dating.

Padma gushed over the baby. "She's so beautiful Hermione. I can't believe you and Harry have babies already. She sure looks like her daddy."

Ron smiled. "I think she is better looking then that, she has her mother in her too of course."

Lucius had a strange look on his face and for a moment Hermione was worried about how her husband would react to that but Lucius actually broke into a grin and shrugged his shoulders.

"I happen to think you're right Mr Weasley. My little lioness is definitely as beautiful as her mother." Lucius said with pride.

Luna who had come up laughed. "You're calling her that and letting her sit at the Gryffindor table? Pretty brave man. You know she's going to go Gryffindor."

Lucius let that one go and he leaned in to kiss his wife and daughter before he headed for the teachers table. He had told Hermione before he'd be proud to have his daughter be a proud Gryffindor like her mother, and he had definitely meant it. As he watched his wife manage to sit down at Gryffindor while balancing their daughter, he knew just how amazingly lucky he was to have one lion in his life.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and his husband were running slightly later due to a late return to the school that afternoon and their son's nap schedule having been interrupted. Severus reminded Harry that they could leave Brendon with Dobby as Dobby would be caring for him the next day onward but Harry had been against it.

"You know I want to spend as much time with him as I can before I hand him to Dobby." Harry reminded his husband as he changed a diaper.

Severus took the dirty one. "You're only going to class in the day Harry. You know you can see him between classes and at night"

Harry sighed. "But it's not the same as being with him constantly like now. The most I have been away from him is an hour or two when dad had him."

"You know soon enough he will be spending days at the Burrow. But right now you can visit him all day long." Severus assured him.

Harry scooped up his newly changed son and walked ignoring his husband's suggestions into the sitting room and placed his son into his carry seat and looked to make sure they had a bottle with them.

"Besides Hermione is bringing Ariel to the Great Hall and we both said we'd allow the babies to have their debut tonight." Harry reminded him.

Severus smirked at the sound of that. "This is our six week old son, not our sixteen year old muggle daughter who is coming into society."

Harry kissed his husband. "Keep that up and I will insist on keeping our son and Gryffindor with me and all my friends can turn him a lion from the crib."

Severus took the seat from him. "No. My one condition for Brendon coming up stairs was that he ate with me at the teacher's table. You need to eat properly."

It had become some what of a moot point between them since Brendon was born that Harry never seemed to sit down properly and have a normal meal. He usually had their son in his arms and he rarely even ate half of what was on his plate. A full plate for Harry wasn't even what a normal kid his age should eat.

Harry followed his husband out. "You sound like my father instead of my husband you know. You don't need to baby me."

Severus kissed him. "Harry even if you ate all your plate it isn't enough for someone your age. Add to that you're nursing. If not for you, think of our son please."

Harry knew his husband had been sending nutrient potions to the elves having them slip them into Harry's food. Severus of course thought he was being covert about it but Dobby had let on. Harry didn't mention it because he thought it was sweet and besides they were at the doors of the Great Hall.

He kissed his husband as he got to Hermione. "Look Hermione has Ariel with her. Will you not just give me my son please?"

Severus didn't answer and instead walked with their son to the teacher's table where Harry watched as his husband magiced a stand so that the carrier was like a high chair for their son, between him and Lucius.

Hermione patted him on the arm when he sat down. "You know you're husband is right. You need to eat properly. Especially with that little one counting on you."

Harry groaned especially when he saw the smiles on Ron and everyone\s faces. "Thanks Mione. Get enough of that from my husband. I'll be a good boy and eat."

It seemed though his son had his own agenda for about ten minutes after the sorting ended and the food appeared he could hear his son making a fuss and he watched Severus unsuccessfully trying to feed their son at the head table. It seemed all the disruption for his day made Brendon cranky even after his nap and Harry nodded to his husband who reluctantly appeared at his side and handed him Brendon.

"You are going to finish a whole plate of food though here or when you come down later." Severus told him before he headed back to his seat.

Harry felt no embarrassment at all as he adjusted himself so his son could nurse. He had at first when he nursed in front of others but his son was hungry and he wasn't about to let his son starve until he got to their rooms. Most of the girls were smiling and giggling and even most of the guys though it pretty cool.

Hermione smiled up from where her daughter was drinking a bottle. "Your son has inherited your ability to put on a show, hasn't he?"

Harry shrugged as he looked down on his son. "I think he has inherited his Papa's stubborn I want it now and how I want it, actually."

When they got Brendon down stairs later Severus managed to convince his husband to finish dinner as he bathed Brendon and got him down. They knew after his little show in the Great Hall though, that their son was not going to have an easy night. Severus wanted his husband though to be rested for his first day of his final year and it was his turn to not switch the ear plugs and let Harry sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ariel on the other hand had decided that her parents deserved a night of peace and went down easily. Hermione wasn't surprised at all when she saw what her last gift was, which she found waiting for her when she went to change for bed. A sexy bit of muggle lacey lingerie laid out for her. Hermione happily slipped into it and dabbed some of her perfume behind her ears before joining her husband in the sitting room.

Lucius looked up from where he was pouring them some wine. "I must say I have never been in a muggle lingerie shop before but I think I might again."

Hermione went over to him. "The woman helping you pick this out better have been some ugly old hag."

Lucius handed her one of the goblets. "She was and I told her all about my amazingly beautiful and incredibly sexy wife who I was buying it for."

Hermione kissed him passionately. "You know flattery will get you every where. You do realize in two weeks we'll be celebrating our own anniversary?"

Lucius nodded and directed her down onto the couch. He had been thinking about that for some time. He was not to be outdone by Severus but he wouldn't steal his friend's idea of renewing their vows but he definitely had a few special surprises planned for his wife. Like his best friend he regretted how their wedding was.

"Has it already been a year? I forgot. Maybe I can take you for some muggle fast food on the day." Lucius teased her.

Hermione smacked him. "And maybe dear husband you will be sleeping on a cold stone floor in the corridor."

Lucius kissed her. "Of course I remember our anniversary is coming up and I promise it will be romantic and special. I have a lot to make up for."

Hermione knew her husband could be incredibly romantic when he wanted to be and she knew even after a year he still felt such guilt over how their marriage had started, and she had no doubt he'd have something totally incredible up his sleeve for the two of them. This time last year she had been looking at the day in total dread, waiting to find out who'd she be forced to marry. Now she couldn't wait to find out what her amazing husband, the incredible daddy to her princess, had in mind for them.

Hermione finished her wine and tugged her husband towards their bedroom. "Our daughter it asleep and I think we should practice for our anniversary."

Lucius laughed and happily followed his wife to bed. "I definitely could use some practice. Put that sexy teddy to good use."

Hermione reminded her husband to put up the one way silencing spells to make sure they didn't wake their daughter, as he pulled her laughingly down onto the bed with him to make love to her.


	36. Chapter 36

Hermione and Harry had settled into the routine of babies and classes by the time the weekend of Lucius and Hermione's first anniversary rolled around. Lucius knew Hermione would never consider anything without their daughter coming so he had worked Ariel into his plans. Harry and Severus as well as Draco were part of the first stage of the weekend.

Hermione wasn't expecting anything on Friday when she got home as her anniversary was not till Monday but because of school Lucius decided to do it on the weekend and make it a two and a half day event.

She was barley in the door when Harry came through it with a box in his hand. "For the beautiful bride."

Hermione stared at him, remembering Harry had delivered her wedding gown. "Harry, what is this?"

Harry kissed her on the cheek and gave her the box. "Your husband asked I deliver this and collect your daughter from you."

Hermione watched as Harry walked into the nursery and she was surprised he reappeared quick with a fully stocked diaper bag and realized someone had alerted the house elf and Winky had been prepared. Her daughter was asleep but Harry had enough practice moving sleeping babies that he had not woken her.

Hermione leaned in and kissed her daughter. "You really have no idea what my husband has planned?"

Harry shook his head. "All he said was that the two of you were going to take a walk down memory lane, and asked me to bring that box."

Hermione went into her bedroom when Harry left and opened the lid. She found a beautiful dress, a muggle style gown and not dress robes but she realized they were of near identical material to her wedding robes and realized they were French as well.

There was a not from her husband on top. 'Please put on and meet me in the sitting room when you're done. Luv Luc.'

Hermione went and took a shower and changed into the dress and tied her hair up into a top knot. "My husband has good taste. I wonder what he has planned."

She didn't have to long to wait for an answer as she walked into the sitting room and found her husband standing there and while he was dressed in a muggle suit, the color and even something about the style, reminded her of his dress robes.

He came to kiss her. "You look as beautiful as on our wedding day, more because you're actually smiling and happy."

Hermione kissed him. "What do you have planned?"

Lucius smiled. "I couldn't do our vows again as Sev stole the idea first but I am never to be one out done. This weekend is going to be a walk down memory lane."

Hermione was soon to find out her husband had decided that some of the memories though were far too painful and he was going to reinvent them starting with their wedding ceremony. They were going to muggle London she soon learned, hence the muggle style of their clothes.

It was dinner time so they managed to slip unseen from the castle and off the grounds to apparate. Hermione stared in wonder on arrival. "My parent's house?"

Lucius nodded and kissed her. "Your parents missed our first wedding and I know you regret that. Plus it is also your birthday this weekend and they want to see you."

Hermione's parents opened the door as they stood there talking and Michael and Jane soon rushed out and hugged Hermione and even Lucius to his surprise. They led the couple inside and Hermione soon smelled an amazing roast dinner which was on the table.

Her father poured wine even for Hermione as she had supplied enough milk for the weekend for the baby. "To make a proper wedding toast or two." Lucius noted.

Michael explained the wine came from the year he and Jane were married. "A special bottle opened and served to toast our amazing daughter and her wonderful husband on their first year as husband and wife. May they share many wonderful years with their children and each other."

Jane raised her goblet. "To Draco and Ariel who aren't with us and any future children, may they always bring Hermione and Lucius great joy."

Lucius raised his glass. "To my beautiful wife who stayed married to me and never hexed me. You made me the luckiest and happiest man on Earth."

Hermione's mum helped with a few oddly placed muggle traditions including a mini cake to cut and feed each other and they got their first dance and she had her father daughter dance. Lucius whisked her off to a night at a muggle hotel, assuring her Harry and Severus were fine with Ariel for the night. As they drifted off hours later after making love, Hermione thought her husband had already made the weekend so special for her but she had seen nothing yet.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Hermione came out of the bedroom dressed the next morning in their suite she came to find Draco, Harry and Severus waiting with the babies, to have breakfast with them. Remembering this was a walk down memory lane she cringed at the memory of what happened the first time they all sat down for a meal.

Lucius kissed her and pulled her to the table where her favourite waffles were waiting. "Happy birthday Hermione. I thought we could do with everyone here for it."

Hermione beamed as she realized it was her birthday. Last year she had been so on edge about finding out her husband, she had not really celebrated. She was seated when she noticed something on the table.

"A pensive? That is a strange center piece for the table isn't it?" Hermione asked.

Harry answered. "You remember what we did to ourselves and our husbands at the dinner this meal commemorates? We thought this a less painful way to do that."

Lucius nodded. "I thought it a good way to celebrate your birthday. Everyone who cares about you added some wonderful memories for us to watch over breakfast."

Hermione was definitely touched by the thoughtfulness and marvelled at how her husband was able to put even a good spin on this memory. She watched as scenes like her daughter's birth played but also their honeymoon in Rome, and their first real kiss, and memories from Harry from years of friendship and so much more.

Harry handed Hermione a gift when they finished. "Your main is we're taking Ariel another night so you guys can enjoy your weekend but here is another."

Hermione tore into the paper and looked down at the gift in her hands. "An empty frame?" How thoughtful?"

Harry shook his head and went over to a corner where she realized a muggle camera was set up. "Get into positions and I'll set the timer on this."

They all got together and called out. "Cheese." As the camera took the picture.

Harry kissed her. "I know this isn't a real wedding picture but I thought it was close and thought it would mean more to you then anything else."

Hermione hugged him and told him he was right. Draco handed her a gift which turned out to be a beautiful book on ancient runes and there were a few more gifts including a beautiful pendent from her husband. It was not until later that day though after she and her husband spent the day at an exhibit at a gallery in the city and having lunch in between, after their guests left, that Hermione understood it.

Back at the hotel she saw the gown she had worn to the opera and her pearls, with the pendent hanging from it. "This is my outfit from Rome."

Lucius smiled. "I have us tickets to an Italian opera that is performing here in London right now. I thought we'd have dinner and go to the opera, for our Rome trip."

It was definitely one of the first good memories of their marriage and when Hermione came back into the sitting room in gown and pearls she found the room filed with bouquets of the thornless roses from the villain Rome, like the one her husband had left on her pillow for her.

He picked up one and placed it behind her ear like before. "Now you look complete."

Hermione was smiling as her husband led her to an up class pizza restaurant and they ordered lobster pizza and the same wine. "How do you keep doing this?"

Lucius shrugged. "I told you I wasn't about to be out done by my best friend and after that incredible wedding for Harry, I had a lot to live up to."

As her and her husband went off to the opera that night she thought her husband had done just that and she knew there was one more day of events to come, and had little doubt even after a weekend, her husband wouldn't totally ignore Monday no matter how she would argue they had already celebrate.

Later that night they walked by the river. "I know it isn't the streets of Rome but I thought with Ariel you would want to stay closer to home."

Hermione pulled him into a warm kiss. "The Thames can be romantic at times, and you're right, I like to be close to home if anything were to happen."

Of course Harry and Severus with the help of two house elves as well, were mot then capable of taking care of Ariel as well as their own son and Hermione and Lucius spent another uninterrupted night of love making in London when they returned to the hotel after their walk.

Later as they were staring to drift off she looked at her husband. "What last memory are we going to walk down tomorrow? Hopefully not childbirth pain."

Lucius laughed and kissed her. "As much as the birth of our daughter was one of the two best days of my life, that and Draco's birth, I had something else in mind."

Hermione knew she wasn't about to get anything out of him for her husband was quite stubborn when it came to keeping secrets so she kissed him one last time and happily snuggled into his arms and fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione wasn't sure what she was more shocked about the next morning, the fact that they had apparated outside of the Burrow in time for brunch or that the inside of the house looked like Christmas. She smiled as she remembered having Christmas there and her husband's concerns over being hexed. All of the guests from Christmas were there including Harry who handed over Ariel to Hermione. Though the Christmas decor, crackers and food were out, everyone was there to celebrate their anniversary with them.

Harry smiled as they sat down. "Well it can make up for Christmas. This time I don't need Fleur's spell and I can actually eat some of the food."

Severus smiled from where he was feeding his son a bottle. "Yes. Eat is the main word here. You don't get our son back till you eat two full plates."

Harry groaned but he smiled at his husband. "This food looks so amazing I think I will let you get away with that this time."

Everyone laughed and Hermione was so happy to see how much had changed since Christmas for Lucius and Severus both were right at home this time and not feeling like they might be hexed. Draco was as comfortable as ever of course, talking up pranks with the twins.

After lunch Hermione went to thank Molly. "This was so amazing Mrs Weasley. I mean cooking a Christmas dinner in September, thank you."

Molly hugged her. "You know I'd do anything for my kids and that includes you. Your husband sent a few house elves to help though. He loves you a lot."

Hermione turned to her husband who came in beside her. "And I love him a lot too. This has been such an amazing anniversary."

Back at school Hermione and Lucius spent the remainder of the weekend with their daughter and going over the memories they had built that weekend and sure enough on Monday her husband had a beautiful bracelet and dinner for her. She had to laugh though as he had decided to follow through with his threat of muggle fast food for dinner and some how had arranged some to be brought to Hogwarts so they had burgers, French fries and milkshakes. Even that was special though.

Lucius leaned in to kiss her. "Thank you for an amazing year of marriage. I promise the memories for the next year will not need to be reinvented."

Hermione kissed him back. "Though I admit some of them did need a change, we have had many good memories this year. I love you so much Lucius."

Though their marriage started out horrible with Hermione wishing to end it, they had an amazing eleven months including their honeymoon, the birth of their daughter and so much more. Like Harry on the night of his anniversary. Hermione counted the amazing blessings of her marriage and life.


	37. Chapter 37

Harry was excited. It was his first game back since he gave birth to Brendon. Severus had been reluctant to let him go back to practice as he was worried his son's daddy would break his neck but Severus knew how much quidditch meant to Harry and would never forbid his husband from it.

On the morning of the first game of the season Harry was up bright and early but not for the game. Brendon was a good alarm clock. "Morning little prince."

He scooped his son into his arms but didn't settle into the rocking chair but instead went to the sitting room to his armchair and put Brendon to his breast. He hummed under his breath as he watched his son nurse. It was just after Halloween and Brendon was nearing four months. Poppy said he could stop breast feeding at any time as his son's immune system was strong but he loved the bond with his son.

Severus came in just as Brendon finished nursing. "How about I take the little prince? It wouldn't look good if the captain of the team was late for the game."

Harry handed his son over. "You know if I am late for the pep talk, my team might hex me and your snakes would have the game in the bag."

Severus laughed as he positioned their son to burp. "As much as I'd like to see my team win for once, I think Brendon and I'd prefer his daddy home in one piece."

Harry reached over and kissed them both and scurried back into the bedroom to change and rushed down to the pitch where the rest of his team was starting to shower and change but he wasn't too far behind them and still finished long before the girls came into the room for the pep talk.

Ginny clapped him on the back. "So glad to have you back. Not that we don't all adore Brendon, but we definitely need our star seeker."

Harry smiled. "You know you played amazing when I was pregnant but I know you prefer playing chaser and you're much better at it."

Harry had not had to feel guilty about coming back as the girl who had taken over for Ginny as chaser had been bumped up to permanent player for Katie had of course graduated in June. Harry was the last of his original dream team and he hoped with all the new players, they might still bring the cup home this year.

Harry smiled as he led the team out. "Come on, this is the snakes and I want to annihilate my husband's precious team."

Everyone laughed and Ron lobbed him in the shoulder. "Now that is the Harry I know and love."

Harry might have been married to the head of Slytherin and best friends with the seeker and captain of its team, but Harry had every intention of annihilating them on the field as they had done every year and he hoped his team wouldn't let him down.

Draco flew by as the game was starting. "I see you have brought your good luck charm though I note he is sitting in my box."

Harry smiled in the direction of his husband and son. "Don't get any ideas over there Malfoy; my team rubbed my belly for luck. That little guy is a lion fan."

Draco snorted. "Isn't converting my sister into a lion enough for you? I would think you could give me one baby to be a snake."

Harry reminded his friend as they watched Madam Hooch coming to start the game, that though he had chosen a name for the baby which meant lion; it was his own father that kept referring to his sister even before she was born, as his proud little lioness. Both babies though were in the Slytherin section with their daddies and Hermione was as well. She was having a conflict of interest in whether to cheer for her stepson or for her house.

She had confided in Harry the night before. "I love Draco as a friend but he is my stepson and I decided house loyalty can win over that."

Harry had laughed and kissed her. "I'd just make sure to cheer silently for us. Your husband might not hex you, for Ari's sake, but Slytherin might."

The game started and Harry got his mind back into it. Harry was reminded of how much he had missed being on a broom, during his pregnancy with his son. The practices were not the same and as he searched for the snitch, he took advantage of some of the adrenaline, and showed off some of his moves.

"Show off." He heard Draco call from one side as he came out from a series of dives.

Harry laughed but he spotted something and swung down into another dive and snapped up the snitch as Draco still laughed. "Comes in handy sometimes."

Draco was red in the face when Madam Hooch blew the whistle and called. "Game over, Gryffindor beats Slytherin 260-80."

Harry was soon surrounded by his happy team mates who crashed into him in hugs as they landed. It was only the first game of the season and they had two more before they would know if they had the cup but they were all so excited about the win and having Harry back in the air with them.

Draco came and clapped him on the back. "Good catch Harry. I should have been paying more attention to the game and not you. You won fair and square."

Harry chuckled. "You know we have been friends for well over a year now but I still never thought I'd hear those words from you on the pitch."

Draco smacked him this time but they went off together in the directions of the change rooms and separated to go to their own. Harry's team was all talk about the celebration party they had planned but Harry had his own celebration to go for. His husband and son as well as the Malfoys were taking Harry into Hogsmeade for celebration. It would have been a celebration for Draco if the game had gone the other way but Harry was thrilled it hadn't.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was happy when he came from his cool down talk with his team to find his husband and Brendon waiting for him. Harry had been surprised when it was his husband who had insisted Brendon come to the game. Brendon had slept the entire time and was to tiny to understand but Severus thought it would be luck for his husband though he would never admit he was trying to help Gryffindor.

Harry reached over to kiss his son who was asleep in his travel seat. "I see our son is not a big fan of the game. Maybe next game."

Severus laughed and kissed him. "You were amazing out there and I found myself actually cheering for the lions. Though I will hex you, if you tell anyone."

Harry joined arms with his husband. "You wouldn't hex the daddy of your son would you?" and when he saw his husband's face. "I promise, our little secret."

They found the Malfoys waiting for them with Susan as well just beyond the stadium as Draco had not given his team a cool down talk, and when they were all set and the babies travel chairs were transformed into strollers, the two families headed off in the direction of Hogsmeade.

Harry was starving and his husband suggested they head into the Three Broomsticks for some lunch. Harry agreed. "I could eat an entire Hippogriff right now."

Madam Rosemerta heard as they had entered when he said it. "Sorry dear, have none of those on the menu but we do have some good chicken sandwiches."

Severus helped his husband into a chair. "Bring us a round of those and some butterbeers as well. We have to celebrate my husband's amazing catch today."

Draco tried to look hurt but he broke into a huge smile as he had already admitted Harry had won the game fair and square. They were just starting to finish when his son started to wake and fuss in his stroller.

Harry scooped Brendon up from the seat and tried to feed him and then rock him but nothing worked. "I think I need to take him out for some air."

Draco shook his head. "Susan and I are done and you haven't even finished your lunch. Give me my godson and I will take him for some fresh air."

Harry was reluctant but he handed him over. "Thanks Draco. I am famished and would prefer to actually eat some of this."

Hermione turned to Severus. "I see you have finally talked some sense into your husband and you don't need to threaten him to eat any more."

Severus kissed harry who had gone red. "I think he finally realizes especially with quidditch, just how much nursing, school, sports and everything, takes."

Harry had to admit that his husband was right and even with the nutrition potions his husband had been slipping him, he had nearly fainted twice and had come to his senses about allowing his husband to burp or even give their son a bottle at meal times from time to time so he could actually eat an entire meal.

Harry finished his lunch and looked towards the door. "We should go find Draco. The little man must have been really fussy if Draco isn't back yet."

Severus helped him to his feet. "That or my godson has him looking at brooms in the quidditch shop but either way, you're right, we should go check on them."

They didn't get far though for just as they and Hermione and Lucius with Ariel were stepping out of the pub they heard a scream and Harry felt with lightening horror, that he knew it was Susan who screamed. They followed the scream down the street and found Susan standing over a bloody Draco on the ground.

Lucius looked down at his son and then back up at her. "Susan. What happened? What happened to my son?"

Susan was starting to freak but it was Harry who was in a real panic. "My son? Susan where is Brendon? Susan?"

The girl kept looking back and forth between them in total shock and though Severus practically shook her trying to get her to tell him what happened to his godson and where Brendon was, she didn't seem to be able to put a coherent thought together.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco and Susan had decided they needed some time alone and Brendon had given them the perfect excuse. As much as they both loved Draco's family they wanted some time to snog without Lucius watching them like a hawk.

Draco took Brendon from Harry and they headed for the door. Draco kissed his godson. "Thank you little man. You always know when your godfather needs aid."

Susan smiled and kissed her boyfriend. "Not exactly the private walk and snog I was hoping for but I'd prefer Brendon as a chaperone then your father."

Draco laughed. "I think he was a bit worried how close I got to Pansy. It has nothing to do with you Susan. You know he adores you."

Draco and Pansy had got a bit hot and heavy when they dated even though they never went all the way and his dad had thought they got to serious too fast. Draco reminded his dad that his own wife was Draco's age but Lucius was only placated slightly. He did like Susan a lot though and knew he could trust her to keep his son in line even if he didn't trust Draco. Lunch wasn't about chaperoning, it had been a simple family outing which Susan once again had been invited to attend.

Susan looked at Brendon. "It is sometimes hard to believe that two students are age have babies. Your dad doesn't have to worry, I want to wait years."

Draco laughed and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Good because I don't plan on them till marriage and I'd like to be in my twenties when I marry."

Susan blushed a bit for she realized that they had just said for the first time really that they thought of each other when they considered the prospect of marriage. They had only said I love you recently, so this definitely was a new step for them both.

They had been neat the quidditch shop and Draco smiled. "We should take him for a look. Show him what broom he will need when he becomes a snake."

Susan shook her head. "Harry is not going to allow you near his son again if he learns you're using this time to try and convert his son in the cradle."

Draco was about to make some comment about a godfather's duty and his own sister when he was suddenly smashed over the head with something. He had enough sense to fall protecting the baby in his arms but as he blacked out he felt Brendon snatched from his arms. Everything went black but as it did he heard the cries of his godson and the screams he knew came from Susan.


	38. Chapter 38

Harry was panicking. His son. Where was Brendon? He stood looking at Draco who was slowly coming around on the ground and Susan who was sill shaking to bad to say anything. No one around seemed to know what had happened.

Lucius looked at his son. "Draco? What happened son? Where is Brendon?"

Draco looked at his arms as if he didn't understand. "I don't know. I was holding him. Someone hit me from behind."

Severus had calmed enough to find a calming draught for Susan and was feeding it to her while Lucius picked up his son and they carried him and led Susan into the pub where they needed answers.

Harry stared at them both. "My son? Where is my little boy? Someone tell me what happened to my little boy."

Susan spoke. "It was one of the Death Eaters. I remember his photo from the newspaper. A Lestrange."

"Rabastan? Rabastan has my son?" Harry said and would have hit the ground if Lucius had not grabbed him by the arm.

Lucius directed Harry into the nearest chair and Draco told him what he remembered. Susan couldn't tell much more other then she saw the face of the person but before she could draw her wand, Rabastan had Brendon and had apparated way.

Rosemerta came over. "I contacted the aurors. They're sending someone right away. Your son I'm sure will be found."

Sure enough Tonks and Shacklebot came through the door as did to their surprise Moody. Moody noticed their shock. "We were told who the baby was."

Harry looked at them. Members of the order. He had never believed that he would need the help of the order when the war had ended. The war was over, things were supposed to be safe. It was supposed to be safe for his son to grow up in.

As the aurors took the report Severus turned to his husband finally. "Harry."

Harry was trying to be brave out here in town. "Our little boy. He has our little boy. The monster they tried to marry me to, has my little boy."

Severus sunk to his knees in front of Harry. "Harry, I swear we will get our son back. I promise you. I swear I won't rest till our son is back in your arms."

Lucius came over. "Harry I will get my private investigators and everyone on it. I promise my little godson will be returned to you."

Tonks came over and suggested that Harry and the others be taken back up to the castle as they were in bad shape and the aurors didn't need them down there anymore. After she hugged Harry and assured him she'd do anything to get Sirius' grand god cub back, Harry allowed himself to be led back to the castle.

Draco and Susan needed to be checked out by Madam Pomfrey so they went to the hospital wing. She came out in shock when she saw them. "What happened?"

Harry sunk down onto one of the beds as Draco and Susan were seated and Poppy went to check on them. "My son. My son."

Severus seeing his husband was in no shape, explained to her what had happened. "It looks like Rabastan was the one who kidnapped our son."

Poppy came over with a bottle and whispered into Severus' ear. "Your husband needs this. This isn't good for him."

Severus nodded and knew she was right but he doubted he'd convince his husband to take any kind of sleeping potion or calming draught, no matter how much he needed to. Severus was trying to stay strong for his husband but the fact that a monster like Rabastan had his three and a half month old son, stopped his heart.

Lucius had disappeared but he came back from the office and turned to Harry. "I sent word to the Weasleys to come, and sent word to Remus as well."

Sure enough Remus arrived moments later as he was not far away, in his office. "Oh cub, I'm so sorry. We'll get him home soon, I promise cub."

Harry had gone all but unresponsive by that point and while Draco had a nasty bump he had no concussion and Susan was recovering from her shock, everyone's concern was drawn to Harry in full. Hermione clutched her own daughter to her chest, not even able to imagine the horror her best friend was going through.

Severus got Remus to help him get Harry to their rooms. He had Winky bring in some tea for them. "Please drink some of this for me Harry."

Harry looked down at the cup and slowly sipped a bit of it. As his eyes started to close though he knew what his husband had done. "No. No. No."

Severus took the cup and kissed his husband. "I promise we'll get Brendon home. But he's going to need his daddy strong for him. You need to calm."

Harry was drifting off but he clutched his husband's hand in desperation. "Please just get my little baby home."

Everyone watched as Severus carried his husband into their bedroom and placed Harry down into his bed. Harry would be out for a good 12 hours at least and they hoped they'd have news, some kind of news for him, when he woke.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had never imagined his rooms would be full of Weasleys before but three hours after his son had been kidnapped, he was grateful for their company as well as Lucius and Hermione. Hermione had reluctantly put Ariel down in Brendon's nursery. She some how felt it was wrong but Severus assured her that Harry would want it, would want his goddaughter to be comfortable.

Charlie had followed her into the nursery when she went to check on the baby. "I remember Harry nursing Brendon at my wedding and talking to him about babies."

Hermione looked up with a smile. "I remember you revealing he could breast feed. Have you and Rodger decided yet to have a baby?"

Charlie looked at the door to the master bedroom. "We were going to reveal this weekend that Rodger is pregnant but after this, I don't think we can."

Hermione's response was cut off by Severus who had come in. "You know Harry would be happy to hear your good news. You know how happy he would be."

Hermione looked down at her daughter and knew Severus was right about Ariel in the nursery as well but she knew how Charlie felt. She felt almost guilty for having her daughter so safe at home, even worse that her daughter was safe in his son's bed. Charlie felt guilt over being happy about his own baby. But they both knew deep down that Harry was so selfless and so devoted to those he loved, he would want them to be happy even in his own pain.

Charlie was about to take Severus' advice and share his news when the door opened and Tonks came into the sitting room. "I have news."

Severus shut the door on the nursery as they entered the sitting room so Ariel would not be woken. "You have some sign of my son?"

Tonks shook her head. "I wish I had better news for you but we got a ransom note. But it is for Lucius and Hermione."

Everyone stared at Tonks in complete confusion and thought the woman had lost her mind. Then it dawned on them. Draco had the baby. Rabastan must have believed the baby in Draco's arms was his sibling and not his godson.

Severus looked down at the note which simply said Rabastan would be in contact about a favour. "What do we do? He believes he has Lucius' child?"

Tonks nodded. "The town people don't know whose baby was taken save for a few and they have been told to keep it a secret. It is safer that way."

Hermione looked back and forth. "Why do you think it is safer? I don't get this."

Lucius spoke up. "Rabastan and I had our problems but if he knew the baby was Harry's, Brendon would be at risk. Rabastan is still angered over the marriage."

Severus paled. "If he learns that it is Brendon and not Ariel, he could harm our son. Rabastan and I never got along, even when I was a spy. And then Harry..."

Tonks sighed. "You guys will have to play along. It seems Rabastan doesn't know Lucius had a daughter. You and Harry will have to pretend your son is safe and Lucius and Hermione's child is missing."

Severus looked at the door to the room where his husband slept. "Harry will never be able to pretend his son is safe. You saw him. That baby is his entire world."

Lucius reached for his hand. "We will help you know we will. I will play along and do everything the man wants, to make sure Brendon is returned safely to you."

Molly nodded from her place by the twins. "You know we are all here. We have been given suites here. We will stay and help you till Brendon comes home."

Severus knew that the presence of the Weasleys would not raise any eyebrows for they were close to Hermione as well as to Harry. They all knew that there was a chance that Rabastan would find out he had the wrong baby for too many people knew that Lucius had a daughter not a son. They needed to act fast.

Tonks spoke for a time about what was being done and then she slipped out but not before saying. "With the help from Lucius' men I swear we will find him."

Severus walked to his master bedroom door but looked back at everyone. "Thank you guys for being here for my husband." After a pause though. "And me."

Severus knew he would not be able to sleep but he went into the master bedroom and he collected his husband into his arms and lay there holding him. He broke down for the first time since Brendon was kidnapped, and he began sobbing. He didn't notice Lucius enter some time later until he felt a bottle pressed to his lips and his friend reassuring him they'd wake both if they were needed. Severus reluctantly drank his own potion and drifted off with his husband.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Molly was standing in the doorway of the nursery later that night. Guest rooms had been added all along the hall of the Snape chambers so that the Weasleys could stay close, but Hermione and her husband were asleep in the transfigured rocking chair, their daughter still asleep in the crib.

Molly heard a sound behind her and saw Harry. "Harry."

Harry moved into the door of the nursery and could see from there the sleeping form in the crib. "Ariel?"

Molly held the boy in her arms. "Your husband said it was okay as they didn't want to leave you. He thought the baby would be more comfortable here."

Harry just nodded. "He was right. My goddaughter should be happy and in dream land. I wish I knew my son was."

Molly's heart ached for him as she led Harry over to the couch. She had known in the war what it was like to not know if a child was safe or not, but never an infant. She knew Harry was suffering the worst nightmare of every parent out there and she wished she had some way of comforting him. But even after nearly thirty years of parenthood she had no words to come close to comfort over the kidnapping of his son.

Molly noticed something as they sat. "Harry what are you holding?"

Harry looked at the bear in his hands. "Your son gave me the bear. He gave it to me when I came out of the coma. It was Brendon's first."

Molly remembered seeing the bear many times and knew it never left the cradle, or the stroller or carry seat the baby was in. She had no doubt it would have been in Brendon's stroller before Draco had taken him for a walk. Harry was clinging to the bear now like he would have held his son.

Molly reached out for his hand. "You know your husband is doing everything as is your dad, and my boys and Lucius, everyone, to get your prince home."

Harry was fighting back the tears. "I haven't even been away from him for more then a few hours. I need him. I need him in my arms. He's only three months old."

"He will be okay Harry. Rabastan will make sure he eats Harry. And we'll get him back. You just need to stay strong for your little prince." Molly tried to assure him.

The dams broke for Harry as he began sobbing uncontrollably in her arms. He wanted to believe his son would be safe and would be home in his arms but he knew the longer Rabastan had him the better chance that Brendon would be discovered his son and not Lucius' and that Rabastan might kill him. He knew the only thing saving his son right now was the mistaken identity.


	39. Chapter 39

Harry sat curled up by the fireplace in his chair in the sitting room. Normally having the extended Weasley family around him would have made him smile or bring him comfort but right now. He had not spoken since his talk with Molly the night before.

The door opened and Harry looked up expecting news but saw Bill and Fleur enter, the last of the Weasleys to arrive. Bill came over to him. "I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry didn't speak at first but opened his arms and Fleur knowing what he wanted handed Lynette to him. "Your little goddaughter has missed you." She said.

Looking down at the little girl in his arms and over at Ariel who was at the moment being rocked by her big brother, Harry struggled to understand why again why fate had to be so cruel to him. He did not begrudge the safety of these little ones but it always seemed when he finally found happiness something went wrong.

Charlie came into the room with Rodger next to him, from one of the guest suites. "Bill. I see the entire family has finally arrived."

Bill clapped his brother on the back. "You and Harry should both know we'd have been here sooner but we had taken Lynette to France to see Fleur's family."

Harry looked up from his goddaughter. "You guys were away on vacation? You didn't need to cut your vacation short for me."

Bill sunk down in front of him. "You're my little brother Harry and there is no where we would rather be then here with you through this. You know that."

Fleur nodded. "My mum and dad practically pushed us out the door when they found out what was happening. Gabrielle sends her prayers for Brendon."

Harry though of Gabrielle who he had not seen since their wedding but who he had saved during the second task in the tri-wizard tournament. She had never really been in any danger but the fact that he had thought she was and had been willing to throw the task to save her and Ron, had made him a hero to Gabrielle.

He missed a look between Severus and Charlie. "I think perhaps it is time since your brother got here, that maybe there was some good news around here."

Harry looked up at Charlie and his husband. "Good news?"

Charlie pulled his husband near him. "Rodger and I just found out that we are pregnant with our first little baby."

Rodger shot his husband a look. "I think you mean I am pregnant. You're not the one who is waking up every morning and throwing up."

Everyone was so happy for the couple and started to pull them into hugs and Molly was gushing over the news she was to become a grandmother again, but every one kept a concerned eye on Harry. Hermione and Severus had been worried about Harry would react to hearing such good news even though they were the ones to have encouraged Charlie and Rodger to give the good news.

Harry shifted Lynette so he could stand and he went to Charlie and hugged him. "I am so happy for you guys. I know how much you two want to have children."

Charlie smiled. "I remember talking to you as I was preparing for my wedding, and watching you nurse. We'd like you and Severus to be godfathers to the baby."

Rodger noticed Harry's face fall a bit at that and spoke up. "Of course we can talk about things like that later on. We thought some good news might help though."

Harry nodded. "I think everyone in this room could use a bit of good news."

Severus knew his husband was happy for his brother and brother in law but he could see his husband's smile slip away quicker then it had come and he knew that any mention of babies right now or the sight of the ones in his rooms, was just killing his husband.

Severus followed his husband when Harry handed Lynette over to Bill and headed out the door. "Harry?"

Harry turned to look at his husband. "I just need some fresh air Sev."

Severus pulled him closer to his chest. "I know Harry and I think it would do you some good but I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

Harry let his husband hold him close for the first time since their son had been taken, other then when Harry had been asleep the night before. Severus and Harry both were struggling so hard to be strong for their son right then and Severus for his husband but they both ached to hold their son in their arms.

Severus looked towards the stairs. "Would you like me to accompany you on the walk or did you want some time alone?"

Harry did not let go of his husband. "Please come with me. If I have to pretend that everything is fine when we're up there, I need you with me."

Severus gently reminded him. "You know people will expect you to be upset, it is your best friend's daughter that was kidnapped they think."

He hated that his husband had to go on pretending that his own son was not missing. It was Sunday and there were no classes but the longer that their son was missing the harder he knew it would be for Harry to keep up this. Harry understood that his son was safer if Rabastan had no idea he had Brendon Snape and not a Malfoy child but it didn't make it any easier for him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that evening Harry had been standing alone in the nursery when he heard a pop. He was used to house elves coming and going and expected Dobby for the little house elf was never far but was shocked to see Kreacher standing behind him.

Harry looked at the little house elf who served at Grimmauld place. "Kreacher. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Grimmauld."

Kreacher bowed. "Kreacher serve head of House Black and Kreacher know when Master needs him. Kreacher come to see if he can do something to help Master."

Harry looked down at the ring that the remaining Blacks had given him on his birthday and was reminded that Sirius had named him head of the Black family when he died. He had never known though that Kreacher could sense him like this.

He thought of something. "Kreacher, how did you know where I was? I mean I thought you could only come to me if I had summoned you to me."

Kreacher shook his head. "Kreacher be coming to any Black. Kreacher can sense Blacks. Kreacher know where master was and came to master."

Harry smiled. "Kreacher, can you sense my son? I mean if you can sense a member of the Black family, can you sense my little boy? He is my heir."

Kreacher was silent for a moment but then he nodded. "I sense Master Brendon. I be knowing where Master Brendon Black is. Kreacher go to baby."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Can you make sure you're not seen and go and see if my little baby is safe Kreacher? Please, he is a Black. Please."

Kreacher disappeared and Harry sunk into the rocking chair. Why had no one ever thought about the house elves? Maybe because of Brendon's blood, not actually a member of the Black family, no one had thought he might be able to be tracked by their house elf.

Kreacher appeared moments later. "Master Brendon be sleep. He alone in room. Kreacher try to bring but there be wards against me taking baby from house."

Harry looked at the elf. "Is there a way for you to take me there Kreacher? Can you do side by side apparation with me?"

Kreacher bobbed his head. "Yes. I can take master. But master be know it dangerous."

Harry shook his head. "I need to get my son back. Please take me to Brendon. I need to get my little boy back home."

Kreacher motioned for Harry to come to him and after Harry grabbed Brendon's blanket and his wand, he went to Kreacher and took the little house elf by the arm and they disappeared. When they reappeared Harry was startled to see they were in a cold abandoned house and the room was in shambles. He thought that Kreacher had played some cruel trick on him till he heard the most amazing sound in the world.

He ran over to the crib where the crying was coming from and looked down on his son. "Oh my little angel, you're safe. Daddy has you and is never letting you go."

Harry was scooping his son into his arms when Kreacher spoke up. "Master Harry, someone be coming. Master Harry."

Hearing the footsteps Harry knew he was right. "Kreacher go back to the school and get my husband or someone, get help please."

Kreacher seemed reluctant to leave him but he had to follow orders and disappeared. Harry couldn't stand the thought of putting his son down but he knew he was facing a fight with Rabastan and he could not risk his son getting hit by one of the spells the man would throw at him.

The door crashed open and Rabastan came in. "Well looky here, if it isn't my little future husband? I just learned that the brat I have is yours and not a Malfoy."

Harry looked down at his son. "I am taking my son and I am taking him home. You will not harm a hair on his head."

Rabastan laughed. "It was your head I was thinking about and not the one on your neck. I think we can work out a little arrangement here in return for your son."

Harry shuddered at his words knowing what the man was speaking about. He remembered being told marrying Snape was a better option for him because the other man would surely beat and rape him if he did not please him.

Rabastan came closer. "Put down your wand and come to my bed with me Harry, and give me my own little heir, and I won't harm that brat."

Harry felt sick to his stomach but he had to buy time for his son and it was too dangerous for his son to do magic here. "You'll let my son go if I do this?"

Rabastan nodded. "That little house elf who came before can take the baby home to his Papa. And you can warm my bed until we have one of our own."

Wincing as the man had come close enough that he had reached out and grabbed Harry, groping him through his pants, Harry prayed that Kreacher would get his husband and some help back here as soon as possible.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus walked into the nursery where he had seen his husband go ten minutes before but he found the room empty. He walked through into their master bedroom and then bathroom and when he found both empty he started to panic.

He went back into the sitting room where he found Lucius and Bill, a few others. "Have any of you seen my husband?"

Lucius looked up in surprise. "We all just saw him go into the nursery, what are you talking about?"

Severus was quickly explaining the empty rooms when there was a pop and everyone was shocked when they saw a house elf which they recognized as the nasty house elf who served at Grimmauld place.

Kreacher bowed. "Master Severus sir, Master Black sent me for you. Master Black need help. Master Black and baby Master Black need help."

Severus was stunned. "You know where my husband is? He is with my son? How?"

Kreacher bowed. "Me come to master and master realize me find Black family any where. Master have me take him to Master baby Black sir."

Severus looked at Lucius and Lucius had shrugged. Neither of them had considered there was a chance that Kreacher would be able to find Brendon for them. They had known Harry was legally a Black heir but not by blood. On top of that Kreacher had always refused to help Harry.

Lucius understood. "The ring. Harry was made official head of the family this summer when he got the ring. And Brendon is his son and heir so he is a Black."

Kreacher nodded. "Master Black in danger sir. Kreacher need to bring you to him. Wards there. Kreacher can not bring Master Black or Master Baby Black out."

Finding out that Kreacher could take three of them with him, it was agreed Lucius and Bill would accompany him though if they could find a way to send word of their location, the others would follow. Severus just prayed he wasn't too late for his husband or his son's sake.


	40. Chapter 40

Harry had to do something. He needed to get Brendon out of there and quick. He didn't trust Rabastan to keep his promise. He could do anything if he knew his son was safe and sound.

"Let me call Kreacher and send Brendon home with him and I will come to your bed." Harry tried.

Rabastan smiled. "Very well but no wand. You sill send your wand home with that elf and baby. I want no tricky business."

Harry nodded in agreement and Rabastan motioned for him to do so. Harry called. "Kreacher."

A few moments later the house elf appeared in front of him. "Master Black, what can Kreacher be doing for Master."

Harry went over to the crib and picking up his son who he kissed tenderly on the head and quietly assured that his daddy loved him more then life itself. His son was at that moment all that mattered in the world. If Brendon was home in his Papa's arms he could suffer what ever he had to suffer. Brendon had to be safe.

He handed the baby to Kreacher. "If I don't return he is Master Black. Take care of him Kreacher, Give him to my family and make sure he is safe."

Kreacher nodded his head. "The wards still be up. I can't be taking Master Brendon."

Rabastan came over to him. "Give the little elf your wand and I will take down the wards. Don't want him slipping away before you do."

Harry reached for his wand which he pocketed when he picked up his son and he pulled a wand from his pocket. He placed it on the bundle that was his son and reached down to kiss him one last time.

"Your daddy loves you my little prince. Always know your daddy loves you." Harry whispered through the tears.

Kreacher looked up. "Master, the wards be down master. I be taking baby with me."

Harry nodded and watched as his son was taken from the house by the elf and Rabastan raised the wards again. Harry stood still in his place looking at the man, knowing what was about to happen.

Rabastan advanced on him. "Now you will do as you promise and come to my bed or I will beat you senseless and do it anyways."

Harry felt sick to his stomach but he knew his son was safe but he had to do something. His response was cut off though for just as Rabastan made a grab for him to pull him into a kiss, the door from the hallway banged open.

"Let go of my husband Rabastan and I might not hex your balls off." His husband's voice rang through the room.

Before Harry could respond though Rabastan grabbed him and pointed his wand to Harry's throat. "One more move Severus and I will kill your husband."

Turned around Harry could see his petrified husband and his brother Bill and Lucius all behind him. He realized Kreacher must have gone back to school as he asked and brought them but some how delivered them outside of the room.

Harry looked at his husband. "Leave me Sev. Go home. Brendon is safe at the school. Go to our son. He needs one of us."

Lucius was the one to speak. "He needs both of his dads Harry and Bill and I are here to ensure you both go home to your son."

Harry as slowly as he could reached into his pocket, trying not to alert Rabastan to any of his movements. Bill was the only one who seemed to notice what he was doing and saw what Harry had in his hand.

"Rabastan you know you can't win. Kreacher will keep bringing aurors until you're surrounded. You're not getting away." Bill tried distracting the man.

Severus kept his wand up. "I am not leaving here without my husband and if you even harm a hair on his head you know you will die a long painful death."

Rabastan laughed. "Don't try and make me think you won't help get me the kiss for kidnapping your son and threatening to kill your husband. I know better."

Severus stepped forward. "The kiss will at least if you get it be quick and painless. I promise you if you hurt my son's daddy, you will beg for hours for mercy."

Harry knew this was getting more and more dangerous for them all but he had no idea what to do. He had his wand but he wasn't facing the man. He urgently needed help but only Bill noticed what he had in his hand and he couldn't ask Bill for help.

Bill seemed to understand and said. "We were all STUNNED when you had the nerve to take the baby. You really going to throw freedom away for this?"

Rabastan leered down at his prisoner. "I wanted a warm body in my bed finally and I decided I'd get back what Severus stole from me."

Harry took a deep breath and prayed that he had understood what his big brother had said, and that it had been meant as a message and he had not just read it wrong. He aimed his wand as best as he could at himself and muttered a stunning charm. And then the world went black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kreacher had delivered the three of them into the hall outside the nursery to make their entrance when it was right. They saw Kreacher be called by Harry and had been relieved when the baby was sent away. Severus now watched in horror as his husband slumped unconscious to the floor.

He trained his wand on Rabastan. "Expelliarmus." He shouted. The man was so shocked by Harry's collapse that he had not been prepared.

Rabastan looked down at the boy. "I never attacked him." And then looking at the wand in Harry's hand. "How? I made him send his wand back with the elf."

Severus had the man in a full body bind. "We will find out when he wakes and if he tells me you even laid a hand on him, I swear you will beg for the kiss."

Bill called him over as Harry was starting to come around. Harry had whispered and not put a lot of force behind his stunner. Bill explained he had seen Harry with his wand and knew Harry had been confused about what to do. The last comment Bill had made to Rabastan, suddenly made sense.

Severus took his husband into his arms. "Come on Harry wake up."

Harry slowly came around. "Sev? Is everyone okay? Please tell me you caught Rabastan?"

Severus smirked and lowered his mouth to kiss his husband. It was just like his husband to be worried about everyone but himself. He was the one who had come alone and had a wand to his neck moments before but he was concerned for everyone else.

Severus helped him up. "Rabastan is in a full body bind as you see and I believe I hear the aurors coming up the stairs to arrest him as we speak."

Harry walked over to the man and levelled his wand at the man. "I should kill you where you stand for what you did to my son. I should torture you and let you scream for hours for kidnapping my innocent defenceless baby."

Rabastan sneered at him. "Is the little lion going to attack me? You don't have the guts Baby Potter. You couldn't attack Bella after Sirius, and you won't me."

Harry stopped him. "Haven't you ever learned the most dangerous thing in the world Rabastan is a mother protecting her young. I am for all purposes, his mom."

Harry felt his husband's hand on him. "I want to torture him too Harry but you can't. Our son needs you. Don't let this man take you away from our son."

It didn't look like Harry was going to listen to his husband at first but he slowly lowered his wand. He allowed his husband to pull him into his arms. Even after Bellatrix had killed his godfather, he had never come so close to wanting to kill someone before. What the man did or tried to do to him didn't even run through his mind. All that went through his mind was what the man had tried to do to his precious baby.

Rabastan snarled as the aurors came in. "Should have known. You are a spineless little brat. Your son would be better off without a weakling daddy like you."

Harry turned back to him. "For my son I will not touch you but I hope you don't get the kiss and rot in prison until you die. You deserve the dementor's torture."

Moody came over to arrest the man. "I will make sure you are notified when his trial will start and I am sure you will have to testify."

Harry nodded. "Tell me when and I will be there. I want to make sure that man never sees the light of day again."

Severus collected his husband back into his arms as the man was lead away and he knew how upset and shaken his husband was though trying to hold it together. He knew no matter how angry Harry had been, Harry would never have been able to torture the man. Severus knew he could have, but not Harry. His husband would have done anything to get Brendon home to safety but knowing his son was home at Hogwarts, no matter how upset, he knew in the end Harry could not.

He looked down at his husband. "Harry?"

Harry looked at him for the first time really since they came there. "Take me home please. I want my little boy in my arms."

Lucius and Bill followed as Severus led Harry from the house where they could apparate. Some how he knew the fact that they had to walk the grounds of the school to get home was good for his husband needed to calm his nerves right now before they saw their son.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus sat cradling his grandson in his arms praying his son would come soon. Kreacher had appeared and told them that Harry had managed to convince Rabastan to let him bring Brendon back, and that Harry was wandless but his husband and the others were there. Remus had realized though Harry was not wandless as it was a fake wand form the twins that was with the baby.

The portrait swung open and Harry was led in by his husband. Harry ignored everyone and went straight for his son. "Please give him to me."

Remus handed the baby to Harry."Your little man seems pretty hungry there. We were going to give him a bottle you pumped but thought we'd wait for you."

Harry didn't say a word as he went into the nursery and sunk into the rocking chair there and put his son to his breast. As his son nursed he began sobbing, hit suddenly with the realization how close he came to loosing his son. Holding his son and having him nurse, he never wanted to let go.

Severus sunk into the footstool. "He's home Harry. I know how scared you were, especially when you threatened Rabastan but he is home. You're both safe."

Harry looked up slightly. "I'm sorry for going but I had to. I couldn't let him hurt my baby. I had to do something. I had to protect him. I had to protect him."

Severus gently wiped away his tears. "I know. Just like your parents stood to protect you against Voldemort, you risked your life for our little prince there."

Harry managed a tiny whisper. "He wanted me in his bed. He was touching me. I'd have done it. If it saved our son, I'd have done it. Anything to protect him."

Severus realized why his husband had been so angry he had threatened to torture a bound man. He could only imagine the fear his husband went through facing rape and knowing it was the only way to protect his son he thought. He had always known his husband was brave, and incredibly selfless, but this even amazed him. His husband proved more today then ever just how much the little boy meant to him.

Severus kissed him. "I understand Harry. I don't blame you. I would never have thought less of you if you had gone through with it. You were so brave Harry."

He saw Harry had been worried he would be sickened that Harry allowed the man to touch him. "I love you and Brendon so much, I'd do anything for either of you."

Severus watched his husband nursing their son and he knew he'd do anything for either of then. He knew when Harry was forced to marry that he had his doubts about marriage and kids that young but those doubts went away with Brendon. Neither Harry nor Severus could imagine life without their little boy in it any more.

That night their son slept in a cradle in their room again. As Harry settled in his arms Severus kissed him. "I swear I'll never let anyone hurt either of you ever again."


	41. Chapter 41

Harry utterly refused to leave his son's side the next day and Severus went to the headmaster asked permission to take his husband home to Spinner's End at least until the trial was over and his husband might feel safer about leaving their son. The headmaster knew the trial was only days away so he agreed.

Severus came into the nursery with a bag. Harry looked up from where he sat nursing their son. "Where are you going?"

Severus knelt in front of him. "I am taking you and our little guy home to Spinner's End. I think we need a break from everything."

Harry looked at their son. "Is it safe for us to leave the school?"

Severus nodded. "You know my house has a number of wards on it Harry and I'd never take you and Brendon any where you are in danger."

Harry reluctantly agreed when his husband assured him he had classes covered and his wards were strong and as Harry finished nursing their son, he went to work packing a diaper bag for their son. The nursery back home was fully stocked but there were things at school he knew Harry would want with them for Brendon.

Severus lifted his sleeping son and placed him into the carry seat for the trip. "By the time he wakes he will be in his nursery back home at the house."

Harry allowed his husband to lead him from their apartments and out towards the grounds. Before they got far though Lucius and Hermione and Ariel all intercepted them half way to the gates.

Hermione came and hugged him. "Your husband told us he was taking you home for a week. Please know that we love and are thinking about you."

Harry kissed her cheek and his goddaughter. "I know. Just after everything with Rabastan I just need time with my son and husband."

Lucius smiled and hugged him to his surprise. "We know and we fully understand. We just wanted to make sure to see you guys off and to tell you we will be there for you at the trial."

Harry was grateful for their support and he knew that the Weasleys and his dad had all promised to be there for the trial as well, knowing that since Harry was going to be forced to testify against the man who had kidnapped his son. Susan was as well and was actually already home for a few days with her parents after what happened.

The Malfoys walked them to the gates where the Knight Bus was waiting to Harry's surprise. He turned to his husband. "Our son is old enough for apparation."

Severus kissed him. "I want both my husband and son as comfortable as possible and I know the bus was the right choice. This way our little man will sleep."

After one last hug goodbye Harry allowed his husband to lead him onto the bus and they found it was quite empty so they found some seats near the back on the first floor and got settled in. Harry didn't speak much during the trip and his eyes never left their son who was asleep thanks to a stabilization spell Severus put on his carry seat so he would not feel any of the bumps and moving of the bus.

When they arrived at the house Severus could see the relief on his husband's face. "You know I never thought you'd be so happy to see our home."

Harry kissed him tenderly. "You're right this is our home and I'm happy you brought us here Sev. I think I just need some time away from the school."

Severus led him inside the house and up towards the nursery. "Well at least the nurseries are identical so when he wakes, he will not be confused."

Harry had been so touched his husband had gone to all the effort to make not only one but two special nurseries for their son and nurseries which were identical in both homes so their son as he got older and noticed such things, would be just as comfortable here as he was in school.

Harry scooped his sleeping son from his seat and lay him down in his crib and tucked him in. "Sleep tight my little prince, your papa and I will make sure you're safe."

Severus led his husband from the nursery but thought of something and he called. "Kreacher."

The little house elf appeared and bobbed his head. "Master Black and Master's husband. Kreacher be happy Baby Black home safe."

Harry actually found himself smiling at the little elf who had helped him rescue his son. "Thank you Kreacher. I owe my son's life to you. Thank you."

Severus smiled. "My husband and I would like to make sure he is as safe as possible. We'd like if you'd stand guard for our son and make sure he is safe."

Kreacher actually smiled. "Kreacher know Dobby be Master Brendon's personal elf but Kreacher be happy to watch over him. Brendon be next Master Black."

Severus saw the look of relief on his husband's face at the promise of the little elf. They had joked when he was pregnant and decided to train Dobby to be Brendon's nanny, that they would not trust Kreacher to change diapers. The little elf's loyalty and his bravery to save Brendon, had changed their mind. Severus was relieved his husband was reassured enough that Harry didn't fight him when he led his husband to their master bedroom and got him to lay down and take a nap.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Harry woke some hours later and noticed it was near dinner time and his breasts were aching, he wondered why he had not heard his son cry. Surely Brendon needed to be nursed as it had been hours. He climbed out of bed and began to panic when he found the nursery across the hall was empty. His heart did not stop pounding until he came down to the sitting room and found his husband feeding their son a bottle on the couch. He stood there watching them for a time. He loved watching his husband with their little boy. Severus always had this look of pure elation on his face when he was with their son.

Severus noticed Harry as he moved Brendon to burp. "I had thought you might sleep until dinner. The elves should have it ready in about a half hour."

Harry came over and kissed his head. "You gave me quite the scare when I woke with aching breasts knowing my son needed to nurse and found an empty nursery."

Severus sent an apologetic smile. "Your son and I thought since his daddy had not slept in days properly, since before he was taken, we would let you sleep."

Harry knew he could not really protest or deny that for he had slept little more then an hour or two since his son had been taken at any given time, even the night their son had come home, he had been woken by nightmares through the night. Harry took out his wand and began the spell to fill bottles and relieve the pressure on his breasts as his son was well fed and already drifting off as he was now burped as well.

Severus knew what his husband wanted and handed the baby to him. "You know he is safe Harry. It's okay to get some sleep and eat, and actually relax a bit."

Harry looked at his son. "I will relax when the monster who took him is in prison for good and I know he can never lay a hand on our little boy ever again."

Severus watched for a moment as an elf came to take away the bottles to keep them cool until needed and then as the food was brought. He knew his husband refused to admit that his fear had been not only for the baby but for himself as well. He had heard his husband talking in his sleep. Harry had admitted what he had almost had to do but he had refused to talk about how scared he had felt about it.

"You know we will make sure that he can never hurt you again either Harry. You know I will never let anyone ever lay a hand on you again." Severus assured him.

Harry looked up from his son. "I know. I wasn't scared about myself. All that mattered was our little boy here. I just want to make sure that he is safe and sound."

Severus stopped him. "After everything your Uncle did to you and I put you through when we married, I know you are scared Harry. You don't have to hide it."

Harry shook his head. "No. Your wrong there is nothing wrong with me. I am just worried about my son and nothing else. I knew you would save me Sev."

Severus knew his husband was stubborn and that he could not force Harry to open up about it but he just prayed that Harry would. He knew when he was confronted with testifying on Thursday morning over what had been threatened, that he would need his husband. He wished Harry would talk to him now, he knew it would be worse if his husband had a full break down on the stand but he could not force his husband to speak to him about what he was going through. It would not help.

Severus took their son and moved him to the cradle they kept in the sitting room. "I won't push it Harry but you know I am here when you need to talk."

Harry pulled him down for a gentle kiss. "I know Sev but I don't need to talk right now. Not about me. My one concern is that little boy over there."

Severus shook his head but bit his tongue again. "Well that little boy needs his daddy well fed and well rested so you're going to have a proper meal with me."

Harry looked at the food and his stomach answered for him. "I guess I might be a bit hungry. But I don't need you feeding me like our son over there."

Severus laughed and handed him one of the plates of food. "If you at like my husband and not my little boy, I will let you feed yourself. But you will eat."

Harry was either to tired or to hungry at that moment to put up any argument and he ate the two plates of food his husband put on him and even a bit of desert, which was no surprise for he had made sure it was strawberry ice cream which was his husband's favourite.

After dinner he scooped up his son. "Now I am putting both of the men I love to bed. This little man first and then I plan on tucking his daddy in."

Harry followed him to the nursery but after kissing his sleeping son he shook his head. "I just woke up from a long nap."

Severus steered him towards their bedroom. "And it was the most sleep you have had in days. You know you need some sleep before our son wakes for a feeding."

Harry reluctantly agreed to go to bed on two conditions, that his husband join him as his husband was also exhausted and that Severus actually allow Harry to tend their son the next time he woke. Severus was happy to accommodate the first but took the earplugs very reluctantly from his husband. He could see though that Harry needed that time with their son and he had to admit he was also exhausted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the morning it was Severus' turn to have a heart attack when he found his husband's side of the bed empty and the nursery as well, and when he went to the sitting room and still had not found them, he was starting to go into panic mode.

One of the house elves appeared though. "Do you know where my husband and our son have gone?"

The little house elf nodded and pointed towards the kitchen entrance. "Master Harry and Master Brendon be out on swing."

Severus had forgotten that his husband had taken a liking to the small gardens out back. Severus had kept the herb and perfume garden his Aunt had created for most of the plants had some use for potions and he had to admit he could not bring himself to destroy something she loved so much, even if they were not useful.

He found Harry sitting in the swing nursing their son and enjoying the still decently warm late fall day. "Morning Sev." Harry said without looking up at him.

Severus sunk down into the swing next to him. "You know we have a deal about switching ear plugs every feed. You need your sleep as much as me and Brendon."

Harry turned and kissed him as best as he could without disrupting their son. "This is only the second time he woke. You can ask the elves if you don't believe me."

Severus was surprised to learn that their son had almost slept through the night which was definitely a first for their boy. He knew Harry liked to nurse their son for his first feed of the day so he understood why Harry had taken this feeding.

He reached down to run a hand along his son's contented face. "You gave me a bit of a scare when I did not find you in the house any where though."

It was not meant to chastise Harry but his husband suddenly went pale. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I thought we'd be back in before you woke."

Severus silenced his husband with a warm kiss. "No worries Harry. I am glad to see you and our boy enjoying the warm morning. The elves told me where you were."

Severus sat and watched as his husband sunk back into silence as he nursed but the small smile on his husband's face gave him a small sign of hope that when the trial was over and his husband dealt with the fear he was bottling up, Harry would be able to move on and mend from what had been done. He knew the little precious baby his husband cradled would be what his husband needed. Brendon would help Harry more then most. And Severus would as well.


	42. Chapter 42

The morning of the trial for Rabastan Severus was again awoken to find the bed empty next to him but he found his husband in the nursery with their son. Their son had seemed to drift off again after a feeding but Harry had continued to sit there rocking his son in his arms. Severus could see his husband was reluctant to let the little boy go.

He sat down on the footstool. "It will be over today Harry. By the end of the day Rabastan will not be able to ever harm you or our prince ever again Harry."

Harry finally looked up from their son. "I wish we didn't have to take him there. I don't like the thought of him being in the same building as that man."

Severus reminded his husband that the Weasleys and Malfoys would all be there and Harry had not felt comfortable leaving his son with any teacher at school. He also reminded Harry that his son would not be in the courtroom but would be safe with his daddy in Moody's office.

Severus kissed him. "And Alastor and Tonks have offered to stay with him when you're testifying. You know he is safe in the heart of the auror's department."

Harry finally reluctantly believed him. "I guess I mean as long as we know that Moody or Tonks themselves is with him and Kreacher will be near by as well."

Again Severus wondered what they would have said before Brendon was born if they had been told that they would have trusted the little elf with their son's life but both found comfort in the fact that the little house elf was always close to the baby.

Kreacher seemed to have heard and appeared. "Me be with Master Brendon all day. Me and Dobby look after little Master. Kreacher promise little master be safe."

Harry smiled. "Thank you Kreacher. You know how much your protection of our son means to me."

Severus managed to coax their son out of his husband's arms so he could put him back in the crib and got Harry to go and change for court before they dressed their son and settled him into his carry seat. Harry was anxious and barely touched the breakfast that the house elves prepared so they eventually left. They were met in the ministry by the entire extended Weasley family as well as Remus and the Malfoys as well.

Harry found himself pulled into hugs from Remus and the Weasleys. Remus held him tight. "You know Tonks and I are here for you cub. Tonks will stay with him."

Harry turned to Tonks. "Thank you for agreeing to stay with Brendon when I am testifying. I know Sev assures me he is safe but I want someone with him."

Tonks smiled. "I am happy to take care of the little prince and the lioness over there. Moody will be there as well but I guess we need a more gentle hand."

From the growl that came from Moody at the thought of being gentle of any kind they all knew she might be right. Moody was not the sort that anyone would ever expect to have the most nurturing side to him and while he had agreed to make his office the temporary nursery for the day, he had insisted on some back up.

Draco came over with Susan in tow and Ariel in her carry seat. "Well at least you won't be alone up there before you testify. We're banished as well."

Harry leaned in and kissed Susan on the cheek. "I am sorry you went through all of that Susan. And I wish you did not have to testify here today."

Susan looked down at the baby. "I am just happy I can do anything to make sure the man who took that precious little baby, is locked away for good."

Draco decided the mood needed to be lightened a bit. "What about me? I am the one who got clobbered over the head. Where is my sympathy?"

Susan decided to offer it to her boyfriend instead and she kissed him on the part of the head where he had been hit. The reason she had been so distraught and in shock was not only because of the baby but because of all of the blood from her boyfriend and scared he was more seriously hurt. There was no one who saw the two of them together who didn't think that Draco and Susan made such a cute couple.

Moody came over. "I should be leading the three of you and the babies up to my office. The courtroom will start filling and your family will want to get inside."

Susan looked towards the doors. "Mum and dad aren't here because of work but they reminded me that I would have a built in support system."

Though of course she had the Malfoys and the Weasleys though Draco and Harry would not be in the courtroom when she testified, she had of course been referring to her Aunt who was the head of the judicial system and would of course be there in the room when her niece went through this.

Severus kissed him one last time. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you and stay until you testify?"

Harry shook his head. "I have Susan and Draco for company. I can't be there for the entire trial. I want my husband there to see what happens."

Severus was quite glad his husband had refused for him to come and stay with him for Severus wanted to see Rabastan punished as much as his husband did. He really wanted to hex the man but he knew he couldn't. Like he told Harry when his husband had contemplated hexing Rabastan when they caught him, his husband and son needed him and he could not be there for them if he was in prison.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Susan had already been taken off to testify and now it was Draco's turn and Harry was left alone with Tonks and the babies. He had his son in his arms when the door opened and Kingsley came in. Harry knew it was his turn as it was nearing the end of the day for the trial.

Moody surprised Harry by scooping his son up. Seeing his shock Moody smiled. "I do have experience with them. I promise Tonks will ensure I don't mess it up."

Tonks nodded from where she was trying to give a bottle to an uncharacteristically fussy Ariel. "I promise I will make sure your son is returned as good as ever."

Harry kissed his son who had drifted off to sleep after his own nursing and followed Kingsley out of the room. He took a deep breath as they were ushered into the courtroom. His heart lurched as he saw the monster, chained in a chair, for the first time since he was captured. It was his husband and the others who he could see as well, which kept him strong as he was led to the front and asked his name for record.

"Harry James Snape." Harry said clearly.

Madam Bones spoke up. "And Mr Snape can you tell us the events of the day that Rabastan Lestrange was captured?"

Harry looked at his husband who gave him a small smile of confidence and Harry slowly recounted every terrifying moment of what had happened from when Kreacher had taken him to the house, to the moment the aurors had arrived. He felt sick as he told about the man's hands on him and what he had promised to ensure his son's safety. He kept picturing his sleeping son up in Moody's office and he some how found the strength to continue.

Rabastan leered at him from the chair. "You were supposed to be my husband. He robbed you from me. I just wanted the little perfect heir that I deserved."

Harry rounded on him. "You deserve nothing but a dank cell for trying to hurt my innocent baby. I was never yours to have stolen."

Madam Bones spoke to Harry. "I think we have heard enough. You're welcome to join your husband and family in the stands while we make our decision."

Harry went to the empty chair that was between his father and his husband and sunk down into it. Severus reached out and took his hand and squeezed it as did his father, both trying to offer him their loving reassurance and he felt some member of the Weasley family squeeze his shoulder from behind as well.

Severus brushed a kiss across his cheek. "You did amazing Harry. It will all be over as soon as they are done voting in there. And then this will all be over."

Harry returned the squeeze. "I know Sev."

He knew his husband and his father were expecting him to break down after the testimony he had just given but he couldn't right now. He owed it to his little boy to see this done. He was not going to let the monster win. He would not let the monster see him cry. He kept his eyes on Rabastan and reminded himself of what the man intended to do and kept his resolve to not cry or show that the man was getting to him at all.

Finally the judges filed back in and Madam Bones spoke. "Rabastan Lestrange you have been found guilty of two counts of assault and attempted murder, one count of kidnapping and child endangerment and one count of attempted rape. You are sentenced to life in a medium security cell in Azkaban."

Rabastan turned to Harry as he was led out. "This isn't over. I got out once and I will again. You know little Potter you and that son will never be safe. Never."

Severus turned to Harry. "Don't listen to him Harry. You know he will not get out. I promise this is over. You and our son are safe. You are finally safe."

Harry nodded. "I know. I know he is just making threats. Please just get me out of here. I want to get our son and go home. Please."

Severus nodded and helped his husband to his feet and while he said goodbye to the others who had come especially his dad, he practically rank back towards the auror office where he was actually touched to see Moody managing to try and rock Brendon who had woken since Harry had left.

Moody smirked when he saw Severus and Lucius staring at him. "What are you two staring at? I have seen you singing to these two and much more."

Severus just shook his head and laughed. "Thank you Alastor and Tonks of course for taking care of them. We are happy to see them both in one piece."

As Harry and Hermione took their babies and got them into their carry seats Alastor and Tonks were told the outcome of the trial. Neither of them were surprised as they had thought it was what would happen. After taking their leave Harry was shocked when they got down to the entrance and Severus handed Brendon over to Lucius and Hermione.

Harry stared at his husband. "What are you doing? I want to take my son home to his nursery."

Severus shook his head. "There are enough bottles of milk for Brendon for a night or two. Brendon will be okay with his godparents. You and I need tonight."

Harry was absolutely reluctant to hand his son over for even a night at that time but after everything he had been through in the courtroom he had no energy to argue with his husband and he reached down and brushed a kiss on his son's head.

"You be good little prince for your godmother for me. And know your daddy and papa love you." Harry whispered.

Hermione hugged him with her free arm. "You know he is safe with me Harry. This isn't like when he was taken. He will be at home at Hogwarts with us."

Harry reluctantly allowed his husband to lead him off towards where they could apparate home. Harry knew in a way his husband was right to send the baby off for the night but being away from his son felt like torture for him right now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had hated handing Brendon over to the Malfoys as much as Harry but he knew his husband was going to have a break down and soon. He had thought Harry would have one in court but he knew Harry had tried to hold it together in court. It would be better if Brendon wasn't there when it happened. If when Harry had the break down and calmed, he needed his son badly, Lucius said he'd bring Brendon back to his daddies no matter the time.

When they got home he did not have long to wait for the break down. He turned to Harry. "I know it's hard, but you know he is safe at school and Kreacher is there."

Harry turned into his arms. "The monster is really in prison right? His threat was empty, you promise me? He will never touch me again."

Severus pulled him close. "I swear I will never allow any man to ever touch you again Harry. I swear he will not, or any other man. I promise."

Harry sunk into his arms and Severus felt his husband shaking in sobs as he held him tight. He led Harry into the sitting room where he lowered his husband down onto the couch and silently was grateful he had enough strength to send their son away.

Harry let him hold him."His hands. I can remember his hands. It was like remembering my Uncle. His hands on me."

Severus hated his husband was suffering so badly once again. "You know your Uncle can never hurt you again Harry and I swear Rabastan won't either. I swear."

Harry pulled back. "I don't understand why you want me. I mean my Uncle used me and I let Rabastan touch me. I would have let him have sex with me."

Severus captured his face. "You did everything to protect our son. You did nothing wrong. I told you before and I meant it, I would never think less of you."

He collected his husband back into his arms as for the first time since it had happened Harry through the sobbing managed to tell him. He had heard most in the courtroom but his husband spoke of the fears, and the nightmares he had since. Severus' heart lurched for his husband hearing it. He had meant it though, even if his husband had allowed the man to have sex with him, he would never have loved his husband or thought less of him.

"What your Uncle did to you never make me love you less and this doesn't. You protected our son. You were so brave. Nothing at all else matters."

Harry managed to gulp back the tears enough to talk."I love you so much Sev. Please don't leave me. I need you so much Sev. Brendon and you are my life."

Severus held him close. "I am not going any where. You and that little boy are not only my life but my heart and soul. You will never get rid of me, ever."

For hours they sat like that as they spoke little but his husband finally released all of the pain and tears that he had been holding in. There were things that he had believed he had helped his husband through already, fears still about his Uncle, which came up. He just prayed with that night he could help his husband mend.

Harry had fallen asleep in his arms some time after when they would have had dinner. Their elf appeared. "Masters not be wanting dinner tonight?"

Severus shook his head and moved to scoop his husband up. "My husband and I are going to go to bed. It has been a long day."

The little elf bowed and disappeared and Severus carried his husband up to their bedroom, his eyes glancing at the nursery door wishing his son was in their asleep but he again reminded himself that as hard as it was for Brendon to be away now, his husband had needed this tonight. He lay his husband down in bed and climbed in with him, pulling his husband to him as he too started to drift off from exhaustion.

"Tomorrow our little boy will be back in your arms and me and Brendon will do everything to make you know how much you're loved." Severus whispered.


	43. Chapter 43

Though Harry reluctantly admitted he felt better after the night before, when morning came Harry was anxious to get back to school. Now that Rabastan was in prison he knew he would be able to be away from his son and return to classes but he just wanted to see his son and kiss him. It was the only time other then when Brendon was kidnapped, that he had been away from his son over night.

Severus knew what he wanted. "We have one stop before I take you home but I promise our son can nurse for lunch. I'm sorry last night was so hard on you."

Harry reached across the table to kiss him. "You were right. And I think after maybe a few weeks I'll be okay with sending Brendon to the Burrow during the day."

Severus was a bit surprised but he was happy to hear it for he had worried his husband would still not want to be parted from their son physically by any real distance. He knew Ariel was already spending weekdays at the Burrow starting on Monday but Molly would more then understand Harry waiting a few more weeks.

When they were ready Harry turned to his husband. "Where are you taking me Sev?"

Severus took him by his arm. Harry had his license but they usually still did side by side. "You will see. Just please trust me in this. You know I love you."

Something about those words sent shivers up his back and he knew that his husband was worried about where ever he was taking them and when Harry opened his eyes and saw where they were, he knew why.

"This is Mrs Figg's front yard. You brought me back to Privet Drive? No." Harry said and moved to apparate.

His husband stopped him. "You faced Rabastan yesterday and now you need to face your Uncle. I should have brought you here before. I was wrong not too."

Harry was shaking. "I can't face him. I can't go back into that house with the man who did that to me. I can't Sev."

Severus kissed him. "I know it is scarier. I know since he molested you since you were tiny but I swear I'll protect you. I'm here with you. I promise Harry."

Harry knew his husband was right as much as he hated to admit it. He had needed to confront Rabastan in the house and the courtroom. He needed to confront his Uncle and with his husband holding his hand, he could do this.

Severus led him towards the door. "I promise Harry I am here with you the entire way. He will not lay a hand on you ever again. I swear to you Harry."

Harry turned and kissed him. "I know Sev. I know you wouldn't let him. I also know I am not the child he abused."

As they walked to the front door though Harry started to feel some of his resolve to go through with this slipping away and he would have turned and left but his husband sensed his emotions and tightened his grip on his arm and made sure he kept walking.

When they knocked the door opened and his Aunt stood there glaring at them. "You! We thought we were rid of you over a year ago. What are you doing here?"

Severus spoke. "I know you remember me Petunia. Your sister and I were friends. You will allow us in the house as we need to talk. Let us in or we make a show."

Petunia glared at them but let them into the house which Harry noted had not changed much since he had lived there. He had hoped he'd never be here again, having not been here since the summer before his fifth year of school. Vernon appeared moments later.

"The freak is back and who is the older freak he has brought with him?" Vernon raged.

Petunia answered. "This is Severus Snape. I remember meeting him and Remus Lupin a few times with my sister. Friends from that school."

Severus turned to Vernon. "And husband of your nephew. And I think we have a few things we need to discus about what you did to him as a child."

Vernon went beat red and turned to his nephew. "Not only a freak but a queer too? And crying to your husband about a few little spanks?"

Severus grabbed the man. "Don't think I haven't seen his memories of the beatings, of being chained up in the yard and more. Or what happened at night."

From the gasp that came from Petunia she had never had any idea what her husband had done to her nephew but she knew what Severus meant by bedroom and she turned to her nephew. She looked at him and saw the truth in his eyes.

"Harry, what did he do to you? Please tell me what he did to you." Petunia shocked Harry.

"Touched me. Made me give him oral and gave me oral. Kept calling me his good little whore." Harry whispered.

Petunia was shocked to her very core. Of course she knew how her husband beat the boy, heck she had hit him more then once. He was a freak and a symbol of the world she lost her sister too, but this? She had never thought her husband would be so perverted.

She turned and slapped her husband hard across the face. "How? How could you do that to a child? To my nephew? This is sick. You bastard."

Vernon watched as she stormed out of the room and house and turned on his nephew. "I had to keep you and now you ruin my marriage. You will pay for that."

Severus moved at him but Harry stopped his husband. "No. I am not the four year old you scared and molested. You will never touch me again. Never."

Vernon made the mistake of making a grab for him and found that both his nephew was seventeen and was more then old enough to do magic outside of school, and was very much not the child he had abused. Harry put the man in a full body bind.

"You forgot that I turned seventeen this summer and that means I can do magic away from school. I meant it. You will never lay a hand on me again." Harry said.

Severus turned to the man and waved his own wand. "Just a little gift from me to my husband. A way of making sure you never forget this."

Harry found himself being led out of the house by his Uncle. The full body bind would wear off soon enough but he knew what ever his husband had done to the man would not. He wondered if his Aunt would ever return to the house. He felt slight pity for her to find out the truth but she had stood by and watched and also been part of the physical and mental abuse and was not worthy of anything more from him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus knew his husband had every reason to be angry with him for taking him there and he did not force Harry to talk as they apparated outside the school gates and headed up to the castle. His husband was silent and stony until they were met at the entrance of the Malfoy suites by Hermione. It was Friday and she technically had classes but she had been excused so she could spend the day with Ariel and Brendon.

Hermione hugged him tight. "We were worried about you. I know it was hard being away from Brendon but I hope the time away did you some good."

Harry returned the hug. "Thanks Mione. And thanks for taking care of Brendon for us last night. It was hard but it was better he was not with me."

Hermione ushered them into the sitting room and before Harry could wonder where his son was Lucius came from the door that was the nursery and had Brendon in his arms and Harry knew instantly why his son was so upset without asking.

He took his son into his arms and turned to Hermione. "You don't mind if I make some use of your armchair here?"

Hermione shook her head and motioned him towards the chair. "I think Ariel and I can give up our seat for a much needed cause."

Severus watched as his husband sank happily into the chair and for the first time his smile broadened across his face as he put his son to nurse, not caring about the audience he had for he had done it in the Great Hall in the past so there was no discomfort for him with it.

Lucius smiled."He woke up moments before you arrived and we had hoped you'd arrive soon or we might have to consider giving him a bottle."

Severus sighed. "I know I promise we'd be back in time for lunch and we are only a few moments later then I intended. I guess babies though have their own time."

Lucius had the house elves bring enough food for them all for he knew that Hermione who had just given her daughter lunch and Harry and Severus would all be hungry. He had known where Severus was intending to take his husband and from the mood Harry had been in when he arrived before he took his son, Lucius had a feeling that things had not gone all that well.

Lucius turned to Severus when they were out of ear shot. "I take it that dropping your second bomb on your husband in 24 hours did not go very well."

Severus sighed. "You agreed with me that it was something he needed to do. I had thought about it for a long time but after last night I knew he needed it even more."

Lucius looked at Harry. "You were right and with time he will believe it. But after what he went through this week, I'd be prepared for hexing or sleeping on the floor."

Severus knew he had a point and he knew that one or both of them were likely to happen but he hoped when his husband had calmed down that he would be allowed back into his bed soon enough and he might have the parts needed to perhaps given Brendon a sister or brother in the future, left. Harry had to see it was needed. After seeing Harry had not moved past the pain he had been through with his Uncle, Severus had known Harry could not keep running from this forever.

Harry came with Hermione to the table and sank down with Brendon who he was positioning to burp. "Thanks Lucius, the food looks good."

Severus reached out to take his son to burp him. "Let me have the little prince for a burp and you can start on your own lunch."

Harry shot his husband a nasty look and kept a hold on his son, a look that did not go unnoticed by either of their hosts and even after he finished burping their son he balanced his son in one arm and ate, refusing to hand his son over to Severus.

After lunch Hermione came over to his side as Harry was preparing Brendon to take him home. "Give him time. You were right to do what you did."

Severus sent her a grateful smile. "I hope you and your husband are right. I might be living on your couch other wise."

Hermione smirked. "I think you might at least be allowed to sleep on your own coach. I don't think he would kick you out of your rooms all together."

Severus found as they left though that his husband was not about to even tell him how bad it was going to be as Harry did not head for the dungeons but he headed upstairs and he knew his husband was headed for Gryffindor tower. He comforted himself with the knowledge his husband could not stay up there forever for his husband would want Brendon in his nursery at some point but it was not a lot of comfort at the moment.

A while later he was surprised to see Draco come in. "So what exactly did you do to my brother? He was grumbling about hexing you when he passed me."

Severus knew Draco knew Harry's past so he explained. "He has refused to speak to me since and my only comfort is knowing Brendon needs his nursery."

Draco stayed and talked to him for a time but when just around dinner time Harry returned, Draco was quick to make a retreat, saying he needed to get to dinner but Severus had a sinking feeling Draco did not want to get caught in the cross fire of what was about to go down.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was not sure why he had returned other then his friends in Gryffindor had told him he needed to confront his husband or he would go mad, and that his son needed the comfort of his nursery. He was surprised to see Draco when he got home but he went to the nursery to change his son. His husband had called for dinner when he returned but he sat in silence over dinner. It was not until he was in the rocking chair with his son that his husband approached him.

"Harry, please talk to me." Severus said, reaching out to run a hand down his son's face.

Harry looked at him. "Decided to wait until I have our son in my arms and can not hex you, before you spoke to me. Very brave of you."

Severus reached out and took his son who was asleep, from Harry's arms and put his son down in the cradle and then drew his husband from the room and closed the door so his son would not be disturbed. He handed Harry his wand from his discarded robes as well as Severus' own wand.

Harry looked at the two wands he was holding in his hands. "What are you doing?"

Severus shrugged. "I know I deserve to be hexed or made to sleep on the couch for a month so I am giving you my wand as well."

Harry actually smiled a bit at that. "I am pissed that you pulled that on me but I know you did it because you wanted to help me. I am angry but I get it."

Severus tried to pull him close. "I thought you had dealt with your pain from your Uncle but last night proved you had not. I knew you needed this closure."

Harry was fighting back the tears he could tell. "I am not saying that it didn't feel good to have closure but you should have told me. You should have told me."

Severus pulled his husband into his arms holding him against his chest as Harry began to sob. He knew that Harry would never have agreed, no matter how he thought now that Severus had been right to take him.

Harry pulled away as he calmed. "Don't think for one moment that this means I am not ready to hex you. I am your husband and not some little child."

Severus sighed. "Harry I know. I am sorry. I know I can go all control over you sometimes and I apologize. I just hate seeing you in so much pain."

Harry actually kissed him. "I know. But I am not our son in there. You leave babying to our son or you will never be making another baby with me again."

Severus smiled. "You know I don't think I'd be the only one who suffered if I lost those parts. I happen to think my husband would miss them to. And more kids."

Harry smirked back at him. "What makes you think I won't go out and find a younger husband, one who doesn't treat me like his child when he feels like it?"

Severus ran a hand down his face. "I think because I know you are madly in love with me and as angry as you might be, you'd never leave me or our baby boy."

Harry let his husband dangle for a few more moments before he smiled. "I guess you have a point. Besides it would be hard to train another husband."

Severus took the chance and he scooped his husband up off the ground and carried him into their bedroom where he laid his husband down on the bed and he showed Harry just how well trained he was. As he elicited delighted moans from his husband from nibbling on his earlobes and neck, he knew at least this time he would not be spending the night on the couch. He knew Harry was right though and he had to start looking at his husband as a child still.

Later that night Harry turned to him. "What did you do to my Uncle before we left?"

Severus smiled and kissed him. "I made sure that he will not sleep a single night without being plagued by the nightmares he gave you. He will know your pain."

Harry kissed him. "Thank you Sev. Thank you for that and for taking me."

Severus held his husband as Harry drifted off. He put the plugs in Harry's ears for if his husband was going to let him sleep with him tonight and not on the couch, the least he could do was take the feedings that night and let his husband get a full night of sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

The second Christmas as husbands came and again found the Snapes and Malfoys spending Christmas with Remus at the Burrow. They had been to a Christmas Eve party at the Flints the night before, which had also been an early anniversary party for Dean and Audrey. The couple had wanted to spend their actual anniversary alone so it had been a compromise. Harry was happy to see Dean and Audrey had moved past friendship and Dean was actually happy by the prospect of starting a family when he graduated in June. They were still not in love but they cared about each other enough to be happy to have kids together.

Harry smiled down at his son as they sat in the Burrow that morning. "This time last year I was so green I couldn't eat anything and felt like a whale."

Severus kissed him. "And I tried to comfort you with the knowledge that this year you'd not be eating for new reasons as you'd have your hands full of our son."

Harry shifted his son who was starting to fall back to sleep. "It might not be food right now but I do seem to need my husband to help with the gifts."

True enough Severus and Lucius were kept busy helping open not only the gifts for their husband and wife but also in gifts for the babies. Severus, Lucius and Draco again found themselves laughing when they found out they had been given Weasley jumpers like their spouses, the babies being given blankets.

Harry handed off his son so he could exchange gifts with his husband. He handed his to Severus. "Something I thought really for the three of us actually."

Severus smiled when he took out a beautiful Chrystal ornament with to his laughter a cauldron on it but also an inscription. "Brendon Snape's First Christmas."

Harry received a long passionate kiss from his husband who had received the same gift really as Lucius for Hermione and Harry had come up with their gifts together though Lucius' had a lion and a snake on it and of course Ariel's name.

Severus handed Harry a gift. "To finally follow through with the second half of a promise I made you this time last year."

Harry opened the package and pulled out a stuffed animal that looked like some odd little pig of some sort. "I am a bit confused."

Severus kissed him. "I recall promising you not only a renewal of our vows but a proper honeymoon. We leave for two weeks tomorrow. That is a portkey."

Harry looked at it. "This is so incredible Sev. The wedding was so special and now this. Where are you taking me?"

Severus shook his head. "That is a clue but you will see when we get there. Dobby and Kreacher are coming to help us with Brendon as I know you won't leave him."

Harry had started sending Brendon to the Burrow two weeks after the trial and he had been over night with them or the Malfoys, but two weeks away was a different matter but with the house elves with them, they could feel comfortable enjoying their honeymoon and still have their son close when they wanted him.

Harry looked at Hermione desperate to find out where they were going. "Did my husband tell you where he is taking me? Or any idea what this is?'

Hermione shook her head. "He hasn't even told my husband where he is taking you. And you'd need Luna to tell you what kind of animal that thing might be."

Severus shrugged. "I guess as hard as it might be for you my dear husband, you are just going to have to be patient and see. It is only tomorrow morning."

Harry reminded himself how amazing their two day honeymoon had been and the renewal of their vows but he was still a bit worried as Lucius and Hermione had admitted that they had no part in helping to plan this one. He still had no idea how or if his husband could be a true romantic when it came down to it.

As they sat down for Christmas dinner Draco whispered. "Dad might not have helped but I did. I promise you will love what Uncle Sev and I have planned."

Harry wasn't sure how reassuring that was but he shrugged. "Well then I just hoped you seemed to have inherited the planning skills of your dad."

Draco reminded him that before his mother had died his mother had been the big planner and that both of his parents had it in their blood so he must have inherited some of their talent. Harry smirked and said he knew it could skip generations like magic some times did, but he decided to just relax and wait.

As Harry scooped up some food he saw his husband smile. "Happy that I am not eating saltines and mashed potatoes, and throwing up every ten minutes?"

Severus nodded but he added. "As well as the fact that you are actually eating and allowing someone else to give out son a bottle over there."

Harry smiled as he watched his brother Charlie feeding Brendon his bottle. He had to admit he was hungry and after not really eating breakfast or lunch, he had been happy to hand his son off when Brendon had been willing to take a bottle. If his son was willing to take one without a fuss, he was not about to argue. Hermione seemed to have the same luck with Ariel so the babies were making their rounds of the family so that the parents could actually eat for once.

Harry smiled at his husband as they finished the Christmas pudding. "I guess you were wrong. I would not be to busy to eat this year."

Severus whispered in his ear. "Then maybe we need to start trying for a little sister or brother for Brendon and keep your arms busier next time around."

Harry blushed a bit at that. He definitely wanted more and was not opposed to the trying but he thought they should wait until Brendon was at least a year old before trying, considering how quick they got pregnant the first time, so they were close in age but not too close. He knew his husband wanted a little girl pretty badly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning with Brendon in a carry seat and their bags over their shoulders Harry stood with his husband as they waited for the portkey to activate. He had tried to figure out what the strange little creature was but he still had no idea what it was. He smiled when he felt the portkey pulled on them. He closed his eyes for as excited as he was he had never got used to this form of transport and he usually became sick from it.

Severus steadied him and kissed him. "Open your eyes or you won't have your answer to where I have brought you."

Harry opened his eyes and stared in shock. "We're on the top of the Sydney Harbour bridge aren't we? You brought me to Australia. But what is this stuffed animal?"

Severus kissed him. "Yes to Australia and Sydney Bridge and that is a wombat. I thought a kangaroo or koala would be too obvious. But I promise we will see some."

For someone who had never been further then Ireland before, coming all the way to Australia was amazing for Harry. He listened in amazement as his husband told them of their plans. They'd go to Ayers rock and to see the penguins and Koalas on Philip's island, they'd rappel in the Blue Mountains and snorkel on the reef.

Severus started leading him off the bridge. "We enjoyed all the outdoor time and activity in Ireland and I thought it might do the same magic here in Australia."

Harry smiled as they got into a taxi to head to the hotel. "You seem to have some of Lucius' planning talents as well. Thank you for all of this."

Severus gently kissed him. "Thank you for an amazing fifteen months of marriage and our beautiful little boy. This is the least I could do for you Harry."

Harry linked his hand with his husband and looked at the rings on their hands. "I happen to think I'm the blessed one but I am happy to share this trip with you."

Though Severus had plans for them for much of their trip he had made sure to leave plenty of time for romance as well and when they were showed to the penthouse honeymoon suite they were booked into for the next two weeks as they would do day apparatons for their other days, they saw their son off to the nursery with the elves and they decided to make the first of many uses of the king sized bed in their bedroom. They may have been married for nearly sixteen months but they were definitely able to convince people they were newlyweds on this trip.

Severus pulled reluctantly away from him a few hours later. "We are booked for a sailing dinner cruise on the harbour tonight. We should really go take a shower."

Harry nibbled on his husband. "I guess some food and a boat cruise would be nice but I think we might take a second shower when we get back."

Severus laughed as he pulled his husband towards the bathroom for the shower. "Three rounds and you are still wanting more? I think I can accommodate that."

It took all of the self restraint that they had to actually take a shower and get changed and after checking on their son who was sleeping well, they headed off for the harbour where they boarded and old fashioned sailing ship where they were served a wonderful four course dinner as they headed out on the harbour. The sunset followed by the sky full of stars made for a wonderfully romantic evening eh had to admit.

Standing at the railing and looking at the lights of the sky he felt his husband's arms around him and lips at the back of his neck. "I'm happy you got me from bed."

Severus pulled him closer. "As much as I love your warm body in the bed I thought we came all the way here we better see some of Australia as well."

Harry agreed with his husband. "We might as well have staid back at school or Spinner's End if we just stayed in bed for days. Though this is a nice new bed."

They were almost back at the dock. "Don't worry I definitely plan on us making this a proper honeymoon in every sense, like you deserved first time around."

Harry reminded his husband that their first honeymoon may have been short and a bit late but it had definitely been romantic and had worked its magic and that was proven true even more when Harry took up his hungry son when they got back to the hotel and he nursed the baby. Brendon was the best souvenier they could have ever asked for from that honeymoon.

As they put their son down for the night Severus held his husband in one arm and rubbed his son's back with his other. "I am the world's luckiest man."

"You are." Harry joked as he often did when his husband became this sentimental. Then he added. "But so am I."

His husband pulled him back towards their bedroom but also through into the bathroom where he kept his promise to his husband but instead of a shower they had a bubble bath in the huge soaker tub and shared some cider before heading back off to their bed for a few more rounds.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two weeks of diving and rappelling and going to wild life parks and Penguin parades, Harry and Severus had one special last night planned before they would head home to school for the next term started in two days. They had celebrated New Years on Ayers rock watching shooting stars instead of fireworks, and his husband had surprised him a number of times and he wondered what his husband had planned for their last day.

Severus turned to him as Harry finished burping their son. "There are enough bottles for Brendon?" and when Harry nodded. "Then we are off for a full day."

Harry handed his son off to Dobby. "I have no idea what you have planned but after the past two weeks I think you're going to shock me."

Severus kissed him. "I hope you like what I have planned because I definitely tried to plan and make this the best end for our trip."

Harry wondered what the hotel thought about them for they often apparated for it would be hard to explain they never had a sitter for the baby as this was a muggle hotel, but his husband reminded him they were on their honeymoon and the hotel probably expected it of them. They had made sure to make appearances in the restaurant and do muggle transport when here in Sydney or close by but again they apparated from the rooms.

When Harry opened his eyes he looked around as he had done every day, not knowing what to expect. "Okay, where are we this time?"

Severus kissed him. "We are in the Daintree rainforest area north of Cairns. Today I promise will be a mixture of excitement and some definite romance too."

He definitely succeeded with the excitement part right away as Harry found himself led down to a river and looked at his husband for a moment as if he was crazy when he was told they were going white water rafting but he had to admit when they got into the raft it was incredible. He knew his husband had put a sticking spell on him for there were a few times he definitely would have been unseated from the boat, his husband almost himself.

Severus kissed him gently as they got out and went to a jeep. "Now that we have your blood pumping, I thought perhaps it was time for some lunch."

Harry smiled and nodded. "If my heart ever stops racing from that I think I will be more then ready for a nice calm lunch."

His husband had not had a boring lunch in mind though and after an off roading drive they came to what he realized was a tram station and they were soon taking a tram up through the tree tops for one of the best views. His husband had arranged for them to be alone even without a tram driver and a picnic basket was waiting for them inside of the tram. He kept the door open with a shield so they did not have to worry, so sitting on a picnic blanket, they could still enjoy the views.

Harry looked down. "You know I realize this is still the closest I have got you to flying with me since we wed. At least I know you're not scared of heights."

Severus smirked and fed him some grapes to keep his mouth closed for a moment. "I told you I wasn't scared of heights, I just thought I could not keep up with you."

Harry remembered what Lucius had told him. "I do recall slapping you when I found out from Lucius you liked to fly and had told me you didn't."

Severus decided to ignore that and he remembered the slap all to well. He was happier to be in a tram then on a broom for though he liked flying, his husband's break neck style of flying was not something he had any desire to keep up with. The picnic up on the tram seemed a perfect combination. When they got off the tram they took another four wheel drive trip but their last stop took another apparation for them to get to.

Severus answered Harry before he asked where they were. "Byron Bay. We are going to take a horse back ride along the beach and then have dinner here."

Harry had never been on a horse but he liked the sound of that and they found two horses and a stable employee waiting near by. "Have you ever ridden before?"

Severus shook his head but as they were helped into the saddles. "It doesn't seem to hard and as long as neither of us try to make the horses run, it should be fine."

Luckily his husband had told the stables that neither were experienced and the horses were both pretty tame and while they both got into the pace of things they both managed to stay in the saddle and while both thought brooms were much better, even Sev, they enjoyed it well enough. Harry was surprised by not a picnic but an actual dinning table with candles and dishes waiting for them and his husband told him as they saw their horses led off, that a local restaurant was catering it.

He helped Harry into a seat. "No magic. Muggle catering with the right incentive. I thought candle light dinner and a sunset before we head home."

Harry laughed when he saw they were having lobster. "You know Lucius is rubbing off on you but when he gave it to Hermione it was on pizza."

Severus shrugged."I heard there was good lobster here and I thought being on the coast we could have a fine sea food dinner tonight."

Lobster tails with warm butter and a desert of Australian cheesecake as they watched the sunset and then walking along the water barefoot and with the stars over head, was such a romantic end for their final night. It was definitely a honeymoon worth waiting for, for both men.


	45. Chapter 45

The second game of the season for the Lions fell the weekend before Valentine's Day. The snakes had lost their second game of the season, against the eagles which meant they were out of the running unless there was some amazing miracle, so the Malfoys were with Severus in the stands, for Harry.

Harry turned to his team in the changing room. "Okay our biggest competition is out but I have no intention of losing. I want that cup for a graduation gift."

Ginny laughed from her spot on the bench. "You know you sound like Oliver in his senior year. And you have turned into him as well."

Harry put his hands on his hips. "Not one of you were on the team when he played and I promise you, you think me bad, he was ten times worse."

His team bowled over laughing and Harry had to admit he maybe had gone a bit over board lately but he was starting to understand why Oliver had been so hard on them his final year. This was his final year playing in school and he wanted to have the cup in his hands more then ever before. Unlike Oliver, he did not see himself going on to a career in professional quidditch now that he had a husband and son to consider.

Ron clapped him on the back. "Well from what the twins and you have said about his pep talks, at least yours have been shorter. And not put us to sleep."

Dean nodded from his place. "But if you think for one moment you're going to double our practices for the next game, you have another thing coming."

Harry put up his hands in defence. "I'll make a deal, we whip their buts today to cement we basically have the cup, then I won't increase our practices."

The team felt like trying to get him to reduce them from the three a week they were having now but they knew where to cut their losses and they all grabbed their brooms and headed out for the field. They were playing the badgers and there was not one of them who believed they would not keep their promise. They had not lost to the badgers in the entire time that Harry had been on the team.

When they took to the air Ginny looked at the stands and smiled. "I see you have managed to convert some of the snakes into lion fans for the day."

Harry smiled and shrugged. "My husband reminded them that if the snakes were not going to have the cup, then the husband of their head of house, should."

Ron had over heard. "Well we do have the luckiest little mascot in the school cheering for us and I must say he looks pretty cute in those new robes."

His husband had surprised him as an early Valentine 's Day gift with little quidditch robes for their son, but they were done in crimson and green and had both the Slytherin and Gryffindor patch on them. He had to admit that Brendon looked so sweet in them, he had been in tears that morning when his husband had brought Brendon into their bedroom in them.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle for the game to start and Harry shouted at his team. "Heads in the game and remember my deal."

It seemed his team had no intention of not making him keep his deal for he had never seen the chasers move so quickly and he kind of felt bad for the players on the badgers for it seemed that his beaters had more enthusiasm then he had seen before. They seemed at least for now to be channelling the Weasley twins.

His luck seemed to run out though when the team was up 80-20 and he spotted the snitch. Just as his hands grasped the ball he heard a scream. "Watch out."

Harry had no time to react and the bludger that had been misdirected at him by his own beater, slammed into him full in the head. As the entire world started to go black he did the only thing he could think of and directed his broom towards the ground.

He heard the whistle blow for the end of the game and someone shouting his name. "Harry, Harry, Harry." As he blacked out.

The last thing he knew was the soft feeling of the ground under him and he realized someone had stopped his fall as he had not landed his broom, and he passed out into the welcoming darkness around him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had watched in absolute horror as one of his husband's own beaters had sent a bludger at him and as his husband took it to the head his heart practically raced out of his chest. If it hadn't been for the fast actions of Lucius who had his wand out at the time, and had cushioned Harry's fall.

Severus handed Brendon over to his anxious grandfather and headed down as fast as he could for the field. He got to his husband's side. "How is he?"

His team surrounded him but he was unconscious and Severus could see blood dripping from his skull. "We need to get him to the hospital wing."

Severus ran the best diagnostic spell he knew to make sure his husband did not have a broken neck or anything that would make moving his husband too dangerous. There was something wrong, he knew it was more then the head wound but he needed Poppy who could test him properly. He scooped his husband up into his arms and as gently as he could, he hurried to the castle and up to the hospital wing.

Severus lay his husband down on the bed and called for Poppy. "He got hit in the head with a bludger at the end of the game."

Poppy came to his side and she looked down at Harry who she had been happy not to have in here for some time. "The gash is bad but it is likely only a concussion."

Severus shook his head. "I ran a diagnostic spell to make sure he did not have any broken bones but there was something odd about the results. I don't know what."

Poppy knew that Severus had enough training that he had that Severus would not be worried about nothing and she ran a full diagnostic spell. She found the concussion she expected but she stopped when she got half way done. Severus noticed her pale and his heart lurched.

"I was right. There is something wrong with my husband. What is wrong with him Poppy?" Severus anxiously demanded.

She sighed. "Your husband seems to have been pregnant again but the baby has died. I will need to perform a spell to take the baby from him."

Severus sunk down onto the bed. "We haven't tried. We planned on waiting till Brendon was older. This is going to kill Harry."

Poppy put a hand on his arm. "You and your precious little boy will help him heal. This miscarriage was an accident. He can carry a healthy baby again."

Severus knew. He knew after two months he and Harry could try again but considering they had not been trying yet, he knew the wait would not bother his husband. He remembered the night on Ayers rock, New Year 's Eve. They had gone for a walk from their blanket and when he had taken his husband he had not had his wand and he had used no protection spell. He should have known like with Brendon, his husband could have got pregnant in one night but it was still a true shock.

Lucius and Hermione with Remus and the babies came in and they saw his face. Lucius came to his side. "What happened? Is something wrong with him?"

Severus looked at his husband and then his son before he explained. "I can't believe this. He is over six weeks pregnant and we never knew. Now the baby is gone."

Hermione looked at her daughter and Brendon. She remembered how close to loosing these two they had been. "We will all be here for you, and for Harry."

Severus noticed Poppy and he knew she was waiting to perform the procedure and he nodded his head. It was a simple spell. It was so hard to believe that a simple wave of the wand would take the little life from Harry. The baby was not far enough long, they would never know if it would have been a boy or a girl.

Poppy sighed. "It is done. I have given your husband a sedative and he won't wake likely for twenty four hours. It will help with his head and with the loss as well."

Severus reached down and kissed his husband on the head. "I don't know how I will tell him. We weren't ready for another but it will kill him to know he lost a baby."

Lucius pulled his friend into a hug. "It will be easier then if he had lost Brendon. He has you and your son. That little boy will help his daddy recover from this."

Remus seemed at that moment to know what Severus needed and he brought his grandson to Severus and placed the baby in his arms. Severus looked down at his son and he fought back the tears. He remembered how helpless he had felt when his husband was in the coma and he had been worried he'd loose Harry and the baby. His husband was in no danger this time but the baby was gone. Severus' heart ached for the little life that they had lost. He had never known it was possible to miss something so badly he had never known.

They stayed with him for hours but Brendon was growing tired. Lucius turned to him. "How about Hermione and I take Brendon with us? Just until Harry is better."

Severus kissed his son and reluctantly handed him over. "Thank you. Can someone please contact the Weasleys? They will want to know about this."

Lucius and Hermione promised that if Ron or Ginny had not already contacted their parents, that they would send word for there was no doubt Harry would be wanting or needing them right now. Severus looked up surprised to see Remus stayed with them.

Remus sat on the other side. "He is my son but more then that you and I were once best friends. I am not leaving either of you."

Severus smiled slightly at that. "Thanks Remus. You know I remember sitting by your bedside near every month after the full moon when you were here."

Remus remembered. Lily and Severus had always kept him company. They were the only ones who knew. He had not told the marauders, they had figured out during his third year. Lily and Severus had always sat with him and eaten and joked, and helped him with homework. They had done anything to pick up their spirits. It was the first time Severus realized that Remus was not here for only Harry. He was here for Severus and not just as his son's husband, but as a man he had once considered a brother for years.

Severus gave a weak smile to his old best friend. "Being here means a lot, not only to Harry but to me Remy. Thank you for being here like old times."

Remus looked down at the boy that brought them both back together. "Maybe when he gets better the two of us can actually work on being real friends once again."

Severus had not really had any friends except Lucius over the past decade and more, not since Lily died. He had to admit having Remus back would be nice. He had made peace with the man for his husband's sake for Harry loved him dearly. Now he thought he could take that next step, for his own sake, and Remus'.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had no idea what happened. There was a dull ache in his head and he could not make any sense, especially since he had no glasses on, of where he was or what had happened. The last thing he remembered was being on the quidditch pitch.

He felt a warm set of lips against his and heard his husband's reassuring voice. "Thank Merlin you're awake. Poppy thought you would wake this morning."

Harry felt his glasses put on and he saw his dad there as well and he was in the hospital. "This morning? How long have I been out? What happened?"

Severus sat back down. "It is Sunday afternoon and you have been out for a day and a half now. Don't you remember what happened during the game?"

Slowly Harry remembered having seen the snitch and catching it, but before the whistle had blown a bludger had come at him and it struck him in the head. He had tried to direct his broom at the ground before he had passed out.

Harry looked back and forth between them. "What is wrong with me? Why have I been out for over a day?"

Severus took his hand. "Harry you have a concussion and..." Severus could not finish his sentence.

Harry started to panic, having no idea what was wrong and the fear building up. "What? Sev you have to tell me.. What is wrong with me Sev?"

Severus was fighting back tears he could see. "Harry you remember on Ayers rock when we didn't have our wands? Harry we didn't use protection that night."

Realization dawned on Harry. "I got pregnant that night." And then he understood the tears. "I lost the baby didn't I? I lost the baby."

Severus pulled his sobbing husband into his arms as Harry completely broke down when he saw the truth in the faces of his husband and father. Harry broke down completely in his husband's arms, worse then when he had relived the kidnapping of their son. He held Harry as his body was racked with tears, not able to speak to his husband or find words to comfort him at all. Harry cried himself back into an exhausted sleep and Severus gently lowered him back and fed him a sleeping draught, knowing Harry needed his rest.

Severus looked at his husband as he was back asleep. "How is he going to deal with this? Brendon and I need him but can he survive this loss?"

Remus came to his side. "He has you and Brendon. He has a lot to live for. When he waked you are just going to have to remind him of all he has to live for."

They had been talking about the future. They had not told anyone yet but Harry was going to be working at Hogwarts next year. Madam Hooch had decided it was finally time to retire and Harry had accepted the offer to teach flying and referee quidditch next year. They were going to tell everyone at graduation. They were going to start at the end of the summer, to try for a second child. Remus was right, he had to convince his husband he had too much to live for. Brendon needed his daddy so much. Severus needed his husband; Harry was his very heart and soul.


	46. Chapter 46

Harry slowly came around again and as his head was no longer pounding for a moment he felt better. But as he looked into the drawn faces of his husband and his father who were again by his bed, the truth came flooding back to him.

Harry looked at his husband. "Where is my son? Where is my little boy?"

"Hermione and Lucius have him right now, just until you get better. But if you want him I'm sure your dad will go and get him." Severus assured Harry.

Harry turned to his dad. "Please. I need my little boy in my arms. Please bring him to me."

Remus left the room to collect his grandson and Harry sunk back against the pillows. He looked out the window as every time he looked at his husband he could see the pain and he knew his husband wanted to talk to him about the baby but he couldn't. He couldn't talk about the little baby he lost. They sat in silence, Severus holding his hand, as they waited for Remus to return with their son.

When Remus came back he had a slowly waking Brendon in his arms. "Here you go cub, here's your little man for you."

Harry held out his arms and when his baby was placed in them he pulled his son close to his chest. "My little prince."

Severus and Remus both stood there watching as Harry cradled the baby in his arms, waiting for some reaction. The last time he woke he had been so distraught they sedated him again. But Harry seemed not even to react.

Brendon was starting to become fussy and Remus moved to take the baby. "Let me have my grandson and you and your husband can talk. Dobby sent up a bottle."

Harry shook his head and looked at his husband. "Is it okay for me to nurse or do I have too many sedatives in my system?"

Severus shook his head. "The sleeping potions were the only thing we gave you and they wore off. You won't hurt the baby."

Harry looked relieved as he placed his son at his breast and again he fell into absolute silence as he sat there with his son. Severus knew everyone had been right, that their son would help Harry recover from the loss but this wasn't right. Harry wasn't using his son to heal from the loss. He was using his son to hide from it.

Severus reached out and ran a hand down their son. "Harry you're going to be off classes for a few days and I thought maybe we could use some time away."

Harry looked up from their son for the first time. "Where?"

Severus sighed. "I had thought maybe our home in Ireland but maybe we should stay closer and go to Spinner's End. Then your dad and the Weasleys can visit."

Harry was silent for a few moments. "I'd prefer to go home. I want our son in his nursery."

Severus reached over and kissed him. "I will go and make arrangements with the headmaster for the two of us to leave for a week. I'm sure your dad will stay."

He waited for a moment for a response wondering if his husband wouldn't want him to leave but he got no response as his husband slipped back into silence as he watched their son and Severus slipped out the door. Remus decided to give it a try and sat down on the edge of the bed with his son and grandson.

He tilted Harry's head to look at him. "You know it is okay to be upset about the baby you lost Harry. That little life I know meant a lot to you."

Harry shook his head. "I didn't even know that I was pregnant. I didn't know I had a baby in there. How could I miss something I never even knew about?"

Remus stopped him. "Because like Brendon that baby was a part of you. Because I know you and Sev want more. Not knowing doesn't make your loss any less."

Harry moved his son who was ready to burp but Severus had come back into the room and he took his son from his husband, giving Harry no excuse to hide from the pain he was forcing himself to keep at bay.

Harry looked down at his stomach. "I did. I loved it. I don't understand how I could love something I didn't even know of before it was gone."

Remus took his son into his arms. "No matter what, that baby was a little part of you Harry. Not knowing doesn't diminish your love of it or your pain for its loss."

Harry was still fighting the pain. He turned to his husband not wanting to be cornered into his emotions. "Did the headmaster give us permission to leave?"

Severus nodded. "He did. Poppy just needs to give you the okay to leave and you and I will head home to Spinner's End so you can recover from your concussion."

Remus noted that Severus did not mention the loss of the baby for they both knew that it would take longer then a week and they knew Harry didn't need them force him to grieve, until he was ready to do so. His admission that he was in pain over the loss of the little baby was a start. Poppy came eventually and gave him a clean bill of health and Severus prepared his husband to leave. The Weasleys were contacted as they had planned to come visit, to let them know they were leaving, and Remus promised he'd come when ever Harry needed him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was worried. They had been home for three days and Harry was not speaking. The only time he heard his husband's voice was when he spoke to their son as he rocked him, or when asked a direct question about if he was hungry or something similar. He had refused to have the Weasleys come visit him.

Severus hated this. His husband was always an emotional basket case, for heavens sake he was a hormonal teen still. This wasn't right. He needed help, he needed someone who could understand the pain his husband was going through and get him to talk.

He went to the one place he had never thought before he married his husband he would go by choice. "The Burrow" He called and stepped through the floo network.

Molly was surprised to see him when he came into the kitchen. "Severus, can I offer you some coffee? I am surprised you have left your husband alone."

Severus accepted the offered cup of coffee and sunk down into a chair at the kitchen table and he explained to her about how Harry was acting. He had never really expected to confide in Molly but right now he had no idea who else to speak to.

Molly sighed. "You know I think Charlie would be the best Weasley to handle this talk. I might be a mother to him but Charlie and Rodger understand better."

Severus was shocked. "No. They didn't loose the baby already did they? I don't think Harry could stand to hear his brother lost his baby as well."

Molly shook her head. "No. Rodger is still expecting the baby Harry knows about. But they were pregnant before they married, and Rodger lost the little baby."

Molly explained that Charlie and Rodger had planned on being married in the spring time but they had postponed their wedding after they found out Rodger had been pregnant and had lost the baby. Like Harry, they had not known they were pregnant before the baby died. They had postponed their wedding out of grief but by the time they had wed they had been willing to try again. Severus agreed and Molly went to call on her son and son in law.

When Charlie heard the news he paled. "My poor brother. You know we are happy to do anything for him. We will go and talk with him."

Rodger placed his hand on his slowly growing belly. "He needs to know it isn't over. He can have another healthy baby down the road. His was an accident."

Rodger's had been medical, stress from work as he had not known he was pregnant. Too often with male pregnancies miscarriages happened in the first few weeks during a first and sometimes even a second pregnancy. Rodger and Charlie had not been trying for a baby and had not taken any precautions to keep it safe.

Rodger looked at his husband. "I know he is your brother but perhaps you should let me go first alone. This is something neither of you two can understand."

Sev wanted to argue but Charlie agreed. "Our loss is great but neither of us have any idea what it is like to have a life taken from our body like that. Rodger is right."

Rodger kissed his husband and after assuring Severus that he would take care of his husband and would send word when Harry was ready for his husband's comfort, Rodger disappeared through the floo network to Spinner's End.

Severus watched him go. "I don't know if I should have done this. Harry made it clear he didn't want any company. And I mean you're his brother but Rodger isn't."

Charlie shook his head. "Rodger is his brother in law and they have become friends. And right now this really is something only Rodger can really understand."

Molly handed Severus a plate of food which he had no idea where it came from. "You look like you have not slept or ate in days. Eat and let Rodger do his work."

Severus had to admit she was right on both points. "Thank you. I don't know if Harry will even talk, he has refused to talk even to his dad. But I pray you're right."

Molly and Charlie both watched the man and again they both marvelled again how much marriage and fatherhood had changed the cold potions master. The very fact that he had come here to them seeking help, showed just how true that was.

Charlie sat down as his mum left them. "You know we are in a club together, the father of babies lost. I know you have Lucius and Remus to talk to but if you need..."

Severus looked at the younger man. "Lucius told me when Harry was in a coma I could rely on you guys, you were my family as well. I guess he was right."

Charlie nodded. "Our pain might be different but it doesn't make it less. Rodger didn't mean to make you feel like it was. It's just different. Harry needs Rodger."

Severus understood and he had known Rodger had not meant in any way to insinuate his own grief over his baby was any less for not being the carrier. As he sat and spoke with Charlie he had to admit it felt good, and he hoped for his husband's sake that this might help.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was putting Brendon down in his crib for a nap when the door to the nursery opened. He expected to see his husband and was shocked to see Rodger come into the room. He was even more surprised that neither Charlie nor his husband was with him now or when Rodger led him down to the sitting room.

Harry looked at him. "What are you doing here Rodger? I told my husband that I wasn't ready for any company, not even my dad."

Rodger made him sit. "Your husband is worried about you and he came to the Burrow for some advice. Molly knew I could probably help you better then anyone."

Harry stared in shock at him. They had played quidditch a few years against each other but he had not come to know the man really until the past two years when he was dating Charlie and only really closely since that summer. If anyone had come he would have thought Molly, one of his brothers, even his sister in laws.

Rodger sensed his thoughts. "You knew we were meant to marry at Easter but what you don't know is why it was postponed. I had a miscarriage three weeks before."

Harry was shocked. "You were pregnant? I thought the little one you carry now was your first child. Charlie never told me you were pregnant."

Rodger sighed. "Like you, I never knew of my baby until it died. But it didn't make it any easier. The grief was too much and we decided to postpone everything."

Harry wasn't sure why he could talk to Rodger but he did. He told him about his plans to teach flying next year and their plans to start for a second child in September, so that Brendon would nearly be two. He spoke of the night the baby was conceived and the pain of waking to know the baby was taken from him.

Rodger held his hand. "I know Harry. I know your husband and others say they understand but they don't. Only people who have suffered this loss can truly know."

Harry felt the tears coming down. "How can anyone think they can understand having a life in you and then suddenly not? I mean Sev has never been pregnant."

Rodger pulled him into a hug. "I hadn't been pregnant before either but the pain was bad. I thought I'd never have another, why I wanted to wait to get married."

They didn't have to start trying for kids right when they married but he and Charlie had sworn they would try as soon as they were married, and Rodger had felt he owed it to the baby he lost and to his husband, to wait. He could not try for another baby for two months even if he had been ready before that. Charlie had understood and had been willing to wait to wed until Rodger was ready to try again for a child.

Rodger put Harry's hand to his stomach. "Charlie and my little son is growing there, we just learned. He is due in July just before our anniversary. You will have more when you're ready. Just give it time. Give yourself the time to grieve that little life and when you're ready Brendon will have a brother or sister."

Harry left his hand there for a moment. "I hope you're right. I want another but I'm so scared. I don't think I could survive this pain again. I don't think I could do it."

Rodger looked at the entrance to the stairs. "Let that little guy up there and your husband help heal your heart. Give it time, don't force it. In time you'll be ready."

Harry finally broke down the entire dam at that point and allowed himself to cry it out in Rodger's arms. Rodger continued to speak with him for most of the day and when his husband came home finally Severus was never so glad in his life to hold a sobbing Harry in his arms. His husband needed it and he was happy Harry gave in.


	47. Chapter 47

Harry had reluctantly returned to school a few days after Rodger had come to speak with him. Rodger promised to stay in contact and assured Harry if he needed him, he would come to school at any time. Harry had allowed the other Weasleys and his dad to come after Rodger's visit but he definitely had a bond with his brother in law which he doubted would ever change. Harry threw himself into classes and being a father, and to the groans of his quidditch team he seemed to have doubled his efforts once again to get them practicing. They'd have to lose by an incredible amount to not win the cup this year but Harry seemed to need the focus.

The last weekend in May Harry was up early for the last game. His husband came to him. "A bit sad that this will be your last game ever?"

Harry turned and kissed him. "It is a bit bitter sweet as quidditch has been such a part of my life. But then again it isn't like it won't be next year."

Severus kissed him. "That it is but teaching flying and coaching the teams here will be different then playing. Are you sure you're happy just teaching."

They had discussed it a number of times for a few scouts had come to see him play and he had been asked to consider a trying out for a few teams including the United where Oliver played, but he had decided against it. He didn't want to be on the road and away from his son and husband, and they wanted more kids down the road.

Harry shook his head. "You know I'll love teaching and I don't want to be away from you and Brendon. And when we start trying for number two..."

Severus cut him off with a warm kiss. "No rush Harry. You know I won't rush you; we'll wait till you're ready. And with playing I just want to make sure it is your choice, and know Brendon and I would support you either way."

Harry knew. His husband was so amazing and he knew Severus would stand by him to pursue his dreams but they had changed so much. They had changed from the days when he wanted to be an auror. After the war he had moved from that idea and he had to admit he considered quidditch but Brendon changed that, and for the better he assured his husband. He wanted to be here with his husband and the kids, and he knew he'd love coaching and being a referee, teaching first years to fly. He also knew his husband also meant the second part about being patient to wait. They had not been intimate at all since he lost their baby.

Harry rested his head against his husband. "I promise I am getting back there Sev. I know we don't have to be ready to try, to be intimate but I'm still just..."

Severus again silenced his anxious concerns. "I know. Harry I do understand I promise. I think after decades of being alone I can wait a few months for you."

Harry teased his husband's lips slightly with his tongue. "I don't think it will be months, well not any more, but that means a lot to me. You mean so much to me."

Severus held his husband close to him for a few moments and he reminded Harry silently just how much Harry was his reason for living. He scooted his husband out the door eventually, reminding Harry that it would not look good if the captain was late for the final game. Harry was happy his husband and son would again be in the stands with the lions as would the Malfoys, cheering him on. He knew they just had to do no less then loose by less then 160 points to win the cup but he also wanted to win his last game ever.

As his team pulled in when changed he smiled. They had been pretty good about leaving off mutiny talk lately. "I just wanted to start by saying thank you to everyone."

Ginny smiled from her place. "We thought about hexing you but we knew we'd loose today if we did. You might want to watch your back after the game."

Ron nodded. "Where would we be if we hexed our star seeker? I mean we want the cup as well even if we are not as insane about it as you have been of late?"

Harry did have one of his usual pep talks but to thank them for being as understanding as they had been of late he kept it short and sweet though he did get a few good Wood lines in there just for good measure before they took off to the field.

Harry soared out onto the field and he felt this weird sense of de ja vous from his first game. "I wish Oliver and the others were here."

Ginny had over heard as she flew near him before the start. "I should feel insulted you'd rather have your old team, but they are here with you."

He looked where she was pointing and to his total shock the Weasley family who had come in full numbers included Angelina and Alicia who were with the twins, and he saw Oliver and Katie were among them as well. They had not told him they were coming and he was touched to see them all there. It spurred on his game and they played as if they had to whip the other team to win the cup. Harry's team was up 100-30 when Harry spotted the snitch and performed an amazing dive.

He had the snitch in hand as the whistle blew and he heard. "Gryffindor wins 250-30. Gryffindor wins the quidditch cup."

Harry was beaming as he was handed the cup with his team and held it high. They were all given mini versions to keep, his third he would have. When they came down from the cup he found himself in the arms of his husband and family, and friends.

Oliver clapped him on the back. "You didn't think we'd miss this. You helped me win in my senior year and I was not about to miss seeing you win now."

Katie echoed the sentiment. "Brendon brought me the good luck to win last year even without you on the field. I was thrilled to come."

Harry was so happy when all of his friends and the Weasleys remained for the celebration party that evening. There were a number of other houses joining in, including Padma and Luna from Ravenclaw for their boyfriends, and Blaise who had started dating Ginny. Susan as always was on Draco's arm.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The cheer of the quidditch finals was soon forgotten as NEWTS came on them hard. They started earlier in the year to permit for the grades to come out for graduation time. When everyone wasn't studying, they were discussing their plans for the future as well. Harry still was not telling anyone of his new job plans even as the day of their last exam, they sat outside when done and spoke.

Draco laughed. "You know I never thought I'd say I was going to school with my stepmother but it seems it worked out so well here, it will continue."

Hermione shrugged. "Your father and I are moving back to London and I have always been interested in law. You could go the civil route if you are upset."

Draco smirked at her. "I think my father should insist on you being a proper Malfoy wife and being a stay at home mother and hostess. I don't need the competition."

Harry laughed for he knew his brother was only joking for he was actually happy to be going head to head with Hermione once again. They had always been each other's competition for top marks in school and now they would be in law school as well. Draco would be living with his dad and Hermione and Ariel in the 

townhouse for he would not be making much in law school at least the first year of it. Susan would also be in London but she was in the junior diplomacy department of the ministry.

Ron turned to Draco. "Your dad is moving back to London? Any idea who is planning on taking over as the new DADA professor when he is gone?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Tonks is. Now that she and dad are back together dating again, she has decided to come and be close. Dad is definitely excited by it."

Tonks and Remus had been tentatively dating off and on since the war had ended but when Remus had come up here to teach care of magical creatures, it had become harder for them to date. She had been happy when she learned that Lucius was not returning and had been offered the position. Harry was hoping Remus would finally come around to proposing to her and he could perhaps have some sisters or brothers down the line. Lucius had come to school to be with his son and his new wife and now they were both done, he was more then happy to running Malfoy industries alone.

Harry turned to Ron. "So did Rodger get you an interview with the company he works for? I know you were excited about the thought of working with race brooms."

Ron nodded. "He has. It will only be part time work but George is going to let me work in the shop as well and live in the old flat since the twins moved out."

Padma smiled. "I am going to be using the second bedroom so we can afford to actually pay the twins some rent and not just live off of them."

Ron kissed his girlfriend. "We have had to assure her parents and mine that we have separate bedrooms. I have to make an honest woman of her, as her dad says."

Padma and her sister were of course from an Indian background and her parents tended to be very traditional. He knew Pandma's parents owned an apothecary business in Surrey and Padma planned on working there and commuting from London.

Blaise smiled. "Well I will be working for dad at the bank next year. And we all know Neville has been offered to apprentice with Professor Sprout."

Neville had practically shouted it from the roof when he had been made the offer. "She plans on retiring in three years so it is perfect. I can take over when she does."

Hermione looked over at Harry. "You're being so quiet over there. Have you decided what team you might try out for or are you going to become an auror?"

Harry shook his head. "I have made my choice but you guys are just going to have to wait to know. And trust me I don't think you guys are going to guess."

The rest of their afternoon they spent trying to guess at what Harry was going to do and while he had said they would never guess, most of them still thought Hermione was right with one if not both of her choices. He didn't want to reveal just yet so he just enjoyed it.

Eventually he and Hermione headed in with Draco. He turned to Hermione. "Excited about your daughter's big day tomorrow?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I guess I'm lucky NEWT exams are sooner then most finals. I'd have hated to have an exam on my princess' first birthday."

Draco smiled at the thought. "I can't believe my little sister is already a year old or will be tomorrow. You know dad is going to go crazy with the party."

Hermione knew her husband well enough to know that was true. She had told her husband they could wait until the summer if he insisted on going crazy but he wanted his daughter's first birthday to be incredible and to be on the actual day. He refused to tell her any of his plans but she knew he would go wild.

Harry shared a smile and a whisper with Draco when she could not hear. "She has really no idea just how right you are."

Draco snorted. "Dad is trying so hard to make up for the lack of time he had for me as a kid. I think he'd buy my sister a circus if he had to."

Harry was excited about his son's pending first birthday that summer but he was suddenly grateful that his husband shared his own down to Earth ideas, and would not go over board for their son. They had between their combined fortunes, money to rival Lucius or surpass really, but Harry would rather a small family event.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius smiled at his wife as he walked into the nursery the next morning and saw her feeding their daughter. He couldn't even believe that their lioness was already a year old. It seemed like yesterday sometimes when he had been given his daughter to hold for the first time.

Hermione looked up from her daughter and smiled. "Can you believe she is a year old? Or that in a few months we will have our two year anniversary?"

Lucius sat down on the footstool. "It seems like two days ago I married you and yesterday she was born. You have no idea how happy the two of you make me."

Hermione reached over and kissed him. "We are so lucky to have you and when we have our next little one, he or she will be so lucky too."

One of the reasons Lucius had decided to quit teaching was not only because his wife and son were going to be in London. Hermione could have commuted, and he did enjoy teaching but balancing teaching and Malfoy Industries kept him so busy. He had been able to be a hands on dad to Ariel and Draco but he and Hermione were going to start that fall for baby two and he wanted to be able to spend as much time with his three children as possible. He also knew how close Draco and Susan were growing and there was the pending prospect of grandchildren a few years down the road as well.

Hermione was not surprised when her husband handed her a new dress for their daughter when she went to change her. "How did I know?"

Lucius kissed her. "I just want the two most important women in my life to look beautiful today. You will find a new dress waiting back in our rooms."

Hermione did not protest as she headed to the room and found a beautiful floral sundress waiting for her but when she was dressed she was shocked when her husband presented her with a gift.

She took the box but reminded her husband. "It is our little lion's birthday, not mine."

Lucius motioned her to open it. "You gave birth to her one year ago today and it is as much our day as hers. I want you to have this."

Hermione opened to find a beautiful bracelet made of intertwined gold and platinum, and she could see it was meant to be like Harry's family ring for it had four stones in it. There were pearls for Ariel and Draco whose birthday was on their graduation day, a blue sapphire for Hermione in September and a turquoise for her husband who was born at the start of December. He put the bracelet on her which resized as it was clasped, so it fit snug and would not fall off.

Hermione kissed her husband. "You are too good to me and to our daughter and Draco. I know even if his birthday is graduation you will have something planned."

Lucius shrugged and tried to pretend she was wrong but broke into a grin. "You don't think I'd not for my son's eighteenth birthday and graduation day."

Hermione laughed and allowed her husband to lead her and Arial out of the room and through the castle. They came out onto the school grounds and Hermione thought she surely was still dreaming. There was literally a circus waiting for them, all that was missing was the tent. There were clowns putting on a show and making balloon animals, there was jugglers and acrobats, there was a petting zoo with magical and muggle animals, and tons of muggle circus food.

Lucius looked at his daughter who was beaming from ear to ear. "I thought our little lion and Brendon, and the Weasley grandkids, would enjoy all of this."

Hermione smiled. "I don't think you will disappoint anyone. I think even the adults are going to enjoy the show you have going here. Luc this is too much."

Draco had come over and heard. "You haven't seen any thing yet. Wait until you see the pile of gifts waiting for my sister there."

Hermione really had expected no less and her husband definitely mad sure the day was one that perhaps their daughter was too young to remember, but those there for her would not. Her husband had been right; this day belonged to the two of them and Draco as much as to Ariel. Watching her daughter tear madly into the gifts and shove pieces of the dragon shaped cake into her mouth; Hermione thought she had never been happier in her life.


	48. Chapter 48

Graduation day had finally arrived for the seniors. Harry stood in his rooms adjusting the dress robes his father had given him the summer before for their vow renewal. He had his pocket watch on and the Black ring but his husband and his father had every intention of adding to it.

Remus and Tonks were waiting with his husband and Brendon in the sitting room. Remus hugged him and handed him a box. "A grad gift for my son."

Harry hugged him and opening the box he smiled from ear to ear. "Cufflinks? You decided since I had to borrow Draco's before, I should have my own?"

Remus nodded. "We know you don't dress up often but thought today and for our wedding you'd need a pair."

As the words sunk in Tonks stood up and came to Harry's side showing off a diamond engagement ring glittering on her hand and he could not believe that his father had finally done it, he had finally proposed.

He kissed Tonks on the cheek and his dad. "This is so amazing. I am so happy for the two of you. When are you getting married?"

Tonks smiled. "We kind of wanted to have a small wedding just with out son and son in law and grandson there, and your husband offered the cottage."

Harry laughed. "We started a tradition. Our wedding in Ireland was so special I could understand. I agree with my husband, you're welcome to use it."

Severus helped his husband put on the cufflinks which turned out to be the heads of lions with little rubies inside of their mouths. When they were in place his husband handed him his own gift.

Harry knew by looking at it that it was a portkey. "We are going away on vacation some where? Where are you taking me?"

Severus smiled and kissed him. "Do you think I am going to tell you? You have to guess or wait. We will leave in August."

They would be leaving the day of the wedding of Remus and Tonks. This time Brendon was going to stay with Lucius and Hermione while they were gone, and when Remus and Tonks went on their honeymoon, Harry and Severus would be off for a week as well. Harry looked at the portkey which was some kind of bird but he had no idea what kind of bird and where it might be from. His husband was never much for clues that told him much.

As they headed for the great hall Tonks took Brendon. "You need your hands free and your husband will be on stage with all of the teachers."

Harry joined his classmates as they waited to be let into the Great Hall. It was like first year when they came into the hall to be sorted but their families and friends would be there all in rows of chairs instead of tables. The sorting hat would call their names like before and they would step forward for their degrees.

Hermione smiled at him and came to kiss him on the cheek. "Hard to believe it has been almost seven years since we met. I can still remember it like yesterday."

Harry smiled at her and Ron who came to join them. "I was so scared especially since everyone knew who I was. I could never have survived without you two."

How things had changed. He and Draco were brothers. Draco was dating a Hufflepuff of all things and considering proposing by Christmas. Hermione had turned her know it all into a very intelligent debater and now a proud mother and future lawyer. Ron was confident and no longer in the shadow of his brothers, very much in love with Padma. Dean and Audrey were off for three weeks to the Caribbean where they plan on trying for their first child, and then he would be starting with her family business. Neville had slimmed down, gained so much confidence, madly in love with Luna and following his dreams of teaching herbology one day. And Harry was married, a father, about to start an amazing job teaching and totally confident and happy with his life here in this world.

As they entered he could see the Weasleys there for not only Ron but for him as well. He shared a smile with Rodger who he saw was glowing, due in July with their little son.

Harry watched as everyone took their turns heading towards the stage until he heard. "Snape, Harry James."

When he walked on stage Professor Dumbledore handed him his diploma and smiled. "You have made us all so proud Harry, Especially your parents watching."

Harry thanked him and turned to his husband who kissed him passionately. "Lily and James would be but no one is prouder of you then your son and me."

Harry was so elated and while usually the graduation there was a small tea after it, Lucius had decided since Draco would have invited most of them to his party anyways, to combine Draco's birthday into a huge graduation party for everyone. The kids were sent off to change and most of their parents left taking their things with them after they had tea and had a chance to congratulate them. When Harry and Hermione came back with Draco he looked at the doors.

Draco looked at Hermione. "Have any idea what my father has planned for this? I know he has had to have gone way out on this."

Hermione shrugged and they led him into the school grounds. Lucius had gone all out including contacting a friend who was the manager of the Cannons and got the team to come and put on an exhibition for them and Draco and some of the others like Harry took to the air to play with them. His dad had even arranged for the Weird Sisters, his son's favourite group, to come and perform a concert as they had dinner that night.

Draco turned to Harry when he opened his gift. "You told us you'd tell us what you were doing next year, today. Spill it."

Harry smiled and pointed at the pitch. "Madam Hooch has officially retired and I am taking over as flying teacher and quidditch coach for Hogwarts."

Though they had been expecting to hear he was going to play professional or he would be off to auror training they were not really surprised. They knew he wanted to be close to his husband and son, and they knew he would be happy teaching flying. School quidditch had been his life so long, it actually seemed so fitting for him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks later another party was being held but on a smaller scale though not much of a smaller scale. Harry had insisted if his family wanted to have a birthday for him that he would share it with his son for he didn't want a party of his own. He reminded his husband they were going away and that was a birthday enough.

Like Lucius, Severus did not tell his husband what he had planned and led Harry to an apparation point with their son on the day. "Sev, please tell me."

Severus kissed him and put a blindfold on him before taking Brendon into his arms and taking Harry by the arm. "You are just going to have to be patient and see."

Harry hated apparation but he usually closed his eyes through it anyways when he was not doing it on his own. He knew he was going to be in for something for his husband had let it slip that he had some help from Lucius as well as the Weasleys and his dad in planning the birthday party for him and their son.

When they arrived he knew something was up when he could smell the salt. "I thought we were not going to Ireland for a few more weeks?"

Severus removed the blindfold. "Do you think that Ireland is the only place on the ocean? I remind you that we live on an island surrounded by the ocean."

Harry smiled when he looked around and realized they were on a beach some where but still had no idea where they were. "So where are we?"

It was Hermione who came with her husband who answered. "In Brighton. The Malfoys have an estate here in the wizard area."

Lucius smiled. "We thought a day at the sea would be a perfect way for both of the birthday boys to enjoy the day and not just the baby one."

Harry was stunned when he looked passed all of the guests and saw the most incredible sandcastles and structures and realized while they were all made out of sand, they had been made so they were slides and climbing gyms and the castle actually had a working drawbridge and towers, and there were toy dragons which were flying around it as well. There were a few boats to take the guests out on the water if they chose, a sail boat like they had taken in Ireland and a speed boat for more excitement and the water was floating with all kinds of magical water toys for the kids and adults a like. There was even an inflatable dolphin which he could see had caught his son's attention, which would actually swim and move like a real dolphin but which his son could ride.

Severus swished his wand so Harry was in some swim trunks like the rest of the guests. "This is Lucius' idea of pairing down compared to his circus event."

Harry smiled and kissing his son he turned to Lucius. "I know I should tell you that you went way over board but like Hermione, I know this you'd ignore."

Lucius shrugged. "Your son's first birthday is a big day and so is your eighteenth birthday. I wanted to make sure my godson and my brother's husband's day was big."

Harry could not argue with the importance of the day for his son of course or for him. He had received paper work from the Black and Potter attorneys that morning. He had come into the actual Potter estate instead of his trust, that morning. The bank had been running the Potter and Black holdings while he was still in school but now that he was eighteen, he was the official head of two fortunes which combined, rivalled the Malfoy estates. Like his husband though with the Prince money he inherited, was leaving it in the hands of the Bank who had training to run the business. He had no intention of trying to learn to manage a fortune, or ever touching it. It would be a legacy for Brendon and any other children.

He could see Brendon still eyeing the dolphin and giving up on discussing small scale he turned to his son. "Should we go for a ride little man?"

Brendon clapped his hands and smiled. "Wide, dada, wide."

Harry took his son out into the water and sure enough his son when he was on the dolphin toy and strapped in, looked like Harry when he road a broom for the first time ever. The sea side party was as much of a hit as the circus had been. They had a lobster and clam bake for dinner after Harry and his son tore into their gifts, and when his son was cramming his face with a giant see monster cake, the bonfires had been lit and there was an amazing show of fireworks as well.

Severus kissed his husband gently. "I know this was bigger then you wanted but you and our son had an amazing time I think. I hope you don't mind."

Harry turned into his embrace. "Our son's first birthday should be an amazing night and I am grateful for Lucius and you making this a day I will never forget."

Harry knew like Arial this was a party that the birthday boy would not remember but they had taken tons of photos and it was a birthday as much for the family as for the birthday boy, even more since it was Harry's birthday party as well, and it meant a lot that the Malfoys had gone to such an effort for him and his son.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not wishing to totally copy the wedding of their son and his husband, Remus and Tonks had managed quite a different ceremony even though at the same cottage that Severus and Harry had redone their vows. Harry, Severus and Brendon were not the only guests for Tonks' parents had found out and were not about to be left out, and they had agreed to take Brendon to Lucius and Hermione so Harry and Sev could head straight on their trip and not go drop him in England first.

Harry stood next to his dad and smiled. "I guess you should be glad the weather is so nice dad. Can you imagine if it was windy and the waters were choppy?"

Remus turned and kissed his son on the cheek as they waited for Tonks to apparate. "We had a bit of help ensuring that where we are moored, the waters were calm."

They had decided to be married out on the water and since there were only a few of them, they had found a nice big sailing boat with enough room to have the ceremony out on the deck of the boat. It was late morning and they were planning on a simple lunch at one of the restaurants in town and then the newlyweds would head off on a honeymoon and Severus and Harry on their trip, and the Tonks would take Brendon to the Malfoys. Since Remus was dad to Harry, he knew Tonks was basically a mother but they agreed cousins was more comfortable a role but Andromeda and Ted looked at Brendon like a grandson, and even Harry as well now.

Tonks appeared with her parents, the boat driver being a squib so they could do this. Remus smiled as she came to his side. "You look so beautiful Tonks."

Tonks kissed him on the cheek. "You look quite handsome yourself. I must say muggle fashions aren't as bad as I thought."

Though the boat captain was a squib they would have the meal in town and they were all dressed in fine muggle clothes. As Harry stood holding his son and watching his dad and Tonks take their vows, he shared a loving smile with his husband. He had been touched they'd choose the same spot as he and his husband had taken their vows again. When they were pronounced husband and wife Harry cheered with the others as they kissed and after some wine they headed back to shore.

Back on shore when they went to the restaurant Harry handed his dad his gift. He and Tonks stared down at it. "This is a deed to a house. Harry, this is far too much."

Harry shook his head. "I know the two of you want to start for kids and your flat is too small. The home is a Black home anyways and Tonks is a Black."

Though they were reluctant Andromeda came to his aid in convincing them and they happily accepted. It was not one of the bigger Black houses for he knew they would never accept but it was a lovely six bedroom cottage in Kent. It would be a good place for weekends and holidays from school, especially with children.

After their simple sea bake lunch Remus and Tonks left and after Brendon was handed off Severus turned to his husband. "Ready for our own little romantic trip?"

Harry smiled and kissed his husband. "More then ready. And as much as I love our little boy, I am kind of excited to have you to myself for a week."

Severus readily agreed and was happy that their son was old enough that they had felt comfortable leaving him for a week for he wanted to take his husband away for fun and romance. They had got closer and closer to making love again and he knew they'd be ready to try for another baby, at least before the trip ended.

When the portkey activated Severus smiled as his husband closed his eyes as he always did but got Harry to open them when they arrived. "I hope you like."

Harry looked around and at first he was standing in a hotel room so there was not much to see but he was led to a balcony. "Africa? We're in Africa some where."

Severus kissed him. "That is one of the birds who are known to live with the rhinos. We are in Kenya. I thought my little lion would like to see some real lions."

Harry wrapped his arms around his husband and pulled him into a long passionate kiss. "I think you have a good idea. A little inspiration for some wild love."

Severus looked at his husband to make sure he was right and when he saw Harry meant it, he pulled his husband towards the bed and down onto it. He was slow and gentle for his husband's sake but as he was about to cast a contraceptive spell his husband stopped him and pulled him back down in place. Severus kissed his husband passionately before entering him.

A few hours later Harry lay entwined in him after a few rounds. "I hope this trip works its magic. I'm so ready to try and have a little sister or brother for Brendon."

Severus kissed him. "I would kind of like a little girl this time, more then kind of. But I wouldn't mind if we got to practice and practice before we got pregnant."

Harry laughed and nibbled on his husband's earlobe. "I think that sounds like fun though since we came all the way here, I'd like to see some of Kenya as well."

Severus had no intention of his husband not seeing the country he had brought him too for Australia and Ireland were so far his only foreign trips, but he also had every intention of making a lot of use of the bed and making sure they made a really good try and making baby number two.


	49. Chapter 49

Harry and Severus last night in Africa was their anniversary and after an amazing time Severus decided he wanted to make something extra special for the two of them for their second wedding anniversary. They had gone on a few safaris and a trip out to the Massai but had spent most of the time in bed.

Harry was amazed when he saw where his husband had taken him. "A hot air balloon? We're going to take a ride?"

Severus kissed him. "It is said to be one of the best ways to see some of the migrating herds and a perfect way to start our anniversary I thought."

Harry loved the idea for he had been trying to get his husband to fly with him. Still the tram they had taken on their last vacation had been the closest thing. As much as his husband was fine with the tram and claimed he liked to fly, he was a bit green as the balloon took off.

He settled into it though and wrapped his arms around his husband and held him tight. "See we can share your love of flying in many different ways."

Harry turned enough to accept a kiss from him. "I have every intention of getting you on a broom one day"

Severus smirked. "How about you leave that to our children who I know you will turn into quidditch obsessed maniacs like you, eventually."

Harry smiled. "I will leave one of them to be interested in potions or something logical for you. You need at least one snake."

Though Brendon was barely over a year and only recently weaned, Severus had a feeling Brendon would not be it, at least the potions part. He had received his first baby broom from Remus and quidditch robes from Charlie and Rodger, and he already loved it. Seeing his husband and their son together Severus knew though his son looked like him but for the nose and eyes, Harry and Brendon were two peas in the pod.

Harry looked down at the wildebeest under them among some other herd animals. "This is so incredible. The photos and what I saw on muggle TV does it no justice."

Severus handed him some champagne that had been brought up with them."I know it is barely past lunch and we just woke but I think we need a toast."

Harry and his husband entwined their arms to drink from their glasses. "To my amazing husband and the incredible father of our beautiful son."

Severus kissed him. "To two amazing years of marriage, our beautiful son and hopefully another little one soon enough. And to our little angel."

For a moment tears came to both their eyes and Severus wished he had not mentioned the baby they had lost for he had not meant to make his husband sad but the smile returned and he knew his husband had been touched for their little baby they lost, to be included in the toast. Though the balloon took them back eventually to where they took off Severus had more plans in mind for his husband but they would not rely on muggle transport. They were going to be re-entering the wizarding world in more ways then one.

Harry was stunned when he saw where they were when they apparated. "We are on Mount Kilimanjaro."

Severus nodded and turned him around. "For muggles there are some basic hunts to camp in but I thought we'd take advantage of the wizard world this time."

Sure enough where most muggles would have seen just one of the many rocky outcliffs near one of the volcanic mouths, wizards could see a hunting lodge type hotel which had the thatched roof and stone walls of one of the huts but it definitely offered far more luxury then what muggles would have had.

Severus led him towards it. "I had our things sent. I thought we could walk up the rest of the way to the volcanic top and watch the sunset up there."

Harry had never realized before they were married just how much of a romantic his husband was."And then a new bed to try out before we head home?"

Severus smirked. "How did I ever end up with a husband who could not get his head out of the bedroom? Things definitely have changed in two years."

Provided with a picnic basket by the lodge the two of them took the hike the rest of the way up to the peak which in that altitude thankfully was not that far and they sat over looking one of the most amazing views of Tanzania, as they had crosses the border, as they feasted on some amazing African barbeque, fresh fruit and wine.

They stayed out under the stars for a bit before they headed back. "You know Brendon and the other baby were both conceived the night of a romantic picnic."

Severus had actually thought of that when he planned it. "You don't say, the thought completely slipped my mind. Hopefully a bed works as well as the blanket."

They decided they'd not break with tradition and while they returned to their room they never tried out the bed as they put the picnic blanket down on the floor and spent their second honeymoon doing what they never did on their honeymoon. Severus was right, two years had changed so much, though they had made love their last anniversary as well.

Later that night as they lay entwined and Harry had drifted off to sleep Severus looked out the window at the stars. "I just pray for his sake this little trip works for us."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They left after breakfast and while Harry had an amazing time and he had been happy for a week with his husband, Harry was missing his son and Severus could not deny he was grateful to have their son in his arms either. Lucius and Hermione had sent Brendon for the last two days to the Burrow as they had gone away as well.

Harry and Severus stayed for lunch and he was happy to see Charlie and Rodger. Harry took his godson from them. "I can't believe how big little Davie has got."

Charlie smiled watching Harry with his near two month old son. "I could never imagine how time would go by so quick after he was born. Almost two months old."

Rodger came to Harry's side. "So have the two of you eased back into it again? I know you were hoping you'd be ready by the time you went away."

Harry kissed his godson and partial namesake as he was David Harry. "I did and we have. We are officially trying for baby number two."

Rodger was the only one he had spoken about of his hope that he would be ready by the trip and as they spoke Charlie smiled over at them. He had known the two would grow close when Rodger helped Harry with the loss of his last baby, but even he had no idea how close they would get. After lunch Severus though reminded his husband that Harry was to make his entrance as a teacher for the first time tonight, and their son would need a proper nap at home first.

When they got back to the castle and put Brendon down for his nap Harry looked at their son. "I hope we have to build a nursery soon for his little sister."

Severus kissed him gently and tightened his hold around his husband. "Even if it did not work on this vacation we will keep trying and we will have one soon."

Harry turned to kiss his husband. "Our son is out for a few hours and we have more then enough time before the feast. Maybe we should go work on it again."

Severus laughed and pulled his husband through the door and towards their bedroom but before they could get into their bedroom though there was a knock at the painting and for a moment they ignored it but finally they pulled a part.

Severus kissed him. "I guess we have been hiding from the world for the past week. I am sure we can make use of our bed after the feast tonight."

Harry smiled and walked to the door, his smile broadening when he saw who was standing there. "Dad and Tonks. How was your honeymoon?"

Remus hugged him. "Amazing. We had an incredible time in Greece and we spent last night at our new home. Thank you guys so much for it."

Tonks hugged him and whispered. "You should know you might have a brother or sister growing up with your next child. We're trying."

Harry laughed and assured her that it was definitely happy news to his ears and he hugged his dad. He had forgotten in their drive towards the bed that his father and Tonks would be returning to school that day as well.

Remus looked at Harry and saw his smile. "So I assume my wife told you that we're trying for a baby. Have you two decided to try yet?"

Harry shared a smile with his husband and then nodded. "We have. We both know we're ready to try and have a little brother or hopefully sister for Brendon."

Tonks turned to Harry. "We actually didn't come to talk babies with you. I actually have a bit of an offer for you. I'd like you to start up the DA officially."

Remus nodded. "The headmaster suggested it and we both thought it was a good idea. You have plenty of time with coaching and teaching flying."

Harry would teach flying three afternoons a week and would have quidditch to coach and referee but it was really only a part time position. Madam Hooch had actually worked as a referee for the professional quidditch league, as well and the international league in the summers so she had been kept busy. Being a father and husband Harry had thought would fill the void especially if he had a second baby but he had to admit the thought of starting up the DA again, excited him.

Tonks sensed that. "I had suggested you might want to help me so perhaps one day you might take over DADA and Albus had thought the DA was a better idea."

Severus smiled at his husband. "You loved running that group. And it would be a good idea to have a group to help the sixth and seventh years with their NEWTS."

Harry laughed at their attempts to convince him. "You really don't think you'd need to twist my arm do you? I'd love to run the DA a few evenings a week."

Tonks promised they would work with it around quidditch and perhaps even with some of the older classes, in the days for they did not have full course loads, to still leave Harry plenty of time with his son even with his actual teaching work. Brendon and any future babies were of course Harry's first priority and always would be.

Remus and Tonks stayed until the feast and as they headed up Tonks linked arms with him. "I for one am glad I am not the only new staff member up there."

Harry had to agree. "Well perhaps you could turn your hair different colors here and there so everyone is not staring at me if I spill food all over the front of me."

Severus and Remus laughed as they listened to their spouses talk and they both assumed they just took it for granted after years of sitting at the head table, the constant attention. Other then some uncomfortable blushing when made to stand as he was introduced as Master Snape, not a professor as the flying teacher, the dinner was not as bad as he thought and he didn't even spill anything.

Later that night Severus smiled as he took his husband to bed. "Our son seems to have matured and knows the two of us need a romantic night together."

Harry remembered that time last year Brendon had been fussy all night after returning from Ireland. "Think in nine months we could have sleepless nights again."

Though the thought of sleepless nights was not appealing they both would happily put up with them if they had a beautiful little girl or second son as the cause of them, and they went uninterrupted this time in going to work at it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The third week in October Harry and Tonks were in London on the weekend as Harry had no quidditch or DA. He had never imagined he would be taking this kind of outing with his father's wife but he had to admit he was happy to be doing it together. Hermione was meeting them.

Hermione laughed when she and Ariel came into the exam room. "I never thought that stepmother and son would be having pregnancy tests on the same day."

Harry smirked and reached for his little goddaughter. "How are you and Lucius coming on the front? You know we could make this another threesome."

Hermione was reminded of the fact that Lynette, Bill and Fleur's daughter, had come months before their babies. She and Lucius had decided to start trying for a second child though not as actively as Harry and Severus had been going at it.

Hermione shook her head. "We have been trying but only since our own anniversary less then a month ago. And I had my courses last week."

Tonks laughed at Harry. "How about we wait and find out if either of us is actually pregnant before we go and start planning for their playmates over there?'

Harry conceded the point. "You know our husbands are going to be so happy if we are. We're going to have to come up with a special way to tell them."

The healer came into the room that point and started the pregnancy tests on both of them at the same time. With women it was easier to tell if they were pregnant and Tonks was late. Harry had an upset stomach a few times only but Tonks convinced him to come. He had a feeling she was just nervous about getting the results and had not wanted to get her husband's hopes up so she had brought him. Harry understood for he had not told his husband either that he thought he might be.

The healer smiled and looked up when the test was done. "Well congratulations you're pregnant."

Tonks and Harry looked at the healer and at the same time they had to ask the same question. "Who?"

Author note: David Harry Weasley: David (Hebrew) means beloved, I also thought since Rodger took Weasley as a lat name it was honouring his last name of Davies in a way, Harry (English) means arm ruler, and of course is the name of the baby's godfather and honorary Uncle who is so close to both the fathers


	50. Chapter 50

Severus had been in his potions lab for most of the morning but he was having trouble trying to concentrate on anything. Harry was a week past his due date and he had not wanted to leave his husband but he had been told by his husband if he did not leave their apartment he was going to loose the required parts needed for a fourth child if they ever wanted one and with the mood swings Harry had lately, he wasn't about to risk that.

He looked up when the door opened and was surprised to see Remus come into the room. "You too?"

Remus nodded. "Tonks told me that if I wanted to be alive to see our child make their entrance into the world, I was to get out."

Severus smirked. "At least I am not married to an auror but your wife is not past her due date and pregnant with twins to boot."

Harry and Tonks had found out on the same day that they were pregnant though the news of the twins came later. Both refused to reveal the gender to their husbands though. Harry had got pregnant at the end of their trip to Africa and Tonks about ten days later. Tonks was now three days before her due date and Harry a week late.

Remus took a seat. "We should get Lucius to join the party though he doesn't fit in that well yet. Hermione is only a month in with her new bundle of joy."

The Malfoys had sent word last week of their pending pregnancy. Draco and Susan were also on their way to the altar in three months and were planning on starting a family as soon as they wed so Lucius was facing parenthood for the third time and being a grandfather in the near future.

Severus smiled. "I seem to be the only one not doing double duty. I mean you have two more grandchildren on the way as well as your son or daughter."

Remus looked around. "Brendon still off at the Burrow?"

Severus smirked. "I honestly don't know how much longer I am going to be able to keep him there."

Harry had not wanted to be separated from his son but he had reluctantly agreed that their not even two year old did not need to be scared and stressed by his father going into labour and had been sent off to the Burrow over a week ago to stay with Molly.

"The babies better come soon or my husband will make a break for the Burrow. Being away from Brendon this long is getting hard." Severus admitted.

Remus understood. "Probably hard on you as well but that makes sense. Your husband knows Brendon loves being with Molly and he will be happier there."

Severus looked over at the empty stasis playpen they had set up in his lab in the past two months. "I miss him as much as Harry. I hope the twins come soon."

Remus laughed. "Have you finally made a nursery for those two yet, or finished I should say? I know with Harry on near bed rest it has been hard."

It had been Severus' intention to make the twins' nursery a surprise again but Harry had been on partial bed rest for most of his third trimester after a scare at the six month mark and though he could move around and had been permitted to take walks once a day for fresh air, he had not been able to teach. He had made Harry swear he would not go on a walk today unless accompanied by someone other then his pregnant stepmother. Lucius and Hermione were supposed to be coming with Ariel for a visit so he hoped his husband would wait.

The two of them headed off into his apartments about an hour later when they found the rooms empty. "I swear Lucius and Hermione better be here some where."

Remus smiled and motioned to a diaper bag that definitely did not belong to Harry. "It seems they have. I don't think either our spouses would go alone."

Severus shook his head. "I would hope Tonks could talk some sense into your son but since they are both desperate to get the babies out, I'd not be surprised."

Remus directed him back towards the painting. "Then how about we go and track down those spouses. Hold their hands as they pace and try to bring labour on."

Severus nodded and followed his honorary father in law upstairs. His husband had taken to pacing the halls as of late. Now that Poppy said that the babies should be coming and he was past the due date his husband was eating all the spicy food and pacing as much as possible, to try and get the twins to come.

They were just coming into the front entrance hall when Lucius appeared. "There the two fathers are, better get up to the hospital wing or you might miss it."

Remus and Severus both stared at the man in shock. "Which one? Is Harry or Tonks in labour?"

Lucius laughed and directed them up the stairs. "Both."

Though they had known the babies would be born close and thought it was amazing after Hermione and Harry should have had their babies on the same day last time, both men were shocked to realize that Tonks and Harry had gone into labour together.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Happy to have Luna who had started doing medi witch training with her officially as well as nurse from the hospital, Poppy had never imagined she would be delivering three babies at the same time. Harry's canal was open fully and Tonks was dilated completely and they were both ready to start pushing.

Harry sobbed. "Do Tonks first. I will not give birth to these babies until my husband is here."

Tonks was not any happier that her husband seemed missing from the room as well. "He was here for Brendon. I need my husband. You go first."

Poppy laughed at the two of them. "I am sorry to tell you this but neither gets to choose. The babies will come as they come. Nancy can help deliver for one of you."

The doors though to the infirmary opened and Lucius came with both the anxious fathers into the room and while Remus bent down to kiss his son on the brow, he went to his wife and left Harry to be comforted by his husband. Remus had never thought he'd be faced with the birth of his two newest grandchildren on the same day as the birth of his first biological child.

Severus took his husband's hand and looked at Draco. "I should have known why you asked him to come with his dad and Mione. He is the baby inducer."

Draco groaned. "Can people stop calling me that? Susan is scared to have me near her when she gets pregnant. Just because Hermione, and now Harry twice did..."

He was cut off first by laughter and then by screams and it looked like though Tonks was three days early her child was insistent on being older then at least one of hits nieces or nephews and Poppy went to her side. As Harry was breathing through another contraction Tonks began pushing.

Harry smiled when he heard the cries of a baby fill the room. "I wish it was one of mine but do I have a little sister or brother?"

Poppy smiled as she handed the baby to Luna to start cleaning and came to his side but Remus answered. "You have a little baby brother."

Harry did not have time to ask more for it seemed the twins were not about to be out done by their Uncle as Poppy had come just in time to see the head of the first twin crowning and she motioned for him to start pushing.

Severus held two pictures, an ultrasound of the twins and one of Brendon in front of his husband. "Come on Harry, focus and we will soon have our two beauties."

Poppy was encouraging him on. "And here we go, here is our first new little prince. Brendon has a healthy little brother."

Severus had been hoping for a little girl but he had to admit looking at his newborn son his heart ached as it had when Brendon had entered into the world, and he watched for a moment before he turned back to his husband, reminded that there was another to come.

Harry saw his look and laughed. "His sister is coming Sev, be patient."

Severus reached down and kissed his husband. "You mean it? You have a little girl in there?"

Harry nodded through another push and sure enough when a few minutes later the second baby came into the word Severus got his wish as a beautiful little girl's cries filled the room. Harry slumped back exhausted but with a look of pure joy on his face.

Remus came over when Harry was cleaned and kissed him. "My two new little grand babies look pretty cute. A bit of competition for your brother"

When they were both sitting up in fresh gowns and blankets Harry smiled at Tonks. "First ultrasounds and now births together. I think this is a new tradition."

Tonks laughed. "You might have to get Hermione and Susan to plan Hermione's next pregnancy with hers and they can continue it."

Hermione who was still in the room with her husband and Draco but had been down the way to give them some privacy had returned in time to hear that and Harry heard her mutter something about getting this one out of her before they talked about a third. The easiness of her first pregnancy had definitely not repeated and she had been battling morning sickness day and night. Harry reminded her that she was lucky for she had at least one easy go of it.

Harry smiled as his new son was put in his arms motioning for his daughter to be given to Severus. "They are so beautiful."

Severus was in absolute heaven. He loved his newest son as much as Brendon but a daughter had always been his dream and he had her. "That they are Harry."

Tonks lifted her son so that Harry could get a look and Harry did the same with his. Tonks smiled. "I have a feeling we have a few marauder trouble makers here."

Severus groaned but Remus tapped him on the back. "Hey you know you are bound to have at least one child who takes after you. Don't give up hope."

The nurse had left and Luna and Poppy went into the office leaving the new parents alone for Lucius and Hermione had gone with Draco to contact the Weasleys and let them know that the three newest members of the family had made their entrance.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the Weasleys came in an hour later they were all laughing as they saw Remus and Tonks together in one bed with their son and Harry and Severus together with their son in daughter in the next bed. They had all been anxious to see blanket colors as Hermione had only told them the babies were born.

Molly put Brendon down on the bed with his daddies. Brendon looked at the bundles and pointed. "Brothy?"

Severus reached and kissed his eldest son. "Yes prince. The one in daddy's arms is a little brother. The one in my arms is your little sister."

Brendon was all smiles especially when his Papa presented him with a new teddy bear saying that the big brother needed a special gift for his new role, and soon Brendon was sitting between his daddies on the bed.

The attention went to the actual babies. Remus baby actually looked like Remus down to his amber eyes except he had his mother's talent and a mop of green hair had appeared recently. The twins were like Brendon, the images of their Papa except Harry's green eyes and nose. They also though looked to have their grandmother's auburn hair instead of the black tresses of Brendon and Severus.

The paper work needed doing and since Remus and Tonks' son came first they started with godparents. Remus smiled. "We'd like our son and son in law to be."

Harry smiled and looked up from his new son. "I'd be honoured to be my brother's godfather but only if you and Tonks agree to be godparents to our new son."

Tonks smiled and nodded. "We'd be honoured. Do we get the honour alone or do we have to share it like Hermione and Lucius did with Draco and Katie?"

Harry and Severus had spoken of it and they had decided this time since they had twins they already could honour two couples and had decided to settle on one set per child instead of the untraditional ones for the twins.

Harry turned to the Weasleys and sought out Charlie and Rodger. "Of course we would like you two to be godparents to our daughter."

Charlie accepted the little girl from Severus who looked quite reluctant to actually part with her. "You know we'd be honoured Harry. Thank you."

Harry handed over his son as did Remus so they could actually sign some forms and of course there was one last question to be asked before the forms could be sent off to the ministry for all three babies.

Molly as always asked. "What have you named these three little gifts?"


	51. Chapter 51

Molly as always asked. "What have you named these three little gifts?"

The two couples looked back and forth to try and decide who would reveal their name choice first but since Tonks and Remus' son had made his entrance first they eventually introduced him first.

Tonks kissed her son. "This little cub is Evan Theodore Lupin."

Remus looked at Harry. "Theodore of course is Tonk's dad's name and it also means divine gift, and this little guy is definitely that."

Tonks looked at Harry. "Your mum was a sister to Remus and you're our son. We wanted a way to honour you both so we took your mother's maiden name."

If Harry had not already been emotional from all the hormones still running ramped in him, he'd probably still been close to tears but the tears definitely came. He loved the little boy like a brother. Though he had no more blood to link him to Harry then Draco or the Weasleys, the bond for Harry would always be stronger.

Arthur handed Harry his son since he was done signing. "And your two gifts?"

Harry kissed his son on the head. "This little prince is Jerod Severus Snape."

Severus did the explanations. "Jerod to honour his brave Gryffindor daddy. And Harry insisted on the middle name tradition, going to me."

Harry looked at his daughter. "And our princess here is Cassidy Remy Snape." And smiling at his dad. "Didn't think we'd let you out do us?"

Severus smiled. "Cassidy for my clever future potions mistress. And since we refused to torture her with Harriet, we decided to honour one of Harry's dads instead."

Not even having pregnancy hormones to blame on it, Remus broke down in tears at being told the little girl who like her brothers would grow up calling him Grandpa had been in part named for him. Both couples had spoken long ago about the honour and it seemed such a sweet coincidence.

Poppy had the paper work sent off and looked at the guests. "I think the proud parents could probably use some rest after all of this."

Molly bent down and kissed her two grandchildren and scooped up her third. "You little man ready for another sleep over?"

Brendon looked a bit upset about leaving his daddies after being away for ten days but when his Uncles started threatening him with potions and Molly promised some home made cookies, the near two year old decided the Burrow was good.

Severus kissed Harry. "Our son will be back home in two days when you and the twins are home. I promise."

Harry nodded. "I know. And now that we're in the hospital and not home in our apartments, it is better for him to be with his relatives at the Burrow."

Poppy found herself a bit busy for she needed to help Tonks with Evan for the first time and to help show Harry how to nurse twins at the same time. The twins would alternate on bottles later on but for the first few feeds it was better that they both nurse so they both took to nursing. Severus again felt that little pang of jealousy as he watched his husband nursing them. He knew though he'd get more then his share of feedings for he'd always have the second in arm with bottle.

Harry looked up at him. "Can you believe this? Our family is complete. We have our two beautiful little boys and our princess."

Severus reached out to touch his daughter. "I love our sons more then life but that little princess, I don't know."

Harry smiled. "I had a feeling when I found out she was a girl that she'd have you wrapped around your little finger from the moment you saw her."

Severus reached down and kissed him. "Her daddy and her brothers already do, why wouldn't she? Besides Papa's and little girls always have a special bond."

Harry smiled and when his daughter finished feeding he was not surprised it was Cassie and not Jerod who his husband reached out to burp. He knew his husband would adore Jerod as much as he did Brendon but he knew little Cassie would be her Papa's favourite. He would never admit it but he could picture his little girl becoming a potions mistress like her Papa.

Harry looked at the privacy curtain which blocked out all sound from the other couple."That works but I can't wait to get these two back to their nursery."

Severus smiled. "I finally managed to get the nursery finished. It was hard when you were on bed rest, I always had to do it when you were napping or pacing."

Harry laughed gently. "I know I don't have to worry. You did such an amazing job for Brendon's room and I'm sure Molly and Lucius helped out a lot."

For a moment Severus thought he should try and deny it but his husband knew him too well and he had also had some help with the murals for the walls. He had just wanted to make sure the rooms were as special for the twins as Brendon's had been. Remus and Tonks had helped as well as they prepared a bedroom for Evan.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tonks and Evan were able to leave the next morning but because of the double birth Poppy insisted on keeping Harry and the twins an extra day but with students, family and friends pouring in, they were not alone often. Hermione brought their camera in and got plenty of photos of the new family for Harry and Severus.

The morning they got to go home Harry was so relieved. "I can't wait to be in my own bed and with these two in a proper nursery. And some privacy."

Severus kissed him but as the painting swung open. "I'd not be expecting any alone time soon."

Sure enough the Malfoys, Remus and Tonks with Evan and the Weasleys who had brought Brendon home for them, were there. Thankfully Jerod was in his carry seat for Brendon threw himself at Harry and Harry managed to scoop him up.

Brendon was excited but not about the twins. "Daddy new room, me get new room daddy."

Harry looked at his husband who shrugged. "It would not be fair if the twins got a fancy new nursery and Brendon didn't. Besides he is a big boy now."

Smiling at the guests he allowed his son to direct him into his bedroom. The walls were no longer covered in murals of fairy tales but instead Harry smiled as he looked like they were standing in the middle of a quidditch pitch for there were stands of people, there were hoops on two opposite walls, there were even players and balls which were spelled so they could fly on the roof and along all the different walls.

Brendon pointed at his bed. "Daddy, look me big bed."

Harry put him down and kissed his son. "Yes, you are a big boy and a big brother. Your daddy is quite surprised Papa made you a quidditch room."

Severus laughed and kissed him as he stood. "I know Brendon is your son in every way possible. He is already as obsessed with flying as you are."

Harry had to agree and he kissed his husband. "Well maybe when Cassidy is old enough for her own room, you can make it look like a lab."

Severus laughed and led his husband into the new nursery whose set up furniture wise was identical to with Brendon's but with two cribs now. The rocking chair though was done in both pink and blue and initials had been put over the bed, and the bedding for Cassidy's bed was in pink. His husband explained he had the coloring changed by Lucius, after the twins were born, and the initial added as well.

Harry smiled when he saw the walls. "Africa? You decided that our wild little adventure gifted us these two, we should be reminded?"

Severus nodded."That and animals seemed a good theme for a kids room. I even included Mount Kilimanjaro where we spent out last night making love."

Sure enough the mountain was there with herds of animals like zebras and wildebeest like those they had flown over in the balloon, and even a balloon. There were lions near the crib with the J for Jerod and a tree with a great snake in it with the C for the crib with Cassidy.

Harry shook his head. "And Lucius accused me of trying to make Ariel a lion from birth. A snake over Cassie and a lion over Jerod. You really want her a snake."

Severus laughed as Harry moved to take their son from his seat. "I'd have done snakes for both but Draco said no. Brendon is going to be a lion, give me one."

Harry came over to kiss his husband and daughter who was also now out of her seat. "I'd be happy to have at least one snake. I am married to an amazing one."

Before they left Harry smiled when he noticed the photo in the frame next to the ultrasound. This time instead of just the parents and new baby, it had all five of them, Brendon beaming between his daddies and clutching his teddy bear for being a big brother.

They reluctantly joined the party again and Brendon looked at Harry. "Me hold Jeri?"

Harry handed the baby to Charlie for a moment and picked up his son. "How about we hold him together? He is pretty small and delicate."

Brendon nodded his agreement and soon Jerod was placed in both their arms and another photo was snapped, one Harry knew he would treasure. Brendon spent some time with Papa holding his sister too but he soon lost interest in his siblings and wanted to make a puzzle and his Uncle Rodger helped him out.

Molly shook her head when she saw that. "All the kids were the same. Excited about the new babies for a few minutes and then wanting their toys or a book."

Bill snickered. "Better that then when Ron was brought home and the twins being so jealous decided that they would try and feed him to the garden gnomes."

Arthur grimaced at the memory. "I have to be the first person who had to return his newborn son to the hospital on his first day home, because of gnome bites."

From the look on Molly's face she had not quite forgiven the twins for that even after all of these years but everyone else broke into laughter and soon the room filled with stories of babies and childhood and Harry was so happy to be home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that evening when Brendon was asleep in bed and Dobby watching over him, Harry lay propped up in bed nursing only Jerod as Severus had taken his first chance to bottle feed one of the twins as Harry had continued to nurse both in the hospital.

Severus smiled down at his daughter and over at his son. "These two definitely are more calm then Brendon was. They make such little fuss."

Harry nodded. "We can only hope they stay that way for I can only imagine how little sleep we will get if they get colic. No taking turns this time around."

Severus smirked. "I have said it before we can just put in the plugs and let the house elves take care of them. Or we can ship them off to the Burrow or your dad."

Harry shook his head. "Be glad I don't want to hurt either of the twins or I would smack you for that. There is no shipping off our kids any where."

He knew his husband had only been joking for Severus was as reluctant to let them out of his sight as Harry was. They had been given a second beautiful cradle from Lucius and Hermione as they had been given one for Brendon. This one had a little rose on it and butterfly instead of a dragon.

Harry finished burping his son and laid him in the cradle on his side of the bed. "We would have plugs that only allow us to hear one of the twins."

Severus laughed. "Your plugs allow you to hear which ever twin is on your side of bed at night and mine for the twin asleep on my side at night."

Harry thought it had merit though they'd have to see if such things existed but in reality they knew they were more then happy to share and even be up together when needed with the twins. Severus pulled him into his arms as the twins had drifted off and they lay there together, amazed at how blessed they were.

Author note: Evan Theodore Lupin: Evan (welsh) means God is good, last name of Lily Potter before marriage, honour both her and Harry; Theodore (Greek) means divine gift, for Tonks' dad Ted (Theodore) Tonks.

Jerod Severus Snape: Jerod (English) means bravery and is one of the traits associated with Gryffindors, Severus (Latin) means severe and is of course for Papa

Cassidy Remy Snape: Cassidy (Celtic) means clever and honour of her Papa, and Remy (French) for remedy or oarsman, honours Grandpa Remus and remedy also a second link between Cassidy and her Papa the potions maker


	52. epilogue

Author's note: So the real series ended with an epilogue nineteen years into the future so I decided to follow similar but not so far. This takes place the fall eleven years after the last chapter. As the original books ended sending Albus Severus off to school I end with the twins.

Epilogue:

Harry smiled and called down the stairs to the lab. "Cassie you're going to be late angel. We need to get to the train station."

Severus came up beside his husband and kissed him. "You don't really think any child of ours is going to be late for the first day of school."

Harry laughed and kissed his husband on the nose. "Not with the headmaster and deputy headmaster for fathers. But she does seem worse about your lab then you."

Cassidy came bounding up the stairs with a potions text she had left in the lab with her Papa. Cassidy was not only her father's natural secret favourite as the daughter he had always dreamed of but also because she had lived up to his hopeful prophecy when she was born of being his clever little potions master. He no longer taught but she worked with him in the lab he kept at school and home since she was six and could already do third year level potions. She may have had her grandmother's eyes and coloring but she was her Papa in every way including the smirk.

Severus laughed as they shrunk the trunks to apparate the twins and Brendon to the train. "All three of them officially students at the school. I'm old."

Harry kissed his husband. "You didn't seem too old to me in bed last night."

There were twin groans from behind them and "Dads."

Harry turned around to see their sons had come down. Brendon was again as predicted by his Papa, a pea in a pod to Harry. Entering his third year he was a lion, a starting chaser on the quidditch team in his first year, and always up to something. He gave Fred and George a run for his money. He was a top student though especially in DADA and transfiguration, which pleased his dads. The chaser and not seeker part was the only real difference. Jerod on the other hand did not live up his brave moniker. He was a bit like Luna really though he shared Hermione's book love. He loved magical creatures and plants, and wanted to become a magical zoologist like Aunt Luna one day,

Harry smiled as they lead the kids out. "You should not feel too old. Lucius has grandchildren starting school in the next few years."

Severus laughed. "You have a point. To think his grandson and his youngest son will be sorted in the same year as each other."

Hermione and Lucius had of course been blessed with another two babies, both sons, after Ariel. Like Cassidy, Ariel was her Papa's favourite for they were both only daughters, Cassidy the only girl her entire family. Ariel was a lion like her mama, one of Harry's prophecies come true.

They apparated to the train station where as the twins were anxiously waiting Harry smiled as he saw one or two familiar faces. "Dean. Audrey."

Dean laughed and came their way with his wife and their entourage of children. "Hey Harry, your two youngest and my eldest off to school finally."

Though it had been a slower path for love for Dean and his wife they had gradually fallen in love and their eldest son Zachary Thomas Flint would be starting school this year with the twins, turning eleven in October. Audrey had got her wish and they had three, their son Daniel now eight and their daughter Anne was six.

Harry looked at his bunch. "It will be a few more years before anyone else but Hermione, has kids going to school. Then it will be a real reunion on the platform."

Dean laughed. "Better you teaching at the school then me. I mean the way the Weasleys are procreating; the school will soon be full of red heads."

Harry shrugged. "The ones I worry about are the twins' kids but Lynette is already at school as is David."

Molly had her hands full with thirteen grandchildren from her biological children and more from Hermione and Harry who she still considered to be her children even after all of these years. Ron and Padma had been married now for seven years and had twin daughters who were only five so it would be a few more years for them.

"Hey cub and my mini cubs." His father's voice met him.

Harry turned around to hug his dad and Tonks who were bringing Evan for his first day of school. "Hey dad. Evan, excited about school?"

Evan was his mother in every way including her special abilities. Tonks had retired from teaching when Evan was three and Harry had gone from flying teacher to DADA professor when she did. Tonks taught at the auror academy part time now and along with Evan they had eight year old Medea.

They were talking when the train stated getting ready for people to board and his son tugged on his sleeve. "Hey Jerod, what's up?"

Jerod looked a bit worried. "Daddy what if I am a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw and not a snake or lion like you and Papa."

Harry knelt. "You know Aunty Susan was a badger and your Aunt Padma and Aunt Luna were eagles. We'd be proud what ever house you're in."

Severus and Harry watched with pride as their sons and daughter got on the train and smiled down the platform as they finally spotted Hermione and Lucius seeing their own two off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Malfoy manor was busy that morning. Hermione would usually have been at the firm by now and her husband at his office but Draco and their grandkids had spent the last few nights and now it was time for Ariel to head for school.

Lucius smiled at his daughter. "Third year top of her class in every grade and just as head string as you are. She is really our little lioness isn't she?"

Hermione kissed her husband. :" I never even had to convert her. Between your calling her a lioness since the womb and Harry's name choice..."

Lucius could not have been more proud of his daughter for she was smart, funny, friendly and was his wife all over again though she was a Malfoy in looks. All of their kids were. He had three sons, two from Hermione and one from Narcissa but only one daughter so she'd always have a special place. Their eldest son if he had been born weeks earlier as he was born the first week of January, would have been able to under the new rules, start this year but would wait till next.

Ten year old Boyd Harry and eight year old Justin Severus came down with Ariel. "It's no fair, we want to go to school too." Justin complained.

Lucius kissed his youngest son on the head. "A few more years and you and your brother, nephew and niece will all be going to school,"

Susan laughed when she came through the door. "You do realize how odd it sounds don't you? Your son and grandson starting school together."

Lucius laughed at his young daughter in law. "Well not as bad as Remus whose son was born minutes before his grandchildren."

Hermione and Susan had not planned their pregnancies as Harry had joked and Hermione had given birth to Justin three months before Susan had given birth to her own son Edgar. Susan and Draco had waited some time after they wed to start a family and Edgar was their eldest, followed by daughter Amelia Grace who was six.

Draco appeared with his own kids. "I suspect you will not be coming into work today Mione? Or just late?"

Hermione smiled. "I already told her senior partners I was taking the day off. Your father and I are taking the boys out after Ariel to the train."

Draco and Hermione worked together at the same private law firm since graduating though Draco was starting to slowly move away from law and into the business field as he would take over for his dad. Susan worked in law enforcement under her Aunt but not as an attorney or auror but in drafting new legal bills.

Boyd laughed at his sister. "You have to go to school and we get to go and visit Uncle Fred's and George's shop."

Ariel laughed and shook her head. "I get to go have a feast and go learn to do magic and you get to go to your muggle school for another year."

It had come to a shock to many that the Malfoys had chosen to send their kids and now their grandchildren to muggle schools until Hogwarts instead of hedge witch schools. Harry and Severus could not as they lived at school and the only town in the area as Hogsmeade but their kids too had a lot of muggle parts of their life.

Lucius looked at the boys. "No teasing your sister or we will take you to the book store and nothing else."

Both boys groaned and it was Justin who spoke up, "Sorry father."

Ariel might have been her mother but Boyd was Draco all over again when he was younger, though slightly less pompous for he did not have his older brother's need to pretend, as a spy, as Draco had. Justin on the other hand was a bit of a mix of both of their parents though he too was not a huge reader.

Lucius shrunk hiss daughter's trunk and handed her the owl cage. "Come along or we will miss the train and you can walk to school."

Ariel laughed and hugged her brother and sister in law. "Miss you Draco. You're coming to my first quidditch game right?"

Draco kissed her. "Yes even though I am not sure if I will ever forgive my little sister for making me cheer for the lions against the snakes."

Ariel was the second seeker of the generation though she played for Gryffindor and unlike her cousin Brendon she had only made the team in her second year. It would be her first year as a starting player for she had been reserve seeker last year.

As they watched Ariel get on the train later Hermione kissed her husband. "Feeling old yet?"

Lucius laughed and looked at his two sons. "Not until these two start school and my grandchildren with them. I can still pretend to be young until then."

Hermione shared a smile with Harry who was down the platform with his husband and father, and thought how odd even now it felt to be here as parents with kids and soon her step grandchildren, seeing them off to school.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Severus sat at the head table watching the sorting. Even among the teachers there were familiar faces including Neville who taught herbology and his wife Luna who had taken over care of magical creatures from Hagrid when he retired a few years before. Among the students there were of course those they watched for.

The first of course came in the form of Lupin, Evan Theodore. Harry smiled. "Gryffindor, like his mum and dad, you know it."

Severus kissed his husband. "And like his ever so proud big brother as well."

Sure enough not even on his head for ten seconds the hat shouted Gryffindor and a green haired Evan went to join his older nephew Brendon and his cousin Ariel at the table.

Harry turned to his husband. "Well I guess I should be glad I get one this year. Cassidy is a snake through and through and heaven knows what Jerod will be."

Severus laughed. "You know he could surprise you like Neville and become a Gryffindor."

Though they both knew that was possible neither of them were holding their breath on that for Jerod was far too timid. They smiled when the hat finally came to the twins and Snape, Cassidy Remy was called.

To no surprise when the hat was put on her head. "Slytherin" was called and with a wave to her daddies, she ran off to join the snakes.

Snape, Jerod Severus was called and the hat took a few minutes and Harry was reminded of the debate the hat had with him over Gryffindor and Slytherin and Harry wondered what it sounded like this time.

"Ravenclaw." Was called and he happily scooted off to the table.

Jerod would later tell his dads he had been given a choice between a lion and an eagle and he had decided he'd be better in the house with the other book worms and not over shadowed by his older brother all the time. Harry and Severus smiled for they knew their children had been placed where they belonged and were proud.

2nd author note: Boyd (Irish) blond for his fair hair and Harry (English) means army ruler, Justin (English) just and Severus (Latin) severe

Edgar Draco Malfoy: Edgar (English) rich spear for Susan's Uncle who was killed as original order of phoenix, Draco (Latin) dragon

Amelia Grace Malfoy: Amelia (Latin) to strive, for Susan's aunt, and Grace (Latin) Grace of God

Medea Lupin: Medea is an asteroid and follows the Black astral theme and also means cunning in Greek


End file.
